Our Dawn 3
by Karisan-karisan
Summary: The alliance between the packs and the Cullens is once again threatened by the Volturi when Jacob and Leah's son is suddenly taken to Volterra with Edward. Our Dawn 2 sequel. Rated M in some chapters
1. Pride

Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer not me.

Author/Note 1: For the ones who know my previous stories, you'll understand everything quite rapidly, since _Our Dawn 3_ is the sequel from_ Our Dawn 2. _For the ones who don't know anything about Our Dawn Series, you can always read _Our Dawn 1_ and _2_ but if you don't want to bother I'll resume it:

_Our Dawn 1_: Bella accepted to marry Edward and she believes everything is fine until she knows that Jacob's missing. She feels guilty, especially when she's told that he was really upset and thinking about committing suicide. Bella starts to feel insecure although she knows in her heart that she made the right choice. On her wedding day Alice has a vision of Alice and the Cullens realise that Irina is going to kill Jacob to revenge Laurent's death. The wedding is cancelled and Sam is forced to accept the Cullen's help to find Jacob before Irina does although they don't succeed. Irina almost kills Jake and Edward saves his life with his venom. While Jacob's recovering at the Cullens, they go to La Push to avoid a war between Sam's pack and the Denali Clan, leaving Bella with Seth alone with Jake. Irina strikes again and she tried to kill Jacob, Bella and Seth. Leah manages to help and in the end Irina flees again. The Denali Clan returns to Alaska and Carlisle saves Seth while Bella is turned into a vampire by Edward. After that Jacob recovers and Sam gives him the alpha position which Jake accepts. He keeps the treaty with the Cullens and then Bella and Edward get married and finally have their honeymoon. In the end they all form some kind of friendship and a new year begins.

_Our Dawn 2_: Being the only female wolf is hard and Leah is forced to cope with a lot of obstacles. After accepting Sue's marriage with Charlie Swan and the alliance with the Cullens, Leah finally sets her mind straight and decides to forget about Sam. After his wedding, Leah starts to feel close to Jacob and she slowly lets herself fall in love with him unaware that he feels the same. In the meantime Alice has a vision and announces that the Volturi are coming to Forks with Irina to kill the pack and force the Cullens (Bella, Edward and Alice) to be a part of the Volturi Guard. The Cullens and the pack try to recruit witnesses to hep them and when the Volturi arrive, Aro decides to let the pack live in return of having Bella, Edward, Alice and Jasper's powers at his service in the future. Irina attacks the pack but she then realises she would never win and leaves. After the Volturi's departure from Forks, Jacob and Leah spend a night together but, scared that he might leave her when he imprints, Leah decides to leave La Push. They meet again, Leah gets pregnant and she's forced to accept the Cullen's help to hide her pregnancy. When Jacob finds out the truth he manages to convince Leah that they should stay together and they go back to La Push. When she's six months pregnant, Leah is forced to phase to defend herself from Irina and she kills her. Her twins are born prematurely and Leah stays in a coma for two months, which makes Jacob leave. When they reunite, both have to decide what to do about the future and finally they accept that they love each other and need to stay together, even if that means to face Bella, Sam and the Council. Jacob asks Leah to marry him for the third time and she accepts. Then, on their wedding night, someone finally imprints.

A/Note 2: A huge thank you for everyone who reviewed _Our Dawn 2._ For the ones who don't have an FFNET account and reviewed the last chapter, I want to say thank you very much.

I also what to leave a message to:

Random reader: I totally agree with you. To read _Breaking Dawn_ was a torture. And just like you I can't also get over the fact that she made Jake imprint on Bella's child. The story could've had so many interesting twists and turns and she decided to make Bella get pregnant? Talk about lack of inspiration or writer's block, I mean…it's actually the only explanation I can think of for ruining her own creation…Either that or…I don't know…acids? You can express your thoughts and anger concerning SM anytime you want. I'll be on your side, always. Thanks for your reviews.

The One and Only: I know this is quite different from what you probably thought it would be, but even if you don't like it, I want to thank you for talking about _Our Dawn 2_ with your friends, because that means you enjoyed it. Thanks a lot.

A/Note 3: I'm not a native English speaker so I'm sorry for my grammar and spelling. Thank you for reading.

Alert: the characters in this story curse a lot.

_**Our Dawn**_

_**Part III**_

_**Book 1 – Weakness & Strength **_

_**Leah Clearwater**_

**Prologue: Imprinting**

"Dude…I think he just imprinted."

Paul's words echoed in my head like a hurricane. I felt like a fish out of the water, unable to breathe properly. I was absolutely shocked to know that Jacob had imprinted on our wedding's night on a random girl from Hawaii. Silently I cursed my luck and I cursed Rebecca for bringing the two girls along.

It was just not fair. I had two kids to raise, we were going to start something good and now our future was ruined. If I wasn't so damn proud I would've started crying right there but I held on and put a strong front because I didn't want to be the damsel in distress. If only Old Quil hadn't pronounced us husband and wife a few minutes ago, if only I had never accepted to marry him, now everything would be much simpler. He could just forget about me and our children and be with his lovely imprint forever.

I guess that had been the shortest marriage in History. Now I had to start planning my life without him. I had to start thinking about visit days for the kids, I would have to return his mother's ring, I had to take his things out of my house and do some major cleaning because I would not be able to live in a place where his scent was still present. I would probably have to burn our new furniture as well.

I really didn't know what made me feel worse: to know that he was going to be with another woman, to know that my children would never see his father and mother together, or to know that I had been stupid enough to believe that he wasn't like Sam.

Because in the end, it felt exactly the same. Fate kept stabbing me in the back with no mercy. Now my anger was rising slowly. I felt my body shaking and the need to take off my clothes and phase into the giant wolf that I was. I wanted to kill someone. Now.

"Look around you." I heard a familiar voice besides me.

"What do you want, leech?" I asked Jasper.

"Calm down. This is your wedding night, don't ruin it."

I laughed in his face and felt his power starting to make my body relax. Damn fucking leech, always controlling my emotions. I wanted to feel anger because at least that way the pain wasn't so difficult to bear.

"What a wedding night…" I said sarcastically. "I can't believe he fucking imprinted on one of these bimbos."

"I said…look around you." Jasper insisted.

I finally did what I was told. I saw Sienna and Lana talking to Emily and my mother, who had also realised that something was going on and were trying to distract them. I saw Rebecca standing in front of Rachel with a look in her face that I would never forget. It was definitely the same look that Emily had on her face when Sam imprinted on her. Rachel was holding her and crying her eyes out.

"What the hell?" I blurted. I tried to find Jacob but he had disappeared along with Quil, Embry, Brady and Collin.

"They're in the house." Edward said joining us. "What a family reunion. The Black family never fails to surprise me."

"What's going on?" I asked.

Jacob couldn't have imprinted on his sister, right?

Edward laughed.

"He didn't. Embry imprinted on Rebecca."

The relief hit me like a nuclear explosion. Jacob was till mine.

"My condolences…you're still going to put up with Jacob for a long time." The mind rapist said.

I could hug him right now…if it wasn't for the fact that later I wanted to have a really hot and steamy night with _my husband_ and I didn't want to smell like toilets.

"Can you calm down these two while I go talk to Jacob?" I asked Jasper pointing to Rachel and Rebecca. I would ask for Paul to help with his hysterical wife but he had disappeared with his kid to a safe place. Paul was indeed smarter than I thought.

"No problem."

I made my way over to Billy's house and Jacob was on his way out. I had no intention to hold him or even kiss him but I couldn't help myself.

"I thought I had lost you." I said after a long kiss.

"Why?" He questioned surprised.

I broke down crying in his arms.

"Leah? What's wrong? Did I say or do anything to upset you?"

I shook my head negatively.

Jacob held me tightly and took a deep breath.

"Embry imprinted on Becca." He said.

"I know…I thought you had imprinted on one of her friends." I confessed.

He pushed me away softly and looked into my eyes.

"Seriously?"

"Yes."

"You should know me better than that Leah."

"I was scared…I'm still scared."

"Why?"

"Because…" I hesitated. We had this conversation so many times before that I knew it wouldn't make us go anywhere. "What if we're just avoiding the inevitable?"

"Carlisle said…"

"Carlisle is studying the pack and all that shit but he's not sure about how things really work for us. He's intelligent but he's a vampire not a wolf."

Jacob rested his forehead against mine and sighed deeply.

"Let's not do this tonight, Leah. We're married now. You need to trust me."

"I know. But…"

"Let's go home." He suggested taking both my hands in his.

"What?"

"Let's go home and I'll show you what you really mean to me."

"What about them?" I asked pointing out to Billy's house.

"I don't care. I'm sick of this crap."

"I'm sorry to interrupt but Rebecca is freaking out, Jake. You need to do something fast." Bella said approaching us. Unfortunately she was right.

"Go talk to your sister." I said. "I'll see how Embry's doing."

Jacob rolled his eyes and left with Bella. I could hear him complaining about Rebecca showing up uninvited thus provoking chaos. It wasn't completely true. Rachel and I had called Becca to tell her about the wedding and we did say we would like her to come but she never gave a straight answer so we thought she wouldn't be able to travel here. I guess we were wrong.

When I walked in Billy's living room Embry was sitting down on the couch, twisting his hands and sweating. He looked at me with a worried expression and I smiled to let him know that I wasn't angry.

"So…Rebecca? God, Embry you sure know how to pick them." I said trying to cheer him up.

"I used to love you." He said bluntly making everyone in that room look at us.

"Seriously?" Quil asked. "You were in love with Leah?"

He just nodded. I didn't say a word either. I did know that Embry had a slight crush on me but he was always quite good hiding his emotions and thoughts from the pack. That was probably why Jacob had never kicked his ass.

"Brady, Collin, can you go call Paul, please?" I asked.

Sadly, if there was someone who could give advices to Embry right now it was Paul. Poor Embry.

"I really didn't want to imprint on Jake's sister." Embry muttered. "He's furious with me. I can tell."

"No, he's not." I opposed.

"Yes, he is. One of the things he enjoys the most about having his own pack is not having Paul around and now I imprinted on his other sister."

"Jacob knows this wasn't your fault, Embry. And I believe Jacob would rather have you as a brother-in-law than Paul."

"I'm so screwed." He complained, running his hands nervously through his brown hair.

"What do you feel?" I asked.

"About what?"

"Rebecca."

"I have no idea. I feel powerless and lost."

"You didn't feel that way when you imprinted on Claire, did you?" I asked Quil.

"No." He replied. "But although the feeling is the same, we all feel it differently."

"Don't worry, Embry…you'll be what Rebecca needs you to be." I said. "You just need to talk to her."

"Good luck with that." Paul said coming in followed by Brady, Collin and Seth. "Rachel fought against the imprint at first. She didn't want to stay here. She wanted to go back to the University and never come back to La Push."

There was actually a hint of pain in Paul's voice as he remembered that.

"But she eventually fell in love with you." Quil said.

"I wouldn't call it love…At first it was only an irresistible attraction."

"I don't know anything about her. I was just a kid when she left and she probably doesn't even remember me." Embry said.

"I didn't know anything about Rachel either." Paul confessed. "But Leah is right…the sooner you talk to her, the better."

"Why?" Embry asked.

"Because that's when you'll know what she really wants." Paul stated smugly.

"Is that a good thing?" I asked.

"As far as the Black's sisters are concerned...that's what really matters. You need to put your shit together, be patient and accept what she really wants." Paul finished. "Trust me."

"Welcome to the blissful world of the imprint!" Quil smiled and put his hand over Embry's shoulder.

I hoped that Embry could be happy with Becca, if that was also her wish, but for some reason I still thought that Jacob and I had something much more special going on. Imprinting wasn't definitely our thing. No one controlled us, we would create our own future.

**

* * *

**

Six years later...

**Chapter 1 – ****Pride**

"Mum, do not tell me it's not his fault." I warned. "Because it is."

I was helping my mum to pack. In a few days she and Charlie were going to Madrid, on vacations. They were going to stay in a five star Hotel, Bella and Edward's courtesy of course.

"You're clearly overreacting, Leah." My mum stated crossing her arms. "You shouldn't act like a teenager…it really doesn't suit you."

"A teenager? What the hell are you talking about?" I demanded.

"Come on Leah…You're jealous."

"I am not!"

"It's been six years, I know you and Jacob don't always see things eye to eye, but he's doing this for you."

I frowned.

"Is it so bad to go on a honeymoon with your husband?" She inquired. "And don't lie to me. I'm your mother."

"Fine. It's not that bad…But it bothers me that he accepted everything so easily without even asking me."

"He wanted to be a surprise besides would you accepted it if he told you Bella paid for it?"

"No."

"I rest my case. Now stop being so stubborn and go home to your husband before he comes here asking for you."

"He's at the Cullens with the kids. Went to pick up the tickets."

"If you want my advice…Don't blow this up. This is the first time in six years you're having a chance to have some fun alone with Jacob. Either it was Bella's idea or money to make it possible, it doesn't matter. Just take it."

She was right. I really wished I could go to the Cullens and tell Bella to shove the plane's tickets up her ass, but I was excited to be able to travel with Jacob and have a decent honeymoon. The honeymoon we should've had six years ago. The vacations we were supposed to have every damn year and couldn't because of the kids and because it was too damn expensive.

Six years ago, my wedding night was obviously ruined by Embry's imprint on Rebecca. We did have a pretty nice night after going home but then again we had to base our good memories only on sex and although I couldn't actually complain about Jacob's performance, it was just _one_ night. Since then sex was our only escape route because with two kids to raise and jobs to keep we couldn't afford any different ways to have fun.

During the three years that Jacob took the Mechanics course in Seattle, I had refused financial help from the Cullens, except for the presents that they all bought for the twins, and I got a job in the La Push's Community Centre. My mum would stay with the kids so we didn't have to pay for children's day care.

After the course, Jacob decided to invest his savings purchasing old Mel's garage in La Push. Its previous owner had died and Jacob thought he could put the place back in business but he forgot to check for a lot of details and in the end our money was all gone and he was still trying to fix the damn place along with Quil and Embry. Fortunately, dumb and dumber got him a job in the Marina as the boat's mechanic because they also worked there.

So we really didn't have enough money to waste on vacations and since it was our sixth wedding's anniversary, and I had been constantly bitching about wanting to have a break, Jacob had accepted Bella's suggestion on offering us an all paid vacation's trip to Australia. I didn't really know why Bella was being so nice to us but I had found out when my mother told me the Cullens were also going to pay a vacation for Charlie and her in Spain.

Bella was a smart bitch, I mean leech. Every year the Cullens spend some time in their house in Dawson, Canada. They used to go to Mount Sima Resort to ski and snowboard. Things that vampires liked to do with the family together, go figure. Last year they invited us to go too but my pride didn't allow me to accept. The kids were devastated and Jacob didn't talk to me for two days.

This year, if we went to Australia and since Charlie and my mum were also going abroad, we had no one to stay with the kids and Bella knew that. She also knew I would never leave Harry and William with Rachel because she had just left the Hospital a few weeks ago after having her second child, Daniel. Rebecca was too stressed about getting her divorce's papers signed and taking care of her own child, five-year old David. As for my cousin Emily she had two children at home, Ella and Levi, so I couldn't ask her to take care of my sons either.

That left us with only one option: to ask the Cullens and, of course, they wouldn't refuse. They would love to have the kids with them for two weeks. Usually Harry and William visited their godparents on a regular basis. When the Cullens were in Forks they would go see them with Jacob two or three weekends each month, the leeches were allowed to visit us on the twin's birthdays, for Thanks Giving, Christmas and the New Year's Eve. Sometimes I also allowed the kids to go to the Cullen's mansion with Charlie and my mother, but that was just a bonus for the leeches.

Deep inside I wasn't afraid that the Cullens would hurt my children. They had proved to love them on several occasions, even Bella. The only thing that actually bothered me was that sooner or later the kids would realise that they were different because they didn't look older. I didn't know what we would tell them because we couldn't just tell two six year old children that their godparents were vampires.

Several hours later I was waiting for Jacob to arrive with the twins. I was setting the table for dinner when I heard the car pulling over.

"Mummy…look what Rose bought me." Harry said running over to me, excited with the new toy in his hands.

"What's that?" I asked.

"It's a…laser sword from Star Wars."

"Nice. Go put it in your bedroom and wash your hands."

Jacob walked in that minute carrying an almost sleeping William. That was how much our kids didn't look alike. Physically they were a small size copy of their father but their personalities were totally different.

Harry was hyperactive and he was always happy and ready to play and run. The kid had some sort of a long life battery because he never got tired not even at night. In that aspect he was just like Jacob, although when he was angry, he had my temper.

William was the opposite. He was the quiet twin. Shy and well behaved. He had never thrown a tantrum and preferred to play in the computer or on the Xbox that Alice had bought him last year.

It was only after dinner that I decided to talk properly with Jacob. The kids were playing in their room and I wanted to set things straight about our trip to Australia.

"I know you don't approve this, but please Leah…think about it." He said before I could talk when I joined him in the living room. "We deserve a break, you said it yourself."

"I know…But why did you accept Bella's money?"

"Leah…We don't have money to pay it ourselves, do we? Bella was just trying to be nice."

"Sure…Do you know what she really wants?" I asked crossing my arms. "She wants to spend the Spring's Break with our kids."

"So what? They've been inviting us for so long…"

"You knew?"

"No, I didn't but I don't actually see anything wrong with it. We could've given the kids decent vacations if we had accepted their generosity before. I don't understand why we have to follow your decisions when your pride only makes things worse."

"Well we would be able to pay for our own vacations if you hadn't invested your freaking money in that good for nothing garage."

"I don't want to talk about that Leah…" He mumbled. "This is about you and your feud with Bella."

"I don't have a feud with Bella." I contradicted.

"If it's not a feud what is it? Are you still jealous? After six damn years?"

"Don't go there Jacob."

I really didn't have motives to be jealous. Bella had been a good friend since my children's first birthday. She hardly interfered in our lives during these six years and she treated the twins like her real nephews. But I guess I would never forget that she was Jacob's first love the same way Jacob still resented Sam for being mine.

"This was not just Bella's idea." He said.

"So…You're telling me that I should just swallow my pride, leave my children with the Cullens and go on vacations with you, right?"

"Yes. That's what I'm saying. Unless you don't want to spend time alone with me."

I glared at him. He knew that wasn't the case.

"What are their plans for the Spring's Break?" I asked.

"They're going to Mount Sima, as usual. They're going to meet Carlisle and Esme in Dawson first. The kids would love to go with them and I called Seth and asked him to go too."

I looked at him surprised.

"What?" He questioned. "I just knew you would probably do the same because you don't trust the Cullens and shit, so…I called your brother."

I trusted the Cullens. I mean as much as a wolf can trust a vampire. In six years, Carlisle had been the twins' doctor and I trusted the leech doctor completely. I trusted the others too but I would never admit it out of pride and principles. That was the main reason why I kept preventing the contact between them and my children. It wasn't lack of trust, jealousy or even fear, it was a question of principles.

"What did Seth say?"

"He agreed."

"I didn't know you were so desperate to go on vacations with me."

"Well, you are my wife. But if you're not interested I can always invite someone else…like Milena."

He touched a sour point and I frowned immediately. Milena was the reason I had thought about divorce for the first time after being married to Jacob for two years. She was taking his classes and tried to seduce him more than once. Things were kind of dense back then. It was also the first time I feared that Jacob could leave me for a younger woman. We fought almost every weekend for a year because of her.

"If you mention her name again, I swear I'll kill you and I'll hide your body so deep in the forest that no one will ever find it."

"Sorry." He grinned. "I guess I'm not the only one being desperate in this relationship…am I?"

Jacob was the master of love games but the teasing and taunting were very useful tools in our marriage besides being a major turn on.

"Let's tuck the boys in." He said taking my hand.

"Wait…I can't…not tonight." I said removing his hand from mine.

Jacob looked at me with a curious expression.

"You can't go put the children in bed?"

"Not that, idiot. I can't…you know…do the "s" word."

We never mentioned the word "sex" out loud in the house because of the kids.

"Oh…"

"It's March and I forgot to buy the pill."

It looked like Carlisle Cullen was right about the wolves mating season. From January through April it was hard to control my desires around Jacob. The good news was that because he had claimed me, whatever that meant, the other wolves didn't feel attracted to me nor I felt any kind of attraction for them. The mating ritual only affected the alpha pair. The first three years of our marriage it was easy to control ourselves because he was in Seattle studying.

But when he was home for the weekends, the slightest touch could make us go wild, so Carlisle instructed us to control ourselves and try to interact together without close proximity, which would only happen at night, for the sake of the kids.

Because he suspected that I would get pregnant easily in that period, I had started to take the pill. After coming home permanently there was a time, two years ago, when we had a relapse and let ourselves be dominated by our inner wolves which made things got out of control. The twins had to go stay with my mother and Charlie for almost a month and after that we promised we would fight the desire and control ourselves in the future. Now we had things under control most of the times. We had finally submitted our inner wolves, or so it seemed.

"It's fine…we'll have plenty of time during our vacations…" He flashed me a cheeky smile that made my heart beat faster.

Six years of marriage and he still had that sort of power over me.

"When did I agree to go on these vacations?" I teased him.

"I find your attempts to resist me quite amusing, you know? Maybe I should sleep on the couch tonight."

"Maybe you should." I grinned. "I guess you'll need all your strength for next week."

* * *

A/Note 4: I know…crappy beginning but it'll get better…I hope. In case you didn't understand Chapter 1 is six years after the Prologue. Any questions, please feel free to ask, I'll answer it for sure. Since this is no longer a translation and because, as a writer we all have inspiring days and crappy days, I most probably won't post chapters daily.

Karisan


	2. Down Under

Chapter Rating: M

Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer not me.

Author/Note 1: Sequel from _Our Dawn 2_

A/Note 2: I'm not a native English speaker so I'm sorry for my grammar and spelling. Thank you for reading.

Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed: teamtorettosupporter, FantasyLover74, Teagann, Jada91, cinnamin, Cracker679, Blackwater Crazziii, Jacobleah, brankel1, Cherryx3Cat, Blackwater101.

Alert: the characters in this story curse a lot.

_**Our Dawn**_

_**Part III**_

_**Book 1 – Weakness & Strength **_

_**Leah Clearwater**_

**Chapter 2 – Down Under**

I tried not to think that I was going to stay away from my kids for two weeks but as I sat down on the airplane, I couldn't help to miss them already. I knew they were fine though. I could still remember the excited look on their faces when Jacob told them they were going to spend the Spring's Break with the Cullens in Canada. They were going to Mount Sima to ski and Seth would meet them there.

I had nothing to worry about with two doctors being there. Carlisle had three hundred years of experience and Seth, although he was still doing his internship, was perfectly capable of dealing with emergencies. Actually Seth had done really well over the years. I was sure he was going to be a great doctor. I was proud of my little brother.

"They're fine." Jacob said sitting down beside me and taking my cell phone off my hands. "Don't you know you can't use the phone while we're flying?"

"I was going to turn it off." I lied.

"Sure, sure…"

"What's up with you, anyway?" I asked him noticing that he was acting a bit weird. "Oh, please, don't tell me you're afraid to fly."

"I'm not afraid. I'm just…Let's just say that it's not my favourite means of transportation."

"Big bad wolf, Jacob Black is afraid to fly." I mocked taking my seat belt off when the airplane's captain announced we were in the air.

"You can make fun of me all you want, Leah. I also know all your secret fears."

"What bothers you? Is it the turbulence?"

He shrugged.

"We're wolves but we're not…immortal like the leeches." He said lowering his voice. "If this crap crashes, we'll die for sure."

I nodded. I guess he was right about this one.

"You can't think about that." I held his hand. "Maybe you should try to sleep. It's going to be a long trip."

He closed his eyes and squeezed my hand a bit.

"I got you covered, baby." I brushed his jaw and kissed him softly on the cheek.

"Don't push it, Leah…I don't really want to give a free show to all these people." He said with his eyes still closed but with a huge grin planted on his face.

I laughed and I readjusted myself on the seat to rest my head comfortably on his sculptured chest. I noticed a blonde air hostess looking at us but I chose to ignore her. I could tell by the look in her blue eyes that she wanted to be in my place right now. Tough luck though because Jacob Black was mine.

An hour later I woke up and watched the clouds through the window. Jacob moved slowly and opened his eyes.

"Are you feeling better?" I asked.

"Yeah. I'm kind of hungry…"

"We can…" I was cut off by a noise followed by an annoying voice.

"Do you need anything sir?" The blonde hostess came with her trolley. She had some nerves. I breathed deeply to avoid smashing her face in the food she was serving and Jacob noticed I was acting weird.

"Are you alright?" He asked worriedly.

"Fine." I assured him.

"Do you want something to eat?" He asked again. "Or maybe a drink?"

I smiled at him but I never took my eyes off from the blonde woman, who was obviously more interested in watching my husband's biceps.

"Can you please stop eye fucking my husband?" My attempt to be polite failed miserably.

The woman turned red and finally took her eyes off of Jacob's body. He was stunned with my words. I had never raised my voice in public, except for that time in Seattle when I caught Milena trying to hit on him. I yelled, kicked and slapped a lot that day. Jacob was the one who took all the blows because he was afraid I would kill the stupid bimbo. She wasn't so lucky the second time though.

"Leah. What the hell…"

I crossed my arms and faced him. Sometimes he was really clueless.

"What?" I questioned in defiance.

He shook his head in defeat. Good thing he still knew I wouldn't back off from this. Not after what I went through with Milena.

"I'm sorry about my wife. Can you give me two cokes, please?"

The hostess tried her best not to stare at him again and left quickly after serving our drinks.

"I can't believe you almost jumped a hostess' throat because she was checking me out." He said.

"I'm sorry I spoiled your fun." I shot at him.

"Come on Leah…It's not like I…"

"I know it's not your fault." I cut him off. "You're just too fucking hot and some women can't just keep their hands off of other people's husbands."

"I never cheated on you…and I never will. Isn't that good enough?"

"Sure." I rolled my eyes.

"Look…it's not only you who need to worry about this kind of shit alright?" He raised his voice a little and I looked at him surprised.

"What?"

"You think you don't call attention from other men? So far I had to control myself three times not to rip a few heads back at the airport. And if that guy over there…" He pointed to a tanned guy with brown hair sitting down a few seats from ours who immediately blushed. "…doesn't stop staring at your breasts I'm going to fucking kill him right now."

I pulled Jacob into a deep kiss to calm him down and show him that it wasn't a good idea to attack other passengers. We both relaxed a little.

"I hope we get to Australia fast." I moaned into his mouth.

"My thoughts precisely." He chuckled.

A few hours later I was trying my best not to sound excited about going to a five star Hotel with Jacob and spend two weeks in a bedroom with a private bathroom, a Jacuzzi and room's service. I was going to relax and have a good time. After those two weeks hell would break lose again in La Push. Rebecca had finally convinced her husband to come over to the States to sign the divorce's papers. He had denied her the divorce for six years, which was stressing Embry a lot. He had wanted to go to Hawaii and murder the guy a couple of times already. Wanting to organise one more wedding, Alice even offered Embry the money to go to Hawaii, but Jacob interfered in the last minute and prevented Embry to get into troubles.

I waited patiently for our luggage to arrive and almost half an hour later I met Jacob outside the airport with a big smile on his face. I knew immediately that something was wrong. I knew him better than that.

"Did you call a cab?"

"We don't need one." He said brightly and pointed out to an old grey Nissan pick-up. "I rented that for two weeks."

I almost let the luggage fall on the floor.

"Are you kidding me?" I asked trying hard not to freak out.

"Nope." He smiled again.

"This wasn't in Bella's plans, was it?" I asked. "I remember you mentioning a five star Hotel, clubs, museums, shit like that…"

"Well…Since I know you always hated Bella's suggestions I decided to change things. I cancelled our registration in the Hotel and I bought us maps and camping material. We're going to discover Australia on ourselves."

I couldn't believe he had done that. The idiot had actually ruined my dreams for a comfortable and awesome staying in the most famous Australian Hotel for what? A damn camping trip? Was he for real?

"Jacob…" I started. "Are you out of your mind?"

"What? We'll be in our element…you'll feel at home. I mean sort of…Australia doesn't have all those forests and it's a lot warmer but still…"

I sighed deeply. That was exactly the problem. I was tired of forests and animals and Nature, I wanted something different, something sophisticated and modern. I guess that would never happen now. I couldn't disappoint Jacob because he was doing this for me and _because_ of me. Because he thought I didn't want to do what Bella had planed for us. If only I hadn't bitched so much about that trip. If only I had accepted Bella's ideas without arguing.

Since I would never admit that I liked Bella's ideas better, I decided to play along. He wanted to explore nature and have an adventure, right? Well, I could do that. I just had to keep my temper in order and be patient. Maybe after the first week he would grow tired of exploring.

"Can you turn on the air?" I asked after carrying the bags inside the truck.

"It's broken. Sorry." He said starting the pick-up.

All I wanted was to cry. We were in Australia for crying out loud. It was at least ten more degrees than we were used to at home and he was telling me the air was broken? It was going to be one hell of a ride. Literally.

"Where are we going then?" I asked.

"I spoke to a guy and he told me to follow this route." Jacob gave me a map and I sighed.

"So, basically we're going to the middle of the jungle." I asked while we were leaving Sidney.

"It's not actually a jungle."

"Sure." I closed my eyes and thought about the kids. At least they were having fun with Seth and the leeches. "Jacob?"

"What?"

"In a couple of years Harry and William will notice something's wrong with the Cullens." I said. I had wanted to talk to Jacob about that but I had never found a way to talk to him alone.

"Maybe they won't."

"They're kids not morons. Besides…it's not only the vampires we need to worry about. We're different too Jacob…and they're not like the other kids either."

"Look…The Council said we shouldn't tell them the truth until they're old enough to understand."

"What do we do when they ask us why we're not getting older?"

"I don't know yet."

"Of course you don't."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing. Forget it." I said putting away the map while trying to enjoy our last moments in civilisation.

It was going to be two long and stressful weeks, after all.

xxxxxxxxxx

Australia was a beautiful place nonetheless. Although, initially I had dreamed about an hotel, a cooler temperature, room service, free drinks by the pool, restaurants and clubs, now I was slowly making myself comfortable in that natural environment. Alice Springs was a nice place to stay actually.

We had stopped there to buy some food and because we were tired and needed a nice meal, we decided to stay for a couple of days because we found the small town quite welcoming. Since the two of us didn't fit properly in the tent that Jacob had bought for us (apparently there weren't tents big enough for two wolves, not even in Australia), Jacob decided to rent a room in a guest house for a couple of days.

But I'm pretty sure that what really made him rent the room was the lack of proximity that our bodies had experienced so far. Since only one of us could use the tent, which was me, and because I was somehow trying to punish him for ruining my two weeks in heaven, Jacob and I hadn't done what real couples do on their honeymoon and that was affecting his good humour, just like I predicted.

I knew that, eventually, he would throw a tantrum and I would have to give in but I was trying my best to annoy him a little bit more. The first night I alleged I was tired, the second night I told him I couldn't do it in that tiny tent, the third night I bitched about the insects and wild animals and on the fourth night I told him I would never do it outside.

He rented the room so I wouldn't have any more excuses but I would figure something out eventually. The thing was I really didn't feel like fighting back tonight. I had reached my limit too and the way his hand had brushed mine when we were going up the stairs to our room was all it took to light the fire in us. Since it was still March and the mating season was on until April, things got pretty hot as soon as our bodies touched.

We tried to keep it down and the first time we actually managed not to scream but round two was much more intense than we expected.

"That was…amazing." I said lying down on my stomach next to him. The small room was a chaos but the furniture was still intact.

"It was more than amazing. Remember that time when the kids had to go to your mother's place for almost a month?"

I nodded. I would never forget that month or the following months for that matter. I was forced to talk to Carlisle about it, which was extremely embarrassing because the fucking mind rapist read his adoptive father's thoughts and wouldn't stop mocking us for weeks. I also had to do several pregnancy tests just to be sure.

"We were out of control then." I said. "Our instincts got the best of us."

"I thought I would never feel like that again…but I'm feeling it now."

"It's a pretty powerful feeling that we need to control." I admitted. "But not tonight."

I crawled back up to his naked body and kissed him fiercely. He responded automatically, running his hands through my back and placing them firmly on my hips. I kissed his chest feeling his abs a bit lower and taking in his scent that was driving me almost insane.

"You have no idea…what you do to me…" He whispered and I couldn't help but smile.

"I can say the same."

"Tell me something I don't know." He grinned against my skin.

I lifted my head and looked at him mischievously.

"I was avoiding you on purpose. I wanted you to pay for stealing away my Jacuzzi…" I said just to see his reaction.

He looked at me dumbfounded.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah."

"If you wanted to go to the Hotel why didn't you say so?"

I shrugged.

"So…is there anything I can do to make up to you?" He asked pulling my body impossibly closer to his.

"Maybe…"

"Like this?" He started to tickle me and I rolled off of him immediately.

"That's not fair…stop…Jacob…" I begged him.

"This is exactly why I didn't bet a time limit for our marriage." Jacob said caging me in a tight embrace and settling himself comfortably on top of me.

"Our marriage has a time limit?"

"You didn't know?"

I nodded negatively.

"Everyone in La Push placed a bet." He explained.

"But you didn't…"

"No, I didn't. Because I know that you and I are forever."

I was at a loss for words with that sudden love declaration. Sensing that I was receptive for a third round, Jacob brought our bodies together again. This time he started off slowly and tenderly. Then all the passion and lust started to surface naturally.

While he repeated the same movements over and over again, his name escaped my lips continuously, fuelling his desire even more. I couldn't even breathe properly because the heat was consuming all the oxygen in the damn room.

I was starting to feel the usual pressure building up inside of me when I suddenly felt something different. It was a powerful feeling of belonging, reassuring me what Jacob had said before. It didn't matter the place or time, my place was by his side, with him and it didn't matter what other people thought because we belonged together.

Our blissful connection brought us into a state of pure ecstasy and I knew that all the bad times and all the fights we had in the past didn't mean anything when it was true love that tied us. Everything we had gone through was worth it. There was an undeniable reason why our bodies reacted like that, mating season or not, we would always feel attracted to each other.

"I love you, Jacob." I said, feeling jolts of electricity travel through my whole body while he was calling my name non-stop.

And then all of my senses went haywire. A part of me was being totally controlled by my wolf's instincts. I wanted us to remain like that forever. I didn't want that feeling to end. I needed him too much. My body would reject if he stopped moving and I was ready to take over if that happened.

The other part of me was longing for the final waves of pleasure to reach us and for the moment when we would rest in each others' arms and finally fall asleep.

His grunts and groans were telling me that he was debating the same questions and couldn't find the answer.

All of my body was now starting to hurt and his muscles were so tense that I knew he was also stretching his body to the limit.

"Do you want…me…to stop?" He asked breathing heavily and placing my leg around his waist.

It was a simple question. I knew he would do what I asked him to do. I knew he was fighting against his inner wolf. He was probably afraid that he would hurt me too much.

"No…Please…Don't…"

"Leah…I don't want to hurt you…" He said huskily and I melted completely.

"You're not hurting me…" I reassured him.

My words seemed to please him and he set a new pace which made my heart beat faster. I abandoned myself to the thought of, once again, being controlled by animal instincts but a few seconds later, Jacob's hands left my thighs and he intertwined our fingers while looking me in the eyes. The way he looked at me was enough to show me we weren't being totally controlled by our inner wolves.

A small growl erupted from his chest at the same time he brought his lips to meet mine. Our bodies started to shake violently and all my thoughts were lost for a second. I didn't know how long that feeling lasted but it had been unbelievable.

"I don't know what the hell this was but I'm sure I don't want to forget it." He panted letting his body fall on the bed completely spent.

"I think we just…reached a whole new level of…"

"Amazingness?" He suggested amused.

"Perfection." I whispered holding him and burying my head on the crook of his neck. "I can honestly say this was one of the best nights in my life."

"I am that good." He grinned.

"Shut up." I chuckled.

"You know I'm right…You're just playing hard to get."

"Just hold me." I asked him.

He kissed my forehead and tightened his grip around my waist while I drifted off to sleep a few minutes later feeling warm, secure, happy and whole.

xxxxxxxxxx

So I didn't manage to have my dream's vacations. We didn't stay in a modern and comfortable Hotel, we didn't go to museums or parks, we didn't go clubbing at night and we didn't eat in fancy restaurants either but Jacob did give me the perfect vacations.

We spent most of our time surrounded by trees, bushes, lakes and rocks. We managed to enjoy the Australian landscape and we learned a thing or two about it: don't go to a beach without supervision or you can end up being shark food; don't bathe in lakes because the crocodiles will try to eat you alive; be careful with snakes, spiders and all the other insects, because even though their bite can't penetrate a wolf's skin completely it stings like a bitch.

After our fourth day in the "land down under", we had a really great time together. For six years we had been stressed out about our family problems and financial difficulties, but for almost two weeks we forgot all about that and acted like a normal couple.

So we promised that every time things went bad for us back home, we would take some time off and maybe return to Australia. Maybe next time we could even afford to take the kids too.

The first thing I did when we arrived at Seattle was to turn on my cell phone, while we were waiting for Embry to come and pick us up at the airport, and I called the Cullens. Just like I was expecting, the boys loved their vacations and were having a lot of fun. Esme told me they would go to Forks the next afternoon and would be home by dinner time. I could hardly wait to see them again.

"Embry's here." Jacob announced. "Let's go home."

I smiled at him and we finally left Seattle.

* * *

A/Note 3: Thanks for all the feedback you gave me. Since I've been a little bit short on time because I've been working on another story, I can guarantee you that Leah will have a fierce confrontation with Bella again...and yes, more slaps are on the way...but Bella will keep her head (sorry). Since I've jumped 6 years, I'll try my best to give you some information of what happened with the pack and the Cullens for the last years. As you probably noticed this time I'm going to split the story in 3 parts: Books 1, 2 and 3, each will have a different POV. Leah is the first, but for the other two I'm not sure yet.

Thanks for putting this on your Favourites and/or Alerts. Enjoy reading.

Karisan


	3. Taken

Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer not me.

Author/Note 1: Sequel from _Our Dawn 2_

A/Note 2: I'm not a native English speaker so I'm sorry for my grammar and spelling. Thank you for reading.

Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed: teamtorettosupporter, FantasyLover74, Teagann, Jada91, cinnamin, Cracker679, Blackwater Crazziii, Jacobleah, brankel1, Cherryx3Cat, Blackwater101, piper9004, BlacksWerewolfa, RobertForLife, o0FLAM3S0o, cyrusnjonas.

Alert: the characters in this story curse a lot.

_**Our Dawn**_

_**Part III**_

_**Book 1 – Weakness & Strength **_

_**Leah Clearwater**_

**Chapter 3 – Taken**

Home sweet home. After Embry leave us at our house, Jacob went to have a shower and I started to unpack. We would see the kids later and I was actually in a very good mood.

"Are you going to be home by dinner?" I asked when he entered the bedroom wearing only a towel around his waist. My mood got even better at his sight.

"I hope so…I mean how long does it take to sign a few papers?"

Embry had asked Jacob to go with him to Forks to meet Rebecca's soon to be ex-husband. Rebecca didn't want to see him and Embry was afraid to lose control so he needed someone there to supervise. Of course that the douche didn't know anything about Becca and Embry's relationship or about imprinting. That was why he had been denying signing the papers. She had never gave him a good reason to break up.

"Maybe you should call Quil too." I suggested.

Not that I doubted Jacob's strength, I just had the feeling that Embry's temper would be under a lot of stress and I still had a lively memory about the first time that Embry lost control. It wasn't pretty to see.

Let's be honest, Embry's life had never been easy. There was even a time when I was partially responsible for his suffering. I kind of enjoyed making fun of him for being a bastard child. back then I thought everyone should be as miserable as me, so I didn't really pay attetion to what my pack brothers were feeling. I didn't care about anyone else but me.

After imprinting on Rebecca, one thing we knew for sure, Billy Black wasn't Embry's father, otherwise he would've never imprinted on her. I have always believed that was the reason why Jacob accepted Embry's imprint faster than Paul's. That and the fact that Embry didn't have such a dirty mind and wasn't such an asshole.

But again, things didn't go easy for him. Rebecca fought against the imprint for weeks. She refused to believe in the old legends and even threatened to call the police. I understood her point of view. Unlike her sister, who only had to give up on her dream to live in a big city and have a successful career, Rebecca was married and had built a relationship with her husband. She had a job, friends and a house back in Hawaii and it was hard to understand that a stranger was actually her soul mate and was keeping her "hostage" in a place she had initially ran away from.

Rebecca was trying to save her marriage, she wanted a baby more than anything and when Embry imprinted on her she thought she could fight it and go back to her old life. The Council talked to her, Jacob, Sam and even Emily, Rachel and Kim. She didn't listen to anyone. She refused to be tied to a nineteen year old guy that she had never been too fond of and didn't remember very well.

To respect her wishes Embry never approached her directly during the two months she stayed in La Push, even though he was physically and emotionally in pain. She called him to apologise and to tell him that she didn't believe in any of that imprinting bullshit and Embry took it all quite well. He could only be what she wanted him to be and it was obvious she didn't want him as a boyfriend.

When she finally decided to go back to Hawaii, Embry went to say goodbye to her and Rebecca hesitated in leaving. That was the first sign that she would come back. Embry spent the next two months in pure agony because he had fallen hard for her and Rebecca felt that her relationship with her husband had reached a breaking point. She came back straight into Embry's arms and got pregnant unexpectedly which made things a chaos.

Although he had always been responsible, Embry was not ready to be a father, his mother couldn't believe he had knocked up a married woman, thus making him worse than his father, she had even called Embry a marriage's wrecker.

Billy didn't mind much because now he would finally see his dream coming true. He had his three children at home. But that didn't mean things were easier. Billy's pension was not large and his house was small. With Rachel, Paul and James living there Rebecca and her baby would have to live elsewhere. Suddenly Rebecca had everything she wanted, a child, but her life was totally upside down.

Eventually Embry decided to beg his mum to let Rebecca live with them and six years later, they were still living together. The only problem was that Rebecca had left her husband without an explanation, she had Embry's child and they couldn't get married unless she had a divorce. Basically David Call was like his father, a bastard child, and that was the reason why Embry exploded the first time. I don't remember who brought the subject on (although my money was on Paul) but I remember someone talking about little David a few hours after his birth and the "bastard" word being pronounced. That was all it took for Embry to flip at the Hospital.

Fortunately the two packs were there and in the end no one got seriously hurt but from that day on, there were no more visits for Becca and David at the Hospital.

"Just make sure Rebecca's husband doesn't provoke Embry." I told Jacob. "And don't mention David. I'm not sure Becca told her husband she had a child."

"My family sure has been a gossip gold's mine for these past six years." Jacob complained.

"I thought you didn't mind about gossips."

"And I don't…I'm just saying."

"Well not everyone can have a sibling like mine." I stated proudly.

"Seth is not that perfect."

"Of course he is. He's twenty-two years old, he's going to be a great doctor and he's single. No girlfriend, no wife, no kids…Perfect."

"Did you ever ask yourself why Seth is still single?"

"Because he's smart?"

"Nope. He's single because you have way too much influence on him."

"Oh come on…My brother left the nest a long time ago. He asked your permission to leave La Push and go to Canada to do his internship."

"And he wants to come and practice medicine in Forks' Hospital."

"He wants to be near his family. What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing…"

"You're not jealous of my brother, are you?"

"No."

Jacob kept buttoning his shirt up and didn't look at me.

"Yes, you are. Jacob Black is jealous of my relationship with my brother." I said stunned.

"Why would I be jealous of Seth?"

"My question precisely."

"Leah…" He finished dressing up his jeans and walked over to me. "I'm not jealous and I'm not going to fall into your games."

"What games?" I asked running my hands up his chest.

"You always eager to start a fight."

"And you always try to avoid telling me your feelings."

"I didn't hear you complaining for the last two weeks. I believe I expressed myself quite well."

"Very funny…" I put my arms around his neck and kissed him. I didn't know why suddenly I had felt the need to be with him. I didn't want him to leave that room.

"Leah…I need to go." He said pushing me away. "And you need a shower."

"What?"

"Your scent is driving me crazy and I need to focus right now."

"Oh…" He was talking about the damn mating season. Our scent was ten times enhanced during that time and we still had a few more weeks to go until April was over.

"I'll see you later, alright?" He kissed my lips softly and smirked. "To be continued."

As soon as he left I picked up a few clothes and went to the shower. Tonight it would be our last night without the kids at home. I was going to fix us a nice meal and then we would probably end up ruining another bed. So far we had broken ten, excluding Jacob's old bed that we had broken on our first time. We were wolves after all.

Hours later Jacob called saying he was going to be late. Rebecca's husband had refused to sign the papers without seeing her first and Embry lost it. The guy ended up in the Hospital with a broken nose and a broken wrist. He pressed charges to the police and Embry was arrested. Jacob was forced to get Rebecca and when her husband saw David with her everything started to make sense in his head.

He realised Embry wasn't just Rebecca's friend, that his wife wasn't in La Push against her will, that opposite of him she had moved on and was now a mother, that she didn't love him anymore. Rebecca wasn't allowed to tell him about the imprint or the old legends but she was given a second chance to apologise properly. Jacob said he was going to stay in Forks until Quil arrived with the money to pay Embry's bail and then he would come home.

We were still a pack, so I waited patiently until my eyes started to close from tiredness. I woke up when I smelled his scent invading the room. He lay down beside me and pulled my body to his.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"Almost midnight. I'm sorry I missed dinner."

"How's Embry?"

"He's home…at last."

"Did the other guy sign the divorce's papers?"

"Yes, finally."

"The pixie is going to flip when she realises she has another wedding to organise."

"Thank god this is going to be the last one for a few years."

There was only one more imprinted couple left: Quil and Claire. Since Claire was still eleven years old, we would have to wait probably ten more years until they decided to get married, if they eventually fell in love.

"Well I'm glad everything is going to be alright for Embry and your sister."

"I thought Embry was going to kill the guy."

I laughed slightly. I had always enjoyed a good kicking ass scene. Too bad I wasn't there to watch.

I ended up falling asleep rather quickly again and I only woke up when I heard the phone ringing. I honestly thought it was already ten o'clock in the morning but then I noticed that it was still dark outside. Jacob was already talking on the phone and my heart sank when I saw his face.

_We need you all here now!_ I heard Bella's voice. _Jake? Are you there? Did you hear me?_

Jacob was holding the phone but he couldn't speak. I walked over to him and took the phone out of his hands.

"Bella? It's Leah…What happened?"

_Leah…It's an emergency. Listen to me carefully. Call Quil and Embry and come over to Mount Sima…it's in Whitehorse, alright?_

"Bella, are my children alright?"

_Just do what I say and come here as fast as you can. _

She hung up on me and I knew something was terribly wrong.

"Jacob? What did she tell you?" I asked.

"She…She told me they're missing…"

"What? Who's missing?"

"Edward and the kids."

I felt suddenly dizzy.

"How can they be missing?" I asked in panic.

"I don't know."

I tried to focus and remembered Bella's last words.

"Call the others." I said and Jacob grabbed the phone immediately.

It took them only seven minutes to arrive. Jacob and I were ready to leave. We phased when we got into the woods. It was a weird sensation because I hadn't phased frequently in six years.

'_How can a vampire disappear__?' _Quil questioned.

'_Why can't we hear Seth's thoughts?'_ I asked.

'_He's probably not phased.'_ Embry replied. _'Look, if Edward is with them, they'll be fine.'_

'_What's dist__urbing is that fact that Edward's missing too.'_ Quil insisted. _'He reads minds, there are not too many chances of surprising him, plus he's a vampire.'_

'_I can't believe I let this happen.'_

'_It's not your fault, Leah.' _Jacob assured. _'I was the one who suggested them to stay with the Cullens.'_

'_Let's just wait until we get there to know all the details before we start blaming everyone.' _Embry suggested and Quil backed him up.

How could this have happened? Why were my children missing? What the hell was going on?

I didn't have answers to those questions and it was becoming hard to organise my thoughts. Quil was right about something, it was weird that Edward was gone too. Kids get lost frequently but vampires? We had never heard of such thing. Especially when the vampire had the ability to read minds.

I was slowly giving into the abyss. My state of confusion was starting to affect my pack and Jacob had to interfere.

'_Leah…calm down. Thirty more minutes and we'll be there.' _

'_Don't tell me to calm down. They are my babies.'_

'_They're mine too and we'll find them. I promise.'_

'_I can't live without them.'_

'_I know.'_

'_They're tough kids. They'll be fine.' _Quil declared.

We were running at a tremendous speed now and when we finally reached Canadian soil we started to slow down because we had to find a way to go to Whitehorse without being seen. We managed to take a route in which we were safe because there were large forests and we only had to cross two highways.

Mount Sima was just ahead when we picked up the Cullen's scent. As I thought, they were in the forest, a few miles away from the private and expensive hotel they had been staying in. We phased back and put some clothes on.

Bella and the others had already noticed our presence. They were in a circle, with worried expressions. I couldn't see Carlisle or Seth anywhere.

"Start talking." Jacob said when we joined them, adjusting our clothes.

"Jacob…We tried our best but…we lost their tracks." Bella said.

"What happened?" I asked. "Where are Seth and Carlisle?"

"At the local Hospital. There was an emergency and they called all the doctors available in the area." She explained. "We already warned them. They'll be here soon."

"What about the kids and Edward?" Jacob insisted. "I want to know all the details."

"Since it was going to be our last night here, Emmett, Edward and I decided to have some fun with the kids." Jasper took the lead. "A men's night. Carlisle and Seth couldn't join us because they were called to go help in the Hospital. We planned a night out in the woods. A camping's night."

"We were supposed to stay up until late, telling stories and eating marshmallows. We brought our sleeping's bags, the tents and then, after making the small fire, Jasper and I went back to the hotel to get more food for the kids." Emmett continued.

"We took thirty minutes, maybe less…and when we arrived, they were gone." Jasper said. "We searched the perimeter but it's difficult to track someone when we don't have a scent to pick up their location."

"But…we picked up your scent a few moments ago." I said.

"I know, but Edward's scent and the kid's too…it's gone."

I soon realised that Jasper was right.

"How is this possible?" Quil asked.

"And why didn't Alice have a vision?" I questioned.

"Whoever came here and took them wasn't planning on doing it. It wasn't premeditated." Alice explained. "I do have a theory…"

"Please enlighten us." Jacob said harshly.

"There are no Covens living in Canada permanently and no nomad vampire would have a chance against Edward. Besides…nomads don't usually attack children." She said matter-of-factly. "The nearest Coven in the area is Tanya's."

"The Denali?" I asked feeling suddenly nervous. Could they be doing this to have their revenge because I had killed Irina?

"I'm sure they have nothing to do with this." Carlisle's voice reached us. "They felt that Irina had reached her limit. Emotionally speaking, of course. Tanya gave me her word she would not act against the pack."

Seth came to hug me and I could feel his mental stress. He was feeling guilty about the kids' disappearance.

"We're going to find them. I promise." He whispered to me.

I nodded.

"So, what have you done so far?" Seth asked.

"We've been searching for them. Esme, Rosalie and Emmett went south. They've reached the east coast in Halifax and there were no signs of them. Alice, Bella and I went north. We've been by the Alaska's border and then east." Jasper stated.

"We did find something useful…" Alice announced. "We found drops of blood in the snow, right outside Whitehorse and going east."

"Blood?" Jacob asked. "Whose blood?"

"We believe it was William's." Jasper said.

"If that's the case we can follow the smell." Quil said.

"Like I said before…someone managed to hide their scent."

"Even blood's scent?" Seth asked.

Jasper nodded in confirmation.

"Does that mean William is…dead?" I felt myself shaking when I pronounced the last word.

"No. Not at all. It was just a few drops. He probably fell or…Edward did it on purpose to give us a clue." Jasper explained.

"So, you do have a suspect in mind." Embry said.

"The Volturi." Alice declared. "But it's just a hunch."

"Again?" Embry and Quil said at the same time.

"How do you know it's the Volturi and not the Denali?" Jacob questioned. He was still not convinced that Irina's family was innocent.

"Because only a vampire with a power could actually be here, approach Edward without being detected, force Edward and the kids to go with him and leave no tracks." Alice said and what she told us made sense.

"But they're supposed to be in Italy." Jacob pointed out. "You said they almost never leave their fucking bat-cave."

"The Volturi travel whenever there are things to investigate or problems to solve." Carlisle informed us. "Just like that time when they went to Forks. Usually they don't travel in large groups…only three or four of them."

"I believe this was the case." Jasper continued. "And I believe Edward was forced to go with them to protect the kids."

"What can they possibly want from Edward or my children?" I asked.

"We don't know." Bella sounded concerned about the situation although Edward wasn't in any danger.

"Enough chatting. If we call Sam's pack we can cover the whole country plus Alaska and the north of the United States." Jacob said. "Right now I don't need to know what the Volturi want, I just need to find them. How long ago did they disappear?"

"Almost two hours." Emmett replied.

"Two fucking hours and you only called a few minutes ago?" Jacob roared.

"We…started the searches immediately. We thought we would find them." Rosalie tried to defend her husband.

"Jacob…you're not the only one who's worried." Bella said softly touching his arm.

"With all do respect Bella, your fucking husband is a damn immortal leech who can read minds and he's valuable for the Italians. My kids…they're just a snack." Jacob brushed Bella's hand away from his arm and asked my brother for his cell phone.

"Should we go visit the Denali's Coven too?" Embry asked.

"Yes, we can't exclude their involvement either." Jacob said dialling Sam's number.

"Wait!" Esme said suddenly and she immediately surrounded Alice. It looked like she was having a vision.

The pixie had this weird look on her perfect little face. Her eyes were focused on the horizon as if she was sleepwalking. She stood there for a couple of seconds and then she woke up from her trance.

"They were taken by the Volturi." Alice said in a weak voice. "The Denali have nothing to do with this."

Jacob turned the phone off and walked over to her placing his hands on Alice's shoulders.

"What did you see Alice? Are my kids alright?" He asked trying not to sound too nervous.

"Edward and William are about to leave the States. We can't reach them in time. They are going to Volterra."

"So, they are alive." Jacob said relieved.

"Yes, but…" She hesitated. "I can only see William. I didn't see Harry. I'm sorry."

* * *

A/Note 3: Thanks again for all the reviews; I really wasn't expecting much of this sequel. Since you're all eager to know what the future holds for Leah and Jake, I can tell you a little secret: they didn't imprint but their family is going to have a new member soon (nine months to be more precise). So yes, more Blackwater fluff and a new baby on the way (almost everyone was expecting that after last chapter, right?). Hope you like the news. But that doesn't mean bad things/drama can't happen.

Take care,

Karisan


	4. Invisible

Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer not me.

Author/Note 1: Sequel from _Our Dawn 2_

A/Note 2: I'm not a native English speaker so I'm sorry for my grammar and spelling. Thank you for reading.

Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed: teamtorettosupporter, FantasyLover74, Teagann, Jada91, cinnamin, Cracker679, Blackwater Crazziii, Jacobleah, brankel1, Cherryx3Cat, Blackwater101, piper9004, BlacksWerewolfa, RobertForLife, o0FLAM3S0o, cyrusnjonas, Chica219, Sentinel10.

Alert: the characters in this story curse a lot.

_**Our Dawn**_

_**Part III**_

_**Book 1 – Weakness & Strength **_

_**Leah Clearwater**_

**Chapter 4 – Invisible**

"So, where's Harrison?" I asked driven by panic again. I almost feared what Alice would day next. I wasn't ready to know that one of my boys could be dead.

"How do you know it's William?" Jacob questioned.

"Because he has the jacket that I bought him last week. I only see one child and I'm sure it's Will."

"If Harry isn't with them, he has to be here somewhere, right?" Seth was hoping for the best but I knew that if Harry was alive, he was alone and in danger.

"There are no evidences that Harry is dead." Jasper stated. "We searched the area and we didn't find anything but there's a high possibility that we missed his scent because we were focusing on finding Edward's. We always thought they were both with Edward. "

"What are we going to do about the Volturi?" Quil asked. "We can't risk a war again. It's too dangerous."

"We still have Alice. She'll be able to see what's going to happen." Bella said. "We need to calm down and…"

"I can't wait for Alice to have her next vision, Bella." I said sternly. "Harry is out there alone. I need to find him."

"I believe Edward will give me some clues to where to look for Harry when I have more visions." Alice announced.

"Ok…So what did you see in the last one?" Jacob asked. "What clues did he give you?"

"They were in a ship on their way to Europe. I saw three Volturi guards. They keep Edward away from Will because they know Edward can read their minds and try to escape. Once in Europe they'll cross three countries until they arrive in Italy. Aro will be pleased to see Edward again."

"What about clues, Alice?" Jacob insisted.

"I…I don't know…In the ship Edward is being well guarded. That's all I saw but I know more visions will follow."

"Alright. Look, you can stay here and wait for another vision but we need to do something. If Harry is alive we need to find him and then we'll deal with the Volturi." Jacob turned to me and held my hand. "Harry is a tough kid. He'll be fine."

"Can you smell that?" Embry said suddenly. "Is that what I think it is?"

Everyone stopped talking and we started to sniff the air around us. There was definitely a non-vegetarian leech near by.

"Volturi?" I questioned.

"I don't think so." Carlisle said.

"The scent is close, but I can't see anyone." Quil stated the obvious.

By the close proximity of the horrible smell we could feel, the leech was less that twenty feet away from us, but we couldn't see anyone.

Being on alert mode meant having all our senses focused only on finding the leech that apparently was there, watching us.

"Jasper…" Alice whispered.

The blonde male vampire started to use his power and Jacob phased. We heard a small whimpering sound and the rest of us phased immediately. I guess whoever was there wasn't expecting to see humans morphing into giant wolves.

The Cullens gathered around a tree and suddenly we saw a young man materialising in front of us. I thought he was sort of a magician but Carlisle's words brought me to reality. He wasn't a magician, he was a vampire.

"You have an interesting power there, son." Carlisle said in a soft voice. "Who are you?"

We had made a circle around him to prevent him from escaping. The young man was frightened but when he spoke he tried to show us that he was absolutely cool about being surrounded by five giant wolves and seven vampires.

"Fred." He said brushing the snow that had accumulated on his shoulders while spying on us. He was wearing a black and expensive jacket with blue jeans and black boots. "And who are you?" He demanded in a firm voice.

Jacob growled taking a step forward and the leech's red eyes were suddenly filled with fear again. Jasper went to Fred's right side and he calmed down a bit.

"My friend is not going to hurt you." Jasper said. "But he's a bit stressed out and he tends to have quite an explosive temper sometimes so I really think you shouldn't talk like that."

"What are they?" Fred asked in a whisper, probably thinking we couldn't hear him.

"Werewolves."

At the mentioned of Jasper's last words, Fred took a step back and hit the tree behind him. He was astonished.

"Werewolves…Wow…They exist too…What about the Elves? Trolls? Unicorns?"

Rosalie and Emmett cracked down laughing.

"I've never seen Elves." Alice stated. "There are trolls though…We even had one for a President a few years ago…about the unicorns…I'm afraid hallucinogenic drugs are to be blamed. Sorry."

"Do you think this is a Harry Potter's movie or something?" Rosalie questioned amused.

Fred glared at her and fixed his composure.

"So…you didn't answer our question, Fred." Bella said. "Why are you spying on us?"

Jacob growled again.

'_He might know something about Harry…he might even be responsible for…attacking him.' _Jacob said.

'_We would smell Harry's scent all over him if he had touched your son. I think he's clean.' _Embry pointed out.

'_Let's see what the Cullens can find out.'_ Seth suggested.

Actually we had no more options. Fred could've seen the Volturi taking Edward and William away. He could also give us clues about where to find Harry and since we didn't have any more clothes to put on, we would have to let the talking up to the leeches.

"I was just passing by." Fred said.

That was clearly a lie and we didn't need Edward's mind reading powers to see that.

"That's not very convincing son." Carlisle told him and crossed his arms. "We're not stupid."

"We know you're not with the Volturi but it can't be a coincidence that you're here." Jasper announced and Fred began to look for an escape route. Only there wasn't any.

"Start talking." Emmett suggested clenching his fists. "Or we will be forced to…"

"Are the Volturi the vampires with black ropes?" Fred cut him off.

Carlisle nodded affirmatively.

"What do you know about them?" Bella asked. "Did you see them taking Edward and two little boys?"

"I don't know who Edward is but…"

"He's a vampire too. He has yellow eyes just like us." Bella said almost stumbling over her own words.

"Holy shit…you're them."

The Cullens looked intensively at Fred. How did he know them?

"You know us?" Carlisle questioned suspiciously.

"You're the yellow eyes' Coven that Riley told us about. We were supposed to fight you, kill a human girl and have a reward."

'_He was part of the newborn's army that attacked us years ago.'_ Embry concluded.

'_He's probably the only survivor.'_ Seth added.

'_His power probably saved him because we couldn't see him__.'_ I thought. _'Invisibility it's always handy.'_

'_Let's focus on what's really important.'_ Jacob groaned. _'We need to find out what he knows about the Volturi.'_

'_It would be nice if we had some clothes.'_ Quil said.

'_I have some in the hotel.'_ Seth announced.

'_Quil go with Seth…bring us something to wear. Fast.' _Jacob ordered.

When my brother and Quil left, Fred got startled.

"Where are they going?" He asked. "They're really fast."

"So you were one of the newborns that Victoria recruited to kill Bella." Carlisle said ignoring Fred's question.

"I never knew any Victoria. We were instructed by Riley. My ability gave me an opportunity to leave as soon as I realised that Riley was lying to us."

"You're the only survivor then. I'm glad for you." Carlisle told him and Fred was suddenly more relaxed.

Maybe it was just Jasper's powers or maybe he had just understood that the Cullens weren't his enemies after all.

"No one else survived?" He asked with a hint of concern in his voice.

"I'm sorry. We tried not to kill everyone but your friends didn't leave us a choice. They would kill us and innocent people just because Victoria needed a distraction."

"Is she dead? And Riley?"

"Yes." Jasper informed. "We're sorry about your friends."

"They weren't all my friends. Only one of them…" He said and his eyes went to the floor. I guess he did like this friend of his.

"We don't have time for this." Bella said. "Do you know about Edward and the kids or not?"

"Did you kill her?" Fred asked suddenly.

"Who?" Carlisle inquired.

"Her name was Bree. I promised I would wait for her and for Diego in Canada."

"Bree?" Bella asked surprised. "Oh my God. She was your friend?"

"So…you did kill her…"

"No. I found Bree and she surrendered to us. We wanted to teach her how to be like us." Carlisle explained.

"What do you mean?"

"We don't feed on human. We feed on animals. That's why our eyes are yellow and not red like yours."

Fred looked at Carlisle. Probably trying to decide if he should believe in him or not.

"Keep going." He asked.

"The Volturi arrived and they forced…"

"Tortured." Alice cut in. "They tortured Bree for information and then they denied our request to keep her in the family."

"So these Volturi guys…they killed her?"

"Yes." Carlisle confirmed. "In case you didn't notice, they're like a secret police that keeps our kind in the line. When there are vampires who don't follow the rules, they take care of the business…by their laws."

"Which means death." Fred said, finally understanding.

"Exactly." Carlisle confirmed again. "Bree paid for her creator's mistake. You though…you had a second chance thanks to your power."

Seth and Quil arrived then in their human form, carrying a bag with clothes. Jacob, Embry and I went to the middle of trees to dress up.

"Will you talk or not?" Jacob asked harshly after putting on Seth's cut-offs.

"Jake, hold on a bit." Bella said.

"I can do better than that." Fred said and we all looked at him surprised. "I can show you something."

"Like what?" Emmett asked. "Look, no offense but the mutt is right, we need to hurry."

"Spill the beans, leech." Jacob demanded.

"Come with me." Fred said again.

"I think we should go." Jasper said. "It might be important."

We ended up following the damn leech until we reached a small town just near Mount Lorne. He took us to a secondary street where the police was trying to keep people from going to peek over a crime scene. It was quite easy to understand what was going on.

There were yellow ribbons surrounding a car that once had been in flames. We could still feel the burning smell of the dismembered bodies that were inside.

"They were four. Someone turned the man first." Fred explained.

"Giles Carson. I read about his disappearance in the newspapers." Carlisle said. "Giles must have turned his wife and daughters."

"They were a potential threat for our community so the Volturi had to interfere." Jasper stated. "That's why they were here."

"I was in the area when I heard the screams. They were killed in the forest and then the vampires with the black ropes set up the car crash." Fred declared.

"It's the Volturi's procedure." Jasper confirmed. "Now we know why they came. They ran into Edward by coincidence that's why Alice didn't have a vision."

"I did follow the Volturi all the way through Whitehorse. They felt my presence a couple of times but since they couldn't see me…I managed to keep a low profile. When I arrived to Mount Sima, you were already speaking to the werewolves and the guys dressed in black were gone."

"So you never saw Edward or the kids." Bella stated disappointed.

"No. Why?"

"Let's get back to Mount Sima and start searching for Harry. We have to pick up his scent somewhere." Jacob said and we all followed him.

"What about this?" Fred asked pointing to the place where the police was.

"We can't do anything about that. They're dead." Carlisle stated with a sad look.

"In any other day I would rip your head off and you would end up just like them, but since you helped us…I'm letting you go." Jacob said turning back to face Fred. "I hope we never meet again, leech."

"I thought you were friends with the vampires."

"Only the Cullens have that privilege." I informed. "So leave while you can, before we change our minds."

He didn't think twice and disappeared from our view in a flash.

"We should call Sam anyway." I suggested.

"Ok. I guess we can use some back up." Jacob agreed.

xxxxxxxxxx

It wasn't easy to follow Harry's scent mainly because we couldn't find it and that was driving us insane. My child was alone for more than forty-eight hours now and we weren't even close to finding out where he was.

Sam and his pack had come to help. Sullivan and Brady had stayed in La Push as a precaution but the others were all helping us. Alice had told us that the reason why we couldn't find Harry's tracks was because Edward had tried to cover up his scent so that the Volturi wouldn't locate him.

We still didn't know what had made Edward act like that. Why was William with him and Harry wasn't? Was that a good or a bad sign?

To me it was just disturbing. Not knowing where he was and if he was dead or alive was worse than anything else. Jacob and I didn't sleep in two days and we weren't planning on doing it until we found a clue on where our son could possibly be.

Because they had been all over Mount Sima and other places in Whitehorse and even in Dawson, Harry's scent was present in some places but then it would just vanish completely. We were racing against time because a scent doesn't stay in a place forever.

The Cullens kept saying that Edward knew what he was doing but I was starting to question that. My despair was making me feel sicker by the hour. I could feel my head throbbing and my body starting to give in. I was tired, mentally and physically. The only thing that kept me going was knowing that Jacob was going through the same thing. I wasn't alone.

My pack was having a hard time too. The mental link between us allowed them to experience our pain. It didn't make me feel any better because it wasn't my intention or even Jacob's to cause pain to our friends. Seth was still feeling guilty for not being there with Edward to protect the kids. Embry kept thinking about his own son and what he would feel if it was David who was missing.

Sam's pack was also starting to feel exhausted. We had distributed several searching areas to small groups of two so we could cover almost all the Canadian territory. We had excluded the provinces east of Ontario and Nunavut. Jacob and I were searching in Yukon, where Harry's scent was stronger.

'_We taught him to be able to survive out in the forest.'_ Jacob reminded me.

It was true. We used to camp in La Push in the summer with the kids since they were four years old. They were also starting to learn how to fish and set a small fire but I wasn't sure if Harry had paid attention to what we had said. I knew William had but Harry was so much like Jacob, always being distracted by something else, always making us repeat the same thing twice.

'_Thank you so much, Leah.'_ He thought pouting.

'_Well, it's true. You're easily distracted.'_

'_I know he's young and I think that he's terrified to be all alone, but I'm sure he's not dead.'_

'_We taught him useful things Jacob but he's only six years old and back then we were always close to home.'_

'_I know. But we need to hold on to hope.'_

Jacob was right but it was hard. There's one thing you're never ready to do when you're a parent: loosing a child. Either it was or wasn't our fault, I felt responsible and so did Jacob. If we didn't find Harry soon, I knew we would start fighting each other eventually. Of course that in this case, we could also blame the leeches. They were supposed to take care of them.

'_We'll have to tell the Council soon.'_ Jacob thought. _'They still think that we're following a leech.'_

To go public with this was scaring the shit out of me. To return to La Push without my children was just going to prove what everyone thought about me: that I was unfit to be a mother.

'_You're a great mother, Leah.' _Jacob's thoughts invaded my mind. _'I'm the one who's irresponsible and immature in this marriage. I'm the one who wasn't always a good father.'_

Not wanting to share my pain with the pack I phased back and quickly put some clothes on. I sat down on the forest floor, embracing my knees and crying. A few minutes later Jacob found me. He ran up to me and kneeled, putting his hands on my shoulders.

"Leah, look at me." He said.

I couldn't do it. I couldn't face him.

"I'm being punished, Jacob." I whispered between sobs.

"What are you talking about?"

"I wasn't supposed to have children. Since the day I got pregnant, everyone and everything tried to warn me that my pregnancy wasn't supposed to happen."

Jacob lifted my chin and made me look at him.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I did this to us Jacob. I'm the one you should blame if something bad happens to your kids."

"Our kids. You're their mother."

"They shouldn't be mine. They should be someone else's kids. I don't deserve them. I almost had a miscarriage twice, I phased when I was pregnant and almost got them killed. I'm not good enough…You should've chosen someone else to be your kids' mother."

That was just the pain, hurt and guilt talking. I wanted someone to blame me, to punish me for letting this happen.

"Stop that!" He ordered me. "Are you crazy? This is not your fault, Leah and you are a good mother…the only mother I want my kids to have."

Jacob pulled me up and hugged me tightly for a couple of minutes. Slowly I started to calm down.

"What if we never see them again?" I asked trembling.

"We will. They're going to be fine. They're our kids. The Clearwater-Black twins."

I broke down crying again in his arms and I felt his heart racing with fear of what I had just said. Despite his strong front, Jacob was as worried as me.

So far we had never been in this situation and it was devastating. The hopeless feeling was so intense that I couldn't think or focus on anything else.

Our story wasn't probably the conventional love story. Jacob and I never dated, we never planned on having children, we got married after our kids were born and we had to adapt ourselves to each other after the wedding. Loving each other didn't make things particularly easy, at least not for us.

Most of the couples we knew did things the right way: dating for several years, getting married and having kids. We did everything backwards.

But even though we were different, we loved our children. Jacob was the only man I saw myself having kids with. I was proud that Harry and William had half of Jacob's genes. Our kids weren't a mistake.

In that moment we heard Bella's voice calling out our names and a few minutes later Bella and Seth joined us.

"Is everything alright?" Seth asked. "You disappeared from our minds suddenly. I was worried."

"I'm sorry Seth…We needed to talk privately." I said.

My brother nodded.

"We have to go to Dawson." Bella announced. "Alice had another vision."

* * *

A/Note 3: Don't blame Alice about the political joke…that was all me. Sorry if I offended anyone's political beliefs.

I really dislike violence against children so in my stories children may be taken to other countries or kidnapped but they will never suffer from physical abuses or die. So don't worry Harry is fine.

Leah and Jacob's life will always be a challenge. They had to fight to be able to stay together and they'll have to fight many other battles to achieve happiness. I promise you that although they still have a lot to go through my stories always have a happy ending.

Thank you for all the kind words.

To Blackwater101: Thanks a lot for your reviews. Harry is not a wolf yet (he's still too young to phase) but he will be in the future. Harry and William are descendents of Ephraim Black and they are the only kids in the Reservation to have both parents with the wolf gene. Being the Clearwater-Black twins makes them the best candidates to form a pack later, when they're older. Their sister or brother will be a wolf too. :D Take care

Karisan


	5. Showdown

Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer not me.

Author/Note 1: Sequel from _Our Dawn 2_

A/Note 2: I'm not a native English speaker so I'm sorry for my grammar and spelling. Thank you for reading.

Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed: teamtorettosupporter, FantasyLover74, Teagann, Jada91, cinnamin, Cracker679, Blackwater Crazziii, Jacobleah, brankel1, Cherryx3Cat, Blackwater101, piper9004, BlacksWerewolfa, RobertForLife, o0FLAM3S0o, cyrusnjonas, Chica219, Sentinel10.

Alert: the characters in this story curse a lot.

_**Our Dawn**_

_**Part III**_

_**Book 1 – Weakness & Strength **_

_**Leah Clearwater**_

**Chapter**** 5 – Showdown**

Alice was waiting impatiently for us to arrive to start talking about her latest vision. I sure hoped she could tell us something useful but by looking at her face I knew it was bad news.

"What happened?" I questioned worriedly.

"I think you better all sit down." She replied.

"Shouldn't we wait for the others?" Seth asked.

"We'll fill them in afterwards." Jasper said. "We have important information."

"Spill it already, we need to go back." Jacob said standing right in front of Alice.

"I saw Edward and Will. They'll arrive to Volterra in five days."

"We can be there before them." Jacob said suddenly. "We can get William and Edward before they even set a damn foot in the Italian leeches' city."

"I know…but I don't believe that's the best thing to do." Alice said. "That would make the Volturi suspect that we're hiding something. They can even make us go there sooner than we were supposed to."

"Besides if they feel threatened they can decide to come to the States again." Carlisle informed.

We didn't want to be forced to face the Volturi Guard again. The last time we had been lucky and we couldn't depend on luck again because now there was much more at stake. La Push had met peace for six years now. Families had been formed since then. Rebecca was back and she was probably planning her wedding with Embry now that her ex-husband had finally signed the divorce's papers. David would finally see his parents getting married.

Rachel and Paul had been parents again recently. Baby Daniel wasn't one month-old yet. Sam and Emily had two kids to take care of and Kim was going to have her second child in October, which meant that four-year old Jeremiah was going to have a baby brother or a baby sister.

"So, we should just abandon my son and Edward there?" Jacob asked.

"No. I'm not saying that." Alice defended herself.

"Edward knows how to deal with these situations." Carlisle explained. "He will make sure that William is safe until Aro decides to let them go."

"But how can you be so sure that they'll let them go?" I asked feeling nervous by the minute. We all knew the dangers of being close to the Volturi.

"Edward will follow a specific procedure once he gets to Volterra. He's going to try to make Aro feel guilty from Demitri's actions." Alice stated.

"What do you mean?" Jacob asked.

"Demitri is the one in charge with this mission. He's the one leading the Volturi, Edward and Will back to Italy as we speak. Edward is going to tell Aro that Demitri forced him to go."

"Is that going to work?" I saw a glimpse of hope at the end of the tunnel but Alice nodded negatively.

"Aro can scold Demitri but once Edward's there he'll just take that chance to know what our family has been doing and when we'll be joining them…"

"Edward will stick with our plan. He'll tell them that we'll join them by the end of this century, like we agreed before." Jasper continued. "But Alice thinks something will go wrong."

"Why?" We all asked almost at the same time.

"Well, this would be much easier if Edward was there alone but William's presence is going to raise some questions." Jasper told us.

"As we explained before, it's forbidden to turn a child into a vampire. They're too unstable and can't control their bloodlust. The punishment for breaking that rule is death. I believe that when Demitri found Edward with Will he thought that Edward was going to change William into an immortal child." Alice's words got us even more worried and Jasper noticed it.

"Don't worry, Edward will be able to prove Aro that he wasn't going turn Will but while doing that he'll allow Aro to know that we still keep in touch with your pack when we were supposed to have left La Push so you could stop phasing." The emotion's controller said.

"I believe Edward can actually keep Aro from reading his mind." Bella stated with confidence.

"I know that Bella. No one is better at hiding his thoughts than a mind reader, but still we have to assume that Aro will figure things out quickly. By reading Edward's mind or not, Aro will know that William is important to us and he'll be interested." Alice announced.

"So what? What can he do if he discovers that we're still friends?" Jacob asked.

"Well, Aro got really curious about your pack when he was here and he will find out that you're William's parents and that Will is a wolf." Carlisle explained.

"He's not a wolf yet." I opposed. "He's just a kid."

"He's not just a kid." Alice said suddenly. "Not William…He's not only the son of two wolves but also…" the pixie hesitated. "Do you want to tell them what you told us a few minutes ago?"

Alice was now facing Bella who was quietly looking at the floor. I didn't understand what the hell was going on between them. Then Bella finally lifted up her head and she walked up to Jacob, holding one of his hands.

"Jake…Last year when you invited us to the twins' birthday party Edward noticed something…" She looked at me and sighed deeply. "I should've told you before but…we got scared that you wouldn't believe us or that you would forbid us to be with the kids."

"Bella…" I started. "Just tell us what happened."

"Edward realised that William has a power. At first we didn't know if it was just our imagination…but we later confirmed."

"A power?" Jacob and I inquired raising our eyebrows.

She nodded.

"He can move objects with his mind." She said.

"Telekinesis." Carlisle stated. "That's quite interesting."

"Are you kidding us?" I asked.

"No. You've been too busy working and arguing…you didn't pay attention." Bella's words made me flinch a bit. I could notice the criticising tone beneath her words.

The leech was right about that and I felt suddenly angry with myself for not paying attention to my kids properly. It hurt my pride and made me think again that I wasn't a good mother. How could I possibly let that slip? How could I not notice that my son had that kind of power? It was really humiliating to know that two fucking leeches had realised it and I hadn't. It was almost as if they knew my children better than me.

But the humiliation faded away and was replaced by anger quite rapidly.

"Why didn't you tell us? We had the right to know." I said clenching my fists.

"Like I said…you were always too busy and we were scared that you would blame us…"

"Blame you for what? We wouldn't do that, Bella." Jacob assured her. "But Leah is right…we had the right to know."

"I'm sorry."

"You're sorry? Is that the best you can do?" I half yelled. "I'm William's mother not you! I have the right to make that kind of decisions, not you or your mind rapist husband!"

"This is exactly why we didn't tell you. You distort everything Leah. You would've freaked out and blamed us." She declared.

"I know that it's not your fault that my son has a power and I wouldn't freak out! I'm his mum."

My blood was boiling. Bella was clearly asking for an ass whooping. The last six years of truces between us seemed to be over any minute.

"Did you all know about this?" Jacob asked.

"Edward and I were the only ones who knew and we were going to talk to Carlisle about it so he could talk to both of you. William's power needs to be developed and Carlisle could help."

"You're really something Bella. Why do you keep on messing with my family?" I said grinding my teeth.

"Messing? I accepted you in Jake's life, but now…I'm not so sure he made the right choice anymore. You're pushy, vindictive, ungrateful, jealous…you can't seem to be able to put the past behind. Jake deserves better and so do the kids."

That was good enough for me. Now I had the perfect motive to attack her. It was only fair that I could defend myself, right?

I launched myself at her. I slapped her as hard as I could but I didn't cause any damages to her perfect white and cold face. I was going to punch her again but Bella grabbed my wrist mid-air.

"You always resort to violence, don't you?" She hissed.

"You started it, leech."

I pulled my hand back but she kept her iron grip.

"You'll never change Leah. That's why you keep hurting Jake, that's why you can never have a marriage like mine, that's why you'll always be scared to be replaced by other women. Sometimes I even feel sorry for Jake…you might be a good mother and a good wife but your damn pride and stubbornness will never let you and Jake be happy."

Bella let my hand go and I immediately grabbed her neck. I knew that leeches didn't need to breathe but it made me feel good to have both my hands around her neck and to hold the power to break a few of her limbs as I pleased. Who the hell did this girl think she was?

I really didn't know why there was no one trying to stop me from killing Bella, but I guess I thought that too soon because I suddenly felt more relaxed. The emotion's controller was doing his magic to prevent me to kill his lovely sister.

"Leah…calm down." Jasper said in a soft tone.

I tried to resist to his power because I really wanted to hurt Bella.

"You have no idea how much I want to kill you, Bella." I hissed. My heart rate had increased and I started to feel the tremors. I could phase any minute and then things would get ugly.

"Then do it." She encouraged me. "What are you waiting for? Show us the real Leah Clearwater."

Without hesitation I phased. Bella's body was pushed into the wall and she fell on the floor along with the furniture and a few objects. I put one of my paws on her chest wrinkling and ruining her red blouse and I stayed there growling, my teeth dangerously close to her head.

I hated Bella. I hated her when she was just Bella Swan and I hated her now that she was Bella Cullen. I hated her because she was the reason why the leeches had stayed in La Push, I hated her because she was partially guilty that I was a freak of nature, I hated her because she had made an army of vampires come to Forks and Jacob almost got killed, I hated her because Jacob had loved her with all his heart and she had chosen to hurt him by marrying Edward, I hated her because she always had what she wanted and because she thought she was better than me. Bella was selfish and stupid but yet she was loved.

People felt sorry for her when Edward left her behind. People thought she was the damsel in distress because she was a clumsy girl with a broken heart. But she was nothing like that. Maybe she had suffered along the way, but her selfishness was completely outstanding. She had decided to leave her parents on her own. Renée had a husband but she clearly loved Bella more than anyone else. I had seen in Jacob's thoughts a long time ago how Bella had to take care of her immature mother while living in Arizona. They had a pretty close relationship as mother and daughter. And Bella threw that out of the window without a second thought. How could she be so selfish?

As for poor Charlie Swan, if it wasn't for my mother and his good friends he would be all alone by now. Just when he thought his daughter was staying for good, he lost her. And why? Because she was in love with a leech. Because she wanted to be a bloodsucker and be a part of the "freak's world". Because she was too idiot to see she was lucky enough to have both of her parents alive, friends, a decent life and an opportunity to live it as she pleased. Even Edward had told her that. But she was just a stupid bimbo.

A pathetic and useless bimbo. Everyone had to save Bella. Edward and the Cullens saved her many times, Sam found her in the middle of the forest once, Jacob saved her sanity, the pack had saved her from Laurent and from the newborns, Seth and I had saved her from Irina. She had hurt so many people for the sake of being with her immortal love and she was still convinced that she could keep Jacob on the side, like a puppy.

I wasn't perfect. I had known that for all of my life, but one thing I knew for sure: Bella fucking Cullen had no right to tell me that I wasn't good enough for Jacob. I had been through a lot to keep my family together, a family that I never thought I could have and I was going to fight for what was mine.

So, yes I wouldn't have minded if Bella had drowned when she threw herself from that cliff and I wouldn't have minded if the Volturi had taken her and the others to Italy to live with them but I wasn't a murderer. If I killed Bella now, I would be the bad guy, the vindictive bitch she had accused me of being. Jacob would probably never forgive me.

If she died by my hands, she wouldn't learn her lesson and she would never see how wrong she was. I would make her see that Jacob and I not only deserved each other but also that we were meant to be together. I would make her see that I was not the old Leah Clearwater, I was Leah Black.

I backed off from her and the rest of her family went to stand by her side while she got up. Seth was debating either to apologise for me or not. At that point I didn't care anymore. Friends or not, Bella had deserved it.

'_Let's go outside, Leah.'_

I hadn't realised that Jacob had phased too.

'_Why?'_

'_We need to put some clothes on and I don't want you to wander around naked in front of Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle.' _

'_Please…as if they hadn't seen me naked before.'_

'_Maybe they have but you're still my wife.'_

'_Did I break the treaty with the Cullens?'_

'_I don't think so. You didn't do anything wrong.'_

'_Really? Are you shitting me? I almost ripped Bella's head off.'_

I followed him outside not looking back.

'_That wouldn't kill her.'_

'_What the hell. Are you sure you're feeling alright?'_

I never thought he would act like that after seeing me attack and almost kill his best friend.

'_Next time, just try not to destroy Esme's furniture. We can't afford to pay for the damages.'_

'_You're not angry at me?'_

'_She deserved it besides I told her before…I chose you for a reason. I am her friend but she can't be compared to you. You're the one I love.'_

I was stunned with his words but I felt really proud of us as a couple.

We phased back in the garden and he gave me a large t-shirt. It was Seth's, I could tell by the scent of it.

"Am I going to have to apologise?" I asked when he grabbed my hand and took me inside the house again.

"Only if you want to."

We found Esme, Seth and Rosalie trying to clean the mess I had made. I really should apologise to some of them anyways.

"I'm sorry about this…" I said facing Esme. "I'll pay for the broken things."

"It's ok. I wanted to replace this a long time ago." She smiled.

"Where are the others?" I asked Alice who was sitting down with Jasper next to her.

"Carlisle went to his office to make a few calls. Emmett is outside and Bella is changing clothes."

"Maybe we should return to our searching locations?" I suggested. "Harry's still out there."

"In a minute. I still have something to tell you." She stated with a worried look. "Jaz…can you go and call Emmett and Carlisle, please?"

Jasper disappeared immediately and then I saw Bella coming down the stairs. She was now wearing a purple sweater and blue jeans.

"I shouldn't have said those things." Bella said. "I'm sorry."

"Let's not talk about this now. Alice wants to tell us something." I moved across the room, to stay away from her and I sat down on the couch in front of the pixie.

In the meantime Emmett, Carlisle and Jasper joined us.

"We are racing against time for two reasons. First, in my vision I saw Edward speaking only to Aro which means that Marcus and Caius aren't in Volterra and that's awesome news for us. Without Caius and Marcus, William will be safer because Caius really doesn't like wolves." Alice announced. "We have to act before they go back to Volterra."

"And the other reason?" Seth asked.

"Well…we need to get them out of there before Aro realises what William is and that he has a power but this is going to be really hard."

"You said Aro will read Edward's mind and find out anyways." Jacob said.

"Just like Bella said, Edward will try to keep focused and not reveal to Aro everything that has been going on. Even if Aro realises that William is a wolf, Edward will definitely try to hide the fact that he has a power because that can change everything." Alice clarified.

"And that's why we need to go to Volterra." Jasper said. "Carlisle already booked us a flight. We're leaving tomorrow at dawn."

"You're leaving?" I asked.

"Rose, Emmett and Esme are going to stay to help you but the rest of us are going to Italy. Edward and William need us." Carlisle informed.

"I'm going too." Jacob said firmly and I just looked at him feeling completely astonished.

"What?" I managed to say.

"I'm going to get William." He said.

"You can't just leave me…what about Harry?"

"What about William?" He retorted.

"Jacob…I need you here. They're going to Volterra…That place is infested with damn leeches."

"You won't be alone and I'm sure you'll be able to find Harry. I trust you."

I got up and left without another word.

"Where are you going Leah?" Jacob asked coming after me.

"To find my son."

"Leah…Wait…We need to talk."

"No, we don't. Go with Bella and leave me alone."

"Leah." He warned. "Don't start with this shit."

"That's why you didn't get angry with me for kicking her ass…you were just waiting for the right moment to leave with her."

I was being unfair.

"I'm not leaving with Bella. I'm going to get our son back."

"You're going to leave me here."

"Leah! Can you please stop, so we can talk properly?"

"No."

I ran towards the forest and phased mid-air. He did the same. I had forgotten how stubborn Jacob Black could be.

'_How can you feel jealous in a time like this? Can't you see I'm…'_

Jacob's thoughts were interrupted because when he read my mind he realised I wasn't jealous. I couldn't care less if Bella was going to Italy or not. I was just terrified to be left alone. What if I ended up not only losing my children but also my husband? What if the Volturi killed Jacob? I couldn't live without him.

'_Leah, I'm not going to die.'_

'_How do you know? Do you see the future?'_

'_I'll be well protected. We have Bella, Jasper and Alice besides, Carlisle knows the Volturi really well and I won't be in any danger.'_

'_You should stay with me. I don't want to lose you too.'_

'_You're not going to lose me but I can't just let the Cullens go alone. It's our son we're talking about.'_

'_What about Harry?'_

'_I'm not giving up on him. It's just that Will needs me right now and I trust you to find Harry and bring him home.'_

'_What if I can't?'_

'_You're his mother. I'm sure you can. Besides there's two packs looking out for him.'_

We kept running, trying to find Harry's scent among the trees, trying to do something useful before we had to go back to rest a couple of hours, trying to hold on into each other's memories of all those times we had tucked Harry and William in their beds, all the times we had helped them with their homework, all the times we had scolded them for not eating their veggies or for trying to blame David or James for breaking an expensive toy.

I missed them so much and I could tell that Jacob was feeling the same. Both of us felt guilty and that feeling would never disappear.

'_I didn't spend enough time with them.' _Jacob thought. _'I spent three damn years studying…I only saw you and the kids on weekends and holidays. I should've been at home.'_

'_You provided__ them everything they needed.'_

'_No, that was you. You found a job and you held on the fort until I came back and again I ruined everything by…'_

'_This is not your fault, Jacob.'_

'_I really wasn't ready to be a father.'_

'_I know.'_

'_But I always loved them and I always will. That's why I'm going to Italy, I'm going to kick some asses and William will be home soon. I promise.'_

'_Just promise me you'll be back too.'_

'_I promise.'_

I believed him with all my heart but I didn't know if things would be that easy.

* * *

A/Note 3: More drama to follow…I told you Bella would be slapped again and this time Leah even phased.

Blackwater101: Leah is the only female wolf and because of that she is also the alpha female. There's a reason why the members of both packs, namely Sam, Jake, Embry, Paul and Jared had boys (Sam's the only exception but Ella doesn't have the wolf gene, so Leah is still the only female wolf in History). Because I'm still writing the story I don't know if someone will die. All I can tell you is that Jacob's life will be in danger, especially after arriving in Italy. The Volturi will also try to get the Cullens to join them soon, just like you said. About the kids phasing, they will phase sooner because they're around vampires constantly, but not just yet. Thanks for your words. Take care

Karisan


	6. Promises

Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer not me.

Author/Note 1: Sequel from _Our Dawn 2_

A/Note 2: I'm not a native English speaker so I'm sorry for my grammar and spelling. Thank you for reading.

Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed: teamtorettosupporter, FantasyLover74, Teagann, Jada91, cinnamin, Cracker679, Blackwater Crazziii, Jacobleah, brankel1, Cherryx3Cat, Blackwater101, piper9004, BlacksWerewolfa, RobertForLife, o0FLAM3S0o, cyrusnjonas, Chica219, Sentinel10, wolfman inc, YoGurlB.

Alert: the characters in this story curse a lot.

_**Our Dawn**_

_**Part III**_

_**Book 1 – Weakness & Strength **_

_**Leah Clearwater**_

**Chapter 6 – Promises**

Jacob and I lay down in one of the rooms in the small house next to the Cullen's mansion in Dawson. It was past midnight and we had agreed on having some rest. All the other groups were also sleeping because they had been searching for Harry for more than forty-eight hours straight. The ones who were too far away from Dawson were probably trying to sleep on their wolf forms. I really felt sorry for making them sleep in the forest, away from their homes and families but they all assured us that they wouldn't leave until Harry was found.

Ironically, Jacob and I were lying in the same room our twins had been conceived. I would never forget that night.

"When I first phased and my dad died, I thought I would never recover from that. I didn't have Sam, I didn't have friends…just Seth and mum…I convinced myself that was all I would ever have."

I swallowed hard and felt Jacob holding my waist closer to him. He kept quiet and waited for me to talk again.

"Back then if anyone told me I would have Jacob Black's children I would've flipped and probably murdered that person."

He snorted.

"I wasn't that bad, was I?"

"No…just a fucking good for nothing leech lover." I was being ironic of course. He wasn't that bad. Jacob had always managed to surprise me. When I thought he was just a useless kid, just out of his diapers, he turned to be a hell of an alpha. He had all the qualities to be a great leader and a future chief, but his love for Bella Swan a.k.a whiny "Mary Sue", was really annoying and it pissed me off with no end because he could choose to turn around and keep going with his life and he chose to be protecting Bella until her heart stopped beating. Actually he still kept protecting her after she turned into a bloodsucker, which was even more annoying.

Before I fell in love with Jacob I saw a teenager who tried to cope with the same pain as me: loss of a parent, loss of the person we loved, being forced to be a part of a pack of mythical creatures, being different and having to take care of the people we wanted to keep safe from all that madness. Along the way I started to notice his changes and he became sort of a model to me. He had been able to face his pain much better than me and he proved to be a good friend. Someone I could count on.

"Come on…I must've had something that you appreciated…Was it my courage? My tenacity? Maybe even my stubbornness?"

"Only your body." I said trying to keep a serious voice. Of course I was lying although physically Jacob did give male perfection a whole new meaning. He did have a flawless body but it wasn't just his physical appearance that made me fall for him.

"Well that's something…I always knew you had the hots for me." He kissed my hair and smirked.

I spun around in his arms to face him and cupped his beautiful face.

"I love you Jacob. I've never loved anyone like I love you."

He smiled weakly, probably thinking about my past with Sam. Back then, when I was Sam's girlfriend, every boy in the Reservation knew about my feelings for Sam. After two years dating, everyone seemed to think that we would end up marrying and having kids. Jacob grew up witnessing my relationship with Sam Uley but fate had other plans for us. What I had with Sam was solid but it was nothing compared with what I had now. Jacob had turned out to be my world.

"We really messed up this time, didn't we?" He asked. "I'm never going to forgive myself for this…I'm really sorry Leah."

"Don't be an idiot. You're going to bring Will home, right?" I inquired. Right now we both needed hoped.

"Yes." He said and I felt his grip tighter.

"That's more like it…besides William needs his father right now."

"I'm going to take care of him. I promise."

"And I'm going to find Harry. I promise."

We fell asleep shortly after but I didn't fell into a calm and steady sleep. My mind wandered remembering fragments of our past. The day I took the six pregnancy tests, the day Jacob found out I was pregnant, the day we had to tell our parents, the day we told the packs, the day I woke up from the coma, the day I went to buy diapers with the babies and people at the store looked at me like I was a cheap whore.

I remembered that day like it was yesterday. The twins were five months old and Jacob and I were just starting to get along. He was supposed to get the diapers that morning but he overslept and I decided to let him rest.

When I was Sam's girlfriend everyone saw me as a good girl. After Sam imprinted on Emily things changed considerably. Actually I had quite a reputation ever since I had started phasing. I guess that hanging around in and out of the woods with a bunch of half-dressed teenagers didn't actually help much. Some people, mainly my neighbours were shocked to know that Sue and Harry Clearwater's daughter had turned into a slut.

First I was just the poor girl rejected by the magnificent Samuel Uley. Shortly after I became La Push's bitter bitch and then I reached the top of my social career by becoming a slut. I think that what really shocked people was to know that I had corrupted Billy's son. So that day at the store I heard a group of older women saying that I was getting what I deserved, being stuck with two kids. They said I would never go to the University and I would never accomplish anything good for me or for my babies. Some of them even said I would probably leave the boys with Jacob and run away. They all thought that Jacob was way too good for me because I was just a whore. Their faith in me was really breath-taking…ironically speaking, of course.

Although I couldn't care less about what other people thought of me, those comments hurt me a bit. It was like a sting because I was really trying my best and people seemed to be blind. And then Jacob walked in the store and came to stand beside me. He put the diapers in the trailer and turned around fuming because he had been listening what people were saying about me.

I stopped him on his tracks and told him he had the wrong diapers. He was taking diapers for two-month old babies and he replied that it didn't matter because we could keep that package for our next child. That sure shut the women up and planted a goofy smile on my face until we left the store. It also made rumours about me being pregnant again fly around La Push.

The irony of the situation was that right now I was losing this damn battle. Those women seemed to be right about one thing: we wouldn't be together for too long. Jacob was leaving me and I was aware that he could never return. I never felt lonelier in my life. As if it wasn't bad enough to lose my kids, the only good thing I had made in my life, my boys, half mine, half his, I could also lose the man I loved.

"Leah…baby…I need to go." His voice woke me up completely and I clenched to him as hard as I could.

"Don't go." I whispered.

"I have to."

Jacob sat down on the bed and started to put his tennis shoes on.

"I'll call you as soon as we get there." He said turning to face me.

I moved to his lap and kissed him with all I had.

"Don't die Jacob. Promise me."

"I promise you." He said breathing heavily and brushing his lips against mine. "I love you Leah…I will love you forever."

"Please don't talk as if this is the last time we'll see each other." I almost begged and the tears started to roll down my face.

"Don't cry…You need to be strong for Harry…Look, as soon as we're all together again, I'm going to sell that stupid garage and I'm going to take you and the kids on a special vacation."

Jacob cupped my face and then I hugged him again. My silent tears were now threatening to flood the room.

"Leah? Please…look at me." He asked.

I wiped my tears away and looked at him.

"I want to see your smile. I want to go and be able to remember your smile." He said. "Please."

I gave in and tried to smile for him. He kissed me one last time and then he put me in the bed again effortlessly.

"Try to sleep a bit more." He suggested and I nodded. "I'll see you soon. I love you."

"I love you too."

When his hand finally left mine I felt immediately cold and abandoned. I wanted this fucking nightmare to be over. A few minutes later I heard Alice's Porsche and Carlisle's Mercedes leaving the house. An hour later the door of my room opened and my brother stepped in.

"I'm sorry." He said lying down beside me.

"What are you talking about?"

"I should've been with them."

"Seth…we talked about this before. It's not your fault. You are a doctor now…a good one as far as I can tell."

"Mum called…"

"Did you tell her what's going on?"

"No."

"Thanks."

"I'm going to start the searches now. Sam and the others have already started too."

"I'm going with you. Just give me a second."

"You should rest, Leah. You look really tired. When was the last time you ate?"

I shrugged.

"Leah?" We were interrupted by Esme's voice.

"Yes?"

"There's a phone call for you. It's Embry."

Embry was calling? Why?

I took the phone from Esme's hands and I realised my legs were trembling. What if Embry had found my son's body? What if he was going to tell me that my baby boy was dead?

Seth put his arm over my shoulder and I calmed down a bit.

"What's up, Embry?"

_Leah…Look we know that we shouldn't be in Alaska, but Quil and I thought that __since we've already searched all British Columbia, we should take a chance in Alaska too. We thought about going to Denali, just in case…and when we were passing by…_

"Embry!" I scolded. "Jacob told us to stay away from the Denali. Alice said they don't know anything about this."

_Alright…but we found Harry's scent._

"What?" Seth moved impatiently next to me and Esme called Rosalie and Emmett.

_I'm sure it's him. _

"Where?"

_Juneau. We're outside the city because we don't have clothes and…_

"Stay there. Don't move."

_Leah…Don't put your hopes up yet…__Harry was here but we didn't actually find him._

"I know that Embry but that means he isn't lost in a damn cold forest. I'll be there soon. And…Thanks."

_Anytime…just hurry up. _

"Emmett I need some clothes." I said with a new strength going through my whole body. Maybe I would be able to keep the promise I had made to Jacob. I would bring Harry home.

"I'm going to get the car ready." Rosalie said.

"Seth, go warn Sam's pack."

"Let's go pick up our mini-alpha." Emmett announced going to his room to get some of his clothes.

Seth and I planned everything to meet each other at Juneau and I watched him phase and leave Dawson. Then I joined Rosalie, Emmett and Esme in the red Mercedes and we left too. I could still remember that time I had come to Canada to see Carlisle when I was pregnant. I had thought that Bella was a fucking lunatic because of the way she was driving, but Rosalie was ten times worse.

"Are you alright?" Esme asked.

"Does she drive like this all the time?" I asked feeling suddenly sick.

"Well…sort of."

"Why are you complaining, she-wolf?" Emmett asked. "We're in a hurry, right?"

He was right. I wanted to meet Quil and Embry as soon as possible.

We drove south and after thirty minutes Rosalie stopped the car near a gas station. I could smell my pack brothers waiting for us in the woods. They were both hiding behind the trees and after I gave them shorts and t-shirts to wear, they joined us.

I hugged them both before they could speak and they smiled at me.

"Harry's scent is stronger in the city than out here in the woods." Quil informed.

"While you wait here for the rest of the guys, I have a plan." Rosalie announced. "We're going to search in the Hospital and clinics. If we can't find him there, we'll start searching in the streets and public places."

I nodded and Rosalie placed a cell phone in my hands.

"I'll call you if we find him."

They left again and I began to tell Embry and Quil about the Volturi and Alice's visions. They were visibly worried when I finished talking.

"So Jake's gone?" Quil asked.

"Yes."

"He should've taken someone with him…besides the leeches, of course." Embry said.

"He'll be fine." I said trying to convince myself that Jacob wouldn't be in any danger.

After a few minutes Seth arrived along with Sam, Denis, Justin, Caleb, Collin and Martin. They phased back and I gave them the food and drinks I was carrying in my bag. I told them where Esme, Rosalie and Emmett were and after a while I started to feel nervous.

Rosalie had told me she would call if they found Harry. Since she hadn't called yet I could only deduct that Harry wasn't in the Hospital, which was at the same time a good and a bad thing.

In the meantime Jared, Clayton, Paul and Shane had arrived and they all started to talk about the Volturi and strategies they would use to rescue Edward and William from the Italians.

"Are they really Italian?" Collin asked with curiosity.

"I don't think so…" Martin answered. "Have you seen the witch twins? The girl was blonde…Italians don't have blonde hair."

"Come on Martin, that's not a rule." Shane contradicted. "There's always an exception."

"Take a look at Leah. She's the only female wolf ever." Denis stated and winked at me.

"I would love to be there with Jake right now." Collin said enthusiastically.

"They're probably still at the airport, you know?" I declared. "They only left an hour and a half ago."

I started pacing until Sam's hand reached my arm.

"You're stressing yourself too much, Leah." He said softly.

"My son is missing Sam."

"I know, but now that we can feel his scent, we'll find him. Besides Harry is a tough kid…"

"He rescued James' cat from the roof last year, remember?" Paul asked me.

"Yeah." I smiled.

From that day on I promised I would never leave the kids alone with Paul. Rachel had asked me to take her to Forks. We left Paul with the kids. While Rachel was at the Hospital being informed that she was pregnant again I got a call from Kim saying that she had seen my Harry up in the roof of Billy's house. Little Tiger was trapped on the damn roof and James wanted his cat back. They tried to wake Paul up but he was still too tired from work and so Harry decided to play the hero. He could've died that day and Rachel had to beg me not to kill her husband.

"As soon as the leeches arrive, we'll make groups and search all over the city. Even in the sewer if we have to." Jared stated.

"Everything will be fine. We promise." Sam said.

"Thank you."

"Look…They're back." Seth announced while a red Mercedes was coming over in our direction.

"I think we know where Harry was." Rosalie said getting out of the car quickly. "We need to go to the Harbour."

Sam and I, as leaders of our packs, went with the Cullens to the Harbour. The others left to the coast through the woods and less populated areas of the city. They would search the area surrounding the Harbour while we would talk to the authorities.

Rosalie was right about Harry's scent being stronger there. We followed it until one of the docks and since we couldn't find my son anywhere we ended up talking to the Harbour's administrator.

"Mr. Grant, my godson Harry disappeared and the police said we have to wait seventy-two hours until we can file a missing person's report." Rosalie said in a soft voice. "Leah is very worried about her son's safety and the last person to see him told us he was near dock sixteen. Do you think we can see the surveillance camera's footage from two nights ago?"

"But won't the police come here to…"

"They will, but Leah really needs to see if her son is alright..." Rosalie insisted.

"I just need to see if he was alright. Please." I begged.

"Alright, Mrs…"

"Black." I replied. "Thank you."

"I'm going to ask Charles to show you but…are you sure a six year old child was here? I mean it was pretty late and all the gates were closed since nine pm."

"We're sure." Sam stated. "He was here."

Mr. Grant took us into the security room and a man named Charles Bates searched for the records from that night. Emmett managed to distract both men while we were checking the film.

"There's Edward." Sam said in a low voice.

Esme, Rosalie and I watched as Edward put Harry on the docks and gave him a flashlight. He told him something we couldn't hear because the record didn't have audio and then vanished.

Sam clicked the forward button twice and two hours later a frightened Harry left his hiding place and disappeared too.

"His scent is stronger here by the docks. If he's not in the city nor here, he must've got inside a ship." Sam stated.

There were more possibilities but Sam's was the one that made more sense.

"Did any ship or boat sail off that night?" Rosalie asked Mr. Grant.

"No. It's forbidden to leave the harbour at night."

"Can you tell us the ships that sailed off in the next morning?" She insisted.

"I can go see the list in my office."

"Please. I would appreciate it very much." I said.

I started pacing in the room while we waited for Mr. Grant to come back. I could feel that I was closer to Harry than before but yet, I was scared that something bad had happened to him after Edward had left.

There were so many questions about why Edward had left him there all alone.

"Calm down Leah." Esme said. "We're going to find him."

In that moment the door opened again and Mr. Grant came inside with a smile.

"Mr. and Mrs. Black, I believe we found your son." He said.


	7. Bad Smell

Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer not me.

Author/Note 1: Sequel from _Our Dawn 2_

A/Note 2: I'm not a native English speaker so I'm sorry for my grammar and spelling. Thank you for reading.

Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed: teamtorettosupporter, FantasyLover74, Teagann, Jada91, cinnamin, Cracker679, Blackwater Crazziii, Jacobleah, brankel1, Cherryx3Cat, Blackwater101, piper9004, BlacksWerewolfa, RobertForLife, o0FLAM3S0o, cyrusnjonas, Chica219, Sentinel10, wolfman inc, YoGurlB, Jeakat.

Alert: the characters in this story curse a lot.

_**Our Dawn**_

_**Part III**_

_**Book 1 – Weakness & Strength **_

_**Leah Clearwater**_

**Chapter 7 – Bad Smell**

I was too happy to realise that the man had thought Sam was my husband, I only noticed that when he asked Sam to sign a paper and called him Mr. Black.

"My husband isn't here." I said quickly.

"Oh…I thought…"

"It's fine, Mr. Grant…what do I need to sign?" I asked pulling the paper from his hands.

"It's just a notification stating that you assume all responsibilities about Harrison's accidentally boarding on one of the ships."

My son was missing and this guy was only thinking about his career. Stupid asshole. I saw Sam, Rosalie and Emmett clenching their fists but none of them said a word.

"Where's my son, Mr. Grant?" My voice sounded a bit cold but what was he expecting? A six year old child was missing and he was trying to bail out of the responsibilities. Of course that I knew the man wasn't responsible for anything because Edward was a vampire and he would be able to run over the Harbour's security easily.

"He was on board of the cruise Spotlight. We received a memo last night saying that they had an intruder on board but since they were already outside our jurisdiction we couldn't do anything."

"And where is the cruise now?" I insisted.

"On its way to Russia but they left Harrison in Anchorage. He's staying at the Hospital. I confirmed."

I turned my back on the man and left quickly, putting the paper on the garbage on my way out. I heard Rosalie and Esme telling him I wouldn't press charges against the lack of security in the Juneau Harbour's docks and ten minutes later we were all reunited outside the Harbour. I told everyone that we had finally found Harry and I heard many sighs of relief.

"You can go home." I said to Sam and his pack and also to Embry and Quil. "Go to your families and please tell my mother that everything is fine. Seth and I will handle it from here."

Embry and Quil tried to argue with me but I knew Embry wanted to be with Becca and David and Quil was missing Claire. It had been three long days.

"Call us as soon as you find him, alright?" Quil asked.

"I will…and thank you all for this. I'll never forget it."

I watched as my pack brothers and Sam's pack phase and one by one they left Juneau behind to go back to La Push. The large black wolf was the last one to leave and he took a few seconds to look at me. I nodded, encouraging him to go and Sam finally went home.

The rest of us got into Rosalie's car again and left to the airport. Esme took care of the tickets and after two hours we were landing in Anchorage. I could hardly wait to have my son back in my arms.

Providence Alaska Medical Centre, the largest Hospital in Alaska, was damn crowded. We had to ask several nurses for a little boy named Harrison Black and incredibly only in our third attempt we managed to have a straight answer. He was in building C, room number eighty three.

We basically rushed over people to get to the right place as soon as possible. I could feel his scent closer every time I took a step forward and then I saw him, lying down on a huge bed, watching TV, holding the flashlight that Edward had given him.

"Mummy?" He asked when he spotted me at the doorframe.

"Yeah, baby…it's me."

I ran up to him and hugged my son tightly. Then I showered him with kisses. He started to cry and I looked into his chocolate brown eyes. Jacob's eyes.

"It's alright baby. Mummy is here." I wiped his tears away. "Mummy is never going to leave you again."

"I was scared."

"I know. But I'm here now and I'm going to take you home."

"I missed you mum."

It was my turn to cry then. I couldn't help it. I had almost lost all hope while we searched area after area and Harry's scent had vanished completely. My tears were from happiness but I knew this nightmare wasn't over yet.

xxxxxxxxxx

We only left Anchorage two days later. Harry was being psychologically evaluated because the doctors thought he was still in shock. My son's version of what happened to him wasn't, despite what the doctors were thinking, a made up story caused by his traumatic experience. Harry was telling the truth but fortunately for us his story didn't make any sense. He had to be medicated and the doctors had a long talk with me to explain the kind of trauma that harry was going through.

In the meantime Jacob had called to say he was staying at a small hotel in Volterra with the Cullens and they were thinking about all the possibilities to form a good rescue plan. Edward and William would arrive in Volterra in two days so they still had a little time.

When I told him Harry was fine and we were going back home I almost swore Jacob had started crying. I heard everyone in the room celebrating and then I gave the phone to Harry so he could speak to his father. Jacob promised he would come home soon but I sensed the hesitation in his voice.

Just before we arrived in La Push I prepared myself for the task ahead. I had to talk to the Council and tell them the whole story but first, Embry and Quil had organised a small welcoming party for Harry at Billy's place.

The two packs were there. Embry with Rebecca and David; Sam with my cousin and their children, seven year-old Ella and two year-old Levi; Paul with Rachel and their kids, James and Daniel; Jared with Kim and their son Jeremiah; Quil was there too and he kept a distance from an eleven year old Claire to respect her parents wishes. Brady, Collin, Clayton, Shane, Martin, Justin, Sullivan and Denis were also there telling jokes and trying to have some fun.

We all gathered at the back of the house, where they had set a huge table. Harry was the guest of honour and he was quite happy to be home with his cousins and friends. Because Sam was the only alpha in La Push at the moment, the Cullens had to ask his permission to be at the small party. Sam agreed.

Rosalie, Emmett and Esme stayed close to Harry, as much as we allowed them too. I knew they were just trying to make up for what had happened in Mount Sima. I guess they also blamed themselves.

My mother, Charlie and Billy knew something was wrong as soon as they saw us arriving in Rosalie's red Mercedes. Jacob and William's absence was immediately noted but no one asked questions not to ruin Harry's party. I knew that, except for Claire, everyone knew what was going on.

When the sun began to disappear in the horizon we decided it was time to go home. I asked my mother and Billy to get Old Quil and go to our house. Sam took his family home and then he joined me and Seth at my place.

I went to put Harry in his bed and returned to the living room to start the meeting. I also asked the Cullens to stay.

Seth explained everything that had happened and my mother was completely horrified to know that Harry had been in Alaska on his own for almost three days. She didn't blame anyone though, which was good because I couldn't really cope with that right now.

"So Jake's in Italy with the others?" Billy asked.

"Yes. We believe nothing bad will happen." Esme referred. "But we would like to prevent Aro from taking an interest in William."

"How did William get this…power…telekinesis?" My mother asked. "We never saw any signs of special abilities."

"That's because no one ever thought it would be possible. Carlisle was very surprised too." Esme explained.

"Will they be able to rescue William?" Old Quil asked.

No one spoke for a while.

"They will try." Rosalie replied. "I trust Carlisle and my brothers and sisters. They'll do everything in their power to bring him home."

"I'm sure Jacob will keep his promise. He'll come home with William as soon as possible." I said.

"I want to be informed as soon as you get more details." Old Quil announced.

I nodded in agreement.

"If they need assistance, just ask." Sam said.

"Thank you."

The Cullens left to their mansion shortly after the end of the meeting. Sam took Old Quil home and Charlie and my mother took Billy.

Seth and I were finally alone in the house.

"It wasn't so bad." He said with a sigh. "I really thought mum would throw a fit."

"Me too." I agreed.

"I'm going to take a few days off in case we have to go to Italy. Quil and Embry already spoke with their bosses too."

"Seth…you don't have to do that. This internship is really important. You can go back to work."

"Family is more important. I'm not abandoning my nephew, especially when this is all my fault."

"No, it's not. Stop saying that."

"You trusted me to take care of them…I'm even worse than Paul."

"You had an emergency, you were saving people. Paul was sleeping…A fucking nuclear bomb could've exploded in the house and he wouldn't even notice it."

"For some reason, that doesn't make me feel better. I let you down Leah…You're my sister and I screwed up."

"You never let me down, Seth." I approached my brother and hugged him tightly and for a couple of minutes his warmth made me think that everything would be fine.

"I'm going to the kitchen. What do you want for dinner?" I asked.

"Whatever you want to cook."

I needed a distraction and to cook always made me relax for a while. That night I slept with Harry. I needed to feel that he was finally there with me, in safety. I spend almost the whole night watching my son sleep. He looked so much like his father. I was really proud to be the mother of Jacob's children. They had made every bad thing that happened to me worth it.

xxxxxxxxxx

The next day Seth and I took Harry to see Rosalie, Emmett and Esme. Since we had left the Hospital in Anchorage, we had been talking about asking Harry what happened that night. We needed to know if Edward had told him something important so we could warn Alice and the others.

Harry had been asking about William and I had told him he was with Edward. It was the first time my sons were apart so it was normal that Harry was suffering from anxiety. Seth explained to me that this was normal among twin brothers.

Esme was preparing blueberry pies when we arrived.

"What's this smell?" Emmett asked when Harry and I came in.

Rosalie elbowed him on the stomach and hugged Harry briefly. I arched my eyebrows but didn't comment because I knew he wasn't talking about the blueberry pies and I really didn't want to fight them about smelling bad. I mean they were corpses and they were dead. They smelled like toilets and sewers.

"Hey there champion. How are you feeling?" Emmett asked picking my son up and sitting him down on a chair.

"I'm good."

"Esme is cooking your favourite breakfast."

"I'm starving." Harry said with a huge smile. Jacob was the same when it came to Esme's cooking, always damn starving.

"So…did you like your party yesterday?" Rosalie questioned messing up Harry's black hair.

He nodded.

"I wish Will was there too."

"He'll be back really soon." Esme assured.

"Where is he anyway?" Harry asked with a frown. "We are always together. Why did he leave?"

"Your brother is fine. He's with Edward and your father went to pick them up." I said.

"Can I go meet them?"

"Not now baby."

"But you can help them to come home sooner." Rosalie said.

"I can?"

"Yes…Do you remember that night when Jasper and I went back to get more marshmallows for you and Will?" Emmett questioned.

He nodded.

"You stayed by the fire with Edward and William, right?" Emmett insisted.

"Yes but then Will said he had to go to the bathroom."

"What did Edward do?" Esme asked putting a plate with a piece of pie in front of Harry.

"He said that Will couldn't go to the bathroom until Jasper and Emmett came back but Will really had to go…so he took his flashlight and went behind the bushes alone."

Harry took a bite of his pie and then he faced us.

"Mum…I think Edward was angry at us…" He whispered.

"I'm sure he wasn't, baby." I smiled. "What happened next?"

"Edward made an angry face, he took a flashlight and…he grabbed me and started running like really fast."

"Did he tell you anything while he was running?" I asked.

"No, he just told me to be quiet…I didn't know Edward was that fast and he jumps really high too. I'm not lying mum. The doctors said I made that up but I didn't."

"I know you didn't."

"You believe me?"

"Of course I do."

"Did Edward tell you anything when he left you?" Rosalie asked.

"I don't remember…"

"Try Harry. We really need to know." She insisted.

"Try to remember." I brushed his hand.

"He told me he was going to get Will and that I shouldn't leave that place…but it was dark and then my flashlight was out of batteries and I was scared."

"It's ok baby, you're safe now." I stated.

"I didn't do what Edward ordered. I left and I got into troubles, didn't I?"

"You gave us quite a scare, kid." Emmett laughed. "But I'm sure your parents won't ground you, right Leah?"

"Right."

"And as soon as your brother comes home, we're going to Seattle to buy you whatever you guys want." Rosalie added.

"Can I have two games instead of one, mum?"

"Harry…don't be greedy."

"But I'm sure Rose doesn't mind…she said she's rich and she can get me everything I want."

I glared at Rosalie. I had always imposed certain rules about the presents they used to buy my kids. I didn't want charity so they were only allowed to buy things not too expensive and only on certain occasions.

"Edward must've left Harry near that security camera on purpose." Esme said. "But we still don't know why he only took Harry to Juneau."

"He probably didn't have time to take Will too." Emmett stated. "So he took Harry, hid him and covered his tracks."

"Should we call them?" Esme asked worriedly.

In that moment Seth entered the kitchen and gave his cell phone to me.

"It's Jake." He said.

_Why can't you answer your damn phone Leah? I__'ve tried your cell phone, I've tried home…What the hell is going on? Do you want to kill me?_

"Easy…Everything's fine, we're at the Cullens."

_Well, next time take your damn cell phone with you._

"Did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed?"

_I just don't like to have to call your brother to know where you are and if my family is alright. _

"Well, we're fine. Do you want to say anything else or you're just going to keep scolding me for leaving my damn phone at home?"

_I'm sorry…I'm just…worried about you._

"Seriously? You're the one in Italy just waiting to face those…things." I said eyeing my six-year old kid who was eating his blueberry pie and looking at me.

"Can I talk to Daddy again?" He said with his mouth full.

"After you eat."

_Listen to me Leah…Alice had another__ vision while we were here and she's positive that we're going to stay here for a while._

"What? Why?"

_It looks like the boss leech__…that Aro guy will only accept to talk to Edward in about two freaking weeks or so. Alice thinks he's just stalling but she doesn't know why._

"But will Edward be able to protect William?"

_She doesn't know…__but so far her visions don't show William in any kind of danger. _

"What does Aro want from Edward this time? Is he going to ask Edward to stay in Italy?"

_Alice__ doesn't know for sure. So far she's just concerned about Caius and Marcus being absent. Something smells really bad in this story but we have to wait and see. _

"So, you're staying there for two more weeks?"

_Yeah…I have to.__ I'm not leaving this damn place without our son._

"How's Italy?"

_It's sunny…But I didn't see much because w__e've been in the hotel room since we got here. _

"I could go there with Seth and maybe Embry and Quil too."

_What about Harry?_

"He could stay with my mother or with Becca."

_There'__s no need, Leah. I rather know that you're there taking care of Harry. You're safe in La Push and if you came here you'd only be putting yourself at risk. I don't want that. _

"Fine…But if you need something…if you need us to go, please call us and don't play the damn hero."

_Sure, sure…I love you too__._

"I miss you, Jacob."

_I miss you more._

Jacob spent the next fifteen minutes talking to Harry on the phone and we had the chance to talk about what was happening without Harry listening to us.

"I guess it's weird…I mean usually Aro would be pleased to receive Edward." Rosalie said. "He never hesitated before."

"As long as Alice is with them, they'll be safe." Esme assured. "We need to wait."

"Do you still patrol?" Emmett asked. "We really don't have much to do."

"Only at night." I replied.

"What do you say, Seth?" Emmett asked.

"I guess we can patrol together…It's going to be like the old times, huh?" My brother smiled.

"Bring Quil and Embry and we can go play baseball." Emmett suggested.

I shook my head. They were hopeless. People we cared about and loved were in danger and they were going to play baseball.

"What?" He asked noticing my scowl. "What the hell are we supposed to do for two damn weeks?"

"Just forget about it. You'll never change, Emmett." I said.

A few minutes later Seth, Harry and I went back to the car but suddenly Rosalie grabbed my arm.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I think you should have a shower." She said.

"What?" I always thought the Cullens were crazy but having Rosalie advising me to take a shower was beyond bizarre. Unless she was just joking or trying to piss me off.

"Very funny Rosalie." I said sarcastically.

"I'm serious. You smell worse than usual."

"What the hell…I showered this morning…"

Esme and Emmett nodded in agreement and I just stood there looking at them with a questioning look. They were fucking insane.

"If you say so." The Ice Queen said.

"Fuck off leeches. You don't smell like roses either." I spat and went into the car where Harry and Seth were waiting for me.

* * *

A/Note 3: The next chapter will be posted tomorrow because next week I will be working and I'll probably only be able to post on Friday night. Harry is finally back and a new enemy will arrive soon.

Blackwater101: Leah is already pregnant and it's Jacob's baby. Sam had his chance once but then Emily came along and now, although he still has feelings for Leah, he lost her for Jake. But I promise a lot of tension between Sam and Leah and then between Sam and Jake. Hope you like it. Thanks :D

Karisan


	8. Déjà Vu

Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer not me.

Author/Note 1: Sequel from _Our Dawn 2_

A/Note 2: I'm not a native English speaker so I'm sorry for my grammar and spelling. Thank you for reading.

Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed: teamtorettosupporter, FantasyLover74, Teagann, Jada91, cinnamin, Cracker679, Blackwater Crazziii, Jacobleah, brankel1, Cherryx3Cat, Blackwater101, piper9004, BlacksWerewolfa, RobertForLife, o0FLAM3S0o, cyrusnjonas, Chica219, Sentinel10, wolfman inc, YoGurlB, Jeakat.

Alert: the characters in this story curse a lot.

_**Our Dawn**_

_**Part III**_

_**Book 1 – Weakness & Strength **_

_**Leah Clearwater**_

**Chapter 8 – Déjà Vu**

Maybe I was being paranoid. Maybe I was just overreacting. Maybe I didn't like to be told that I didn't smell good, but Rosalie's words really got on my nerves and made me think about stupid things.

Our smell was disgusting to the leeches and it was exactly the same for us. The only time the leeches had told me I smelled differently was when I was pregnant.

But I couldn't be, could I? I mean I could still phase so that meant no menstruation cycle. Carlisle had told me that during the mating season I would have my period back for about four months and that was why I was on the pill, because I didn't want to get pregnant like the first time. If I had more children I wanted to plan things the right way.

I had been safe and the mating season was almost over so I couldn't possibly be pregnant. Rosalie either was trying to piss me off or she was the one with problems. Maybe she was sick…although she was dead. Weird much, right?

I tried to keep my cool during most of the day but I knew I would eventually freak out at some point so I asked Seth to stay with Harry for a while and I went to buy a damn pregnancy test. A strange sense of déjà vu was present when I paid for the test and walked home alone.

I stopped a few times to analyse what was really happening to me. Six years ago I had Alice and Bella on my case and despite being told that I was barren, I had all the symptoms of a pregnant woman. That's why I took Alice's advice and ended up with six magical white sticks with pink lines. Right now no one had pressured me, I had been on the pill, I didn't have any symptoms, and Rosalie Bitch had only told me I smelled worse than usual.

I was obviously losing my mind. Since when was my bad smell a symptom of pregnancy? I was being paranoid. If I'd return the test would I be given a refund? Because honestly I shouldn't be doing it. That would only indicate that I was being an idiot by letting Rosalie's words affect me that much.

So now I had two choices: go and return the stupid test or go home and hide it or put it in the garbage. The third option was purely paranoia. I wouldn't take the stupid test.

Jacob and I hadn't talked much about having more kids. Since I was able to read his thoughts while we were phased, I knew he wanted more children but he would tell me when that time come, because as a couple Jacob knew he would have to respect my decision. That was why I was on the pill during the mating season. We didn't want to be "surprised" again.

I didn't really know if I wanted to have more kids and this wasn't certainly the best time. Jacob was in Italy trying to get our son home. Besides although we owned our house, we were having financial problems since forever. We had jobs but we had two kids who had just started school plus we still had to pay a few debts because of that freaking garage that Jacob had bought. So, again, it wasn't the best time.

Since we had been careful I probably had nothing to worry about. But then again fate always found a way to back stab me so I went home, straight into my damn bathroom and took the test out of the small bag. I couldn't avoid thinking that six years ago I had done exactly the same thing.

Back then things were worse. I was single, I had slept with Jacob only twice and our feelings for each other weren't still defined. I still thought he was pining over Bella and Jacob still thought I was in love with Sam.

We weren't even prepared to become parents. Suddenly I remembered the first year after we got married. It was absolutely horrifying. I had always dreamed of being a mother someday but I wasn't honestly expecting to get pregnant back then. I was only twenty-two and Jacob was eighteen years old. We both loved our kids but that didn't make us experts so my mother had to teach me everything about being a parent and even after Jacob moved in with me, things didn't turn better. I couldn't actually count on him.

Of course he watched over them, sometimes he even helped giving them a bath or feeding them but everything else was on me. I had to put them to sleep, I had to cook, to clean, to go shopping and to take care of the clothes. I wouldn't have so much troubles if I'd stayed a single mother because with Jacob living with us it was like having a third child to take care of.

And Jacob was even more spoiled than his own children. He thought that being a father was to be married with the mother of his children and love her and the kids. He thought he could still go hang out with his friends and that he could still have his old life and his old habits. So that's what he did during our first year of marriage. What annoyed the crap out of me was that he actually thought that by saying "I love you" he would be forgiven and everything would be alright. I did fall for that several times but I blamed it on his cute smile and his damn hotness.

With time he understood things weren't that easy and he matured a little. He started to help me more with the kids when he came back from Seattle. There was only one lesson he hadn't learned yet about living together: the fucking toilet seat.

So it was hard to have two children, to get married and to start a life together. Being in love with him helped a lot and was the only thing that kept me from murdering him in his sleep. Thinking about it, I enjoyed the idea of being Jacob Black's wife and the mother of his children but how would he react to another unplanned pregnancy?

I ripped the damn package and took the test. I had bought it so I guess I should do the damn thing to be able to calm down. I waited five long minutes feeling again that odd sense of déjà vu and then I saw the pink line. What the fuck? How could I be pregnant? It was like the first time all over again.

A million of emotions rushed into my body at the same time. I had two children already so I guess I shouldn't feel so surprised with the fact that one more was on the way. I mean it wasn't the first time I was in that situation plus Jacob and I were now a married couple who just happened to have a lot of amazing sex for two weeks in Australia.

But suddenly I panicked: what if I had twins again? I was going to kill him. Stupid mating season. Stupid hormones. Stupid sexy, hot, amazing husband. I put the test on the waste bin and rested my hands on my belly. I couldn't help to smile. Either I had twins or not, I was expecting my…his…_our_ third child. I guess patrols were out of the picture for me.

xxxxxxxxxx

This time I was going to do the right thing. Jacob would be the first to know about my condition and I wanted to tell him personally so I guess I had to wait until he came home.

Esme had been posting us constantly about what was happening in Italy and so far the information we had was kind of disappointing. Edward and William had arrived three days ago at the bat-cave. Alice had a vision about Edward calling them so she was sure that they were fine. While I was waiting for more information and details, Sam had come to speak to me offering his help if we needed to send someone over to Italy to assist the Cullens and Jacob. For some reason I believed that Sam was too interested in me again and I tried to keep him away.

Seth was going to stay with us until Jacob came home and Rebecca and Embry had finally set the date for their wedding. It was going to be in June. I would be about three months pregnant by then. I hadn't stopped thinking about it since I had done the pregnancy test. I had even dreamed about holding a beautiful little girl in my arms.

I really didn't know how other people would react but I was only worried about what Jacob would do when he found out he was going to be a father again. Since I had returned to work, my adorable co-workers hadn't stopped bugging me about where my husband was. At first they all thought we were going to have a divorce. That would be great news for the female population in La Push. Jacob was still twenty-four years old besides being terribly sexy and hot plus the circumstances of our marriage had always been interpreted as a "way-out" for both of us.

Meaning: everyone thought we were married because he had knocked me up and our parents had forced us to be together for the sake of our children. I realised then that Jacob was right. Everyone in La Push had a bet on how long we would remain married.

Since it was Saturday and Seth was going to take Harry to see the Cullens, I decided to do something that I had never thought I would. I went shopping with Kim. Emily was supposed to go with us to Port Angeles too but Levi wasn't feeling well so she stayed at home.

Kim was nice. She was indeed the quietest of all the imprint girls I had met. Emily had always interfered with the pack. She was, in the beginning, the alpha's girlfriend, the wolves' girl, just like Bella had called her once. Sam allowed her to participate in our meetings and she had always tried to give him advices.

Rachel was…well Rachel was fierce and demanding. She didn't care much about pack related stuff. She just bitched about Paul's duties towards the pack and complained about him being away from her and their kids for too long. We always had our doubts about who was the real "man" in that relationship. I had my money on Rachel Black, of course.

Rebecca was like her sister but even more demanding, especially because she didn't get to date Embry like Rachel had managed to do with Paul. She was thrown into this "imprinting" world out of the blue when she was still married to "what-his-name-surfer" besides her relationship with Embry was, in the beginning, pretty tense. She got pregnant unexpectedly and had to deal with a lot of crap from her husband. She didn't like when Embry was out on patrol, especially after David was born. Usually Rebecca didn't give a shit about vampires or wolves. All she wanted was a quiet life.

Claire was still too young but she had Quil whipped. For real.

Kim was, in my personal opinion, the perfect girlfriend. She never bitched about anything, not even when Jared couldn't make it to the movies because he was stuck on patrol. She was just this kind and nice girl who accepted Jared's lifestyle and his duties and never, not even once, tried to overpower him. She never asked about things related to the pack and she never forced him to do anything.

I watched as Kim folded the yellow baby's clothes she had bought. She was three months pregnant now but she didn't know if she was going to have a boy or a girl. Therefore she was buying yellow and white baby's clothes.

"Have you told Jerry he's going to have a brother or a sister?" I asked. I would have to talk to my kids too about that.

"Yes. He's really excited. I don't think he'll be jealous of his little brother or sister."

I remembered about my own childhood I was six years old when Seth was born and in the first couple of months I was jealous of him. I thought that my mother and father would forget about me because they only seemed to care about the new baby.

"Have you and Jared thought about names?"

"A little." She confessed. "Do you want to suggest one?"

"No. That's not really my business."

"You can tell me…It can't be worse than Paul's suggestions."

I laughed. Thanks the Spirits that Rachel was the one in charge of picking up her children's names, otherwise little Daniel would've been called Mario Dante, after two stupid characters from videogames.

"If you had a girl, what name would you choose?" Kim insisted.

"Sarah." I said immediately.

Kim looked at me and then smiled.

"That's really sweet. Sarah was Jacob's mother, right?"

"Yes."

"I always thought you and Jacob were cute together. There are rumours about you splitting up, you know?"

"Yeah. Well…I've had worse."

"In a way…I really admire and envy you."

"Seriously? Why?"

"Jared would never love me if it weren't for the imprint."

"You're a nice girl, Kim. I'm sure he would notice you sooner or later."

"I don't think so. He would never look at me…I may be nice and kind but I'm not pretty like you or Emily and I don't have all that strength Rebecca and Rachel have."

"Come on Kim…I'm not that perfect. I'm actually pretty bitchy…at least I used to be."

"I guess they like girls like you better."

"What are you talking about?"

"Did you think Jacob was the only one feeling attracted to you? There was Embry, Brady and even Denis."

"Are you sure?" I asked surprised.

I knew about Embry's previous crush on me, before Rebecca came along, of course. But Brady and Denis? I was six, maybe seven years older than Denis.

"Jared caught Brady once mopping about you having fallen for Jake and not him. As for Denis, he worships you. He thinks you're the perfect woman."

I was stunned.

"I didn't know."

"Now you do. They really like girls like you. I'm just plain boring and I do have a lot of flaws…I'm not perfect and Jared wouldn't look at me twice if he hadn't imprinted on me."

"You don't give yourself much credit, do you?"

She shrugged.

"Sometimes I just wonder what my life would be like if we hadn't imprinted…if we had fallen in love the old way. What I feel for Jared is real and strong but I was imposed to him by fate. Your love is more real than our imprint bond."

I had always known that. Jacob and I had always believed that our love was more powerful than an imprint and I believed that was the reason why against all odds I had given him two sons and was now pregnant again.

"I think you're right Kim but…you should be proud that you're one of the chosen ones. My marriage will always have a time limit in case Jacob imprints."

"But didn't doctor Cullen proved that you two will never imprint?"

"What Carlisle said makes sense to me and to Jacob but it doesn't mean it's one hundred per cent right. Even vampires can be wrong."

"When I see you and Jacob together all I see is a real couple. No magic strings, no fate deciding for you. But I am thankful for being able to be in Jared's life."

I smiled and we spent a few minutes in silence.

"So…what about the names?" I asked.

"Well…. I like Amber or maybe Jael."

"And if it's a boy?"

"Jonah or Jesse."

"I like it. So where are we going next? Do you need more babies' clothes?"

"No, I just need to go buy Jared's new uniform."

Jared, Sam and Paul were now Forest Guards. The job suited them well. Who would know the forest better than three wolves, right?

We walked slowly through the streets of Port Angeles and we stopped in two more stores. I was proving a new pair of jeans when I felt a stench burning my nose. There was a vampire near by. I told Kim to stay put and left the store immediately but I didn't phase. I decided not to phase for two main reasons: I was pregnant and I was in a crowded city.

It wasn't Rosalie, Emmett or Esme, I knew that for sure. The Cullens had a scent that I was used to feel and I would recognise it immediately. This leech was an outsider, probably a nomad. I was surprised to feel the stench of a non-vegetarian leech in the city during the day but then again it was cloudy and vampires could walk around undetected. I followed the scent through the busy streets of Port Angeles, paying attention to where I was going and to the people around me.

I really didn't know what this leech could possibly want. Nomad vampires would only hunt at night. Maybe this vampire was shopping. I mean vampires need clothes and shoes, right? Unless they would like to walk around naked which I doubted. The bloodsuckers were like us, they also had a secret to protect.

I thought about calling Seth or someone from Sam's pack but they would take at least ten minutes to arrive and we couldn't phase in the city so there was no point on doing that. Then suddenly the scent I was following vanished. I was now very close to the marina and I realised the leech had probably left swimming. Just like they were good runners, leeches were also good swimmers.

I found Kim pacing nervously near the car. I had only left for twelve minutes but she was already calling Jared.

"Tell him we're both fine and that I'll talk to them as soon as we get home." I instructed her. She did what she was told and then hung up.

"I was really worried." She confessed. "Usually I don't get in the middle of these situations."

"I know. I'm sorry…"

"You should've called your pack."

"It was only one leech and I think he or she was just passing by."

"Why didn't you call Embry, Quil or Seth?" She insisted.

I didn't answer. The thing was our pack wasn't complete. Jacob wasn't here to lead us and I was missing him like crazy, especially now that I was expecting a child again, besides if I had called my pack brothers I would have to tell them the reason why I couldn't phase anymore.

"How much are you missing and worrying about Jacob?" She questioned me while I was driving back home.

"Not much…Jacob is strong and…" That was all that came out of my mouth before I started breathing erratically. I guess I couldn't lie about that.

"Leah…" Kim said touching my arm. "I understand you are worried about your son and about Jacob, but not asking help from your pack brothers because you don't want to admit that he's not here is not going to help."

"I know." I whispered.

"You can talk to me if you want to…I mean…as a friend."

"I appreciate that Kim, but I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"You've become quite nosy after becoming a nurse, you know?"

"Sorry…" She laughed. "Can you give me a ride over to Emily's? She wants me to go check on Levi…he has a fever."

"Sure."

A fever. Levi was two years old. He couldn't possibly turn into a wolf at such a young age right?

"Have you ever thought about Jeremiah turning into a wolf?" I asked.

"Jared and I talk about it all the time."

"Really?"

"There's this competition about the kids…"

"More bets? About what?"

"Whose children will phase first. Everyone placed their money on your kids. They're Jacob's children after all…Sam was kind of jealous about it until Levi was born."

I always had the impression that Sam wanted a son and when Ella was born he was a bit disappointed.

I sighed deeply. Men…for them everything was a competition. A few minutes later I parked outside Emily's house and unfortunately Sam was there with Jared, which meant that Sam already knew about the leech in Port Angeles.

"Are you alright?" Jared asked Kim when she stepped out of the car. "I was worried."

Kim had told me about the imprint pull. Every time Jared felt she was in danger he would feel the imprint pull becoming stronger by the minute. So far that had never happened because Kim had never been in danger. The only time Jared had felt the pull was when Kim had to leave to the Makah Reservation before we faced the Volturi.

"I'm fine. Leah was with me. Did you leave Jerry alone?"

"He's with my mum." Jared replied.

"Did you follow the leech on your own?" Sam asked me.

"Yes, I did. But I don't think the leech acknowledged my presence."

"Have you called your pack?" He insisted.

"No. I didn't have time."

"Come inside and tell us everything." Sam suggested. "I'm going to call the others."

If Emily hadn't joined us and invited us in, I would've told Sam that he wasn't my alpha and I would've gone home but I didn't want to be rude to my cousin, especially when after six years our relationship had improved a bit.

We waited for about fifteen minutes until everyone got there. Emily had finished her muffins when they started to show up, one by one.

Quil was the last one to join us. I told them what happened in Port Angeles and they all listened to me carefully. Only then I realised that Kim was right about Brady and Denis. They did look at me differently.

No one but Sam and Seth dramatised the event. I couldn't understand why the hell they were so damn worried about one leech. The stupid bloodsucker had probably just dropped by Port Angeles to buy something. A swimming suit, maybe?

"I didn't even see the leech." I said for the third time. "And I'm sure the leech didn't notice me either."

"Look, Leah…you should have called me." Seth said firmly. "I don't care if you think you're strong and powerful…we're a pack, remember?"

"I didn't do anything. I just followed the scent to see who it was."

"What if he attacked you?" Seth questioned sternly.

"Your brother is right." Sam stated. "Next time, call someone."

"Next time?" I gasped in annoyance. "The leech left! Are you deaf?"

"Are you sure he's not coming back?" Jared asked.

"Why would he? The Cullens told us about nomads, remember? They travel, they hunt and they never stay too long in the same place." I pointed out.

"That doesn't mean anything." Sam said. "We don't know anything about this leech. He can come to Forks."

"If he comes here, he'll be dead soon." Paul declared. "I hope he decides to visit us during my patrol."

"Don't underestimate the enemy, Paul." Sam advised. "Collin, Caleb and Justin you're on the first shift starting now."

"We'll patrol near the border and we'll speak to the Cullens too." Seth announced. Sam agreed and started to make patrol's groups.

I rolled my eyes in annoyance and then Ella came to greet me. I didn't know why but the seven year old girl liked me a lot. She looked so much like Emily when she was that age that it was scary, although she did have Sam's eyes.

I ended up inviting Ella to spend some time with Harry because he was feeling alone without William around. Emily offered to organise a day to join all the kids at my place so they could play together. I knew Kim, Rachel and Rebecca would like that too.

xxxxxxxxxx

I wasn't expecting the symptoms to start so soon. I was four weeks pregnant and I had already experienced dizziness, nausea and a lot of mood changes. So far no one had noticed. Seth was actually the only person who had been around because he felt it was his responsibility to take care of me and my son until Jacob returned.

Jacob called us everyday only to say that the stupid Italian leeches were still debating when to do an audience to receive Edward. Alice was also starting to feel suspicious, but there was nothing they could do. She had a few visions with Edward and William and she assured me that Will was being well taken care of. She even told me that Aro's wife, Sulpicia, liked to be around Will.

I saw a pattern there. Vampire women resembled infertile human women. They hadn't the chance to experience maternity and that was the reason why they enjoyed having kids around so much. In the case of a bloodsucker that was dangerous because they could lose control and end up feeding on the child or turning the kid into a leech, which was forbidden.

I wasn't worried about William because Edward was with him and because Carlisle had told us that my children's blood wasn't very appealing to leeches.

Every time I heard Jacob's voice on phone I felt the need to tell him that he was going to be a father again but I wanted to tell him face to face. I even thought about asking Esme to buy me a damn plane's ticket to Italy but Harry needed me right now.

I had asked Seth to cover patrols for me and he agreed happily because he also thought I should spend more time with Harry, who was frequently asking me when his father and brother would come home. I didn't have an answer. To make him forget about it, I invited James, David, Ella, Levi and Jeremiah often to come and play with him but I knew Harry missed William as much as I did.

After his traumatizing experience, Harry had gained the habit of sleeping with me or Seth. He didn't like to be alone at night. He wasn't going to School because he didn't want to go without Will. Since he was in the same class as Ella, she begun coming over to our house, after classes, to bring him the homework. Usually it was Emily bringing her over but that afternoon it was Sam who showed up by my house.

"Any news?" He asked me while we were waiting for Ella and Harry to finish their homework.

I nodded negatively.

"I've been thinking a lot lately." He said with a serious expression.

"About what?"

"You…" He lowered his voice.

"Sam…"

"Listen to me Leah, please." He begged and I felt I had no other option. "It's been what? Three weeks since he left?"

"Almost. But he's fine…They're both fine."

"The leeches haven't decided what to do yet…and Jacob…he can be forced to stay there or even…"

"Don't!" I warned him. "Jacob is coming home, Sam."

"But he's not home now."

"I have Harry, Seth, my mother, Quil, Embry…"

"They all have their own lives and problems. Seth should be finishing his internship and I know you feel guilty about him staying here…I'm not saying that Jacob is going to die, I'm just saying you should think about your options."

"What options, Sam?"

"That leech you followed has been around."

"What?"

"Seth and the others didn't tell you because they don't want you to worry about it. They think you have enough problems already..."

"You haven't caught the damn leech yet?"

"He never shows himself. We picked up his scent several times. It led us to Port Angeles…but then it disappears in the ocean. He's been getting close to Forks lately and we don't know what he wants. Seth has spoken to the Cullens. I believe they're investigating."

I was shocked to know that I had been left out of my pack's activities because they thought I wouldn't focus on the task of killing one damn leech but then again, I was pregnant and to phase was not an option for now.

"Seth's been replacing Jacob as leader of the pack but if…if Jacob doesn't come home, I want you to know that you can join my pack again. I promise I'll take good care of you and Harry. I'll take care of him as if he were my own son."

"But he's not." I didn't mean to sound so rough. I knew Sam was trying to help, but I couldn't accept that my husband wasn't coming home, and I would never join Sam's pack again.

"I know that."

"Harry is Jacob's son and I'm Jacob's wife." I stated proudly.

"I don't want you to be in danger."

"Is this leech coming after me?"

"I don't think so."

"Then I'm not in danger Sam. I know how to take care of myself, I'm a wolf too plus Seth's all I need."

"And when your brother leaves?"

"He won't."

"The longer Jacob stays in Italy the harder it will be for all of you. Seth can even fail the internship if he doesn't go back and as for Jake…we don't even know if the Cullens will be allowed to return much less Will and Jacob."

I clenched my fists and looked at Sam fiercely.

"I don't know what your real intentions are Sam but I'm not going back to your pack and I'm not giving up on my marriage. I love Jacob. I don't care what you think…"

Sam snorted and met my gaze.

"Don't you trust me, Lee?"

"Don't call me that. My name is Leah."

"I was your first love, Leah. I still care for you. I know you're hurting…Let me help or are you afraid to realise that your feelings for him are not that strong?"

I glared at Sam with more intensity than before.

"I'm not afraid of anything. You were my first boyfriend Sam, and nothing can change that but I believe that fate got me out of your life for a reason."

"To be with Jacob?" Sam asked ironically.

"Yes. To be with _him_, to be _his_, to have_ his_ children. I can't believe you haven't realised that after six damn years. Snap out of it Sam…I'm never going to be yours again. You have Emily, Ella and Levi and I have my own life."

"Don't get the wrong impression Leah…I'm not trying to get you back. Emily is my wife and my world. She's my imprint."

He pronounced the word "imprint" with conviction, probably to make me jealous, but I didn't feel jealous at all. I had moved on. I didn't love Sam anymore. I couldn't help to feel joy every time I thought that inside of me was growing my husband's baby.

I could've thrown that into Sam's face. I could tell him that I was having Jacob's daughter or son, our third child but I decided to be quiet.

"Fine by me, Samuel. This is the way things should be so don't come to my house tell me that my husband isn't coming home, alright?" I said grinding my teeth.

"Do you honestly think I would be happy if Jake didn't come home?"

"I don't know…You tell me."

"Jake is my friend. We are not particularly close friends but I care about him."

"And yet here you are trying to smooth me and convince me to go back to your pack."

"I'm worried about you, Lee. I'm worried about what you might do if he…"

"If he dies?" I finished for him.

"If he doesn't return." He corrected.

"I have faith in Jacob. He never let me down so far."

"I just want you to be prepared for all the possibilities."

"Jacob's death is not a possibility. He made me a promise and he will keep it." I said sternly.

"Lee..." Sam grabbed my wrist when I was about to call Ella.

"Let me go. Now."

"You're a little hot Leah. Are you feeling alright?" He asked freeing me from his grip.

Of course I was hot. I was a wolf, I was angry and I was pregnant.

"I'm fine." I said immediately. "Ella, Harry, have you finished homework?"

The kids came down the stairs and I thanked Ella for coming. Sam knew this conversation was over. I would never change my mind.

I found it quite hard to fall asleep that night. Harry was sleeping in Seth's room and I heard my brother getting up slowly to leave for patrol. I threw up all my dinner after he left, dragging myself to my bed afterwards.

I put my hands protectively around my stomach and I started crying compulsively. I wanted Jacob and William back. I wanted to feel my husband's warmth against me, I wanted to tell him we were going to have another child.

But right now he was far away from me, from his unborn child. We hadn't imprinted and yet I felt ultimately in pain being at home without him. I fell asleep whispering his name: my husband, my love, my Jacob.

_**End of Book 1**_

**To be continued in Book 2 – Confidence ****& Vulnerability…**

* * *

A/Note 3: Book 2 is going to be in Jacob's POV and it will require a change of scenario since Jake is in Italy. I'm working on it as fast as I can, but like I said before, this week won't be possible for me to write at all. So for now we have Leah coping with the fact that she's pregnant and hadn't told anyone yet. Sam's being an asshole again and a new enemy seems to have arrived.

Thanks for all the reviews.

Karisan


	9. Away from Home

Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer not me.

Author/Note 1: Sequel from _Our Dawn 2_

A/Note 2: I'm not a native English speaker so I'm sorry for my grammar and spelling. Thank you for reading.

Alert: the characters in this story curse a lot.

_**Our Dawn**_

_**Part III**_

_**Book 2 – Confidence & Vulnerability**_

_**Jacob Black**_

**Chapter 9 - Away from Home**

I handed the phone over to the receptionist and he gave me a cheeky smile.

"You're just like Casanova, Mr. Black. Very smooth…very…smart." He told me with the typical and annoying Italian accent.

"Sure, sure…" I smiled back though I didn't have a clue what the guy was talking about.

I had just talked to Leah on the phone and I was way more worried about knowing that Sam Uley had been at my place trying to convince my wife to go back to his pack than with a Casanova, whatever that was. I didn't understand a word of Italian nor I did know anything about their culture. I mean I did know about the Roman Empire and I did know that Inter was probably the best football team in Europe thanks to its coach, José Mourinho, but that was all.

But honestly, things in La Push were far more important to me right now. I was away from home for three weeks and Sam was already hoping that I would die or something so that he could claim Leah again. The guy had some nerves. I wished I could kick his sorry ass right now but first I needed to get my son out of that country. And I wanted to do it as soon as possible.

To know that Sam fucking Uley was hanging around my wife was a major incentive for me to want to leave Italy soon. The other reason was the food. After three damn weeks in Italy I was already sick of pasta, pizza and broccoli.

"Jake…Come upstairs." Bella called me from the elevator. "Alice has news."

The guy at the reception, Gino or Lino, whatever his fucking name was, gave me a thumb up and grinned while watching Bella, who was waiting for me.

"Just like Casanova." He laughed.

I dragged my feet over to Bella and sighed.

"I just hope Casanova is something to eat. I could use some diversity." I complained and Bella chuckled.

"Casanova? He was a famous womanizer from the eighteenth century."

I arched my eyebrows.

"Really?"

"Yes. Why?"

"The receptionist called me that."

It was Bella's turn to laugh.

"He probably thinks you're having an affair since you had to come downstairs to talk to Leah on the phone. He must think you're cheating on me."

"Oh, right." I said with no enthusiasm.

Bella and I were pretending to be a newlywed couple, so it was understandable that Gino or Lino thought I was cheating on her with the woman on the phone because I remember saying Leah that I loved her and missed her at least three times before hanging up.

Years ago, when I was pinning over Bella, I would've loved to be in this situation. Edward was out of the picture and we were sharing a room in a very nice Hotel in Italy. But right now I wasn't even sure how people could actually think we were a real couple. We had nothing in common. Bella was pale and petite; I was much taller and tanned. Bella was sophisticated, rich and posh; I was just an ordinary guy. She was well educated, polite and intelligent; I was rude, hot-headed and impulsive. I suddenly wondered if Bella had chosen me instead of Edward, would've we lasted?

To me the answer was quite simple: no. It wouldn't work between us and I was relieved to know that.

"How's Leah?" Bella asked when we were leaving the elevator in the fifth floor.

"Fine."

Actually I thought that Leah was a bit strange but I really didn't want to talk to Bella about it because this wasn't a topic that I wanted to discuss with her. Leah and Bella still had this "feud" going on between them although they both tried to deny it. Bella didn't like the way Leah acted around me and the kids. She always thought Leah was, somehow trying to show the vampire women that she was much batter than them because she had been able to have children. Leah, on the other hand, thought that Bella was still trying to claim me because I had loved her first.

"Look Jake I know I should've told you the truth about William's power but you have to believe that it was never my intention to lie to you."

"I know you're sorry, Bella. I just wished you'd stop acting like this."

"Like what?"

"You still think she's not good enough for me."

"I never said that." Bella looked at me but I could feel her guilt in the air. I knew Bella would rather see me lose my ability to chose and imprint with a random girl than see me with Leah.

"You implied. I know you Bella. You can't stand the idea of Leah and I together."

"It's not that I don't like to see you together, Jake..."

"You just don't like her. You think she's not right for me."

"Jake…Leah is…She's such a complicated person. I know she had your children but that didn't mean you had to stay with her. I just want to see you happy. You deserve that."

"Is that what you think? You think I'm with her because I knocked her up? Because I feel responsible? Haven't you listened to anything I've been saying over the last years?"

"You fight all the time. Leah is always putting your down. She thinks she can always have her way…"

"If I didn't know you love Edward, I'd say you're jealous."

"I'm not jealous. I'm concerned. You could have an imprint and be happy…but instead you got stuck with Leah."

"I'm not stuck. You are."

"What?"

"You're the one who's stuck, Bella. Stuck in time, stuck with Edward for eternity, stuck in the past. You think I still love you, you think Leah is just a substitute in my heart for what I couldn't have."

"Jake…"

"I'm not your Jake anymore, Bella. I'm Leah's Jacob now and I intend to be that Jacob for the rest of my life. I know we still argue and fight but that doesn't mean we don't love each other." I grabbed Bella's arm preventing her to walk inside the room. I wanted to clarify everything without an audience. "Tell me Bella, why can't you live up to your choices?"

"But _I am_ living up to my choices."

"Then start acting like it. You don't owe me anything. I helped you when Edward left because I loved you, but people change…I changed…I have a family now. I still want us to be friends but that's it."

Bella nodded and sighed deeply.

"You really love her." She whispered.

"I love her too much."

"I always expected for you to have a divorce a couple of years after your marriage. I don't mind that you moved on...I just need to know that these last six years she made you happy."

"She did."

"I guess I was wrong then."

"It would be nice if you told that to Leah as well."

"No way. That would be humiliating."

I rolled my eyes knowing that Bella would never admit in Leah's presence that she was wrong.

Finally we walked inside the room and found Alice having a fit. I had never seen Alice throwing things at the walls. I had seen her swirling and dancing and running around like a maniac but this time was different, she wasn't happy at all, she looked quite angry.

"Honey, please calm down." Jasper said holding her from behind and resting his chin on her shoulder.

"I hate the Volturi." She whined. "And I hate this stupid power."

"I guess everything's the same then?" I asked sitting down on the small couch.

"Aro is going to talk to Edward tomorrow." Jasper announced releasing Alice from his embrace.

"That's awesome. When is he going to let Edward and Will go?" I inquired.

"Well…that's the problem…He won't." Alice stated with a sad look. "Things are going to change."

"What's going to change?" I insisted. I didn't want to spend more time in Italy. I had to get my kid and go back home. Sam was taking this chance to gain Leah's trust again and, even knowing tha I was probably overreacting and that Leah would never cheat on me, I was becoming quite infuriated thinking about Sam being so close to my wife, my Leah. She was mine. He had no right to be near her.

"I know why Aro was stalling. He was waiting for Jane to arrive." Alice mentioned gaining my attention again.

"The psycho twin?" I asked. The witch twins didn't represent much of a threat if we had Bella with us, so I was confident that Jane and her twin brother weren't a danger to us.

"Yes. Aro is alone…I don't know why yet, but Aro send someone to get Jane as soon as Edward arrived. Caius and Marcus' absence is making him quite nervous."

"So what's going to happen tomorrow?" Bella asked.

"Aro is going to get the confirmation that William is a potential wolf. When they were still in the States William cut himself on a tree's branch and Demitri and the others realised he wasn't an ordinary human." Alice explained.

"But Will didn't phase yet." I said.

"I know but his blood's scent is different from humans."

"Is he going to threaten Edward?" Bella questioned.

"No. He's going to let Edward explain his version of the story. Initially he'll think Edward was going to turn William into one of us but my brother will prove him otherwise."

"So what are we going to do next?" I asked.

"We'll have to wait until Edward call us. I had a vision about that."

"Why were you throwing things at the walls?" I asked.

"In my latest vision I realised that Aro isn't in Volterra either. He doesn't want Edward to read his mind and know his plans..."

"What does that mean?" I cut her off.

"It means we could've acted or tried to warn Edward that we are here and now we can't because Aro and Jane are coming to Volterra tomorrow."

"What time will they arrive?"

"What do you mean?" Alice asked me, knowing why I was asking that question.

"What time will they be in their bat-cave to talk to Edward?" I repeated.

"I don't know." She said and I didn't detect any lie.

"Fuck Alice, don't you have visions?" I raised my voice. "You're supposed to know those things."

"Yes, I know that I'm supposed to know everything Jacob but there isn't a watch in my visions so I can see the damn time." She replied.

"Why do you want to know the time, Jake?" Bella asked.

"You're not thinking about going there to get them, are you?" Jasper asked me suspiciously.

I didn't answer. Actually that was my plan. To go there while the vampire's bosses were all out and get my son back. Edward could stay if he wanted to. I really didn't care, after all Edward was a strong and powerful vampire too, he would be fine amongst his kind. William was the one in danger.

In that moment Carlisle arrived. He had been contacting some leeches he believed could give him important information about what was going on in Volterra. Once again, Carlisle didn't let us down.

"Did you find out anything useful?" Bella asked.

"Sort of…" He put a few papers on the small table in front of me and I saw that it was a map. "I know where Aro is."

We all looked at him expecting him to continue. Finally we would know what the hell was going on.

"Aro is in San Gimignano. It's a small town near by. The Volturi own an ancient palace there where they gather to take the most important decisions."

"Who's in Volterra then?" Alice asked.

"Sulpicia took Aro's place as leader for now."

"What about Caius and Marcus?" Jasper inquired. "Do you know where they are and why they left Volterra?"

"My contact said they're out in a mission."

"A mission? Two Elders out in a mission?" Alice was astonished. "That can't be true."

"It can if it's a business of great importance." Carlisle announced.

"Such as?" Jasper asked with curiosity.

"Mass extermination."

"What?" Bella and I said at the same time.

"I thought the Volturi liked to keep a low profile. How can they do such a thing to innocent people?" Bella started pacing around the room.

"They're not exterminating people." Carlisle announced. "Humans are precious to the Volturi, they are after all their diet's supply. Caius and Marcus took a group to exterminate werewolves. Real werewolves."

"I thought they were extinct." Jasper said.

"So did Caius. But a few months ago the Volturi captured a vampire who was creating newborns in an isolated village in India. That vampire was brought to Volterra and Aro read his mind thus discovering the existence of a werewolves' clan in the border between Pakistan and India. Caius decided to take immediate action."

"I see…So they took Jane and Alec, right?" Alice questioned.

"Yes. They also took Afton, Renata and Felix."

"Half of the Volturi's special Guard is out of the country." Jasper concluded. "Edward could've done something if he knew that the Volturi were vulnerable and now it's too late."

"That's why Aro left Volterra. He didn't want Edward to know that the Volturi were vulnerable." Alice said.

"But shouldn't he be able to read Sulpicia's mind?" I asked.

"Usually the wives don't know anything about the missions or where their husbands are. They're only summoned to preside the trials." Carlisle explained.

"What do you mean?" Bella questioned.

"The wives live away from their husbands most of the year. They reunite a few times to...tighten their bonds...but that doesn't mean Caius and Aro tell them everything."

"You mean they get together to have sex a couple of times and that's it?" Bella asked almost shocked. I wasnn't surprised though. Vampires were weird creatures after all.

"Yes."

"But I thought that if you find your real soul mate it's like...forever."

"To find your soul mate doesn't mean they have to be faithfull to each other all the time, Bella. Marcus and Didyme were the golden couple and I believe that's why she was killed. In Aro's opinion she was a bad influence on Marcus."

"So they admit their husbands' affairs?" Bella insisted.

"Absolutely. As long as they can also have the same...freedom."

"That's disturbing." Bella stated shuddering.

"Leaving Sulpicia in charge was a bold act even for Aro." Carlisle said.

"What do you know about the leeches that stayed here?" I inquired.

"Well Demitri is probably the only one we need to fear. He's really strong, he's impulsive and completely loyal to Aro's causes. Chelsea manipulates emotions but we have Jasper with us so she won't be a problem. Corin was the one who erased Edward's tracks back in Mount Sima and then we have Heidi and Santiago." Carlisle told us.

"Jacob, I know you think we should go there and try to rescue Edward and Will before Aro and Jane arrive, but if we do that they'll be really infuriated." Alice said calmly.

"Edward will contact us soon. Alice saw it in a vision." Bella reminded me.

"We'll only resort to that plan if Aro decides to keep William here. Otherwise we need to play by their rules." Jasper insisted.

"Fine." I said turning around.

"Where are you going?" Bella asked.

"To have dinner."

"Do you need company?" She offered.

"Do you eat?" I asked sarcastically.

She rolled her eyes at me.

"Leah is not such a good influence on you." She said with an irony tone.

I slammed the door behind me and dragged myself through the corridor again over to the elevator. A few minutes later I was having my fifth meal of pasta with pepperoni, broccoli and mushrooms. I really missed home and most of all I missed Leah.

* * *

A/Note 3: Finally an update. Sorry for the delay. Like I said before, this second book is on Jacob's POV. He's in Italy trying to get William back and things won't be easy. Hope you like it.

Karisan


	10. Secret Attack

Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer not me.

Author/Note 1: Sequel from _Our Dawn 2_

A/Note 2: I'm not a native English speaker so I'm sorry for my grammar and spelling. Thank you for reading.

Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed: teamtorettosupporter, FantasyLover74, Teagann, Jada91, cinnamin, Cracker679, Blackwater Crazziii, Jacobleah, brankel1, Cherryx3Cat, Blackwater101, piper9004, BlacksWerewolfa, RobertForLife, o0FLAM3S0o, cyrusnjonas, Chica219, Sentinel10, wolfman inc, YoGurlBl, Jeakat.

Alert: the characters in this story curse a lot.

_**Our Dawn**_

_**Part III**_

_**Book 2 – Confidence & Vulnerability**_

_**Jacob Black**_

**Chapter 10 - Secret Attack**

Bella and the others could only leave the Hotel after the sunset. Usually they would patrol around the Priori's Palace. Except from Bella, who had never taken much action during a fight because she had a defensive power and an overprotective husband, the others were used to spy the enemies and I knew Jasper and Carlisle had everything under control.

Alice wanted to know more details about what was happening underground and since Carlisle knew the area, they would certainly stay out there for a long time. Even if they were caught, Aro would be tolerant because he wanted Alice, Jasper, Bella and Edward in his guard one day.

But tonight they were going to hunt out in the woods first because they didn't feed since we had arrived in Italy. Bella had told me to stay put and try to sleep a few hours. Alice was convinced that Edward would call us soon so it was just a matter of time.

So far Alice's visions had always been right and I knew the Cullens wanted Edward and William to be safe. Everyone knew we were playing in the Volturi's field, which was a disadvantage, but I wasn't willing to waste the only good chance to go to the bat-cave and get my son just because the pixie wanted to wait for Edward's call. I knew they would only return to the Hotel a few minutes before the sunrise which gave me plenty of time to put my plan into action.

Things could go wrong. I was going to attack the Volturi's home alone and my plan consisted only in finding William and leaving as soon as possible. Details weren't really my thing. All my life I had done well by improvising. I had never been able to follow a plan and I was sure I wouldn't start now.

I wasn't scared though. My son's life was too important for me to let myself sink in fear. So far William had proved to be as string as I always expected. He was my boy after all. I was proud of my kids. Harry had survived alone in Alaska for a few days and William was behaving well although he was being held by the Italian leeches.

Thinking that I could fail my mission I decided to call Leah again. I could die and I wanted to hear her voice one more time. I wasn't going to tell her that I was planning to attack the leeches and rescue our son because she would freak out. I hesitated a bit while dialling our phone number because Leah knew me better than anyone and she would probably notice that I was hiding something from her. My heart beat increased when I heard a voice on the other side of the line but I soon realised it wasn't Leah.

"Hey there champ…Are you alright?" I asked Harry.

_Yes. I was playing hide and seek with James._

"Nice. Have you been taking care of mum like I asked you to?"

_Sure. I'm the man of the house now. _

"You sure are. So…Where's mum?" I asked. "Is Sam there? Uncle Seth maybe?"

_No, Sam's not here and uncle Seth is out too. M__ummy is in the bathroom, she's… _

Harry was interrupted by Leah's voice and after a few seconds she picked up the phone.

_Go play with James._I heard her say.

_But I want to say goodbye to dad._

_Fine._

_Bye daddy. I miss you__._

"I miss you too Harry. Be a good boy to your mum."

_I will._

_So, what's going on? Why are you calling again? Something happened?_

She sounded tired but demanding as always.

"No, I just missed your voice."

_Liar._

"I'm not lying…" I knew she would eventually force me to say what was going on but I didn't want to worry her, so I tried to change the subject. "The Cullens are out…they're hunting."

_Jacob, I'm really glad that you called again but I'm sure you don't want to talk about what the leeches are doing.__ What's going on? Did you and Bella have a fight?_

"This has nothing to do with Bella. I'm feeling lonely…I miss you a lot. Tell me how things are going over there."

_Everything is fine._

I felt she was hesitating too, which made me think that maybe I wasn't the only one hiding things.

"You're just saying that because you want me to focus. I want to know how things are…Is Sam still bothering you?"

_No. For the last time Jacob…You don't need to worry about Sam. I can take care of myself. I'm not going back to him. Stop being jealous._

"I'm not jealous. I just have a feeling that you're hiding something. What are you not telling me?" I demanded.

_Nothing. _

"It's about Sam, isn't it?"

_Of course not. _

"Tell me."

_Stop being a jerk. I'm just worried about you and William.__ I'm under a lot of stress lately and sometimes I can't even sleep. So please let's not fight over this. Just hurry up and come home with Will, alright?_

"I'm trying my best."

_I know, Jacob…I miss you so much._

"Leah?"

_What?_

"I love you more than you can imagine. If anything happens to me I want you to know that I thought of you until the end."

_What are you talking about?_

"Nothing. I have to go now. I love you."

_Wait. What do mean? Jacob?_

"I love you. I'll call you soon, I promise."

When I hung up the phone I looked at my watch and saw that it had passed an hour since the others had left to go hunting. I made up my mind and left the Hotel, confident that I was going to rescue my son and go home to Leah's arms.

I knew my scent would probably alert the damn leeches so I entered the sewer's tunnels because I needed to camouflage it. I didn't need a flashlight to read the map Carlisle had made since I could see perfectly in the dark. I took the piece of paper out of my pocket and started to go down.

The filthy water reached my knees and the stink was absolutely horrible. It wasn't worse than a non-vegetarian bloodsucker's scent but it was absolutely gross nonetheless.

I never got lost as far as I could remember. I started walking when I was eight months old, which was sooner than most of babies. Will and Harry gave their first steps when they were eleven months old.

I had an excellent balance and orientation's sense. I used to camp a lot when I was a kid and I never got lost in the forest. As a wolf and as the alpha I was always on the lead whenever we had a leech to pursue. I knew La Push's forest like the palm of my hands. But now after half an hour walking through the damn Italian sewers I was completely lost.

How difficult could it be to read a fucking map and find a damn underground city infested with stinking leeches? A lot more than I thought, obviously because right now I had the feeling I was walking around in circles. I stopped and I tried to focus. This was my only chance to rescue my son. I couldn't blow it like this. It would be humiliating if I had to call Bella and tell her I was lost in the sewers.

I kept walking trying to find the right way. I knew the leeches weren't far away because I could smell their stench, but I couldn't just burst into the bat-cave and start looking for William. That was when it hit me. All I had to do was find my son's scent or the sound of his heartbeat and follow it. I didn't need a damn map. All I needed was my intuition.

Closing my eyes I inhaled deeply, which made me feel immediately sick, and I realised that William's scent was there. It was weak but I could feel it. It didn't take me long to find the end of that dark and filthy maze but heavy and solid iron bars were preventing my entrance into the Volturi's bat-cave.

To take them out would probably draw some attention but I soon realised it was now or never. I could feel William was closer and I didn't want to give up so I grabbed one of the iron bars and pulled it off quickly trying not to make too much noise.

A few minutes later I had managed to get inside the underground compound the Volturi liked to call their home. To me it was nothing like a home, it was more like a damn dungeon where they liked to play their little fantasies and games, using humans as food and terrorising tourists who ended up being snacks, at least according to Bella's words. I felt a chill down my spine while I was thinking about all the people that those leeches had killed over the years and I asked myself what would they do with their bodies, but I had a feeling I would never know the answer.

If I could I would wipe out all the Volturi, but right now I was only worried about saving William. I could sense that William and Edward were staying in a room two floors above me so I had to find the stairs. I walked several minutes through the ill-illuminated corridor until I heard voices. There were two leeches walking in my direction speaking in Italian and laughing loudly. I managed to recognise the names they mentioned: Demitri and Sulpicia but the rest was an enigma because I didn't know Italian.

I started to search for a place to hide but all the doors I found were closed and if I forced an entry everyone would listen to the noise. I was trapped. I tried to look unnoticed by standing in a poor illuminated corner but I was tall, well-built and my scent would totally turn me down the instant they turned into this part of the corridor.

Cursing my luck I tried to imagine what would happen to me. I could beg them to spare my life. Vampires were curious by nature and maybe they'd let me live long enough to see my son again and to give Edward the opportunity to do something.

But the two vampires, who were coming closer by the minute to my location, could simply try to kill me or worse: call for back ups. I could handle two leeches fairly. I would have to phase and I was going to make some damages in the tunnels but two leeches weren't definitely a challenge for me. The real problem was the army that would follow if one of them escaped and gave the alarm about a wolf being there.

I measured my options well and decided to phase. I had to stay alive in order to save my son besides I had promised to Leah that I would go back home and we would be together soon. I really wanted to keep my word and although things seemed bad for me, impossible even, I had to defend myself.

I waited a couple of minutes and then a third scent hit me, burning my nostrils. There was another leech near by and I was certainly going to get caught.

But before they could spot me, something caught the leeches' attention on the opposite side I was hiding. I didn't know what was going on or what had saved my butt, I was just grateful for having a chance to escape alive. I made my way over the path I came from because suddenly all I could hear was a huge commotion upstairs.

My chance of going there undetected and get William was lost. Trying to ignore my will to follow my son's scent and go to him, I focused one last time on his voice. Edward was telling him a bedtime story and William was asking him if there was going to be a happy ending.

I was about to go back into the sewers when a pair of cold hands grabbed my shoulders. I acted on instinct and tried to push my attacker into the nearest wall, which wasn't difficult because we were in a small tunnel.

"Carlisle?" I asked surprised when he dodged my punch.

"What the hell are you doing here Jacob? You could've been caught."

"I know…I just…I couldn't sit there doing nothing."

"We told you to stay put."

"I'm…sorry."

"Let's go. We'll talk more at the Hotel…but I'm warning you that Bella is really pissed off right now."

I could imagine Bella throwing a fit because of what I've done. She had told me more than a hundred times that we should play a low profile and don't do irrational things. But then again I was impulsive by nature. She should've known.

When Carlisle and I entered the hotel's room, Bella shot me a nasty glare but it was Alice who came to ask for explanations. Jasper looked at me and I realised he had no intention to calm down his wife. The pixie was really pissed off with me but I kept my cool.

"Edward's going to call us and we'll be able to go to the Volturi's headquarters…by going there on your own tonight you put us all in danger, you stupid mutt." She half yelled.

"I was trying to get my kid." I stated firmly showing her I wasn't afraid of her little outburst.

"I know that, asshole! But you can't act as you want, especially not here. The Volturi have spies all over Volterra. You could've been spotted and then Aro would come here to get us after reading your mind."

"So what? I can take of myself and if that stinky leech comes near me I'll rip his head off."

"Rosalie is right about you. You're a fucking irresponsible kid who thinks he's a man."

"Shut up! At least I did something besides sitting my sparkling ass all day long waiting to see shit that didn't happen yet." I replied and she clenched her fists.

"We're not in Volterra, Jake. Here you do what we say…it's for your own safety." Bella announced.

"I don't need to be safe. Look at me Bella…Do you think I need protection? All I need is to get my son back and leave this damn place."

"I understand that you're upset and frustrated but we need to follow Alice's plan to avoid a direct confrontation with the Volturi. We really don't want that." Carlisle said putting his hand on my shoulder.

"You jeopardised all I'm trying to do by ignoring my advices. Don't fucking do it again!" Alice stated turning her back on me and leaving the room. "And take a damn shower…you stink."

Jasper soon followed her and I picked up some of my clothes to go to the bathroom.

"Sometimes you can be pretty…"

"What?" I asked cutting Bella off. "Annoying? Stupid? No wait I think that human fits the profile better."

"I was going to say stubborn. Anyway…you're not completely human Jake."

"I know that Bella." I met her gaze and she glared at me. "I morph into a giant wolf…thanks for the warning. But what I did tonight was just a normal reaction of a desperate father trying to cope with the fact that his child is surrounded by fucking leeches as we speak and no one seems to give a damn."

"We're as worried as you." She declared.

"I'm his father Bella."

"We may be cold and dead but we have emotions too, you know?"

"It's not the same. You can never be a parent. You will never understand what it's like to know that your own flesh and blood is in danger and you can't do a thing to help."

"William is with Edward. As long as Edward is there, he'll be fine." She hesitated before continuing. "As for not being able to help…I do know what that feels like."

I knew perfectly well what she was talking about. While she was a human, Bella had always seen herself as the weakest link, a useless girl who couldn't even take care of herself. It wasn't completely her fault that she was clumsy enough to kill herself accidentally or that her life had been in danger so many times.

"That was never your fault and back then you were only human." I said. "This is different…I'm a wolf…an alpha and I can't help my six year old son. I was supposed to be there…to be his hero, to protect him. I left Leah alone, I abandoned Harry and I came here…and what did I do so far?"

"This is beyond your power, Jake and you can't blame yourself for what's happening."

"I know but I can't help it. William is a part of me, he carries my genes. He's the best thing that happened to me. I promised his mother I would do anything to save him."

"I understand but you could've get us all killed." Bella concluded and left too.

Carlisle sighed deeply turning the TV on. I headed for the shower and although I still thought that I hadn't done anything wrong, I knew Bella and the others did have a valid motive to be angry with me.

A few hours later Carlisle and I were still the only ones in the room.

"They'll be back, don't worry." Carlisle said after I begun pacing around the room.

I shrugged. I didn't care if they were angry or not as long as they kept their minds on saving my son.

"What do you think it'll happen after Edward calls us?" I asked. "Will Aro let William go home?"

"If he doesn't get interested in Will, Aro won't have a choice but to let Edward and William go."

"So…we just need to make sure he doesn't know about William's power, right?"

"Yes."

"I really never thought my kid could have a…power."

"It's uncommon but if you and Leah give your permission I'll be able to study his case. Personally I think that Will is still young and this power can be temporary."

"That would be great…I mean they're not like the other kids. William doesn't need this power to make him feel more different."

"Your children are unique in many ways Jacob. I wouldn't be surprised if Harry had a power too."

That thought made me shiver. I wasn't scared or worried about my kids having powers. I didn't enjoy it greatly but I would love them the same way. I knew Leah would love them too but she would be a bit more uneasy about this subject. The main problem was that powers were a vampire "thing" and even though we were friends with the Cullens, Leah wasn't their biggest fan.

"How is this happening? I mean we're wolves, we shouldn't have powers."

"You're not wolves when you're born. You have the wolf's gene which may be activated in a later period of your life or, like it happened with your father, it may never be active. William and Harry are different because both you and Leah are wolves and because they are used to our presence. This will probably make them phase sooner than expected but for now both of your children are just human kids. They can develop other abilities."

"I never thought this would happen."

"Edward, Alice, Bella and Jasper had powers while they were simple humans too and they had a normal life before turning into vampires. Their powers were enhanced after the transformation but before that everything was alright. William can have a normal life too."

"You try to tell that to Leah."

I highly doubted she would let Carlisle convince her that William would be able to have a normal life given the fact they he could not only start phasing at anytime but could also move objects with his mind.

"If Aro discovers my son's ability…what will happen?"

"I don't know…but like we told you before, Aro collects special people. He can ask us to turn William into a vampire when he's over fifteen."

"I won't let that happen."

Carlisle looked at me with a serious expression.

"Many years ago I also promised my family we would be together but in a few years I'll have to watch Alice, Jasper, Edward and Bella, who I love as my own children come here to live with the Volturi, knowing that they they'll stay against their will."

"A few years? I thought the deal was by the end of the century…"

"I'm sure Aro will find a way to force them to come earlier. The thing is…some things are inevitable, Jacob."

"I'm not going to let my son to turn into a vampire. We don't even know if that's possible since he's a wolf."

"I hope things won't turn to that but you better be prepared."

I was going to rebut Carlisle's last words when his cell phone started to ring. We both knew who it was. Bella, Jasper and Alice walked inside quickly as if they had been just outside the door the whole time.

"It's Edward." Alice stated matter-of-factly. "Now it's up to you, Bella."

* * *

A/Note: I'm sorry I haven't been around lately. I've been working and I really don't have much free time like I used to have but I promise I'll finish this story. I've also been having problems with my router. The freaking thing isn't working properly and I end up having my internet connection really slow which drives me crazy. I figured now that was the reason why my documents wouldn't upload in FFNET. It wasn't the server's problem, it was my router being a bitch. I guess I'll have to buy a new one.

Thank you to all the readers and reviewers who hadn't deserted the story during my absence.

Blackwater101: I'm going to try to speed things up a bit after chapter 11. Jacob will have a few troubles in Italy, thanks to "dear" Jane. He will suffer a bit...or a lot, I'm not sure yet. Thanks for reviewing. Take care.

Karisan


	11. Invitation

Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer not me.

Author/Note 1: Sequel from _Our Dawn 2_

A/Note 2: I'm not a native English speaker so I'm sorry for my grammar and spelling. Thank you for reading.

Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed: teamtorettosupporter, FantasyLover74, Teagann, Jada91, cinnamin, Cracker679, Blackwater Crazziii, Jacobleah, brankel1, Cherryx3Cat, Blackwater101, piper9004, BlacksWerewolfa, RobertForLife, o0FLAM3S0o, cyrusnjonas, Chica219, Sentinel10, wolfman inc, YoGurlBl, Jeakat, CallyGreen.

Alert: the characters in this story curse a lot.

_**Our Dawn**_

_**Part III**_

_**Book 2 – Confidence & Vulnerability**_

_**Jacob Black**_

**11. Invitation**

Bella picked up the call with confidence. It was obvious that Alice had instructed her about what to say when that happened.

"Edward! Are you alright, honey? Where are you? What about William, is he alright?"

_We're fine Bella. Calm down…We're safe._

I wouldn't call it safe, but I couldn't argue semantics right now.

"You're in Volterra, aren't you?"

Bella was quite an actress these days. She was pretty convincing. It almost sound like she didn't know what was happening.

_Yes, we're in Volterra. _

"I can't believe this! Aro agreed that we would only go to Italy by the end of the century…" Bella complained.

_Demitri thought I was going to turn Will into one of us and brought us here. Aro already apologised about his impulsive behav__iour. _

"Apologies shouldn't be given but avoided. What am I supposed to say to Leah? How am I going to explain to her that her six-year old kid, who should be playing and having fun skiing, is in Italy?"

_Tell her we wanted to give Will a special birthday present._

"She won't fall for that."

_Bella…listen to me…William and I are going to stay here a little longer._

"What? They can't do that!"

_Aro says we can go as soon as Carlisle, Alice, you and J__asper come here to pick us up._

"Why can't you just leave?"

_I guess he wan__ts talk to all of us first._

"Are they taking good care of William?"

_He's alright. He's stronger than you think. Sulp__icia's being very sweet to him._

"I'm going to talk to the others and we'll be there as soon as we can. We'll probably get there by nightfall. Hang in there."

_I will._

"I love you Edward."

_I love you too._

When Bella hung up the phone I let out the oxygen I had been keeping in my lungs.

"What do we do now?" I asked.

Alice sat comfortably on the couch watching the morning sun through the window. She was, obviously waiting to have more visions to help her decide what to do.

"Aro invited us to his house so we can't turn down the invitation." Carlisle said.

"But you have to stay here and this time don't mess up." Bella warned me. "We're going to get William back."

"I'm his father." I stated sternly. I hated to be there waiting for them to solve this mess. I wanted to do something to save my son.

"I know that Jake." She sighed, annoyed by my insistence.

"We all know you're the father of the year Jacob but you need to trust us." Alice announced.

"I think we're missing something here." Jasper said worriedly.

"What do you mean?" Carlisle asked.

"I don't know. I think Aro wants something from us, thus the invitation. He's going to use our concern for William's safety to make sure we don't go against him."

"What can he possibly want from us?" Bella inquired pacing around.

"Maybe he'll ask us to stay here." Jasper suggested.

"It would be easier to call and tell us he wanted us here now." Bella clenched her fists. She did not like Aro at all.

"Aro is known for his generosity. He won't force you to be here but he will try to persuade you using every dark plan we can think of." Carlisle explained. "Now that Jane is back, we need to be extremely careful."

"I'm going to be there, Carlisle. Jane won't do anything." Bella grinned.

"No, you're not going to be with us." Alice said suddenly and we all realised she had seen the future.

"What do you mean?" Bella asked.

"I saw us speaking to Aro. Jane was with him and you weren't in the room with us."

"Great." I said sarcastically. "You know what? This sounds more like a trap every second."

"Calm down, Jake. Don't you dare to phase in here!"

I hadn't realised I was shaking from head to toe. Jasper glanced at me and I immediately relaxed. That was a pretty useful power to have around wolves actually. I wouldn't mind if one of my kids had it, that way I could ask them to calm Leah down every time she got angry at me.

"I want to go." I said.

"You can't." Alice stated immediately. "I would be unable to see the future if you're involved and your presence would put all the vampires on red alert."

I muttered a few profanities and left to get something to eat. After a few minutes Bella joined me on the restaurant's table. She smiled weakly and I rolled my eyes. I knew what she was going to say. She was going to give me the "serious talk" about how important it was that I'd stay in the Hotel like a good puppy and how important it was for me to trust them.

News flash: if I hadn't trusted them none of this would've happened and my son wouldn't be in a damn underground infested with leeches with Edward Cullen.

"It's not that we think we're better than you Jake." She said.

"I know. And you aren't better than us. We have the same strength…the only difference between us is that I'm William's father. It's my responsibility to take care of my son and you're denying me that."

"We're not denying you that Jacob. If you go, you'll put everyone in danger including William."

"If anything happens to him…I won't be able to face Leah."

"I won't let that happen. I know you blame yourself for what happened. I know that right now, you and Leah don't trust us either, but our friendship should be able to pass through this test."

I laughed slightly.

"We're family, Jake and I want things to stay that way. Edward is protecting William right now and I really want to make up to you. We'll bring your son home."

"Don't expect Leah to treat you like heroes even if you succeed."

"I wouldn't dare thinking about that."

"I believe you and the others are going to try your best to get William and Edward home safely, but that doesn't mean I'm alright with the way you're going to do it."

"I know."

Bella got up and took a minute to look at me.

"You've changed, Jacob." She said. "I used to be scared that you'd change but I guess this would have to happen eventually. You're not the same Jake I knew."

"You've changed too, Bella. You don't depend on others anymore. "

"But we're still friends, aren't we? That didn't change, right?"

"Yeah, we're still friends."

"Will you entrust William or Harry's lives to us again?"

Right now I wouldn't but I couldn't tell her that for the sake of our new but more fragile friendship.

"I trust you to bring William to me. I trust you to do the right thing to protect my son's life."

I didn't know if Bella had realised I had changed the issue but if she did, she didn't mention it. She just left in silence. It was a good thing we didn't talk more because I didn't want to disappoint her. The truth was I had finally realised that our relationship was now different. Too much had changed since Bella had walked into my life but the real changes in me had only happened after I started to develop feelings for Leah.

When I fell in love with Leah I wasn't expecting anything in return. Leah was still in pain after what Sam and Emily had put her through and I was sure she would never return my feelings. To fall in love again was unexpected but it made me believe that I still had a small chance to be happy. Even if Leah would deny me, I could always try to move on and fall for someone else. I knew there were a lot of girls interested in me in the Reservation.

The thing was, I was happy to know that I had been able to move on from Bella, but soon I realised it wouldn't be that easy with Leah.

Unexpectedly, Leah was everything I needed and more. She wasn't a substitute for Bella, she wasn't just a crush and she definitely wasn't just a "wolf thing". I had accepted Carlisle's interpretation about me and Leah being the alpha pair because there was no way to deny that we were meant to be together, I mean it made sense in every kind of way but my feelings for her were beyond the pack's dynamics. It had started before my sudden realisation that I wanted her to be mine.

My relationship with Leah had evolved rapidly and before we knew, actually…before _I_ knew it, she was having my children. I had no regrets about that and now, after six years of marriage I still loved her and the kids with passion.

The only thing I had failed to understand was my relationship with Bella and the Cullens. Apart from the mortal enemies' issue, Bella was my former love and I always knew she had some sort of a power over me. I had always given her the benefit of the doubt for the sake of your friendship. I also had, maybe stupidly, thought that things between us would never change.

I was wrong. How could I be so naïve to the point of thinking that I could just conciliate my old friendship with Bella and my new love for Leah? I should've known better. I should've realised that things would have to change. Bella and Leah had nothing in common. They were complete opposites.

Even when I told Bella off and tried to make her understand that I had chosen Leah, I really never imposed my will because Bella knew how to handle me, because she would always try to claim me, if not romantically then she would invoke the loyalty between us.

And that was my mistake. Sure Bella was a friend but she wasn't my best friend anymore, she wasn't the woman I wanted to be with or the woman I wanted to have children with. We were even from different "species" now. She was a vampire, I was a wolf. I wasn't sorry for keeping the treaty between the packs and the Cullens intact but I should've never accepted them to be so close to us or to be present in our lives for so long. Friends could live apart from each others. Actually families often did it. Becca and Rachel were good examples of that and if it weren't for the imprint pull they would've never come home.

After this was over I would have to take a stand. I knew well that the Cullens could not be blamed for what had happened to Harry and William. They hadn't provoked the Volturi in any way and Edward had even protected both of my sons risking his own "life". But by having such a close relationship with the Cullens, we would always be in danger and if that wasn't such a big deal in the past, now things were different because I had two children to protect.

I had been stupid thinking that the Cullen's place was in La Push, with us. I had been naïve thinking that one day we would all be a big happy family. I had been stubborn and blind not realising that from the moment Bella's heart had stopped beating, things would never be the same again. I had failed to comprehend that I didn't need Bella and she didn't need me either.

I didn't love Bella for a long time but I had kept myself chained to her friendship and now I didn't want it anymore. I had finally understood why Leah could sometimes still bitch about Bella. I could now understand why Leah still felt threatened by Bella's presence even knowing that I would never cheat on her. I had been a moron for over the past six years and Leah had always been right.

Sure I had proved Leah that I was over Bella. Sure we were married and I was still completely in love with my wife but now I knew why every time Leah and I made love, there was still a strong will on her part to prove herself to me, to make me see that I made the right choice. I didn't want her to feel that way. I didn't want her to doubt me.

I wasn't going to put my family in danger again because of Bella's friendship. After this I was going to prove Leah that all I ever needed and wanted was her.

After I had decided to make some changes in our lifestyles as soon as we could go back home, I returned to the hotel's room where Alice, Jasper, Carlisle and Bella were talking about the different scenarios they could find as soon as they entered the "Hell Cave". They talked for ages while I sat there listening to them and wishing I could do something to help.

"Jacob, if we don't come back immediately don't panic. We don't know if Aro will meet us right away." Carlisle said a few hours later. "But if we don't come back after a week, take this money and go home. We'll contact you as soon as we can."

I accepted the envelope with money from Carlisle's hands and looked at them attentively. That perspective didn't make me feel better. I knew they were confident that the Volturi would let them go once Aro talked to Carlisle. They were old friends after all but the truth was that Aro had all the cards in his hands. Our only hope was to follow the old saying: "In Rome do like the Romans." Carlisle and the others would have to behave, smile, be nice and try to convince Aro that everything was fine.

I knew they wouldn't put my son's life in danger and I trusted Carlisle's experience dealing with the Volturi but there was something inside of me saying that this could go wrong.

"Keep your eyes on your cell phone." Bella suggested pulling me out of my thought. I nodded.

A few minutes later the sun was gone and they finally left the Hotel. Now all I could do was waiting for their return.

As an alpha I was used to take immediate action whenever something was wrong. My nature didn't allow me to be passive and patient. I was used to be on the front line, fighting and leading my pack. Today I was staying on the background and I hated it.

* * *

A/Note 3: I know you all want William to be rescued soon but it will take a couple more chapters. There will be more action starting next chapter and the Volturi Guard will make an appearance too. I don't really know why but I like the Volturi quite a lot. Except for Marcus...he's creepy. I even like Jane and Alec. I believe they're the most powerful vampires ever and I will try to focus on their story a bit in later chapters. Jane and Alec are a bit like Harry and Will. They're unique, special and have a strong bond between them.

Thanks for the feedback.

Karisan


	12. Caught

Chapter Rating: M

Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer not me.

Author/Note 1: Sequel from _Our Dawn 2_

A/Note 2: I'm not a native English speaker so I'm sorry for my grammar and spelling. Thank you for reading.

Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed: teamtorettosupporter, FantasyLover74, Teagann, Jada91, cinnamin, Cracker679, Blackwater Crazziii, Jacobleah, brankel1, Cherryx3Cat, Blackwater101, piper9004, BlacksWerewolfa, RobertForLife, o0FLAM3S0o, cyrusnjonas, Chica219, Sentinel10, wolfman inc, YoGurlBl, Jeakat, CallyGreen.

Alert: the characters in this story curse a lot.

_**Our Dawn**_

_**Part III**_

_**Book 2 – Confidence & Vulnerability**_

_**Jacob Black**_

**12. Caught**

At dawn Bella sent me a message to let me know how things were going. She had been asked to stay away from the other Cullens so that her power wouldn't block Aro's. It was a smart move on his part and that was the reason why Alice couldn't see Bella in her visions.

But Bella was allowed to see William and she assured me he was fine, although he seemed to be missing Harry, Leah and I a lot and didn't understand why he had to stay there for so long, with people he didn't even know.

It looked like Jasper's suspicions were correct and Aro did want something from them. Edward probably knew what he wanted but since Bella was being kept away from him, she didn't know what was going on.

So far things had remained pretty much the same. No one knew shit about anything. The only difference was that now I was alone in the Hotel, which three days later was noticed by Gino. He kept calling me Casanova and even tried to tell me the whole story of the man who had dated like half of the Italian female population during the eighteenth century or something like that but I had managed to escape every time.

Gino also happened to be quite interested in my love life and in the sudden disappearance of my wife. I guess he thought she had somehow discovered my "affair" with the girl I kept calling on the phone and had left me. He even suggested I would meet a few of his girlfriends just to keep myself busy, which I politely refused.

Since that message, three days ago, I hadn't heard anything else from Bella or any of the others. I used to go near the Priori's Palace to see if I could find out what was happening but for three days I came back to the Hotel empty handed. I was beginning to be worried and I had finally decided to call home and tell Leah the truth.

I dialled our phone number and no one picked up. I tried Leah's cell phone and it was disconnected, finally I tried to call Seth and he didn't pick up either. I hung up feeling frustrated by the second. I hated to be in the dark. Why wasn't anyone picking up the damn phone? I was in a fucking foreign country, trying to keep myself together and waiting to hear good news about my son leaving the damn Volturi's bat-cave, was it too much to ask that my family could at least have the decency of answering my calls? Maybe I should try Sue and Charlie, but what if they didn't answer either? Maybe something was going on in La Push.

I had just started to pace back and forth around the room when someone knocked on the door.

"Room Service."

I frowned and checked my watch. It was almost nine pm, I didn't remember calling room service and I didn't understand why I was feeling suddenly nervous about opening the door. Maybe it was because the scent of the woman behind the door, a faint but really nice flowery perfume, was reminding me of someone I missed so much. Or maybe I was just becoming paranoid.

"Room Service." The female outside said again but this time my heart jumped at the sound of the familiar voice. I rushed to the door and opened it.

The woman in front of me launched herself in my arms and wrapped her hands around my neck and I just stood there completely stunned.

"Leah?"

I could hardly believe she was there with me.

"I missed you." She whispered pushing me inside the room and closing the door behind her.

She threw her small bag into the floor and hugged me again, as if she was also having doubts that we were together. Actually I was also scared that this could be just a dream, so I held her tightly for a while.

When we finally let go of each other I snapped back to reality.

"Leah, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I was about to go insane all by myself. I couldn't let you do all the work. William is my son too."

"It's dangerous to be here. I told you to stay home for a good motive."

"I couldn't just sit around and wait for your calls."

"What about Harry?"

"He's with my mum. He's fine."

"How did you know where to find me?"

"Blondie gave me the Hotel's address. So…where are the leeches?"

"Out. They…" I hesitated. Should I tell her the truth? "They're investigating what's going on. They'll be here by tomorrow."

I went for a half-lie. She would be upset and worried if I'd tell her the truth.

"The Volturi are still stalling?"

"Carlisle is trying to solve things out. I'm stuck here because the vampires can recognise my scent and then we would be in troubles."

"Now you know how frustrating it is to sit around and do nothing."

"You shouldn't have come. I can handle this on my own." My ego was a bit hurt because Leah seemed not to trust me entirely.

She rolled her eyes and stepped forward to meet me. Her hands reached my chest and she kissed my neck, leaving me breathless.

"What are you doing?" I asked in a low voice.

"I trust you Jacob. I know you're doing your best...but I just...I missed you so damn much."

I was amazed by how easily she could read me. She didn't even have Edward's power and yet she could read me like a book. Our lips crashed violently and she moaned, making my body react immediately. The room's temperature had suddenly increased.

"Leah...Are you sure about this?" I asked in a whisper.

"I don't know…I just want to be here with you."

I lifted her chin and our lips connected again as if we were magnets. We knew this wasn't the right time to succumb to the lust that washed over us as soon as our lips touched. We knew that William was still being held by the Volturi and I knew that the Cullens were now in danger too but I couldn't just ignore the way I was feeling right now. Leah's body was pressed against mine and I was finding extremely difficult to focus on anything else but her.

I looked into her brown eyes and noticed she was feeling the same. She was probably asking herself if we could actually do this, having our son captive by the Volturi. If I knew that we could save William by going there, I wouldn't give it a second thought, I wouldn't let myself be distracted but I had been instructed to wait. Alice had made very clear that my presence near the bat-cave could put William in danger again.

Leah's hands had grabbed the hem of my grey t-shirt and a second later she was tossing it into the floor. Her red blouse followed the same path. When I was only on my underwear she pushed me to the bed and straddled me. I felt her urgency and I realised she wanted this as much as I did. The only thing I couldn't understand was why there was a sudden need for her to be in control.

"Did something happen?" I asked while she was fighting to get rid of my boxers. We were married for six years so I was also able to recognise when something wasn't right with her.

"No…I just need you…now."

"I need you too." I said and I unclasped her black bra. I felt her shivering under my touch and I realised her temperature was a bit higher than usual. But then again we were about to have sex so I guess it was kind of normal.

"I need to tell you something Jacob."

"Can't it wait?" I captured her lips again and she moaned softly.

"Yes…I guess it can…"

She responded immediately. The passion she put into that kiss made me think that whatever she had to tell me was important but right now we were too busy to talk. At least I was because while Leah was placing hot small kisses down my chest, I had to take care of unbuttoning her jeans.

"Next time wear a skirt." I said huskily and again she shivered when I removed all of her clothes. I didn't understand why she seemed to be cold when she had such a high temperature.

Her hands travelled up my chest and into my hair while mine rested on her waist. I was suddenly mesmerised by her beautiful face when I felt her body completely connected with mine. Her eyes were trying to tell me something I didn't understand because I was totally focused on the way she moved her hips.

"Jacob…I need you to go slow." She panted in my ear.

I complied with her request even though I initially thought about fastening the pace. I let her control the situation entirely and when I tried to flip us over, she didn't allow me. I growled impatiently but when I met her gaze again, I felt that I had to let her do this her way.

Something about this was strangely similar to what had happened between us before she had left me in La Push and gone living with the Cullens in Canada because she had found out she was pregnant. That night, Leah also controlled every movement we had made during sex.

I was going to ask her if she was alright when I felt a sudden rush of adrenaline wash over my body while her fingernails draw blood from my shoulders. Her body responded to mine only a second later and we tried our best to keep the noise down.

"Everything…is going to be fine, Leah. I promise." I said still having troubles breathing. She had let herself fall to my right side, completely exhausted.

"I hope you're right because things are about to change again." She said with her voice still altered.

We were in silence for a while.

"What did you want to tell me?" I asked. When she didn't answer me I realised she was already sleeping.

She was probably tired from the trip and from what we had just done. I pulled the sheets over us and kissed her forehead, embracing her waist and pulling her closer to me. She smelled so good. Her scent was intoxicating. It was like being in a garden full of every kind of flowers. Soon I drifted off too.

I woke up a few hours later. The sun wasn't up in the sky yet and Leah was still sleeping soundly in my arms. My cell phone started ringing and I almost jumped out of the bed to pick it up. Curiously Leah didn't wake up.

"What's going on?" I asked as soon as I picked up the call.

_They are going to let us go. _

I sighed in relief when I heard Bella's words. That was the best news I had in weeks.

"All of you?"

_Yes. All of us. _

"When?"

_Today before __sunrise. Meet us by Saint Marcus' chapel in an hour. William will be happy to see you._

"What did they want?"

_I'll tell you later but I believe it involves Alice._

"Alright. I'll see you in an hour."

It was really hard to believe that this nightmare was almost over. Whatever the damn leeches wanted from the Cullens couldn't be that bad otherwise Bella wouldn't have called me. Apparently they were letting all the Cullens go home unarmed and I guess Aro didn't know anything about William's power.

I was truly relieved to know that in an hour I would have Will with me and we could all put this behind us and go back home. I was a bit worried about my son's reaction of what had just happened and I knew he would make a lot of questions but I was sure that Carlisle and Edward would know what to say to him without telling him the truth about vampires and wolves.

I thought about waking up Leah and telling her the good news but she looked really tired and she was finally having a rest after a long trip. Besides our previous activities had probably worn her out, I mean she didn't even wake up when my phone rang.

I dressed up quickly and wrote Leah a note, telling her I would return soon with the Cullens. I ordered Gino to serve breakfast to Leah in an hour and I had the impression he thought that Bella was back at the Hotel when I mentioned my wife being in the room. It would be fun to watch his face when he'd find Leah there instead of Bella.

I crossed the empty streets watching the sky. It was still dark although it wouldn't take long for the sun to rise. I stood before Saint Marcus' chapel for a while, admiring its beauty. It was an ancient building with a large front door and a few statues surrounding the stairs. There was a woman holding a baby, a man carrying a cross and a few saints praying on their knees with their eyes closed. The high glass windows had beautiful drawings too.

The stone monument was well preserved given the year of its construction. Sitting down on the stairs I waited patiently for any sign of the Cullens or my child. I knew my nose would pick up their scent before I could actually see them, but every movement I spotted on the streets I couldn't help thinking it could be them.

I didn't know how much time had passed since I had arrived to the chapel but suddenly my attention was drawn to the voices I picked up inside of the stone building. Someone was talking to the priest and they were speaking in English.

Feeling curious I let my ears pick up their conversation even though I knew I would be violating their privacy. What I heard made my heart rate's increase and the stench that hit me hard in the next couple of minutes made my head spin. It was a leech that was speaking to the priest and by the looks of it there was a group of tourists inside the chapel that would be taken to the bat-cave to be slaughtered by the Volturi.

The priest wasn't actually opposing to the idea, he was just alerting to the fact that they couldn't take such a large group not to draw attention. The leech couldn't care less about the old man's opinions though. It seemed that the Volturi were going to celebrate something.

I knew I shouldn't interfere. I knew I could make things worse not only for me but also for the Cullens and my son but I was a protector. My job was to protect people from being attacked by bloodsuckers whether I was in La Push or in any other place. My nature wasn't going to allow me to turn my back on those people so I walked inside the chapel ready to do my job.

"Father…I want to confess." I blurted eyeing the woman who was speaking to the old man. She was definitely a vampire. Her white skin made a clear contrast with her black robe. Her beautiful brown-redish hair was caught in a ponytail and her red lipstick looked like blood.

The priest looked at me completely shocked. He wasn't expecting someone to come inside the chapel at that hour.

"We're not open to public yet, my son." He said.

"But I need to confess my sins now." I insisted.

The leech smiled and my will to tear her to shreds disappeared mysteriously. It looked like I was cast under a spell.

"Heidi…there are enough people in that room already." The priest warned.

"I like him…I'm going to take this one too. If you want us to keep the deal, you'll have to let me do this my way." She said softly.

I realised then that I had suddenly become another potential victim.

"Come on big boy…You can tell me all your sins." She smiled again and I could see her white teeth shining.

My legs moved forward against my will. I really didn't know what the hell was happening to me. I had entered the chapel to prevent a massacre and now I was following that leech like a damn puppy. It was like she had me on a leash.

My brain could detect the danger signs but I was unable to react. I couldn't phase, I couldn't stop walking and all I could think of was that she was the most attractive woman I had ever seen in my life.

She took me to a room and ignored the priest's advices. When she opened the door I saw a group of almost twenty people. All of them looked like freaking zombies. A few of the men had this gaze that reminded me of a teenager in love.

"Ladies and gentlemen we're going for a ride. Can you please follow me?" The leech asked.

Everyone nodded. Knowing what our fate would be like I tried to stay behind but I felt compelled to do what she was asking.

"You too big boy. Come with me."

It was hard to resist the sound of her voice. I tried my best and I failed miserably. Heidi looked at me a few times and noticed I was trying to resist her. A weird smile appeared on her red lips.

We walked into the basement and there were two more leeches in black robes waiting for us there. One of them was a blonde male and the other was a black-haired woman with freckles.

"What took you so long Heidi?" The blonde one asked.

"Father Tom is having cold feet. I'm going to have to talk to Aro about him later…after our guests are gone."

I realised she was talking about the Cullens and William.

"We need to hurry. Marcus and Caius will be home soon." The other leech said. "You did well this time Heidi. Nineteen…"

"This one counts for two." The blonde stated pointing a finger at me.

"That one is mine, Randy." Heidi said. "I want to keep him for a while."

"He stinks." Randy announced. I was glad to know that not all the Volturi knew how to identify a wolf otherwise I would be dead by now.

"Yeah…It's good that we don't have to breathe, isn't it?" Heidi mocked. "Let's go. Follow me."

Again my feet moved without my permission. Heidi was probably a member of the Volturi special guard. Only that could actually explain why nineteen people were following her through a dark and stinky tunnel without even asking where we were going.

Every time I stopped she would look at me and smile, making me keep walking behind her and the other leeches although I kept on thinking about Leah and my son. I really didn't know why I was letting myself fall for her spell. At this rate I would be dead soon. As soon as Heidi realised what I really was she wouldn't hesitate.

The stench became stronger as we walked further into the Volturi's bat-cave. Then we reached an empty room. Heidi told everyone to wait there and I saw devotion in their eyes. They were completely hypnotised by her and if I weren't a wolf I would be too.

"You're coming with me." She said pulling my arm. I didn't want to go. I didn't want to leave those people there all alone. I tried and I fought against Heidi's power but in the end I lost and as soon as we got out of that room I knew I would never see those people alive.

The leech took me to another room and I didn't have to be Edward Cullen to know what she was planning on doing with me.

"I don't usually play with my food…" She started pushing me over to a huge bed. "But I'm going to make an exception."

"I'm not a meal." I managed to say.

"I know you like me…I know you want me to call you big boy…"

The sound of her voice made me feel confused. Why was my body reacting to her when I knew I didn't feel anything towards her? Why was she making me act like I wanted her?

"Tell me your name." She demanded running her cold hands through my hair.

"Jake."

"Tell me your sins, Jake."

Heidi pushed me over and I fell on the bed. She straddled me and began to remove her black robe revealing a tiny red dress underneath it.

"I don't want to."

She looked at me amused.

"You're actually fighting me, aren't you? No one ever managed to deny me. I can make people do whatever I want in a blink of an eye. You won't be any different Jake."

If only my body would do what I wanted, I would push her off of me and phase, but her eyes were piercing mine and I was again falling victim of her power.

"You seem to be a very hot man…How about you take off some of your clothes?"

"No." I said closing my eyes.

"You're stubborn…I like it."

I thought about Leah and remembered that a few hours ago we had been making love. I had told her I loved her so I couldn't possibly cheat on her with a freaking leech. Even though Heidi had that power, I had to fight it.

"I guess you need a little incentive, right?" She asked taking her dress off. "After we have some fun…I'm really going to enjoy killing you."

"I want to see you try." I said. I was fighting her power with all my strength now.

"Fine. Let's just cut the crap…" She put her hands over my chest and ripped my shirt in half exposing my upper body. Lowering herself to me she begun licking me and I had to close my eyes again and remember Leah.

"Get off." I said in a low voice. I wasn't being very convincing but I was trying my best.

"You can't beat me, Jakey. Don't worry…I won't hurt you…much." She laughed and I felt her fingernails digging into my skin.

I had to do something fast. I didn't want her. I didn't like her. I wanted to kill her right now. I was not going to cheat on my wife with a leech. I loved Leah too much.

"Get off of me you fucking leech!" I yelled and pushed her violently.

Heidi jumped back and stood near the door. She looked surprised not only because I had fought against her controlling power but also because the smell of my blood was something new to her.

"Randy, Lena!" She called. The two leeches appeared immediately. "We have a guest…" Heidi smirked triumphantly. At least the seduction's game was over.

* * *

A/Note 3: Thank you for leaving your comments. Don't worry William is going to be rescued soon.

Blackwater101: I used to write daily when I wasn't working but now things are not so easy. All I can promise is that I'll try, ok? I was supposed to update only on Friday but since you asked for an update I decided to post sooner. Just like you wanted, Leah is now in Italy but she won't tell Jacob about the baby for now. As for the Volturi, Aro will take an interest on William, Jacob and Leah. So yes, I will put some of your ideas on later chapters, especially the part about Jake being hurt. About someone dying…I wasn't planning on killing characters. At least not the main ones (I know a lot of you would be happy if I killed Bella or Sam – lol ;D –, but I really don't want to do it). If Bella died who would Leah annoy the crap out of? If Sam was gone, who would Jake be jealous of? I need those two in the story. I also don't think I'll kill the Volturi, after all_ they_ are too powerful. Since there are still a lot of things to happen and a new enemy coming, I have to think seriously about it. I'll let you know as soon as I decide. Thanks for your words.

Karisan


	13. The Right Thing

Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer not me.

Author/Note 1: Sequel from _Our Dawn 2_

A/Note 2: I'm not a native English speaker so I'm sorry for my grammar and spelling. Thank you for reading.

Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed: teamtorettosupporter, FantasyLover74, Teagann, Jada91, cinnamin, Cracker679, Blackwater Crazziii, Jacobleah, brankel1, Cherryx3Cat, Blackwater101, piper9004, BlacksWerewolfa, RobertForLife, o0FLAM3S0o, cyrusnjonas, Chica219, Sentinel10, wolfman inc, YoGurlB, Jeakat, CallyGreen.

Alert: the characters in this story curse a lot.

_**Our Dawn**_

_**Part III**_

_**Book 2 – Confidence & Vulnerability**_

_**Jacob Black**_

**13. The Right Thing**

"What the hell are you?" Heidi asked.

"Your worst nightmare, leech."

I took that chance to phase, destroying the bed completely and making all the three leeches gasp in shock. I could deal with all of them at the same time although I had to be careful with Heidi's powers.

Without hesitation I launched myself at them and almost managed to rip Randy's head which pissed him off immensely. He started shouting out to the others demanding them to restrain me. As if…

"Do something Heidi!" He yelled back at the beautiful leech. She was standing near the door wearing only her red underwear and trying to understand how the hell I had turned into a giant wolf.

Well I wished her good luck with that.

"He's able to fight against my power." She said.

"What the hell is this thing anyway?" The vampire named Lena asked and no one answered. None of them had been in La Push during our confrontation with the Volturi years ago and that was why they didn't know anything about me.

As Lena and Randy surrounded me I growled fiercely and they backed off a little.

"You really know how to pick them." Randy mocked and Heidi glared at him.

"Shut the fuck up or I'll kill you." She spat furiously.

"Come on Heidi, you have to admit that it would be really funny if you really ended up doing him…" Randy laughed. "He's a fucking werewolf."

I growled louder and so did Heidi.

"He doesn't look like the other werewolves." Heidi said.

"He's too large for us to restrain him in this room. We need to take him outside." Lena announced.

"And how are we going to do that without alerting everyone?" Heidi asked.

"That's not my problem. Actually you should be the one solving this mess." Lena pointed out and Heidi growled again impatiently.

If I wanted to get away from there undetected I had to kill the three of them smoothly, phase back and get the hell out of that room. I couldn't give them the change to capture me and take me to Aro.

I launched myself at them again and I finally managed to bite one of the leeches. A piercing scream echoed in the room while my teeth stayed firmly around Lena's shoulder but when I was about to rip her arm out, the other leech kicked my left side and I flew over the room hitting the wall.

I didn't break any bones but I was sore and I let my mind be controlled again by Heidi's power.

"I know you want to stop." She said meeting my eyes. "You're going to stop right now."

I couldn't move anymore.

"Just kill him!" Lena said to Heidi. She was really pissed off because I had tried to cut her arm off.

"No." A voice came from the door. I had seen the woman standing before us. She had been in La Push and she obviously knew what I was.

"Chelsea…He attacked us! I want him dead." Lena declared.

"Lena…please remember your place. You're nothing but an expandable pawn."

"What are you doing here Chelsea? We can handle this." Heidi stated pulling her black robe to cover her body.

"Clearly…" Chelsea mocked. "Randy, go to Aro and tell him we have a wolf here."

He left without a word.

"I think we've told you before about bringing people here." Chelsea glared at Heidi. I had the feeling those two had some feud going on between them.

"I was doing my job and I didn't know what he was."

"Your job? I believe your job was to bring us a meal to celebrate Marcus and Caius' return. I never heard Aro mentioning the fact you could actually fuck a guy in here."

"I was going to kill him after having some fun."

Chelsea rolled her eyes and then she looked directly at me.

"You better turn into a human again." She said. "Aro will want to speak to you."

I didn't phase back. I had more chances of defending myself if I remained in my wolf form.

"Do it now or you're never going to see the Cullens again." Chelsea stated with a grin and I felt fear for my life and for my friends and child.

I had almost forgotten that I wasn't the one in real danger. My son was and right now he was with the Cullens. I had blown their chances to leave that place.

Reluctantly I phased back and stood naked in front of the leeches. I suddenly recalled that Chelsea's power was similar to Jasper's. She could control emotions and that was why I had felt frightened and accepted to phase back in the first place. Damn leeches and their abilities to control emotions.

"I told you my power is way better than yours." Chelsea turned to Heidi who glared furiously.

"You wish…I could've handled him just fine."

"I see why you wanted to keep him to yourself, Heidi." Chelsea smirked, ignoring Heidi's last comment. "He's huge…in every way."

Seriously? Was that leech making sexual remarks about my size? I really hoped that Leah would never know about this if I managed to stay alive. That was just disturbing.

"Lena, get him something to wear and call Demitri and Santiago to escort our guest to the round chamber."

Chelsea was clearly the highest ranked vampire in the room. Her orders were immediately followed.

"You're coming too." She told Heidi who gasped.

"Me? Why?"

"I'm sure Aro will want to have a word with you about this."

"Fine."

Seconds later Lena brought me a stinky pair of black shorts and Demitri and Santiago arrived. Like Chelsea both recognised me immediately.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Santiago asked.

"Heidi wanted to fuck him and…"

"Shut it, Lena." Heidi snarled.

"Go back to your position." Demitri ordered and Lena left.

"Let's go." Chelsea ordered.

I walked through the corridors trying to keep focused. Heidi and Santiago were behind me and walked in silence while Chelsea and Demitri were leading us.

"Corin went to get the Cullens." Demitri announced. "They were about leave."

I had really blown it this time. I wouldn't be surprised if Alice tried to kill me. I had put us in danger again for nothing. I was unable to save those people and I had ruined the Cullen's chances to get my son out of there safely.

I was taken into a circular room. Aro was sitting down on a comfortable chair that looked like a throne. Both chairs on his left and right side were empty, confirming the absence of the other two Elders. Jane was leaning against the wall with her arms crossed over her chest. Her petite figure, dressed in black, was disturbing, especially when her red eyes caught mine. If looks could kill I'd be dead.

"Heidi…Come here." Aro said. I watched as Heidi walked over to Aro, with her face down and a guilty expression plastered all over her.

"I didn't know he was one of the Cullen's lap dog." She said.

"I know, but you shouldn't bring people here without permission."

"I'm sorry."

Aro took her hand in his and closed his eyes. He was seeing what had happened and if Heidi was telling him the truth. When he let her go he looked pleased and I saw Heidi sighing in relief. She knew Aro would forgive her for being reckless.

"There was no harm done this time but we will talk about this later." Aro said. "Now go and help the others to prepare everything for Marcus and Caius' arrival."

Heidi smiled brightly and while she was walking over to the door she put her tongue out to annoy Chelsea.

"Santiago, Chelsea you can go too. I'll be fine with Jane." Aro announced. "Demitri go see what's taking the Cullens so long to come back with Corin."

I hoped they had managed to escape and take William but I was being a little too optimistic.

"So…I don't remember inviting you here." Aro said getting up and facing me directly. "If I remember correctly you're the leader of the North American shape shifters, aren't you?"

"Yes."

"What brings you here then?"

"Isn't it obvious Aro? He's their lap dog. He came to rescue them. How loyal…" Jane accused.

"Actually…You have something that belongs to me." I declared.

"And what is that?" Aro asked curiously.

In that precise moment Demitri walked into the room followed closely by Carlisle, Edward, Jasper, Alice and Bella who was holding William by the hand. As soon as he saw me, William let go of her hand and ran to me.

"Daddy!"

I made sure to recall all that happened from the moment I had walked into Saint Marcus' chapel and met Heidi, so that Edward could understand why I was being held by the Volturi.

"I see the resemblances already." Aro said when I picked up William in my arms.

"Are you alright?" I asked my child.

He nodded and wrapped his small arms around my neck.

"I missed you and mum a lot."

"I know. I'm here to take you home don't worry."

"So you're here to take your son…" Aro grinned.

"Yes."

"The Cullens already played the hero card."

"This is not a game, Aro." Carlisle stated.

"I didn't come here to play hero or help the Cullens." I said keeping myself calm.

"You're their lap dog. Of course you came to save them." Jane accused with a smirk.

"I don't trust them anymore. It's their fault my son is here. It's their fault Leah and I have been so worried lately. We should've known this would happen." I explained. I was being a bit dramatic but Edward would be able to read my thoughts. I only needed the boss leech to believe my words.

"I have just told the Cullens that they could go back home." Aro announced.

"Good, because that's what I want to do."

"What makes you think we'll let you go too?" Jane asked.

"I want to go home daddy." William said.

"He's such a good kid, isn't he?" Jane mocked. She was trying to get on my nerves.

"Is that a threat?" I asked.

"Of course not." Aro assured me. "Even though you showed up uninvited no harm was done although I believe Lena still has a grudge against you."

"It was her fault." I grinned remembering when I almost ripped Lena's arm off.

"Are we going to let him go?" Jane asked in a whisper turning to Aro. "The Cullens keep their lap dogs again and we just watch them go…I mean they might even be up to something."

"We're not up to anything and if there's a lap dog among us it's certainly you." I said.

The pain hit me fast and hard. I lost my balance but I managed to put my son down safely before falling into the cold floor. William was crying beside me and I could also hear Bella and Alice yelling at Jane to stop but the pain kept hitting all of my body.

I didn't know how much more I was going to be able to resist without throwing up and start convulsing but suddenly it stopped.

Things happened so fast I hardly noticed what was going on. When I managed to open my eyes Jane was on the floor, only a few inches from me and she was glaring at William. Next to her was one of the heavy thrones. Aro's eyes were also focused on my child who was grabbing my arm and crying for me. I understood immediately what had happened. In an attempt to save me from the pain Jane was causing William had used his power and hit her with the heaviest object he had seen in the room.

"Jane…he's just a boy." Edward said before the blonde leech whispered the word "pain" softly with an infuriated tone.

If the pain had caused me, a grown up adult, to fall on my knees and almost vomit blood, my six year old son would certainly die in a few minutes. I watched helpless while Jane's red eyes were observing my son and a mischievous smile appeared slowly on her lips. But it didn't last long because William never felt any pain.

Getting up slowly and trying to keep my balance I saw Bella walking over to us and grabbing William's hand. Then she touched my arm and asked me if I was alright. I wasn't able to answer her question but I nodded weakly.

"That's not fair!" Jane yelled just like a child throwing a tantrum. "He attacked me! Stop blocking my power!"

"He was just helping his father, who you were hurting without any reason." Bella pointed out.

"The dog provoked me." She insisted.

"Jane…please calm down." Aro said.

"Why should I?"

"Because I believe things just got more interesting."

I didn't like the sound of those words and Bella put William behind her to protect him.

"He's just a child." Carlisle said. "His power is unstable and I believe he doesn't even know how to use it properly."

"Bullshit." Jane stated glaring at the Cullens. "He attacked me just now."

"He acted on instinct." Carlisle insisted.

"It doesn't matter if he knows how to use his power or not." Aro came closer to us and smiled widely. "He has quite a nice ability...You should've told me."

"We had never seen him use his power before." Edward announced and I knew he was lying. Fortunately Aro didn't.

"Young William is one of a kind. I've always been interested in your pack but now I'm absolutely convinced your son would be a great asset for us in the future."

"I'm not letting you keep my son." I opposed.

"Be reasonable…I could just kill you all today and get on with my life. I'm giving you a second chance here."

"Daddy…I want to go home. I don't like it here." William said in a muffled tone.

"You can all go home just like Will wants and once Edward, Bella, Alice and Jasper join us in a few years I would be really pleased to see young William again."

"No." I stated firmly.

"You really don't have a choice." Jane said. "Aro's orders will be followed even if we have to go get the boy ourselves."

"I'm not going to allow you to turn my son into a leech."

"Jacob is right Aro. William has the wolf's gene. He can die if we try to turn him." Carlisle backed me up.

"We'll have to wait and see, won't we?" Aro laughed slightly. "Anyway, I won't mind having him in my Guard as a wolf as long as he's well trained. That way you won't have to turn him."

"I told you leech. I'm not changing my mind. My son is not going to work for you."

"I see…In that case I guess we'll have to take drastic measures."

"What do you mean?" Alice asked.

"You already have our word we're going to join your special Guard. Isn't that enough?" Bella inquired. "You don't need William. He belongs with his family."

"Can't you see this is one life opportunity? This whole time I've always thought we were the only ones able to have powers like this. I've been gathering talents and none of them showed such a great power as this child. Our kind only develops real powers after becoming immortal but William is a six year old human who can already use telekinesis at his own will. He's unique."

"Aro…don't do this." Carlisle asked. "For the sake of our friendship. Let the boy go home."

"Of course." Aro said with a huge smile after exchanging a look with Jane. "The boy can go home right now and so do you Carlisle. Your family is free to go. We'll be thrilled to welcome you in a few years."

"You can't do this." Edward said in a whisper. It was obvious that Aro was planning something and Edward was against it.

"We have settled everything before Edward. You, Bella, Alice and Jasper will come to live with us soon…Carlisle can join us too and you will bring William as well. Actually I believe William will come to us on his own."

"Do you realise how close you are from starting a war?" Edward warned.

"I would win that war…You know that very well." Aro stated smugly. "You should go…before I change my mind."

Edward stared intensively at Aro but the leech didn't budge. Whatever he had planned he was going to purse it no matter what. And he was probably right. Even if my pack and Sam's came to Italy, the leeches had the advantage and they would kill us all.

Jasper, Alice and Carlisle glanced over to Edward and he nodded, which meant they would have to follow Aro's suggestions. Bella took William in her arms and touched me to follow her.

"Bella…give William to his father one last time so they can say goodbye to each other." Aro said.

I realised then I wouldn't go home with them. That was his plan all along. By keeping me there he would make sure William would want to save me one day and he would come with the Cullens to Volterra. By then William would be old enough to make his own decisions and if he was as stubborn as his mother, not even Leah would be able to stop him.

"What?" Bella asked surprised while passing William into my arms. "What does this mean?"

"It means I'm not coming home." I stated.

"You can't do this Aro!" Bella half yelled.

"Don't worry Bella…We won't kill him…I promise." Jane said laughing.

"You're seriously going to blackmail us like this?" Bella asked.

"This is not blackmail…we're just taking precautions." Aro replied. "This way you all have a motive to come and visit us again soon."

"What if Jake gave his consent on sending William with us in a few years?" Bella suggested.

"We all know that won't happen." I said hugging William. "I will never agree with that."

"Jake…If you stay here…You can't possibly thing they'll treat you well."

"Maybe Bella and I could stay here…" Edward tried. I knew what he was trying to do and I knew Jane would oppose. If Bella stayed she would be able to avoid Jane to attack me with her power.

"You can all go home." Jane stated firmly. "That was Aro's orders."

"What am I supposed to tell Leah? Billy? Your pack?" Bella turned to me with a sad expression.

"I'll be alright. They won't kill me until William comes here with you."

Bella squeezed my hand and nodded slightly trying to apologise to me with her eyes. There wasn't anything to apologise for. I had put myself into this situation. It was my fault.

"William, you're going to see mum in a while. Can you tell her something for me?" I asked my son.

"Yes."

"Tell her I love her and I want her to be happy. Can you do that?"

He nodded and I put him on the floor pushing him softly towards Bella.

"Why can't you come with us too?" He asked with tears in his eyes.

"I'll be right behind you Will. Just be a good boy, alright? Now go with Bella and behave."

I was about to cry as well but I didn't because I wanted to show William that everything would be fine. The Cullens looked at me one more time before walking out of the room.

"We'll take good care of him, Jacob. Don't worry." Edward said.

"This isn't over." Bella announced glaring at Aro and Jane.

Carlisle waved at me and Alice and Jasper held their hands together before giving me another apologising look. The pixie was the last one to leave the room and the last time she looked at me I saw a small smile on her lips and a weird light in her eyes. She didn't give me a sign but I knew she was up to something.

After that I felt Demitri's cold hands pushing me towards another door and I realised I was still too weak to react. Jane's power had hit me really hard. Because wolves weren't as resistant as vampires, we were more vulnerable to the pain that Jane was able to inflict us.

While I was leaving the room with Jane and Demitri escorting me, I could still hear William crying but I knew he would be alright as soon as he joined Leah in the Hotel. At that moment I didn't care about what was going to happen to me.

* * *

A/Note 3: I tried to post yesterday but the site was down or something. I couldn't even login. So William is finally out of the Hell Hole. Keep your fingers crossed for Jake. "See" you next time.

Karisan


	14. In Pain

Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer not me.

Author/Note 1: Sequel from _Our Dawn 2_

A/Note 2: I'm not a native English speaker so I'm sorry for my grammar and spelling. Thank you for reading.

Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed: teamtorettosupporter, FantasyLover74, Teagann, Jada91, cinnamin, Cracker679, Blackwater Crazziii, Jacobleah, brankel1, Cherryx3Cat, Blackwater101, piper9004, BlacksWerewolfa, RobertForLife, o0FLAM3S0o, cyrusnjonas, Chica219, Sentinel10, wolfman inc, YoGurlB, Jeakat, CallyGreen, Teagann.

Alert: the characters in this story curse a lot.

_**Our Dawn**_

_**Part III**_

_**Book 2 – Confidence & Vulnerability**_

_**Jacob Black**_

**14. In Pain **

When Edward told us, years ago, how it was to feel Jane's power I thought he was overreacting. It was hard to believe that someone as beautiful as Jane could actually cause so much pain to someone. Edward had told us we would feel like we were being burned alive but in reality it was ten times worse than that.

I tried to hold on as much as I could but after the first week, I knew if Jane kept on visiting me every single day, I would die soon. The pain I was in was too much to bear. If I were an ordinary human I wouldn't have lasted three days. There were times I couldn't breathe, move or even think. I even lost track of the time.

The Volturi were keeping me in a dark and empty room. They didn't have anyone guarding me or the door locked because I was too weak to get up much less try to run away. Bella was right they weren't going to show me their good hospitality, instead the welcoming committee made sure to pay me daily visits.

Three days after the Cullens were gone Jane brought her brother Alec to see me. He wasn't too excited when he saw me on the floor, unable to move. If he wasn't a vampire I would actually think the kid had a heart because he didn't sound half the psychotic and sadistic monster his twin sister was.

I didn't eat or drink since the day I had left Leah in the Hotel and went to Saint Marcus' chapel to meet the Cullens. I often wondered if they had managed to leave Italy safely. I hoped so because I really didn't want to think that all the pain I was being put through had been for nothing.

None of the Elders came to see me. I managed to pick up a few talks between Heidi, Demitri and Jane while they were near by but they never mentioned the Cullens or my son.

"It hurts, doesn't it?" Jane asked me standing by the door.

"No…I've never felt better in my life." I said.

The first wave of pain hit me so hard I started to vomit blood. By then it was probably the third or maybe fourth time it happened. My brain was about to explode when she stopped.

"It was hard for me to learn how to control myself." She whispered. "I killed a lot of people because I couldn't stop…It's interesting to watch how much time a person can take the pain. You're a fighter…three weeks and you still have your sanity."

I was hearing every word she was saying but I couldn't reply this time. My body was numb with the pain and my brain seemed to be completely fried.

"You know you won't be able to take this forever. You will end up dead."

She was right. I didn't know how I had managed to handle the torture for so long. I had been in pain everyday for three weeks now.

"There is a way to stop this. There is a way for you to get rid of me…Just tell Aro that you will send your child to us when he's older."

"Never."

"I will keep coming here every day until you change your mind." She closed the door behind her.

When I had seen Alice leaving, I had thought she had a plan to get me out of there. Now it was clear that I was mistaken. There was no hope. I would have to feel that pain as long as I was there.

xxxxxxxxxx

The next few days or weeks, I didn't really know how much time had passed, Jane was particularly hard with me. Not only I vomited blood again but I also started convulsing. I even passed out a few times. I knew I wouldn't be able to take that for much longer. There was a reason why Jane had told me she had learned to control herself to avoid killing her preys. That meant she wasn't torturing me in order to kill me, she was just having some fun.

That meant I would have to endure the pain until my son was old enough to come to Volterra with the Cullens. I was looking at years of excruciating pain and suddenly I thought that maybe I was better off dead.

I didn't fear death. I feared to leave the ones I loved and to cause them pain. If I actually died William wouldn't have to choose to leave La Push in the future to rescue me. If I died things would be easier for Leah. Would she forgive me for not keeping my word?

She would be free to fall in love again and try to be happy. Part of me wanted Leah to move on but the other part wanted her to feel the despair I had felt when she was in a coma after Irina's attack. That was when I had truly realised I wouldn't be able to be happy without her by my side.

"I'm doing you a favour you know?" Jane's voice echoed in the dark room. She was always punctual on her daily visits. "If you say yes, you'll be able to go home…You'll have a few more years with your lovely wife and child. Don't you want to see them again?"

I didn't answer. My throat was too dry and my head was too confused to allow me to speak a coherent sentence.

"You're clearly strong…I give you that. Four weeks being tortured and you still breathe. But believe me in a few days your liver, your lungs and your kidneys will start to rupture. We need you alive but we don't need you to be healthy."

I felt more pain and my body gave in momentarily. When I opened my eyes again I could smell my own blood.

"One of your blood vessels plopped." Jane smiled clearly happy with herself.

I managed to move my hand over to my nose in an attempt to stop the bleeding. I wasn't healing fast enough and I was pretty much sure that sooner or later all that pain would give me brain damages.

"It was funnier when you used to scream." Jane complained. "Are you ready for more?"

Grinning, she focused her red eyes on my body again and I thought my brain was going to explode this time. That was the first time I actually thought I wouldn't be able to handle the pain. I was mentally tired and hurt and to think that I would have to endure years of torture was making me feel a despair I had never felt before.

"What if I say yes?" The words left my mouth while I was agonising on the floor, spitting my own blood on the cold grey stone. "Will you…stop the pain?"

Jane kneeled next to me and smiled widely.

"Of course I will." She whispered in my ear. "I will do better than that dog…I will send you home."

I tried to catch my breath while she was distracted talking to me.

"You made the right decision dog. I admit I'm going to miss our…sessions but I really can't stand your smell anymore."

"Bitch." I muttered.

"I have a reputation to keep."

Jane got up slowly and walked over to the door. She turned her head to watch me and another wave of pain hit me. My heart started to race and I couldn't breathe properly. I had thought she would stop once I gave in to their proposition, now I was starting to think that Jane was lying all along. Then everything went black.

xxxxxxxxxx

When I woke up I heard three different voices next to me. Jane wasn't alone this time. Demitri and Santiago were there too.

"Where's Alec?" Jane asked.

"With Marcus. He said he's not coming."

Jane pouted and then she realised I was awaken.

"Take him." She ordered.

Santiago and Demitri grabbed me under my arms, one on each of my sides, and carried me out of that room. When the artificial light hit my eyes I blinked, feeling suddenly dizzy.

I didn't pay attention the way we were going I just hoped that Jane would keep her word and send me home. Chelsea met us a few minutes later while we stopped in a corridor.

"Aro will be here soon." She announced. It looked like the boss leech wanted to say goodbye to me or maybe he was going to finally kill me. I didn't know. I was just relieved about not being alone with Jane anymore.

"Why is he looking like that? Like he's sad…I mean we're letting him go." Jane asked observing me attentively. I was surprised to know that she was wondering about my feelings.

"I guess he's ashamed of himself." Chelsea said.

It was true. I was devastated about my decision of handing William over to those leeches because I was too weak to handle the pain. I was ashamed of myself because there was no way a father would do that to a son, but I really couldn't take it anymore.

Maybe, if they let me go home, I could just take Leah and the kids and run away. I know I would be acting like a coward but at least I would be protecting my family.

"He shouldn't. No one ever resisted my power for so long."

Was that supposed to make me feel better? To know that I had managed to stay alive for four weeks while she tortured me every single day?

We heard steps and soon Aro came to join us. He looked at me and then looked intensively at Jane.

"You did a good job, dear." He praised. "You're my most precious daughter, Jane."

I guess he was complementing the bitch for torturing me and making me accept their deal.

"It would be rude of me letting you go without saying a word." He continued. "I want you to know that I keep no hard feelings for you or your family. In fact I'm quite excited about welcoming your son in a few years."

I wished I could tell him to go to hell but I kept my mouth shut. I was in no conditions to start a fight with the leeches, especially with Jane standing there and Demitri and Santiago holding me.

"Will you keep your word? Will you send William to us?"

Would I? For a split second I thought I would rather be tortured again than to give my son to the Volturi but there were still a few years ahead and a lot of things could happen in the meantime.

I nodded because I wasn't comfortable enough to give a verbal confirmation. Jane glared at me and I fell on my knees when the pain hit me.

"He already looks like shit, sister." I heard Alec's voice. He must have changed his mind about being there.

"He doesn't have to be conscious for what's going to happen next." Jane said.

When she stopped glaring at me, Santiago and Demitri held me again and Aro gave them permission to take me elsewhere.

"I hope to see William soon." Aro said.

"I'll go with them." Alec announced.

"Why? I thought you didn't want to have anything to do with this." Jane said.

"I changed my mind. You know I'll always stand by your side sister." Jane smiled confidently at this.

The twins walked quietly behind me. Sometimes I heard them whisper but I never really listened to what they were saying. We walked through an endless corridor and I later realised that the walls had letters written all over it.

It took me a few minutes to realise what those letters were: names and dates.

"We have to be careful about the bodies." Demitri said when he realised where I was looking at. "So we burn them and hide the ashes behind the walls."

So those were the graves of their victims. I suddenly asked myself how many people had died by their hands. Probably thousands. That thought made me shiver.

"We're not going to do the same to you though." Santiago said laughing. He had probably thought I was shivering with fear.

They took me to the surface and then I was put inside a car. Jane and Alec stayed behind while Demitri, Chelsea and Santiago took me to some place outside Volterra. I must've blacked out for a while because when I realised where I was it was already dawn and I wasn't in the car anymore.

The vampires' smell was gone and I could feel the grass tickling me. First I thought the Volturi had really kept their word and had sent me to La Push. I could feel the cold breeze and the smell of trees was everywhere. But soon I noticed that the landscape looked nothing like La Push. I could also hear the noise of vehicles, which meant I was near a highway.

I tried to move but I was still too weak to get up. The only difference was that my mind was clearer and I could breathe properly now. I rolled over my back to see the sky and watched as the sun was going up. I definitely wasn't in La Push. Probably they had left me in a place where I could find a public phone but how would I be able to call someone if I had no money with me? Actually the only thing I had with me were the black shorts I was wearing.

I felt suddenly warmer after the sunrise. I closed my eyes trying to decide what to do when I heard a car stop a few feet away from me. The next thing I knew a familiar voice sounded right beside me.

"You need a hand?" Emmett asked.

I gave him a weak smile while I saw Jasper, Edward and Carlisle joining us.

"No, thanks. I've got two of my own. What I really need is to go home."

"We can manage that, right guys?" Emmett said playfully.

"You look like shit, Jacob." Jasper stated.

"You're not the prettiest of sights either, Jasper. I was actually hoping to see Leah."

He laughed and along with Carlisle, they pulled me up.

"How did you find me?" I asked.

"We got a call from someone telling us your location." Edward explained. "What about you? How did you get out of Volterra?"

I looked at him surprised. I had assumed they already knew what was going on. If the Volturi had called them to tell my location, why hadn't they told the Cullens the truth about letting me go?

"The Volturi didn't call us." Edward said reading my mind. "It was an anonymous call."

"I don't understand." I said confused. What the hell was going on? What were we missing here?

"I see…" Edward whispered slowly and turned around as if he was facing someone invisible.

"What's going on Edward?" Jasper asked suddenly agitated.

"You can show yourself…" Edward mentioned and then a skinny guy appeared in front of us. He was a vampire and I recognised him immediately.

"Fred." Carlisle said with a smile. "It's good to see you."

"So, you're the one who called us. It looks like we have to thank you." Edward said calmly. It looked like Fred wasn't an enemy.

"You're the one who reads minds."

"I am."

"You know why I did it. You know what I want, right?"

"I do."

"And?"

"His name is Felix but it was Jane who ordered it." Edward replied to Fred's thoughts.

I had no idea what was going on between Edward and Fred but it was very clear that Fred had some unresolved business with the Volturi.

"Why are you here?" Emmett asked. "Are you working for the Volturi?"

"No. I'm here because I was curious about them so I followed you to Italy and stayed to spy and check a few things on my own."

"You won't be able to kill Jane or Felix." Edward said and Fred nodded in agreement.

"I know. I just wanted to know who killed Bree."

"You can come with us, if you want to." Carlisle suggested. "You would have to get used to a new life but we can teach you and you can forget about revenge."

"It's alright. I'm not planning on having revenge."

"What will you do then?" Carlisle asked.

"I'm going to stick around for a while. I like it here."

And with that he disappeared from our sight and Jasper and Carlisle walked me over to the car. I let my head fall back on my seat and relaxed knowing that in a few hours I would be finally home.

"How are the kids?" I asked in a whisper.

"Fine." Edward answered.

"And Leah?"

"Not so good."

I was afraid he would say that.

* * *

A/Note: Jake is finally safe and sound and Fred did help a little. I don't plan making Fred a main character but he will be around sometimes. Jane is really evil and she will be a pain in the ass later. In the next chapter Jake and Leah will meet. Thanks for all the reviews.

Karisan


	15. Hangover

Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer not me.

Author/Note 1: Sequel from _Our Dawn 2_

A/Note 2: I'm not a native English speaker so I'm sorry for my grammar and spelling. Thank you for reading.

Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed: teamtorettosupporter, FantasyLover74, Jada91, cinnamin, Cracker679, Blackwater Crazziii, Jacobleah, brankel1, Cherryx3Cat, Blackwater101, piper9004, BlacksWerewolfa, RobertForLife, o0FLAM3S0o, cyrusnjonas, Chica219, Sentinel10, wolfman inc, YoGurlB, Jeakat, CallyGreen, Teagann.

Alert: the characters in this story curse a lot.

_**Our Dawn**_

_**Part III**_

_**Book 2 – Confidence & Vulnerability**_

_**Jacob Black**_

**15. Hangover **

Fortunately the Cullens had rented a private jet to fly back home because I would never be able to board a commercial flight on my current condition. I looked like someone who had caught a contagious virus and was about to die.

I threw up all the way back to the States. Carlisle said it was the altitude that was messing with my body. I had been locked in a dark room for four weeks in an underground. He also told me that for a few weeks or maybe a month, I would feel too weak to walk or to go to work. It was possible that I would have a few memory problems due to the torture I had been subjected to.

When we arrived in La Push I was surprised to see they were taking me to their mansion instead of the Reservation.

"Why aren't you taking me home?" I asked.

"Have you lost your mind?" Emmett asked. "You look like you've left Hell. Leah and the kids would freak out if they saw you like this. Plus you stink…if you went to the Reservation smelling like that, Sam's pack would kill you right away."

I snorted. I didn't want to stay away from Leah and my kids for too long. I wanted to go home.

"Does she know I'm back?"

"Not yet, but we'll call her after you take a shower and Carlisle sees you properly." Jasper said.

I rolled my eyes. I was feeling better now. Thinking about being reunited with my family was comforting enough for me and although I could still feel dizzy and nauseous I was feeling strong enough to stand up and face whatever it was coming my way. I guess that being in La Push again was slowly healing me.

"Esme is cooking a special dinner for you." Carlisle announced while we were getting out of the car.

I didn't know if I was hungry. I still had a funny feeling in my stomach, but that could be the guilt.

We found Bella, Esme, Rosalie and Alice in the kitchen. All of them were cooking.

"If I knew I would find the Ice Queen cooking for me I would've gone to the Volturi's dungeons sooner." I mocked.

She glared at me but then she smiled. Bella and Alice came to hug me and then the pixie frowned.

"We were working on a plan to get you out of there." She declared.

"You sure took your time." I didn't mean to criticise them or anything but then again, I had accepted to hand my son over to the Volturi because I had lost hope in a possible rescue. I wished Alice would have been able to tell me they were going to try to save me.

"Are you alright Jake?" Bella asked.

"I've been better."

"I wish we could kill those bastards." She said. "I'm going to make Jane pay for this."

"She's was a pain…" I confessed. "Literally."

"We're so glad you're back." Esme stated. "Things were about to get really nasty…"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"We'll tell you later." Carlisle promised.

"You better go take a shower before we call Leah." Bella suggested.

Edward helped me to go upstairs. My legs were now shaking and I felt a slight headache.

"You need to tell Carlisle about the headache." He said.

"Sure, sure."

"I'm going to pick up some clothes for you."

"Thanks."

I walked into the tidy bathroom and splashed some cold water over my face. The Cullens were right. I looked like shit and I sure felt like shit too mostly because in a few years I would have to give my son to the Volturi.

"There's something you need to know Jacob." Edward said walking in and giving me cleaned clothes.

"What?"

"I read in Fred's mind that the Volturi were going to let you go regardless of your answer to their…proposal."

I arched my eyebrows.

"What do you mean?"

"Caius didn't feel safe with you there."

"I was being tortured and I had no strength to attack any of them."

Edward shrugged.

"Caius never liked werewolves. He gave Aro an ultimatum that he would leave Volterra with Athenodora if he didn't send you back."

"So…I was going to be free either away?"

"Yes. Aro had already planned to come and take William as soon as it was time for us to join them. But since you agreed to hand Will over to them, he won't come here, things will go smoothly and you won't be able to turn back on your word or Aro will unleash his wrath upon everyone here in Forks."

Suddenly I felt the tears rolling down my face. I had made a fool of myself. I had given up my child for nothing.

"Why?" I asked clenching my fists.

"I think Jane refused to let you go without having her way. She wanted at least to break you and your will to protect your son. She wanted you to see that she was holding the power and make you see that it was useless to resist."

"Bitch." I muttered wiping my tears away. "She tortured me…She made me feel weak and desperate…I thought she was going to torture me forever…"

"I know how it feels like to be tortured by Jane. You feel like you're dying slowly and at some point you just wish that the end comes quickly. I'm not surprised you gave in…I'm surprised you resisted for so long."

"I feel like I've sold my own son…I feel like I let my family down."

"You didn't. Jane is the most powerful vampire on earth. Bella is the only one who can face her and yet, if they fought without using their powers, Jane would certainly win besides, Jane always had this…urge to prove herself to Aro. She worships him."

"How am I supposed to live with this?"

"I don't know…"

"Can you please keep it to yourself?"

"Are you sure? I mean you're not going to speak to Leah about it?"

"No. Not now…I can't."

"Look…I know that this is your business but lying to Leah is not the best option."

"I promised I would be back. I promised we would be able to have a nice life in the future. Do you think she'll want to be with me when she realises what I've done?"

"I think Leah might surprise you."

"Leah loves William and Harry too much and I…I believe I'm not good enough as a parent."

"You're only human Jacob."

"That doesn't matter. Leah will hate me."

"She loves you. She wanted to stay in Italy. She only came back because we told her William and Harry needed their mother alive. Don't lie to her, Jacob. You'll make things worse."

Edward left after telling me that and I had a quiet shower. I knew he was right about everything he had told me but I was unable to decide what to do.

I was on my second meal of chicken soup when Jasper and Alice left to pick up Leah. It didn't take me long to start feeling my stomach flipping. How was I going to look at her knowing what I had done? Should I follow Edward's advice?

"You'll be alright Jake." Bella said while Carlisle was observing me.

"I know." I said although I doubted it. The guilt would never leave me alone.

"You don't imagine how guilty we felt when we had to come home without you."

For some reason I had a pretty good feeling I could relate because right now I was feeling so guilty I just wished I could go back to Italy and continue to be tortured by Jane.

"Leah didn't want to leave and if it weren't for Jasper she would've gone to meet Aro herself. I had never thought she loved you so much."

I glance at Bella, throwing her an "I-told-you-so" look and she shrugged.

"I never thought she would be able to forget about Sam in the first place much less that she would be willing to die to get you back." She whispered.

I rolled my eyes and then I focused on what Carlisle was telling me.

"Your internal organs are almost completely healed by now."

"I don't understand…if the pain Jane inflicts us is just an illusion why did Jake's organs failed?" Bella asked. That was a good question.

"Our brain is fooled by that illusion and our body starts to act as if the pain is real. Our heart rate and our blood pressure increases and we feel sick." Carlisle explained.

"I threw up blood a few times and I still feel my head aching. It's like I'm on a hangover."

"You'll feel like that for a couple of days. You need to have a lot of rest."

"Sure, doctor."

"I mean it. No patrols, no work, no reckless behaviour, alright?"

I nodded and a second later I heard a car pulling over and through the window I saw Alice's yellow Porsche parking.

"You better go to the next room Jake." Bella said. "We're going to hunt tonight. All of us. I'll see you later."

It was nice of them to give me and Leah some privacy. I waited for Leah to come upstairs and meet me. I was nervous and excited at the same time. I had missed her beyond belief. Her smell, her touch, her voice. But I had betrayed her and our children and I was terribly ashamed for that.

I could sense the Cullens leaving to the forest and Leah's steps coming closer. When the door opened it was almost as if a light had suddenly illuminated the room. Leah was there, glowing and smiling and I felt like everything would be alright as long as this wasn't a dream.

"Jacob…" I felt her body pressed against mine and I let myself melt into her hug.

"Leah."

We shared a look in silence and then I realised she was actually crying.

"I thought I had lost you." she sobbed.

"I'm back. I'm sorry I made you worry about me."

She shut me up with a tender kiss and then we both lay still on the bed of the Cullen's guest room.

"How's William?" I asked playing with her hair.

"Fine. He still dreams about the Volturi sometimes."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay, you have nothing to apologise for. You thought you were doing the right thing."

"I'm really sorry."

"I love you Jacob. If you hadn't come back, I was going to lead the two packs against the Volturi to get you home."

I was suddenly appalled by that statement. Was she really going to risk so many lives for me?

"Thank you." I whispered.

For the first time in four weeks I felt calm enough to sleep because I was in the arms of the woman I loved, because I felt safe with her and my headache didn't bother me so much anymore. I pushed all the guilt out and buried my head in her hair to feel her scent.

Leah held me close to her the whole night. She made sure Jane was banned from my dreams, she allowed me to rest peacefully and forget about the pain I had endured. That was probably the first time I had showed her my vulnerability but I didn't care. Right now I needed her too much to think about my pride.

The twins were staying with Sue and while I was falling comfortably asleep I heard some of her words.

"It hurt so bad to be without you…There is nothing for me without you…I was dying slowly…Don't ever leave me Jacob."

xxxxxxxxxx

I went back home and for two days we didn't have any time to talk or be alone. Our families insisted on being with us for like an eternity. Sue, Charlie, my father, my sisters, their husbands and Seth, they all wanted to know what had happened and to be sure that I was alright. Harry and William were as happy to have me back as I was to see them safe and sound. As for the rest of our friends they also stopped by frequently just to check on us.

I was still following Carlisle's recommendations so I had to spend most of my time in bed. Leah had to work but she had managed to come home early in the last couple of days. Her boss was being quite generous. The story that was running all through the Reservation was that I had a car accident. Everyone believed.

Sue was helping us with the kids and my father had already summoned the Council to tell them the whole story. So far everyone thought that the Volturi had let me go. No one knew that in a few years when the Cullens had to go to Italy, they would have to take William with them because I had authorised that. That thought still made me want to throw up.

I had never felt an unworthy parent before and honestly I hated the feeling. I knew I wouldn't be able to keep that secret from Leah for too long but I didn't know how to tell her without making her hate me.

I remembered suddenly that when we first started living together I didn't know anything about raising a child. In the first couple of years after our marriage, Leah had been the one taking care of everything. I never changed a diaper and I rarely feed the kids. I never understood why Leah had to bitch about the house being a mess or even complain about me not putting the toilet seat down because in my opinion I only had to provide money for them and love them. I was selfish and I was even surprised how Leah had put up with me and never told me I was a worthless piece of crap of a father. That was exactly what I was feeling right now.

Once I had returned, Rebecca had picked up her wedding plans again and Embry had come by to remind me that I was going to be his best man. He did notice that I was different but he didn't make any questions about it. He probably thought that I was tired and mentally affected by Jane's torture.

"Leah told me you were going to rescue me…Is that true?" I asked him.

"Yeah. Well someone had to get your ass back here."

"She said both packs were going."

"Leah had a huge fight with Sam and he ended up accepting to help her."

I smiled thinking about Leah and Sam having an argument. It was no secret that I wasn't Sam's biggest fan, especially after knowing that he had been hanging around my wife and suggesting her that she should go back to his pack.

"I hope she kicked his ass." I muttered and Embry laughed.

"We had to hold her and Seth spent the rest of the afternoon trying to calm her down."

Apart from me, Seth was the only other man that Leah allowed to go near her when she was upset or angry with someone or something. Even though I hadn't been there to watch I could imagine the whole scene: the fight with Sam, everyone trying to hold Leah down and Seth talking to his sister.

"Embry?"

"What?"

"Can you take me somewhere?"

"You should be resting Jake…Leah will be angry."

"I won't tell her. We can come back before she comes home from work."

"Where do you want to go?"

"I need to speak to Sam."

"Come on…He wanted to help you but he wasn't sure about leaving La Push unprotected."

"That's not why I want to talk to him about."

"I don't know Jake, I don't want to be in troubles."

"Please Embry…I really need to speak to Sam."

Embry sighed deeply and then he agreed.

"Fine. But you have to promise me not to phase."

"I promise."

* * *

A/Note: I hope you weren't expecting a happy reunion for Jake and Leah, because with all the things going on, they still have a long way to go. The next chapter will be up very soon. Thanks for the feedback.

Karisan


	16. No Regrets

Chapter Rating: M

Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer not me.

Author/Note 1: Sequel from _Our Dawn 2_

A/Note 2: I'm not a native English speaker so I'm sorry for my grammar and spelling. Thank you for reading.

Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed: teamtorettosupporter, FantasyLover74, Jada91, cinnamin, Cracker679, Blackwater Crazziii, Jacobleah, brankel1, Cherryx3Cat, Blackwater101, piper9004, BlacksWerewolfa, RobertForLife, o0FLAM3S0o, cyrusnjonas, Chica219, Sentinel10, wolfman inc, YoGurlB, Jeakat, CallyGreen, Teagann.

Alert: the characters in this story curse a lot.

_**Our Dawn**_

_**Part III**_

_**Book 2 – Confidence & Vulnerability**_

_**Jacob Black**_

**Chapter 16 – No Regrets**

Embry drove quietly, probably thinking that this was a bad idea. Quite honestly I didn't want to go to Sam's house to kick his ass or even to kill him, all I wanted to do was to make sure he understood where he was standing now that I was finally back.

I couldn't keep lying to myself anymore either. Even though I knew Leah loved me, there was always a part of me that would be jealous of Sam. He had been her first in almost everything and I couldn't pretend I was happy with it.

Travelling back in time I remembered the first time I had realised I had feelings for Leah. Ironically it was on Bella's wedding day. That was supposed to be the saddest day of my life since I was going to see Bella getting married with my worst enemy and yet when Leah showed up in that dark red dress with her hair up, revealing her neck I felt tremors all over my body. I even got all worked up when Emmett said he would be able to dance with Leah. I didn't want anyone to touch her, not even a leech.

I blamed the hormones back then. Why else would I feel that way towards Leah? She was La Push's bitter harpy. She was Sam's ex-girlfriend and she was Seth's sister. I should've read the signs though, especially when we met later that night on the beach.

That was probably the first time I saw Leah showing her true feelings. She was in so much pain that I couldn't help to feel sorry for her. She had suffered enough, I mean we all knew that because we shared a mental bond with her, but I'd never really thought she felt that way. So when she removed her dress and said that she wanted to die that night I knew I had to do something.

I took her out of the water and tried to convince her that she was important to all of us. She thought only Seth and Sue loved her and that she was just useless to everyone. She told me her life didn't have a meaning and she was better off dead. Lying on top of her naked body I fought the urge to kiss her and tell her that I didn't share her opinion, but I didn't.

I told her she was still young, beautiful and that her heart would heal. I told her I felt exactly the same when I saw Bella and Edward exchanging their vows and even though I tried to tell myself that I was being nice just to comfort her, I was being serious. When the dim moonlight hit her perfect body I was hypnotised by her natural beauty. Although Bella had been always on my mind through the night, in that moment I only saw Leah. She was the most beautiful woman I'd seen.

Again I blamed the hormones. Leah was just a friend, someone I had met all of my life and I was feeling that way because she was naked and I was on top of her in a desert beach. We had been drinking but we weren't drunk. Leah cried and I comforted her. In the end I asked her to be my beta because I couldn't stand her saying that she was useless. I knew she had qualities and I really wanted to help her.

From that moment on I vowed to be by her side every time she needed a friend but because she was Leah Clearwater I would have to do it without her knowledge. Things evolved too rapidly after that night.

During the journey I made with Sam and Leah to choose my beta I realised I couldn't stand Sam like I used to. All of the sudden he had become a villain. When I caught him secretly thinking about Leah I almost flipped and when they had an argument and I watched Leah crying, it took all my self control to stop me from murdering him.

Again I should've read the signs but I misunderstood my feelings towards Leah for pity. I thought I was just feeling sorry for her because she was in the same situation I had been. I was an idiot. I should've known I was falling for her the moment I started to feel infuriated by listening to Sam and Embry's thoughts about her. Sam never stopped loving her. He was still convinced that he owned her and that Leah would never forget about him. Bastard.

As for Embry, he developed quite a crush for Leah back then and even though I knew it was difficult not to think about her and her sexy body when she was forced to phase and go back to human with the rest of us, I had to control myself from whooping his ass. But Embry wasn't the only one with fantasies. Brady had a crush on her too and so had Denis. The only one who never thought about nailing Leah was Seth, obviously. Even the imprinted wolves enjoyed to watch her naked sometimes, especially Quil and Paul. She even got the attention of a freaking vampire. That bastard annoyed the hell out of me.

I tried to deny my feelings for her because none of us was ready to love again but that was probably my biggest mistake. I should've told her that I loved her and that I wanted her, instead I gave her the impression that I was just using her to forget about Bella.

The way things ended up with us made everyone believe that we were together by convenience. People used to comment about our lives, especially our relationships with Bella and Sam. They all knew us. Our pasts had never been a secret to anyone because La Push was a small community. So rumours started about a one night stand, an unwanted pregnancy, a rushed marriage and a life filled up with sorrows and lies.

Most of our community still thought our marriage would crumble down soon and that was probably why Sam still had the nerves to go to my house and suggest my wife to go back to his pack with my children.

I knew I wasn't the perfect husband. I wasn't the best father either but I would keep my promises and six years ago I had promised Leah to love her and respect her until the day our souls left our bodies. I wanted to show Sam that my marriage wasn't just a façade, it was as solid as a rock and I wouldn't tolerate his actions anymore.

"Are you sure about this?" Embry asked when he parked my car outside Sam's house.

"Yep."

"Please don't do anything you would regret later."

"You have my word."

Embry and I walked over to the house and we ran into Emily. She was in a hurry.

"Hi!" She greeted happily. "It's so nice to see you up Jake." She hugged me and then she did the same to Embry.

"Is Sam inside?" I asked.

"Yes. I'm going to the store…but maybe I should stay and bake a few muffins?"

"No, I'm fine Emily. I just want to have a quick word with Sam and then we're leaving." I said.

"Ok…I'll see you later then. Give my love to Leah and the kids."

"Thanks."

As soon as Emily left, we walked inside. Sam was helping Ella building a castle for her dolls while Levi was watching TV on the couch, half asleep. Sam stood up as soon as he spotted us.

"How are you feeling?" He asked me.

"Much better now."

"I was going to run by your place tonight to visit you."

"I guess I saved you the trouble."

Sam frowned and Embry took Levi in his arms and called Ella to follow him outside.

"I'll go play with the kids outside while you…talk." He said. "Remember Jake…just talk."

I nodded and by the look in Sam's eyes I knew he was aware of what was going to happen. He told me to sit down but I refused.

"What's up?" He asked.

"I'm going straight to the point Sam…I don't want you anywhere near Leah, alright?"

"She told you." It wasn't a question.

"Yes. You had no right to make that suggestion. She's my beta, my alpha female and my wife."

"You were in Italy. You could've died there."

"I'm sorry to disappoint you."

"I'm not saying that I would be happy if you had died. I just wanted Leah to know that…"

"You would be here for her."

"Yes…"

"Well, Leah doesn't need you anymore Sam. She's has a family to take care of her that's why I appointed Seth as our keeper. He will take care of Leah and my children if anything happens to me."

"You don't have to be jealous Jacob."

"I'm not jealous. I'm just surprised to see that even after six years you're still as stupid as you were before."

Sam clenched his fists and growled at me but I didn't flinch. I wasn't scared of him and I wasn't surely intimidated by his growls.

"I still care about her and I can't help to think that you're going to hurt her sooner or later. Look what happened this time."

"I never meant to be caught by the Volturi."

"She acted like a damn zombie since you were caught and you've been away only for four weeks…imagine what will be like if you imprint and never come back to her."

"I'm not going to imprint."

"Come on Jacob don't give me that crap about Leah being the one…the alpha female…"

"I love her."

"I loved her too and I imprinted on Emily." He raised his voice clearly upset.

"You have no more connections to Leah. She's mine now. She is _my wife_, she had _my kids_ and I'm never going to give her up."

"You're just a stupid kid. You don't know what it's like to be in love with Leah. What you have with her is just an illusion. You were both broken…she was vulnerable and you took that chance."

"I didn't sleep with her just because I wanted to get laid."

"I don't care about your motives. I'm just saying that you never loved her like I did. You never had her…not entirely."

I didn't like his tone or his words and it took everything I had not to attack him right there in his own house.

"You think you're special just because you were her first boyfriend? Her first love? Well…you're not special Sam because in the end we all know who won this battle. It's my name she calls at night."

"You didn't win a thing, Jake. You just knocked her up and you had to take responsibilities for your actions. That's why you're together. You got used to one another because you don't have anyone else…that's not real love."

"It is. We chose to be together. There's no magic bond behind this. There are no regrets either."

Sam laughed slightly.

"What's so funny?"

"If you still see me as a threat, you're just confirming that things between you and Leah aren't as solid as you think."

"You're wrong. You're not a threat Sam. You're just an asshole and you need to learn your place. I might not be the best father or the best husband in the world but you're never going to take my place beside Leah. I'm the father of her children, I'm the one she wants and I'm the one who can make her happy."

Sam glared at me but he didn't reply so I left. I just hoped he had understood my message. I wasn't going to take his bullshit anymore. I had messed up with the Volturi by giving in to Jane's mind games. I was already having troubles to overcome the guilt so I really didn't want to feel inferior to Sam fucking Uley and I absolutely didn't need him ruining my marriage. Actually I was pretty sure I could do that myself. As soon as Leah knew about what I had done, she would never look at me the same way, she would never forgive me or even trust me. And because he was such an amazing guy, Sam would be there to comfort her and to take care of my kids.

I had to make sure he wouldn't take my family away from me or maybe I was just trying to take control over the one thing I could.

xxxxxxxxxx

My nightmares were easier to bear when Leah was with me. I hadn't told her anything about my talk with Sam two days ago and I wasn't planning on doing it. Actually I wasn't planning on talking for the last couple of hours because it was Saturday morning, Leah was home and the kids were staying with Sue for the weekend.

I was feeling much better physically and although Leah had been quiet all week, I was sure she was as impatient as I was to have some time alone. I inhaled Leah's scent as I pulled her body closer to mine.

"Are you awake?" I whispered in her ear.

"What do you think?"

I could see her smirking even though she was with her back turned to me. I ran my hand up her side and she turned around to face me.

"Someone is in a good mood…" She said smiling.

"You have no idea."

I kissed her with passion and she responded immediately. I wanted her so badly that it was physically hurting me. Not like the pain Jane used to put me through, it was another kind of pain. Grabbing her hips I pushed my body to meet hers and she moaned softly. I was pretty sure that she had already noticed how much I needed her right now.

Her hands travelled along my chest and stopped only on my hair. Leah had always loved to play with my short hair. I didn't let my enthusiasm get away even after hearing a car pulling over outside our house because I was way too excited getting rid of Leah's nightdress. The stupid piece of fabric seemed to be so tight around her hips that I was almost on the verge of tearing it in pieces.

"Jacob…I think someone is knocking on the door."

I knew there was someone at the door. I know it was Becca but I didn't give a damn.

"Let her knock. She'll get tired...eventually."

"What if it's important?"

"It's not important."

Right now nothing was more important to me than us in our bed inside our room filled with both of our scents mixed up together. I kissed her neck hungrily and she moved on top of me. The friction between our bodies was undeniably amazing and all I wanted now was to flip her over and take her.

The knocks on the door finally stopped and I proceeded getting rid of her clothes. I finally managed to take off her nightdress and the vision before me was absolutely breathtaking. Everyone had told me that Leah had been depressed and neglecting her meals during my absence but her body was still as perfect as I remembered. She wasn't even thinner on the contrary I could feel her beautiful curves and her breasts were definitely bigger.

When I was about to remove her bra to have a better look on her body Leah's stomach grumbled.

"I'm sorry…" She said with embarrassment. "I need to have some breakfast."

She got up, put her white robe and went downstairs.

"Are you kidding me?" I asked still panting. "You're actually trading me for food?"

"I'm starving Jacob." She yelled from the kitchen. "I'll be right back."

I pouted like a five year old and promised myself that as soon as she'd come up to the bedroom again I would make her pay for making me wait. Fortunately I had a pretty creative mind as far as sexual fantasies were concerned.

After having her breakfast Leah did return to the bedroom and we easily picked up where we had left. While we made love I realised my guilty conscience wouldn't stop bugging me. I wanted so bad to tell the truth but I was too scared to lose Leah and the kids. I had fought too hard to be with her and I wouldn't be able to live without my family. That much I knew.

We didn't leave the house for the day. We were supposed to go to my dad's place but we decided to stay home and watch a few films. What we really wanted was to spend time alone with each other. Next Monday Leah would have to go to work and the kids were going to school so I would be all by myself again.

That night the nightmares returned but now it wasn't about me being tortured by Jane in that dark room. This nightmare was ten times worse. It was about me handing William over to the Volturi. I could see the disappointment in his eyes when he realised I had agreed with that, his own father had let him down. His eyes were full of pain about leaving his family and there was nothing I could do. I could also hear Leah accusing me of not loving them enough.

I woke up sweating and breathing heavily but I managed not to wake Leah up. I felt completely desperate. I was a liar and a coward. The worse thing was that I couldn't talk about this to anyone. Edward knew the truth but he would just tell me to be honest with Leah and that wouldn't actually help me.

I lay in bed awake for several hours. I couldn't sleep because I didn't want to have more nightmares.

xxxxxxxxxx

When the morning sun illuminated the room I decided to get up and prepare breakfast. I had to make a few decisions and I needed to occupy my mind while debating what to do.

"Why are we going to the Cullens?" Leah asked after we got into the Rabbit after breakfast.

"I have to talk to them."

"About what?"

I didn't answer because I really didn't know what to say. I didn't know if I should take that chance to tell everyone about the truth or if I should just keep quiet and tell the Cullens what I intended to in the first place.

So when we walked into the Cullen's living room I felt a thin layer of tension rising up because ever since I was back from Italy we hadn't been in touch. For some of the Cullens that was a sign of ingratitude.

"I see you've been busy." Bella said with a hard expression.

"You mean you can _smell_…" Emmett joked.

I guess we should have showered after our recent activities. I could feel Edward's eyes piercing me and I faced the eight vampires who were all standing and waiting to hear what I had to tell them.

"Why did you call us?" Rosalie asked. "Are the kids alright?"

"They're fine. I just want you to know that I don't blame you for what happened to the kids or what happened to me." I stated.

Leah was looking curiously at me just like everyone else except for Edward. He knew why I was there.

"Well it wasn't really our fault." Rosalie said crossing her arms.

"I haven't thanked you yet for bringing William home, for helping Leah and Harry and for picking me up when the Volturi let me go."

"We were planning on going there to get you in a few days." Alice confessed.

"We weren't going to let you stay there." Bella added and her hard expression was now gone.

"I'm glad you didn't have to go." I was being honest although now I was starting to feel remorse for what I was about to ask them.

"Is it really remorse?" Edward asked me.

"I don't know."

"What's going on Jake?" Bella inquired.

"I came here to ask you to leave Forks."

They took a few seconds to react.

"What do you mean?" Esme asked. "We didn't break the treaty."

I refused to look into her eyes because Esme had always been generous and kind to us.

"This has nothing to do with the treaty." I said.

"Is this some kind of a joke?" Bella questioned. "Did you ask him to do this?"

Bella's second question was directed at Leah and the only thing that made Leah stay quiet in her place and don't launch herself at Bella was the fact that she was also surprised with my words.

"Leah didn't ask me to do anything." I explained.

"He's telling the truth." Edward confirmed.

"You're kicking us out of Forks?" Bella was still shocked.

"I'm not doing such a thing. I just think it's better for us to stay away from each others for a while. I mean you shouldn't be here after your wedding, remember? Yet it's been years and you're still in Forks…"

"We're allies, Jacob. We're friends."

"I know that Bella and we can still be friends even if you move out of Forks. You can come and see Charlie anytime you want and we'll keep in touch but…"

"You want us out of your children's lives." Rosalie stated.

"Look…I don't regret making you and the pixie their godmothers but they're six years old and soon they'll start noticing that you're different. After what happened they already realised you're not ordinary people."

"What about William's powers? You need Carlisle to help you with that." Esme said.

"Carlisle can still come here and run a few tests, right Leah?"

She just nodded. The lack of Leah's participation in this conversation was pretty scary. She was either too pissed off with me or completely shocked. I hoped for the last.

"I'm not saying that the treaty is over or that you can't come to Embry and Rebecca's wedding…"

"We understand." Carlisle cut me off. "We should've left a long time ago."

"How much time do we have?" Bella asked acidly. "Can I at least say goodbye to my father?"

"Bella…take it easy." Edward said softly.

"Easy? I'm being kicked out of my home by my best friend."

"He's just trying to protect his children." Emmett said defending me. "We can still visit you sometimes right?"

"Sure." I confirmed. "This is not a goodbye."

"We'll leave soon, I promise." Carlisle assured.

"I'm sorry…"

"No, you're not." Edward said convinced.

So maybe I wasn't sorry about asking them to leave. Maybe I was relieved to know that they would be gone and we would be able to move on and try to have a normal life but I was sorry about doing it this way. It would be easier if we were real enemies.

"There's something you need to know." Alice said before we could leave their house. "This isn't over…The Volturi, the deaths of several women in the past few weeks…there's something wrong about all of this and we're probably going to have to come back in the future."

"If that happens…we'll be prepared to help Alice." I said.

"Good because I have a feeling we're going to need all the help we can get."

I got a bit worried about her words but right now I was more preoccupied about having to break the news to the Council and Charlie. I knew for sure that Sam wouldn't mind about the Cullens moving out. My father, Old Quil and Sue wouldn't be angry or sad either but Charlie Swan was a whole different story.

xxxxxxxxxx

Leah's muffled moans were music to my ears. Her body was so hot I could almost taste the fire in her lips. If I knew she was going to act like this after the Cullens were gone I would've asked them to move out a long time ago.

I would never admit it out loud but I was afraid that I wasn't going to be able to keep up with Leah's pace. Three nights in a row and I was starting to think that wolves somehow had a second mating season because she was unbelievingly insatiable. We had to keep the noise down because of the kids and I had started working a week ago but Leah was nowhere satisfied and I was starting to wonder if we shouldn't send the kids over to Sue's place for a month. It wouldn't be the first time.

I wasn't complaining, I mean I loved to hear her calling my name over and over again and I couldn't deny that this was probably the best night I had since I was back from the Pits of Hell. I had noticed a pattern in Leah's actions. A month ago, when she met me in Italy, she made sure I wasn't too rough and our movements were synchronized but now she was demanding, intense, erratic and fiery.

We were sweating and panting heavily when her sweet voice whispered in my ear words of pure love. I couldn't believe a moment could be as perfect as this one. Although my guilty conscience was still bothering me, I was enjoying our blissful love making session like I had never done before.

"Jacob…don't leave me." She panted and I actually felt her tears falling on my chest while she was straddling me.

"I'm…not…going…anywhere." I could hardly speak.

"I can't bear the idea of losing you."

"I came back like I promised…"

Leah kissed me passionately and she picked up the pace again, leaving me momentarily breathless. The way she moved on top of me was insanely hot and now I knew she was just desperate to erase all the bad memories about the Volturi. She wanted to be sure that I was there and that I wasn't going to leave her or the kids.

"I'll be here forever Leah. I'm yours forever."

I hit my head on the bed's headboard when I felt her body tensing up. I held her waist tightly to keep her in place until my body followed hers in that blissful connection. Then she rested her head on my chest and I kissed her hair gently.

"Jacob?"

"What?"

"Do you have any regrets?"

"About what? The Cullens going away?"

"No…About our lives."

I swallowed hard. Why was she asking that? Did she know already about the deal I had made with the Volturi?

"When I got pregnant and then when we got married I never thought things between us would last."

"I know…I was surprised too."

"A marriage should be all about honesty and trust."

She was right. I couldn't keep lying to her not after she had proved how much she loved me.

"I don't have any regrets about what happened between us." I told her. "You can confirm it if you listen to my heart carefully."

She remained in silence for a while and then she smiled.

"Your heart is still focused on the last twenty minutes we spent in this bed."

I had to laugh at that.

"Back then would you be with me if I wasn't pregnant?"

"Would you've given me a chance if you weren't?"

"I don't know...You were fucking eighteen years old."

"So? Were you afraid of what people would say? Would that really matter?"

"No, it wouldn't…The truth is I don't know what would've happened but I want you to be honest with me."

"I don't care. I'm glad things happened this way. If I could turn back in time I wouldn't change a thing in our relationship."

"Good. I wouldn't either."

"I will never have regrets about this. I mean we have two amazing kids who are incredibly handsome like their father, and we have a nice life…right?"

Leah lifted her head up and cupped my face.

"Yes. But we have to be honest with each other if we want this to work."

"I know and I'm sorry."

"About what?"

"About what I did in Italy."

Should I really tell her? Was I man enough to face my mistakes? Edward had told me that lying was never the way, especially around Leah.

"It wasn't your fault Jacob and to be honest with you…I also have something I need to tell you."

"Please…Leah, let me just get over with this."

She sat down beside me and put her nightdress on.

"What's eating you up?" She inquired.

"You're right about honesty and trust between a couple and I haven't told you why the Volturi let me go."

I sighed deeply and diverted my eyes away from her.

"What do you mean?"

"Jane tortured me every day in that black hole."

"I know, you still have nightmares."

"No…I don't have nightmares about Jane anymore."

"Then what's wrong?"

"The pain she inflicted on me was so hard to bear…It felt like someone was pulling my guts out…I felt my brain exploding and when I thought I would have to bear that until they forced William to joined them…I…"

"We were going to get you home." She cut me off. "I would never let you stay there, Jacob."

"I know you and the pack would try to help me but I didn't know if you would succeed. I had lost all hope and Jane…She's a conniving little bitch who saw my weakness and managed to manipulate me…"

"What are you saying Jacob?"

"I'm saying that I agreed…I made a deal with them…I…"

"You agreed on letting William go with the Cullens to Volterra." She concluded.

I couldn't even look at her. I couldn't stand to see the disappointment in her eyes. She had mentioned honesty and trust and I had been lying to her all along.

"I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't have done it. I'm ashamed that I traded my son because I couldn't bear four weeks of pain…I'm really sorry Leah."

"So…William is…He's going to leave with the Cullens to Italy in a few years?"

I was sure the Volturi would make me keep my word. If William didn't go with the Cullens they would send Jane here and things would get ugly for us because without Bella's shield we had no defences against her.

"We can leave La Push and make sure no one finds us." I tried.

"What about the people we care about? The Volturi would come here and hurt them."

"It's our only chance."

"I can't believe this is happening."

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry doesn't fix this Jacob." She raised her voice.

"I know that."

Leah got up and I saw the tears in her eyes. She wiped them quickly and then she looked at me.

"Are you aware of what you've done?" She asked me.

"Yes. I'm ashamed of myself. I should've never done it. What kind of a father does this to a son? I guess I'm not fit to be a parent…But I need you to forgive me Leah. Please."

She started crying again and my heart broke.

"You have no idea how much I want to forgive you. You have no idea how much I need you right now. But I can't…"

"Leah…" I begged and I tried to reach her in vain.

"I can't do this Jacob. I need some time to think."

"I'm so sorry."

"I'm going to check on the kids." She said before leaving the room.

I saw her leaving and then I realised she wouldn't come back to our bedroom for the rest of the night.

* * *

A/Note 3: Sorry about the delay. I started classes again...

Karisan


	17. Here Without You

Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer not me.

Author/Note 1: Sequel from _Our Dawn 2_

A/Note 2: I'm not a native English speaker so I'm sorry for my grammar and spelling. Thank you for reading.

Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed: teamtorettosupporter, FantasyLover74, Jada91, cinnamin, Cracker679, Blackwater Crazziii, Jacobleah, brankel1, Cherryx3Cat, Blackwater101, piper9004, BlacksWerewolfa, RobertForLife, o0FLAM3S0o, cyrusnjonas, Chica219, Sentinel10, wolfman inc, YoGurlB, Jeakat, CallyGreen, Teagann, Anne Sullivan, Twilighter, As Clear as Black, Rafaela.

Alert: the characters in this story curse a lot.

_**Our Dawn**_

_**Part III**_

_**Book 2 – Confidence & Vulnerability**_

_**Jacob Black**_

**17****. Here Without You**

Leah and I had our fair share of arguments and fights over the last few years. Sometimes we fought over stupid things like the toilet seat or who had to do the laundry but usually things would settle down one way or another. When we had big fights, like the one about Milena or the one about the old garage I had bought without her knowledge, things were more complicated. Usually Leah would phone Sue and complain about my reckless attitudes and my childish behaviour and she would later scream and yell at me. In end we would make up after having awesome sex and that meant I had surrendered to her.

This time was different. This fight hadn't even been a real fight. Yet when Leah got up in the next morning, she didn't talk to me. She took a quick shower and took the kids to school. She ignored me the whole day. Her indifference got me worried. Would she ever forgive for what I had done? Did I really deserve to be forgiven?

I couldn't focus at work and I didn't want to talk to Quil and Embry about my problems because they had their own lives to take care of. Embry was also in a complicated situation with his wedding coming up soon next month. Rebecca didn't want a simple ceremony. She wanted her second wedding to be totally different from her first one.

In Hawaii she had a ceremony on the beach that she thought it was perfect at the time, now she wanted something that could symbolise a new beginning, something that could overcome her first wedding's ceremony and that was the reason she had asked Alice's help and they were in constant contact with each other to plan everything. Embry didn't care about having his wedding organised by the pixie but Rebecca was constantly accusing him of not participating and he was starting to feel the pressure.

I was happy that I hadn't been in that situation when Leah and I got married and that we had a simple traditional ceremony. What was really ironic was that now my marriage was about to crumble down and it was my fault. The hardest part to handle was when I arrived home from work and found out that one week after our argument, Leah had already called for backups and I had been replaced. I mean I was feeling guilty and I was trying to make amends but it seemed that Leah didn't care about it.

We didn't speak much for the last week but I really didn't have to talk to her to know that Seth was in our house. I didn't want to sound like a jealous idiot or a child having a tantrum but that was exactly how I felt.

"Wasn't he supposed to be in Canada?" I asked Leah a second after I came home.

"He's on vacations."

"I didn't know that doctors have vacations. How long is he going to stay?"

"Until Becca and Embry's wedding. Is there a problem with my brother staying here?"

"No."

Of course there was a problem. With Seth there we would have even less privacy than before. I mean we had to be constantly aware of what to say in front of our children so we wouldn't upset them or give them the impression that things weren't well, but now with Seth in the house we wouldn't even have the chance to argue without him listening to us.

Suddenly I realised that Seth's arrival must have been Leah's idea all along. She wanted to avoid me and the best way to do it was to have a guest in the house. Seth served her purposes like a charm. Plus he was her brother.

"So that's how this is going to be?" I asked in a bad humour. I always thought we would talk about this problem like a civilised couple and figure it out but this way wouldn't work.

"What are you talking about?"

"Come on Leah…What have you told your brother?"

"Do you want to know if I told him that you agreed to give William to the Volturi in a few years?"

She had the right to be pissed off with me and disappointed but I really didn't need her to be constantly reminding me of what I had done.

"Did you tell him or not?"

"Not yet."

"This is between us…"

"Who else knows?" She asked suddenly. "I bet the Cullens know too…and if they know why can't Seth know as well?"

"They don't know…I mean except for Edward."

"If Edward knows then Bella knows too and if Bella knows the whole family knows."

"Edward wouldn't tell anyone."

"Right." She said rolling her eyes in disbelief.

"All I want is for you to give me a chance to explain properly."

"Right now what I need is time."

"Time for what? We need to figure this out…We can't keep going on like this."

I was sounding desperate but that was exactly how I felt. My time was running out. I wanted to explain myself or at least try. I wanted Leah to understand that I regretted my actions but I knew she would never forgive me.

"Please Jacob…I still have to get used to the idea that I'm going to lose one of my children."

Her words sounded horribly in my head but she was right. We were going to lose one of our kids soon and again, it was all my fault.

I agreed on giving her time so I just turned around and left without even saying where I was going. I thought about phasing but there was a chance that Sam was also phased and I didn't want him to know about my problems with Leah. That would only make him believe that he was right about us all along.

I walked for hours in the forest trying to find a way to solve this mess. I only saw one way though: to redeem myself I would have to go to Italy again and beg the Volturi to keep me as a pet and leave my son alone. They wouldn't agree with that but at least Leah would see me differently and maybe then she would forgive me.

It was already dark when I reached our house again and even outside I could hear Leah crying. Seth was trying to calm her down. She had probably told her brother everything and I really didn't want to face Seth right now so I waited for almost two hours until Leah decided to go to bed.

Then I climbed through the window and watched my wife lying in our bed sobbing. She tried to wipe the tears before I got inside the room but she wasn't fast enough.

"They were going to let me go anyways. Caius didn't feel safe with me staying there and Aro decided to let me go. His plan was to come here and take William along with the Cullens in a few years. Jane wanted to prove she could break me and she refused to let me go until I accepted their deal. She fooled me and I'm not proud of myself…I'm even more disappointed than you…Sometimes I think I would rather be there or even dead than having escaped. I didn't know about Aro's decision and I was weak. I don't have the right to ask your forgiveness and that's why I'm going to give you some space."

I took a deep breath and I started to pack some of my clothes inside a small bag.

"I love you and our kids more than you can imagine. If you find in your heart a way to forgive me or if you think that there's a small chance for us to be together again…I'll be at Quil's place…"

I waited a few seconds for an answer that never came. I would've stayed if she asked me to and it hurt when the silence became so heavy. She wanted me to leave. That was the same as telling me she didn't want me anymore.

When I realised she wasn't going to stop me from leaving, I jumped out of the window and while I was walking away from the house I heard her crying again. I really didn't want to sound like stupid Edward but my sacrifice would probably be the only way to redeem myself. I had to prove Leah I loved my kids as much as she did. I had to prove her I was ready to do anything for them, even risking my own life. This time I wouldn't fail. All I needed was a good plan.

xxxxxxxxxx

I wasn't expecting such a hard time living away from Leah and my kids. I mean this time I was doing it on my free will, in a desperate attempt to save my marriage and it was ten times worse than when you're forced to stay away from the people you love.

I missed taking the kids to school, I missed Leah's company and her cooking, I missed her warmth and I missed playing with the kids. For the next week I stayed with Quil because he was the only one whose house had a guest room. It was hard to see them from afar. While I was at work I was able to focus on other things than my problems, but at night the loneliness always won.

A few days after I left Leah, rumours started about us again. This time people thought I was having an affair with some younger girl from out of town. We hadn't told the truth to anyone, although Seth knew. I was still thinking about a way to go to Italy and face the Volturi on my own again and I had come down to the conclusion that I would have to ask the Cullens for help.

"How many have you had already?" Quil's voice reached me.

"A few."

Quil kicked one of the several beer's cans that were on the floor and shook his head in disapproval. I hadn't become an alcoholic. I just enjoyed having a few beers to help me to fall asleep at night.

"You know…"

"Spare me the lecture Quil." I cut him off. "I'm really not in the mood right now."

"I spoke to Seth today. He said Leah is pretty down too."

"She knows where to find me if she wants me to go home."

"Honestly dude if you're both miserable why can't you just make up?"

"Because things are complicated."

"You didn't imprint, did you?"

I glared at him hard and Quil recoiled a bit.

"No, I haven't imprinted."

"In that case, why won't you speak to her and solve everything?"

"Do you think I'm here just for fun? Just because I enjoy your fucking company? I just told you Quil…it's complicated."

"What can be more complicated than an imprint?"

"Shut up and leave me alone…"

"Come on Jake. You know you can tell me. You can count on me…I'm your pack brother. I want to help."

"You wouldn't understand."

"Try me."

"I can't."

"Are you having an affair?"

I glared at him again.

"I guess not…" He muttered. "Look…Embry's wedding is in two weeks and it will be totally ruined if you and Leah don't make up. Plus your kids will be pretty sad if you two don't go together."

Quil was right. I didn't want to ruin Embry's special day and I didn't want my children to know Leah and I were not on good terms right now. This was a good opportunity for me to go home and try to convince her to have a quiet talk about the whole situation.

"Just put shit together and try to be happy for Embry and your sister."

xxxxxxxxxx

Next day I did follow Quil's advice. After work I went home and fortunately I could only smell Leah in the house. Seth had probably taken the kids out. It was awkward but I had to play nice this time, so I knocked on our door and waited. I didn't know if Leah would let me in or even open the door but I hoped she would. Five minutes later she indeed opened the door for me.

"What is it?" She asked emotionless.

"I need to talk to you."

"I'm not ready yet."

"When will you be ready then?"

She frowned and I just slapped myself mentally because I had promised myself I wouldn't argue with her anymore.

"Forget it." I said quickly, before she would start the yelling and screaming scene. "I want to talk about Embry and Becca's wedding."

"What about it?"

"It's next week and I was thinking that Harry and Will are going to ask questions if we don't go together."

She remained in silence for a while. Her expression softened a bit when she realised I was right and that the kids would be sad about it.

"So you want us to go together…as a family?"

"That's what we are, Leah."

"Not for long…thanks to you."

That was a low blow and it hurt especially because I had heard it from her mouth.

"I'm trying to…"

"Make things right?" She cut me off.

"No…I'm trying to spend most of my time with you and the kids because soon we won't be together."

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing. Forget it…"

In that moment Seth and the kids arrived and Harry and Will came running into my arms.

"Dad!" They both yelled.

"Have you finished helping Quil?" Harry asked.

"Not yet." Leah explained quickly.

So that was what they had been told: that I was helping Quil. I guess it was better than the truth.

I hugged the boys briefly and said that I had to go because I knew Leah was uncomfortable with the situation.

"Be good to mum, ok?" William and Harry nodded and I left. I was going to follow down the road to go to Quil's place again when I felt Seth approaching me.

Seth had always been one of my best friends. When we were younger he worshiped me like a hero. Without realising Seth became, for a while, the only member of my pack. There was a bit of tension between us when Seth learned that I had gotten Leah pregnant but he quickly came around. The fact that I was his brother-in-law didn't change our friendship. I trusted Seth with my life. But when it came down to choose his side, I knew Seth would always choose Leah.

I was happy for that though. They were siblings and they had proved to have some sort of a special link enhanced by the whole "werewolf thing". I didn't mind about any of that but there was a part of me that would always see Seth as a rival.

Seth wasn't Sam though. Sam was Leah's ex-boyfriend. Seth was Leah's brother. Sam was no longer on her heart and I knew that better than anyone, but Seth…Seth would always have a place in his sister's heart. So not romantically speaking, Seth was way more dangerous than Sam ever was.

Leah would die for him just like he would die for her. So right now I didn't know how to face him.

"Phase." Seth said firmly.

"What?" I was confused.

"Phase now."

I could only think that he wanted us to fight in our wolves' form. If Leah had told him the truth I knew Seth would try to stand up for her and his nephew.

"I don't want to fight you Seth. I'm already feeling like shit…I really don't need you to lecture me about how to be a good father to my children."

"I'm not going to lecture you, Jake. I just need you to phase or I won't be able to help you out."

I really didn't know what the hell he was talking about but Seth was calm enough for me to trust him. We walked slowly, side by side, into the forest and then I phased. Seth did the same a few seconds later and we just stood there facing each other without moving an inch.

'_The Volturi…Jane…being tortured and losing all hope…think about it Jake.'_

'_Why are you doing this Seth?'_

'_I need to feel everything that you felt back then.'_

I let Seth travel through all of my memories. I tried my best to conceal the ones concerning the night I had spent with Leah in Italy, but he did pick up a few details. Usually I really didn't enjoy sharing my problems and thoughts with someone, especially when that involved showing my feelings. At least Seth was family and he wouldn't tell anyone about it.

'_The pain almost felt real to me. You went through a lot…I believe I wouldn't be able to bear so much pain.'_

'_I was weak. I should've…'_

'_They were going to let you go either way Jake. Don't blame yourself.'_

'_I should've known.'_

'_Jane fooled you. There's no way she would tell you that Aro was letting you come home.'_

'_I gave in so easily that it makes me want to throw up.'_

'_I know but…you fought back Jake.'_

'_No, I didn't.'_

'_You fought to keep your word. You came home alive and my sister can still be happy. She still has a husband and my nephews still have a dad.'_

'_I wouldn't say she's happy. She hates me. She thinks I don't love the kids enough.'_

'_She's confused and she's completely terrified about losing her child. A few weeks ago she thought she had lost you. Don't give up on her Jake.'_

'_I don't blame her. I hate myself for what I did. I'll have to live with this guilt for the rest of my life and I don't want to be the man that handed over one of his children to the enemy.'_

'_I know…I can tell that you never meant this to happen and that you're sorry but doing what you're planning…it's not right.'_

'_That's the only thing I can do to have Leah's forgiveness.'_

'_You're going to sacrifice yourself for nothing. The Volturi won't fall for that. They'll kill you and they'll come here to get Will when the time comes.'_

'_I need to do something Seth.'_

'_Then let me help. Leah only knows one side of the story. Let me tell her what I've seen in your mind.'_

'_She doesn't care.'_

'_Yes, she does. She'll listen to me. I won't tell her about your suicidal plan though. I don't want her more agitated.'_

'_She's agitated?'_

'_You bet she is. She loves you and she's trying to understand what's happening. As her brother I'm going to make sure she does the right thing for the kids and for herself.'_

'_And what's that?'_

'_The right thing is to forgive you and take you back because you're the only one who can make Leah happy.'_

He actually made sense. Plus Seth was good with words and Leah usually listened to him so maybe he would be lucky enough to convince her to at least take me back or maybe go to Embry's wedding with me.

'_I'm going to try my best, Jake. I promise.'_

'_Thanks.'_

When Seth left, I stayed on my wolf form and I kept running. I needed to feel the wind on my face and the grass under my paws. I recalled my childhood in La Push. Back then everything looked so peacefully and easy. All I wanted was to stay here with my family, be a popular kid, meet the girl of my dreams, marry her and have a couple of kids. In a way I had managed all that but things had become so damn complicated that it was becoming hard to breathe.

I had done everything I thought it was best for the people I loved: I took care of my father when my sisters left home, I protected Bella when she needed me, I was there for Seth and Leah when Harry died, I protected Rachel when Paul imprinted on her, I killed vampires to protect innocent people, I fought an army of newborns, I saved Leah's life, I fought against the Volturi, I protected a coven of leeches because my friend turned into one, I sent them away when I realised they were getting in the middle of my marriage.

So much had happened. Over a small amount of years I had understood what it's like to live up to our choices. I had chosen Leah for my wife, she was the mother of my children, she was the one I loved. I would die for her right now if she asked me to. I had been her friend, her alpha, her lover. I was now a father and I didn't regret a single thing about the last six years of my life. I loved my kids and I refused to see them as a mistake. I was completely terrified to know that Leah thought that I didn't love her and the kids because it wasn't true. I was afraid she would never trust me again.

The only thing I regretted was to let myself be fooled by Jane and now I would have to face the consequences of my actions. I just hoped Seth could help me but it was all up to Leah. I was screwed.

* * *

A/Note 3: Don't worry, Leah will forgive Jake. **Book 2** is almost over. There's only one more chapter left. About the Cullens leaving...well they will come back to fight with the pack. I don't know if I will make the packs rejoin but that is a possibility. So far I'm trying to develop the new enemy that the Cullens and the pack will have to face. That's what I'm really worried about right now.

Blackwater101: Leah will have to tell Jake about being pregnant soon. The Volturi will take an interest in her near the end of **Book 3**. It is important for me and the story that Harry doesn't have a power, but who knows...In the future maybe?

Rafaela: As soon as I finish **Book 3**, I will repost O Nosso Amanhecer 1 e 2, and then I'll translate Our Dawn 3./ Assim que terminar esta história vou voltar a publicar O Nosso Amanhecer 1 e 2 de acordo com as versões em inglês porque as versões portuguesas estão muito fracas. Depois vou começar a traduzir esta história para português. :D

Karisan


	18. Unplanned

Chapter Rating: M

Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer not me.

Author/Note 1: Sequel from _Our Dawn 2_

A/Note 2: I'm not a native English speaker so I'm sorry for my grammar and spelling. Thank you for reading.

Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed: teamtorettosupporter, FantasyLover74, Jada91, cinnamin, Cracker679, Blackwater Crazziii, Jacobleah, brankel1, Cherryx3Cat, Blackwater101, piper9004, BlacksWerewolfa, RobertForLife, o0FLAM3S0o, cyrusnjonas, Chica219, Sentinel10, wolfman inc, YoGurlB, Jeakat, CallyGreen, Teagann, Anne Sullivan, Twilighter, As Clear as Black, Rafaela, ILove2Write13.

Alert: the characters in this story curse a lot.

_**Our Dawn**_

_**Part III**_

_**Book 2 – Confidence & Vulnerability**_

_**Jacob Black**_

**18****. Unplanned**

"Stop moving Jake…I can't fix your damn tie if you move every second. Why are you so nervous? It's not your wedding."

Quil was right, it wasn't my wedding but it was the first time in practically three weeks that Leah and I would be together as a family in a public event. Seth had finally convinced her to go to Embry's wedding with me. I didn't know what arguments he had used to convince her and quite frankly I didn't care.

I had all the motives to be agitated. I couldn't wait to know if Leah was going to give me a second chance. I mean if she had accepted to go with me that meant she was considering the idea of getting back together, right?

"Damn it Jake…Why didn't you ask my mum to fix your tie while she was still here?" Quil whined again.

"Fine…Forget it…I'll fix it later."

I took off my blue tie and left hurriedly. I was late. I had to go pick up Leah and the kids just like Seth had instructed me. My anxiety was at its peak when I parked the Rabbit outside our house. I could smell Leah's perfume and my throat was now completely dry.

We had been separated for three weeks and it seemed like an eternity. I had seen her and the kids occasionally but I didn't want us to live like that anymore. Quil was a decent friend and his parents were understanding people but I was sure that they were also tired of my presence at their place. After all I was supposed to have a family.

Since the door was opened I walked in and I waited in the living room. I knew Leah was aware of my arrival because she would've felt my scent but even so I was surprised when she appeared in front of me. I had never seen her more beautiful. Well maybe except on our wedding day.

Leah was wearing a golden and black dress with no sleeves. It looked perfect on her especially because it matched her copper skin. In ceremonies like these Leah used to wear dresses that could show off her beautiful curves but this dress was different. It was tight around her chest, revealing fairly larger breasts than I could remember, and then it was loose all the way down her legs to her knee. I spent a few minutes enjoying the view until she snapped her fingers in front of my face making me cough with embarrassment.

"Snap out of it, moron. What are you twelve?"

So my thoughts had gone impure for a few moments, but who could actually blame me? We weren't together for three weeks now. I missed her, especially her body, her kisses and her touch.

"William, Harry, dad is here. Let's go." Leah called the twins, who were still upstairs.

"Leah…We should talk…" I started.

"No Jacob, we're not going to talk. Not now."

"Why?"

"Today we're going to a wedding, we're going to pose for the cameras and we're going to pretend that everything is fine for the sake of the boys, alright?"

I guess I had put too much faith in Seth. She was still angry, she hadn't forgiven me and she clearly didn't mean to do it today.

While Leah was searching for her purse I fixed William's tie and Harry's shoes and then she ordered them to go to the car.

"Where's your tie?" She asked.

I had almost forgotten about it. I took it out of my pocket and handed it over to her.

"Quil couldn't fix it."

Leah put the tie around my neck and I took every second while we were close to inhale her scent and feel the warmth irradiating from her body.

"I miss you." I whispered.

She didn't reply and she actually tried to take a step back. I was disappointed by her lack of interest. Didn't she miss me?

"There you go. We're late. Rachel is going to be angry." She said and left in a hurry. Maybe she was afraid of giving in to me again? I really hoped so.

I had no choice but to follow Leah and get in the car. Harry and William were excited about the wedding, especially because they were going to be able to play with their cousins and friends for the whole day. I promised I would play with them later and they finally asked when I was coming back home.

"Your father is helping Quil, he can't come home yet. Besides uncle Seth has been playing with you everyday…Why are you complaining?" Leah said.

"We miss dad." William confessed. "And you said you missed him too."

I glanced over at Leah and I noticed she didn't know what to say.

"I'll be home as soon as I can, but it's not really up to me." I received a cold glare from Leah but I ignored it.

As soon as I stopped the car Harry and William got out and Rachel came to meet us.

"Finally." She glared. "Come on, let's take a picture and get ready."

I posed for the picture, standing beside Leah. She was holding William and I held Harry. More guests were arriving and we entered the old barn that, since the last week, had been turned into a ceremony's room. It was beautifully decorated with red roses and white laces. Resembling a church, there were benches for the guests to sit down and a small altar where the priest was already expecting the bride. Embry was there too and Quil was standing beside him.

I would have to join them since I was Embry's best man. The Cullens hadn't arrived yet and Kim was trying to put order amongst the group of kids, in vain. James and David were fighting over about who was going to hand over the rings until Ella decided to slap both of them and handed the rings over to Jerry. David started crying and James pushed Ella out of his way roughly messing up her dress. Those kids looked exactly like mini versions of their parents. David was shy like Embry, James was hot headed like Paul, Jerry was a pacifier like Jared and Ella was a leader like Sam. Moments later Harry and William decided to join the party and I felt sorry for Kim, she would never be able to handle all the kids on her own.

I stayed with Leah until all the guests were inside the barn. When Sam and Emily passed by us I made sure Sam noticed my arm around Leah's waist but she hardly let me touch her. A few minutes later the Cullens came in followed by Rebecca and my father and the wedding begun.

I kept my eyes on Leah the whole time. A best man's job isn't too complicated, I just had to stand there on Embry's side and wait for the priest to announce them husband and wife. From all the guests there, the Cullens were standing out due to their fancy clothes and beautiful jewellery but I really wasn't interested on watching them. Once in a while my eyes would meet Leah's and I saw her blushing a couple of times.

As soon as my sister became Rebecca Call and Embry kissed his wife, everyone started clapping and we moved outside to celebrate. The clouds in the sky allowed the Cullens to stay undetected among us. Bella chose to stay close to her father in a childish attitude that meant she was still angry at me for suggesting they should move back to Canada again.

Emmett and Rosalie were talking to their adoptive parents while the pixie was talking to Becca about the wedding's ceremony, with Jasper standing closely.

When we finished having lunch, everyone gathered at the dance floor and Leah fled over to her brother's table to avoid speaking to me. They engaged in a talk but their voices were so low I couldn't hear a word. I saw Seth glancing at me a few times and that made me suspect they were talking about me. I let my head fall on the table and sighed deeply.

"Are you really that bored Jake?" Rebecca came to join me after a while. "I always thought you'd be happy for me and Embry."

"I'm just frustrated. I'm sorry, I know it's your wedding but…"

"You and Leah haven't made up yet?"

"What does it look like?"

"I really don't know what's going on between you two but you better figure things out fast."

"What do you mean?"

"You're not the only handsome guy around Jake." Becca stated and pointed over to the dance floor where Leah was now dancing with none other than Brady. I wouldn't call him handsome though but I knew Brady had a thing for Leah.

I probably changed colours in that moment because Becca stared at me for a few seconds and then glanced over at Seth who joined us immediately.

"Easy Jake…I didn't mean Leah is going to leave you for Brady." Rebecca said with a sympathetic smile.

"Mrs Call, can you please join your husband on the dance floor?" Embry's voice reached us.

"My husband is missing me already. I've got to go Jake."

"Yeah, go…Just leave your pitiful brother behind." I muttered.

I was happy for them although I wasn't showing. I mean to have Embry as a brother-in-law was way better than to have Paul. Thinking about it still made me shiver. I had never thought that one day the Blacks would be related to the Meravs or the Calls. It was weird but then again I had married Leah Clearwater so anything was possible.

Rebecca left my table and Seth took her place next to me.

"She's coming around, Jake." Seth mentioned obviously referring to his sister.

"Yeah…Obviously." I said using an ironic tone. "That's why she's dancing with Brady."

"It's just a dance."

I crossed my arms over my chest and waited patiently for that song to end. I thought about going there and kick Brady's ass but Seth was right. It was just a dance and Brady was clearly aware of my presence because he kept his hands for himself the whole time.

But when that song ended, another one followed and Collin took over Brady's place. I heard him praising Leah's dress and I turned red with anger.

"Calm down Jake." Seth advised. "Don't do anything rush."

"Rush? Like what? Killing Collin? Why would I do that?"

Seth laughed and I glared at him.

"You know…you're not helping at all." I groaned.

"Can't you see she's trying to make you jealous?"

"What?"

"If she's trying so hard to get your attention it means she wants to give you another chance otherwise she would just ignore you."

"Are you sure?"

Seth nodded.

"I think she needs you to make the first move though." He informed.

"But my first move will be killing Collin."

"In that case, you better wait until the song ends."

I frowned and watched as a reckless Collin kept his hands dangerously close to my wife's ass.

"If he lowers his hands again I swear I'm going to rip his head off." I muttered.

"Jealous much?" Edward asked joining us.

"Not now mind rapist." I warned. "I'm not in the mood."

"We need to talk. It's about what got you into this mess."

"I followed your advice and told Leah the truth and look what I gained with that. So go away, I'm not interested."

"I think we have the solution. Please get Leah and meet us in your house in ten minutes."

Edward disappeared shortly after and I threw my hands in the air.

"I'm so sick of this." I complained.

"Trust Edward on this…Maybe he can really help you." Seth suggested.

"Fine. Can you watch over the kids?"

"Sure."

I got up and approached Leah who was now dancing with Martin. I guess she was going to dance with the whole pack just to see me become green with jealousy. So far it was working.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but I need to give you a word." I told her.

"I'm busy Jacob."

"I asked nicely."

"And I answered nicely."

I grabbed her wrist and pulled her to me. Martin backed off immediately and left.

"You're coming with me now." I made sure to speak with the alpha tone. My woman needed a wake up call on who was the boss right now. She was not going to dance with anyone else.

"You're not my father." She hissed clearly upset.

"I'm still your alpha and your husband." I grabbed her other wrist and pulled her into my body. Her heart raced and a grin appeared on my face. She was nervous.

"Let's go." I stated firmly.

She didn't have a choice. Either she was coming with me or I would be planted there pressing our bodies together. Knowing this, Leah decided to follow me. We took the Rabbit and as soon as we were arriving home the Cullens joined us.

"What's wrong? What are they doing here?" Leah asked surprised.

"Edward wants to have a word with us." I explained.

"Can we go inside?" The mind rapist asked.

Gathered in the living room we waited for Edward to start talking.

"You told them, didn't you?" I asked Edward referring to my deal with the Volturi.

"I had to."

I felt a chill when Leah glared at me. I thanked the spirits that she didn't start screaming or gave me the "I-told-you-so" face.

"You got yourself into a pretty good mess that _we_ have to help solve." Bella said acidly. I guess she would never forgive me for asking them to leave Forks.

"Is that really necessary, Bella?" I asked with a sigh. She was acting like a brat. "I don't understand why are you acting like that? We're not enemies."

"Acting like what Jake?"

"You wanted a different life, didn't you?" I raised my voice. "You wanted to be a freaking vampire and live with your precious Edward and the wonderful Cullens. You never got angry with yourself when you realised you would have to leave your mother and father, did you? So why are you angry at me?"

"It was different. I was going to do that to protect them from the truth, but now they both know." She refuted.

"The Cullens explained to you what your life would be like, right? You knew perfectly well you would have to move out of Forks one day."

"Maybe. But I never expected you to kick us out like you did."

"I didn't kick you out damn it!"

"Enough." Carlisle said. "We're not here to talk about resentments Bella. The treaty is still intact and we want to help."

"We're here because we want to help William." Esme said sitting down next to Alice.

"We don't want him to go to Italy. He doesn't belong there." Rosalie added.

"So what's your solution then?" I asked.

"Well Aro doesn't know much about humans with powers. Actually no one does. As far as we know only vampires develop a power after being turned which means that William is an exception." Edward explained calmly.

"We can use that lack of knowledge in our advantage." Carlisle continued. "We can tell them that as William grew up, and because he is a wolf, his powers disappeared."

"But they will come here and see that we're lying." I said.

"They'll know we're lying if they meet Will but if we take Harry to them instead…they'll be convinced." Edward stated. "They don't know William has a twin brother."

"Will that be enough to make them leave us alone?" I asked.

"I don't know but without a power to add to his collection William is useless to Aro and he will probably quit the idea of taking him." Edward said.

"So what you're really suggesting is that we put not just Will in danger but also Harry…" Leah mentioned.

"They're a copy of each other and I believe that in ten years they'll both be able to phase so Aro won't feel safe enough to try and read a wolf's mind." Edward stated.

"You're being too optimistic." Leah accused. "What if he reads your mind?"

"That's a risk we'll have to take but…in last resort we have Bella's mental shield to protect us."

"We know that it's not the perfect plan, but it's the only plan we have." Alice said in a low voice.

"It is dangerous but it might work. We believe you should seriously think about it." Jasper announced.

"I guess we should go back to the wedding. They need to talk about this." Edward said reading our minds. I didn't know about Leah but I wanted to discuss this so called "plan".

"Call us when you decide." Carlisle mentioned and they all left our house in silence.

Edward was right. Leah and I needed to talk about a lot of things and we were finally home alone.

"What do you think about this?" I asked her. "Should we really consider this plan?"

"Plan? I wouldn't call this a plan." Leah said.

"Maybe we should give it a try unless you want to spend the rest of your life running away."

"What do you mean?"

"Come on Leah. Will you let the Volturi come here and take William, just like that?"

"Of course not."

"I thought about it too. We only have two options: we can let them take Will or we can run away and hide. A conflict between us and the Volturi is out of the question because this time the Cullens won't be able to protect us since they'll be forced to join the Volturi Guard too."

Leah stood there in silence.

"So, you're willing to risk Harry's life as well?" She asked me.

"When the time comes Harry will be old enough to make his own decisions. If he wants to help his brother I will let him."

"Basically you're saying you'll let Harry risk his own life to solve the mess you created."

"I'm not feeling proud of myself right now. I'll have to carry this on my conscience for the rest of my life but I'm trying to fix things. I'm not trying to put them right because I know that will never happen but this plan may actually allow us to keep both our children safe."

"Or we may end up with no children at all."

"Do you have a better plan?"

"No…"

I took a few steps towards her and she finally allowed me to hold her. We stood there in silence until she pushed me away again.

"Go back to the wedding and tell Seth to bring the kids home when the party is over. I'm going to have some rest."

I didn't reply. I knew my marriage was really crumbling down and I cursed myself for it. Leah would never trust me again and I would have to spend the rest of my life at Quil's place.

Refusing to quit, I followed Leah upstairs and I found her sitting down on the bed embracing a pillow.

"I'm not going to give up on us." I stated and she got up ready to reply. "As far as I'm concerned I never really left the hell I was put through while Jane was torturing me. I'm still in hell right now and actually I feel much worse."

Leah opened her mouth to speak but she never said a word which was good because I was far from having finished.

"I'm going to do everything in my power to keep William safe so if I have to take him to the other side of the world I will, if I have to go with him to Volterra to keep him safe I will, if we follow the Cullen's plan and things go wrong, I will fight to protect my children. I will die for them…I'm not going to make the same mistake again. I will gladly sacrifice myself if that means that you and the boys will be alright."

"What the hell are you saying?"

If I didn't know she was still angry at me I would've thought she was actually worried about me.

"I'm saying that you're not the only one who's disappointed with my actions. Believe me…I would do anything to turn back time if I could. I would turn myself in to the Volturi again if they let William stay here with you."

"I know." Leah said suddenly catching me completely off guard. "I know how you're feeling. Seth told me…I guess I was too blind to see that you're hurting more than anyone else."

She wrapped her arms around me and I closed my eyes. All the tension that had accumulated in me for the past few weeks started to fade away slowly. I would probably have to win Leah's trust back but now I knew it was possible. Now I knew she was finally aware of what I had gone through in Italy.

"Maybe I should go check on Seth and the kids." I suggested but Leah kept holding me close to her. "Are you alright Leah?"

"Don't let go…Just stay with me. I've missed you so much."

I had never expected her to forgive me after our latest argument about the Cullen's plan. But then again Leah's mood changes were legendary.

"You have no idea how much I need you right now." She whispered.

Was she kidding me? Of course I had an idea. Three weeks away from her and I was barely able to restrain myself from jumping her. When we kissed I knew I wouldn't be able to stop because I had been thinking about ripping that dress off of her since I'd seen her that morning.

Fortunately we were in the bedroom so I easily pushed her towards the bed and waited for her to react but I knew she wanted this as much as I did. I could smell it all over her body.

I discarded my jacket, the stupid tie and my shirt while attacking her lips. I pulled her golden dress up to her thighs and let my hands roam around teasingly. She moaned heavily when my fingers reached her underwear.

After flipping us over she unfastened my belt and proceeded to take off all of my clothes. I didn't complain when she straddle me and captured my lips once again. With Leah's body on top of mine it was easier for me to focus on removing her dress. At first I thought about reducing it to pieces but then again I would love to see her wear it again especially if I could take it off of her just like today.

Her movements turned erratic after a few minutes but she kept her grip as if she feared I'd break the contact. Her kisses were burning like fire and her moans echoed in the room. Luckily the kids and Seth weren't there. I was sure that the pressure I was starting to feel was about to be released soon so I held Leah's back and turned us around so I could be on top. I wanted to be in control for a few seconds.

Leah wrapped her legs around my waist and her arms around my neck. An overwhelming feeling built up pretty fast.

"I'm sorry for acting like an idiot." She whispered arching her body even more.

I didn't care about that right now. I was pretty content with my life at that moment.

"I should've never doubted you…I shouldn't have kept quiet…" She kept talking.

"It's okay…" I panted.

"I need to tell you something Jacob."

"Please…Leah…Just wait…"

"It's important."

"I can't…stop now, baby."

"Then don't."

And I didn't, on the contrary, I fastened the pace because I could feel her whole body responding to mine. We were so close to feel the ecstasy's waves running through us. I grabbed her arms above her head and I rested my forehead on hers while both of our bodies started to shake violently. It was powerful and insanely amazing.

Leah let her legs fall slowly on the mattress and her hands followed down my back. I was about to roll over to her left side when she cupped my face and kissed my lips tenderly.

"Jacob…I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner…I'm sorry I hid this from you…"

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm pregnant."

I was momentarily at a loss for words. My brain was blank but for some reason it all made sense to me now.

Leah was always in the bathroom when I called from Italy. When she met me there we made love and she didn't allow me to be too rough. When I returned home, every time we made love she wanted to be the one in control. Her constant mood swings, her larger breasts and her sudden appetite were clear symptoms that I had obviously missed. How could I have missed it? I felt like an idiot.

"Jacob? Are you alright?"

"I'm going to be a father again?"

"Yes."

"How far along are you? I didn't even notice…I mean…"

"Three months."

"I'm going to be a dad again." I smirked.

It was hard to describe what I was feeling. Everything was so much different from the first time. Actually, the first time I had acted like an jerk. I was hurt because Leah had left me behind and I actually thought the baby wasn't mine. I learned the truth from reading Seth's thoughts and because Leah was already in an advanced state of her pregnancy I didn't have much time to sit around and think about my own feelings.

I was happy to know that I was the father but there were so many details to take care of. I decided to focus on her well-being and the baby's safety first and on the other details later. But this time everything was different. I had a chance to make it right this time.

I was sad and disappointed because she hadn't told me right away but I couldn't blame her for that.

"When did you find out?" I asked.

"When you left with the Cullens to Italy."

"Who else knows?"

"I wanted you to be the first to know."

I was surprised and glad to know that this time I wasn't the last one to know the news. I was also proud to know that Leah was carrying my child again even though this pregnancy wasn't planned either.

"Are you…okay with this?" I had to ask. I had to know if she wanted to have this baby.

"I think now I am."

"What do you mean?"

"When you weren't here with me I was afraid that I wouldn't be able to do this on my own."

"You're much stronger than you think, Leah."

"Not this time. I was terrified of being alone with three children."

"You're not alone anymore."

I brushed her face and pulled her body closer adjusting our positions so we could lie down comfortably. We kissed gently and then I put my hands on her stomach. There was a small and almost undetectable bump on her belly.

"Do you want to go back to Rebecca and Embry's party?" I asked.

"Not really."

I smiled. I didn't want to go either. I wanted to stay with her and make this moment unforgettable.

"Can I move back home?"

She nodded and intertwined our fingers. I could hear her steady heart beat and I tried to pick up our baby's too. It was faint but it was definitely there.

"So…Who are we going to tell first?" I asked her.

_**End of Book 2**_

**To be continued in Book 3 – Joy & Sorrow…**

* * *

A/Note 3: Book 2 is finally over. I'm going to start writing _**Book 3 – Joy & Sorrow **_as soon as possible. For the last part Leah will return as narrator and a new danger waits the two packs and the Cullens. The Volturi will make a brief appearance as well.

Take care

Karisan


	19. Walk Beside You

Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer not me.

Author/Note 1: Sequel from _Our Dawn 2_

A/Note 2: I'm not a native English speaker so I'm sorry for my grammar and spelling. Thank you for reading.

Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed: teamtorettosupporter, FantasyLover74, Jada91, cinnamin, Cracker679, Blackwater Crazziii, Jacobleah, brankel1, Cherryx3Cat, Blackwater101, piper9004, BlacksWerewolfa, RobertForLife, o0FLAM3S0o, cyrusnjonas, Chica219, Sentinel10, wolfman inc, YoGurlB, Jeakat, CallyGreen, Teagann, Anne Sullivan, Twilighter, As Clear as Black, Rafaela, ILove2Write13.

Alert: the characters in this story curse a lot.

_**Our Dawn**_

_**Part III**_

_**Book 3 – Joy & Sorrow**_

_**Leah Clearwater**_

**Chapter 19 – Walk Beside You**

When Jacob told me about the deal he had made with the Italian leeches I thought he didn't love his kids enough, I thought he had been pretending to love us all these years. I felt betrayed but deep inside there was a chance that I was wrong, there was a small hope that I was overreacting, after all Jacob always seemed to care about his family and he was a great dad.

My despair had gained the best of me and I started doubting his feelings. I knew I was being a hypocrite but I strongly believed that I was a better parent than him because I had the conviction that if I were in his situation I would've never fall for the vampires' trap in the first place. I would've kept myself firm and my son's life would never be in any danger.

Jacob did lie to me for a while but he came around and told me the truth knowing that I would not react well. I let him blame himself when I should've been there to help Jacob to go through it. I was his wife, that was my job but instead I almost accused him of being weak when he was so much stronger than me. So could I really blame him?

I was being stupid though because in reality I hadn't been in his place for starters. I hadn't been tortured 24/7 by a fucking psychotic leech or lost all hope on seeing my family again. I was being selfish the whole time and if it weren't for my brother I wouldn't have understood the truth.

Jacob wasn't irresponsible or reckless. He had willingly stayed behind to allow the Cullens to bring our son home safely. I, on the other side, acted like a spoiled brat, maybe even like a bitch and I even made him leave us making the days and weeks turn so damn difficult to bear, especially when I was carrying a secret too. Fortunately I had the opportunity to fix my mistake on Rebecca and Embry's wedding's day.

The Cullen's plan to keep the Volturi away from William wasn't perfect but just like Alice had stated, it was the only one they had. It wasn't one hundred per cent safe and it would put Harry's life in danger too but we could actually win this battle. If there was a chance to actually prevent Will from going to Italy I had to take it and this time I had to trust Jacob.

I felt much better when I told him the truth about my condition. I didn't want to keep this away from him anymore. I had done enough damages during my first pregnancy. He was a bit shocked at first but he took the news quite well. I was terrified that he would be angry with me and even disappointed but he was actually happy and excited.

Jacob wasn't good at keeping secrets like this one so I knew that once I told him he would want to tell our families. And that he did. First we talked to the kids because it was important for them to know we were going to have a new baby soon. Harry and William shared Jacob's excitement.

"Did you call Seth?" Jacob asked while we were waiting for the kids. They were changing clothes in their bedrooms because we were going to have a family dinner over at Billy's place.

"Yes. He was surprised but happy."

Jacob called Harry and William again but I knew they weren't ready yet.

"Are you okay with this?" He asked.

"I think so. I'm sure it will work out much better than the first time."

He laughed.

"I guess…Do you remember Paul's face?"

I rolled my eyes. Of course I remembered. I could remember perfectly everything about that day. My mother made sure of that. She almost had a fit when she learned that Jacob was the father of my babies.

"Mum!" Harry called me pulling me out of my memories.

"What's wrong?"

"William says we can't play with the new baby."

"Of course you can." I said, taking Harry's hand in mine.

"We want to play with the baby now." He stated.

"The baby is still in mummy's belly." Jacob said. "After the baby's born you can play together, alright?"

"How did he get inside mummy's belly?" Harry asked with a curious expression.

Jacob and I exchanged an awkward look. They were still too young to know about that.

"I'll explain you in ten years, okay?" Jacob suggested.

"Why?" William wanted to know.

"Because you won't understand." Jacob said.

"But our teacher says we're really smart. We're the best in our class." William stated proudly.

"Fine, then ask her on Monday. I'm sure she knows how to explain." He grinned. He was probably imagining Mrs. Greys being confronted with two seven year old children asking her where babies come from.

"Let's go. We're late." I announced.

We decided to tell the news after we had dinner. While we were eating we talked mostly about Rebecca and Embry. Two days ago, after their wedding, they had left the country on their honeymoon.

Because Rebecca now hated beaches and islands, they had booked a trip to Thailand. None of us understood why would they choose such a place to have their honeymoon and for the first time in many years, we all agreed with Paul.

"She has him on a leash." He stated matter-of-factly receiving a small glare from Rachel.

"I'm sure Embry doesn't mind spending a week on Thailand. At least he finally left La Push for a while." Rachel said.

"Whatever…I mean what's the purpose to go on a honeymoon trip if they're going to spend the whole week inside a bedroom?" Paul smirked.

"Not everyone is a pervert like you Paul." Jacob spat.

"Really? What did you do on your honeymoon then, Jake?"

He got us there. We didn't base our honeymoon's entire trip on sex but it had obviously been our favourite part of it and I was carrying the proof of that.

"You do know I'm a wolf too, right?" Paul continued, clearly proud of his realisation. "I can count the heartbeats in the room and there's someone who wasn't careful again…"

"What the hell is going on?" Billy cut Paul off to avoid Jacob to attack his brother-in-law. I noticed then that Jacob was shaking slightly and his face was red.

"I'm pregnant." I announced.

"For real?" Rachel asked.

"Yes, Rachel…For real." I rolled my eyes.

"That's awesome." She said enthusiastically. This time her reaction was definitely better than the last time I had told her I was expecting her brother's child.

"Congratulations." Billy smiled at us with tears in his eyes. "I wish your mother was here to witness this."

He glanced over at the small living room where William, Harry, James and David were playing and he took three months-old baby Daniel in his arms.

"We're going to have another baby in the family." He said happily and Daniel giggled as if he understood what his grandfather was talking about.

"More like babies. I'm listening two heartbeats." Paul informed.

I froze. To have twins wasn't so bad and there was a high possibility that I had twins again because it was something that ran in Jacob's family but I wasn't prepared to have two more babies, especially when I had another set of twins to take care of. It would be too stressful and I was afraid I wouldn't be able to handle it on my own.

"I don't hear two heartbeats…only one." Jacob said but I knew he was only trying to calm me down.

"You need to go see Carlisle." Rachel said.

"Well I'm sure you're going to have twins again. It would be nice if you had twin girls, right?" Paul inquired with a wink and Rachel nodded in agreement.

"There are only boys in the family so far. A girl would be nice." Jacob confirmed.

"What do you think about the name Erika?" Rachel suggested lightening up my mood a bit.

"It's pretty but if I'm having a girl I'll name her Sarah." I stated.

"Really?" Billy asked holding my hand.

"Yes."

"What if you really have twin girls?" Paul asked. The bastard was really pushy.

"I really need to see Carlisle." I said trying not to lash at him.

"Sarah and Erika sound nice." Rachel suggested happily.

"What about Brittany? Or Jade?" Billy tried and I faked a smile.

The enthusiasm about my pregnancy remained during the rest of the night. Billy was from far the most excited person on the house. He even tried to convince me to call my mother so that she and Charlie could join us but I wanted to tell my mum in private.

"I'm going over to Charlie's place tomorrow and then we're going to call the Council." I said. "So keep your mouth shut this time, Paul." I added.

"I won't tell anyone." He said quickly.

We left Billy's house a few hours later. The twins were almost asleep in the car and we had to carry them inside.

"It went well." Jacob said softly when we finally went to bed.

I didn't answer. Comparing with the first time this was a piece of cake but Paul's words about listening to two heartbeats were still on my mind.

"Paul is a jerk. He doesn't even know the difference between his head and his ass." Jacob said holding me tightly.

"I want to go see Carlisle next week." I announced.

A few hours ago I would never dream about saying that. In my opinion the Cullens were exactly where they should be: away from us. But Carlisle would have to be my doctor again, for obvious reasons.

"Even if you have twins…I'll help you…okay?"

I turned around to face him.

"I won't lie to you Jacob. I'm a bit scared to have twins again…but that doesn't mean I don't want this baby. I'm happy that I'm going to be a mother again. I'm happy that I' going to give you another child."

"I know and I'm sorry if I wasn't much of a help with Will and Harry."

"You were too young…You still are."

"I won't let you down this time."

We kissed and for a minute I thought he was going to pursue something more than just a kiss but curiously he didn't.

"Let's have some sleep, okay? I'll have to face Sue in the morning."

I rested my head on his chest and soon I was asleep.

xxxxxxxxxx

It was actually hard to decide who was happier with the news: my mother or Billy. This time she didn't lecture Jacob about being irresponsible and confessed she couldn't wait to hold her new grandchild on her arms.

She also believed I was expecting twins and so she kept on babbling about it the whole time we were expecting for the Council to assemble. The more she talked about it the more I wanted to go to fucking Canada to see Carlisle.

Because I couldn't wait to get out of there and go home, I allowed my mother to break the news. I knew Jacob was only interested in watching Sam's reaction. That was why he was standing right in front of him.

Just like I was expecting Sam was surprised at first and he didn't congratulate us. He just faked a smile and excused himself saying that Emily needed him at home. Jacob was about to follow him but I grabbed his arm preventing him from leaving.

"Don't do this, Jacob." I said.

"Don't do what?" He asked innocently.

"I've told you before that Sam has nothing to do with us anymore. Whatever he thinks about this, I'm not interest. I don't need his opinion or his approval."

"I know."

"Then stay here."

"I need to give him a word. I'll be right back."

I couldn't forbid him to go so I let go of his arm and I sighed in defeat.

He did return a few hours later. I was at home watching the twins doing their homework. He didn't seem to be hurt but I knew he had been in his wolf form.

"Are you okay?" I asked stupidly. He looked fine.

"Sure. We arranged patrols. Sam detected a weird scent two nights ago."

I followed him to the kitchen and closed the door so we could talk properly.

"Is that all?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Don't give me that crap, Jacob. I know what you wanted to tell Sam."

"If you know why are you asking?"

I shrugged.

"I really don't know. I just thought you had put all of that behind. I thought you weren't such a child anymore." I scolded.

"I'm not a child but I did enjoy the look on his face when I told him that he was wrong about us all along."

"Since when do you care about what he thinks?"

"Since he had the audacity to come here on my absence to convince you to go back to him!" he almost shouted.

"I would never go back to Sam." I stated firmly.

"What if I had died in Italy?"

"If I weren't expecting your child right now I would phase right here and kill you myself! Sam has Emily and I don't love him. Period."

"Be honest with me, Leah. What would you do if I died?"

I was sad to know that our pasts were still hunting us. We still had to cope with the fact that if Bella hadn't chosen the mind rapist and if Sam hadn't imprinted on Emily, we would've never been together in the first place.

Jacob would be with Bella and I would have married Sam. Harrison and William Clearwater-Black would've never been born.

"No matter what I tell you, you'll never believe me." I said sitting down on a chair.

"What do you mean?"

"I know I don't have the right to criticise you because I think about what you had with Bella all the time. I think I'm not good enough for you. I'm sure she would've been able to make you happy more than me. She was your first choice. You thought about a future with her. Having kids with her beautiful brown eyes, growing old together…"

"Why are you saying that?"

"You told me to be honest…If you didn't want to hear the truth you shouldn't have asked me that."

"Maybe we shouldn't talk about this now."

"We have to. You started it. So the truth is sometimes I still feel like I'm just second best. I feel like a shadow in your life. Too faint to be noticed…"

"I don't love Bella."

"And I don't love Sam, but we can't erase our pasts. The only thing I know for sure is that although I chose Sam first, he wasn't the right choice. You are Jacob. I am what I am now because of you. I don't picture myself having kids with anyone else and death would not keep us apart. I wouldn't go back to him. I will always be yours. I'm really sorry that you can't see that, I'm sorry you don't trust me."

"I do." He said with an apologetic smile. "And I trust you."

"Really?"

"Yes, I guess I never thought you'd the feel the same as me."

"Seriously? I mean why does Sam still bother you?"

"Because I keep thinking I'm not the one good enough for you. I've let you down too many times before and I don't want to do it again especially with a baby on the way."

"We shouldn't keep doing this Jacob."

"I love you too much not to think about it."

His answer surprised me. All of his childish attitude and jealousy about my past relationship with Sam had a motive: his undeniable love for me.

"Don't ever think you're not good enough." He whispered. "It's not that I want to hurt Sam…I just need to feel that he keeps his distance. I…wish he could just stay away from your thoughts."

"I hardly think about him. It's you I think about all the time."

"I'm sorry about acting like an idiot." He apologised.

"I'm already used to it."

"Thank you so much, baby. That really hurt my feelings, you know?" He said playfully.

"Your ego is too big for that." I laughed.

He approached me and pulled me up cupping my face. He kissed my forehead, then my nose, my cheeks and finally my lips. I felt suddenly weak on my knees.

"I'll see you later, okay?"

"Where are you going now?" I asked impatiently.

"I still don't like Sam that much but I believe he has a reason to be worried about this new scent."

"Why?"

"He thinks it's a newborn."

"You're going to hunt a newborn alone?"

"Of course not. Sam and Brady are going with me."

He kissed me again and smiled widely.

"I almost feel sorry for the leech. He has no chances against three wolves." I said. "Be careful."

"Always."

xxxxxxxxxx

Next week Jacob called Carlisle saying that we were going over to Canada to visit them. Charlie had already told his daughter that I was pregnant and I was sure that all the vampires were already asking themselves when I would make my first appointment with the leech's doctor.

I didn't really want be responsible for another scene orchestrated by drama queen Bella Cullen, that's why I didn't mind Charlie mentioning my pregnancy. I could still hear Bella's voice in my head when she discovered that Jacob was the father of my child. If we had been alone I'm sure she would've attacked me.

This time however everything went smoothly. Jasper, Bella and Rosalie were hunting so when we arrived at their house Edward and Carlisle took us upstairs. Jacob was with me the whole time. Carlisle checked my blood pressure, ran a blood test and then I had an ultrasound that showed us our little baby. Jacob's eyes were shinning bright when Carlisle pointed out our child on the screen.

"How many?" Edward asked reading my thoughts.

"How many what?" Carlisle asked confused.

"Babies." Edward replied containing his laugh. "She's afraid something happens like the last time."

"Oh…Well…in my defence, I can't really be blamed for what happened. One of the twins was blocking our view completely and the second was in the same position so the ultrasound only showed one."

"What about this time?" I asked impatiently.

"Well…this time I'm taking precautions and we're going to do an extra examination. The new technologies will allow us to see your baby in three dimensions."

I was amazed when I saw my baby on the screen. I felt Jacob's hand squeezing mine and we both smiled.

"It's just one baby." Carlisle confirmed.

I was going to kill Paul when we met again. The stupid jerk was actually lying when he said he had listened to two heartbeats.

"Do you want to know the sex of the baby?"

"I think it would be more interesting if we didn't know yet." I suggested.

"Okay…" Jacob agreed.

"That's nice of you." Edward stated. "Thanks for thinking about our little bets."

"They won't let you bet mind rapist." I replied.

"Yeah, I know…But it'll be fun since I know who'll win."

"Awesome." I mocked. "Good for you."

Everything was normal and Carlisle told me the baby was fine.

"Do you have any questions?" Carlisle asked.

Jacob was about to speak when Edward cracked down laughing.

"You're hilarious." He stated. "You should've worried about that before not now."

"Shut the hell up leech." Jacob snarled.

"Fine…I thought pregnant women had mood swings."

When my medical appointment was over we joined the leeches in the living room. Rosalie, Jasper and Bella were back and they couldn't help to look at me strangely. I knew Emmett wanted to make a joke, Esme wanted to congratulate us, Alice and Jasper wanted to know about my condition, Bella was probably feeling jealous because she had just realised how stronger my marriage had just become with a third child on the way, and Rosalie's eyes showed a mixture of jealousy, happiness and disappointment.

"Don't assume things you don't know, Leah." Edward stated. He didn't like me to doubt Bella's feelings for him.

"It's not like you probably never thought about it."

The fact that vampires couldn't have children was a touchy issue for a family like the Cullens. There were four women, two of which had always wanted to embrace maternity. Rosalie had a violent past and I had listened several times that she wasn't given a choice when she was turned into a leech. As for Esme she had lost a child.

"Next time you should bring Will and Harry along. We miss them." Rosalie said.

"They've been asking about you lately." Jacob stated.

"As soon as vacations start, they'll come with us." I assured.

"So they're not allowed to come here without supervision." Bella spat. "That's really nice…first you get rid of us and now you start invoking your paternal rights to keep Harrison and William away from us."

"Why do you keep doing this, Bella?" Jacob asked. "I told you we're not enemies."

"Please…you don't have to fight about this." Esme said.

"We were in Canada before." Alice stated. "This is not so different."

"We chose to leave that time. But now…he decided to make that choice for us." Bella accused again pointing a finger at Jacob.

"Bella, we've been through this." Edward said glancing over at Jasper.

"Okay, fine!" Jacob snapped. "If there was someone in this damn house who should be angry it should be me!"

"Jacob…" Carlisle said trying to break the tension. "There's no need to be agitated."

"Agitated? I'm not the one agitated. Bella is…"

"Shut up, Jake…You're a hypocrite. You kicked us out of Forks…You hurt me, my father, our friends…everyone."

"You want to talk about pain, do you? What do you know about it Bella? Did your heart break when your best friend chose a leech over you? Did you hurt when your insides were pulled out of your body when you saw someone you admired and cared about throwing away the only chance to have a normal and happy life? Everything you did was choosing…and you know what? I'm glad you didn't choose me."

"Really?"

"Oh yeah…and you know why? Because then I would see how you real are…and I wouldn't like it."

"You're saying that because you want to believe that, Jake. Because you want me to hurt the same you did. You want vengeance for what I did to you even though I never meant to hurt you."

"Well in that case you've failed miserably because you've been hurting me since we met. You almost made Leah have a miscarriage, you tried to manipulate me and you still expect me to follow you."

"That's not true! This is all your fault. You're the one who comes here flaunting your pregnant wife before us when you know exactly that we can't feel the joys of being parents."

So that was the real motive why Bella was acting like this. She was jealous. She wasn't jealous of Jacob being with me, she wasn't jealous with the fact that we were having another baby, she was simply jealous because she would never bear a child and she would never feel the bliss of holding in her arms a baby conceived by her and her loved one, but honestly I didn't give a flying shit because she knew what she was doing when she chose Edward.

"Well I'm sorry if your father-in-law is the only doctor my wife can see."

"Enough." Edward half yelled. "Come with me Bella, please."

By the look on the mind rapist's face I knew they too would fight for a while but that was hardly my problem. I saw them leaving to the forest and Jacob's expression softened.

"So, are you sure it's just one?" Emmett asked his adoptive father with a hint of disappointment.

Before I had the ultrasound I had heard him speaking to Esme and telling her I would probably have triplets this time.

"Yes, it's just one Emmett." I snarled.

"I was just checking. I mean Carlisle was wrong before."

"Alice and I are going shopping tomorrow morning. Can we buy a few things for the baby?" Rosalie asked.

"I guess. Clothing would be nice but you don't need to rush it. I mean we don't even know if it's a boy or a girl." I said.

"It's a girl." Jacob said firmly.

"Two hundred dollars on a girl." Emmett said.

"I say it's a boy." Jasper contradicted.

"When are you due?" Esme asked.

"December."

Carlisle kept on recommending me to be careful. He advised me to stop working in a couple of months, to eat properly, to rest as much as I could and not to phase under any circumstances.

"Would you like to stay for lunch?" Esme proposed.

"No…actually we need to go." Jacob said.

I fell asleep on our way back home and when I woke up the familiar landscape was everywhere. "I think I saw a wolf." I said.

"It's normal…We're already in Forks. Quil's patrolling this afternoon."

"Alone?"

"Embry can't miss work anymore this month and with you and Seth unavailable, we don't have a choice."

While we were slowly approaching La Push I watched the trees calmly, with an uneasy feeling. I didn't know what it was but I was sure that something was going to happen.

* * *

A/Note 3: I've realised that there is some confusion about this story being divided into Parts and Books. I'll try to clear it up for you. Our Dawn Series is divided into three parts so far: _Our Dawn 1_, _Our Dawn 2_ and _Our Dawn 3_. Because I decided to use different POV in _Our Dawn 3_ I had to divide it into three Books, just like SM did with Breaking Dawn. So Book 1 is called_** Weakness & Strength**_ (from chp 1 to 8) and it's in Leah's POV, then Book 2 is called _**Confidence & Vulnerability**_ (from chp 9 to 18) and it's in Jacob's POV and finally we have _**Book 3 – Joy & Sorrow **_(from chp 19 to ?) in Leah's POV again._ Our Dawn 1_ and _Our Dawn 2_ aren't divided because the POV stays the same along the story (except for the Epilogue in Jake's POV in _Our Dawn 2_ but the Epilogue is separated from the story in general.)

There is a possibility that I'll write a fourth part: _Our Dawn 4_, but I'm not sure yet because it will depend on how _Our Dawn 3_ will end. Any doubts please feel free to ask. Thanks for the feedback.

Karisan


	20. Puzzle

Chapter Rating: M

Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer not me.

Author/Note 1: Sequel from _Our Dawn 2_

A/Note 2: I'm not a native English speaker so I'm sorry for my grammar and spelling. Thank you for reading.

Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed: teamtorettosupporter, FantasyLover74, Jada91, cinnamin, Cracker679, Blackwater Crazziii, Jacobleah, brankel1, Cherryx3Cat, Blackwater101, piper9004, BlacksWerewolfa, RobertForLife, o0FLAM3S0o, cyrusnjonas, Chica219, Sentinel10, wolfman inc, YoGurlB, Jeakat, CallyGreen, Teagann, Anne Sullivan, Twilighter, As Clear as Black, Rafaela, ILove2Write13.

Alert: the characters in this story curse a lot.

_**Our Dawn**_

_**Part III**_

_**Book 3 – Joy & Sorrow**_

_**Leah Clearwater**_

**Chapter 20 – Puzzle**

When we arrived home I called my mother to let her know we had returned home safely and that we would pick up the children before dinner.

"What was that all about?" I asked from the living room when Jacob was preparing something to eat.

"What are you talking about?"

"You argued with Bella."

"It was not the first time. She's acting like a spoiled brat. She keeps blaming the others for…I don't even know what for…I mean she has all she ever wanted. Why does she keep on complaining?"

"Maybe she's having second thoughts. Maybe now she regrets choosing Edward."

"I don't care…She made her choice, I made mine."

"Do you really mean that?"

"Yes."

"But you still…You still have feelings for her, don't you?" I tried to speak those words as soft as I could because I didn't want us to have another fight about Bella which would probably lead to Sam.

"I wish she could forget about this whole thing and move on. I wish she was more understanding. I want to be her friend but I don't know how."

Jacob sat down on the couch next to me and handed me a sandwich and a glass of milk.

"Maybe you should ask her to come back." I suggested. "It's obvious she wants to live here."

I didn't really want Bella to come back to Forks but if that meant she would stop antagonising Jacob, maybe we should consider it.

"Alice was right, Leah. They've lived away from Forks for a while and she was okay with it. Why is she acting like this now?"

"Because she's selfish?" I tried.

He got up and crossed his arms.

"She'll come around." He said quietly.

"Jacob? Why were you upset when Edward read your thoughts? Was it about her?"

"No, it wasn't about her."

I sighed. I didn't think that Bella Cullen was a threat to us anymore. Not only because she was now living miles away with her family but because Jacob had proved to me that I was his priority and that his family was more important to him than a damn treaty with the bloodsuckers.

But even so I still feared that Bella was realising that she had made a mistake by marrying the mind rapist and I was afraid she would come back to Jacob. I was a hundred per cent sure that my husband loved me but how would he react if Bella came running into his arms again? Would he take her back? Would he fall in love with her again, even knowing she was a vampire?

"What's wrong with you?" Jacob asked me waving his hand in front of my eyes. "Are you alright?"

"Yes. I'm fine…" I said in a low voice.

"No, you're not."

"I was thinking, alright?" I raised my voice and Jacob arched his eyebrows.

"I had forgotten about the mood swings. I was actually hoping this time would be different." He complained.

"So you can have secrets with the mind rapist but I'm not allowed to keep my thoughts for myself?"

"You're overreacting Leah."

"Am I? Then why can't you tell me what Edward saw in your mind?"

"Because…it's…personal and…embarrassing."

"Give me a break, Jacob. We share minds…there's nothing in your head I can't handle."

"Fine. I was thinking that I should ask Carlisle if it was safe for us to have sex. Are you satisfied now?" He started pacing around the living room.

My jaw fell when he said those words. Was he serious?

"I've been pregnant before Jacob."

"I know but we never had sex while you were pregnant."

"Yes, we had."

"Not after knowing you were pregnant."

"What's the difference?"

"The difference is that by knowing your…condition I'm afraid to hurt you or the baby."

His face went red and I laughed at his embarrassment.

"Not funny, Leah."

"For crying out loud, Jacob. Are you serious?"

"Yes, I'm serious. Now you know why I was upset with Edward. Imagine what would happen if he told the others what I was thinking."

"Emmett would never let you live down to that."

"Stupid mind rapist." He groaned.

"Jacob…You don't have to worry about that, okay?" I reached for his hand and brushed it with mine.

"Right now you're more fragile than you used to be and I'm a wolf. I'm much larger and heavier than you and I get easily excited…I don't think we should sleep together until you have the baby."

Was he insane? I was three months pregnant. My hormones were haywire and he wanted us to be abstinent for six months? Not a chance.

"I'm not fragile!"

"I didn't mean that way...I mean..."

"Whatever...I get it. You're worried. Fine by me but you'll change your mind."

He was quite serious about it and I could tell that by the look on his face but I decided to show him what he would miss for a while and it worked better than I thought.

I excused myself and went upstairs telling him I was tired. I ordered him to take a shower because we had been with the Cullens and we smelled like public toilets and rotten food. He obliged. Of course I had no intention to let him have the shower alone.

"Leah? What are you doing?" He asked when I walked in the shower with him.

"I smell like crap too."

"Oh really?"

He wasn't that stupid. He knew what I was trying to do.

"Yep." I said innocently. "Since I'm pregnant I know you won't try anything funny, right?"

It didn't take long until he had me pinned against the wall. I whimpered when my back touched the cold wall, the contrast between our high temperature and the coldness made me shiver.

"You shouldn't have started this." He said in a husky voice and crashed our lips together in a passionate kiss.

"I don't see you complaining." I moaned.

He lifted my body slowly and easily and in every touch, every movement he made I could sense him being careful. He kept a slow and gentle pace. I missed some of the roughness but his soft side was also pretty hot and I really couldn't complain about his performance. I proved him I could handle everything just fine and I guess I convinced him because after a while he carried me to the bedroom where we picked up where we left.

"Okay…so you're not that fragile." He panted collapsing on the mattress after round two.

"I thought you'd never notice." I grinned and climbed on top of him.

"You know we have to pick up the kids, right?"

I checked the time.

"We still have two hours. You know my hormones are haywire…"

"Yeah…And that's driving me crazy, trust me." He said holding my waist tightly. "Maybe you should get pregnant more often…"

I laughed while he flipped us over but before we could start round three Jacob's cell phone rang.

We looked at each other to see who was going to get up and answer the call. Finally he put his boxers on and left the bed. He searched for the cell phone and turned it off after glancing over the screen.

"Why didn't you answer it?" I asked curiously. "It could be important."

"It wasn't." He stated firmly. "It was Bella. She was probably calling to apologise but I don't care."

That was a major turn off. Bella did know how to be inconvenient. Just when we were having a good time, here she was messing it up with a stupid phone call.

I put on my underwear and Jacob's blue t-shirt and walked passed him. I was going to have something to eat. I still had chocolate ice cream in the fridge for times like these.

"Where are you going?" He asked putting a grip on my hand before I could leave the room.

"I'm going to have something to eat. Maybe you should call Bella and tell her you accept her apology."

"I don't care, Leah. Besides she'll call again tomorrow."

"She ruined the mood."

"Seriously?" He asked huskily crashing his lips on mine, needless to say that I lost my appetite for food in less than a second and allowed him to push me over to the bed again.

"For someone who had asked for abstinence for six months you're pretty excited…"

"You started it." He grinned. "You shouldn't have put my shirt on, baby."

"I was going downstairs."

"But now you're not…you're staying here and I'm going to shred one of my best shirts because I really love to see you with nothing on."

He assaulted my neck vigorously and one of his hands reached the hem of his shirt that was covering part of my body. When he started to pull it up a howl echoed through the Reservation. We both stopped and looked at each other knowing perfectly well that something was going on.

"I think it was Quil." I muttered. "Something happened."

"Damn it…" He cursed opening the window. "I think you're right. It's Quil. I think he's hurt."

"What if Bella was trying to warn us about this?" I joined him by the window.

He looked at me with a worried expression and then he grabbed my shoulders.

"Listen to me…You're going to stay here while I'm going to check on Quil, alright?"

"Maybe I should go with you."

"You can't phase Leah. Think about the baby."

"But…"

"You recognised Quil's howl, right? He was not howling in pain he was alerting us about the danger. I need to know you're safe."

I nodded.

"Okay. But what if it's the Volturi?"

"Call the Cullens…and call Sue just in case. Tell her to stay in Forks with the kids."

"Be careful."

Jacob kissed me and jumped out of the window. I watched as a huge russet wolf entered the woods. A few seconds later a large grey wolf with black spots followed him. Our reduced pack was lacking in members but I was glad that at least Seth was safe.

I picked up the phone and dialled my mother's number. I told her something had happened to Quil and that we wouldn't be able to pick up the kids on time. She knew immediately that whatever was going on was serious and she begged me to be careful and stay at home.

I wouldn't be much of a help if I joined Jacob. I was pregnant, I couldn't phase and I would only stand in the way. More howls came with the wind and before I knew it I was naming the wolves: Martin, Caleb, Brady, Denis, Collin, Paul, Jared and Sam. They were all in the forest, helping my pack.

I called Bella next and she told me they had picked up a weird scent when we left their house. Then Edward realised it was a vampire's scent and that he seemed to have followed us there. That wasn't completely weird since a nomad vampire could be curious enough to follow a couple of wolves. What was really weird was that Edward and the other Cullens were sure that he had followed us back to Forks. That wasn't normal at all.

Usually I wouldn't be too happy if the Cullens decided to visit but right now I was relieved. Edward could actually read our enemy's mind and help us out clearing up this mess. I changed clothes and went to the living room. I started pacing back and forth until finally I sensed that someone was coming back. I recognised Embry's scent and seconds later he was rushing through my front door.

He wasn't hurt but his shorts had blood drops.

"I need clothes and a blanket." He said hurriedly.

"Is everyone alright?"

"Quil is hurt."

"Where is he?"

"Jacob, Caleb and Brady are bringing him here. But they don't have any clothes to put on."

"What about the others?"

"They're following the fucking leech."

Embry and I followed upstairs and he waited a couple of minutes for me to gather three pair of shorts and a clean blanket.

"How bad is he?" I asked.

"We don't know. None of us is a doctor but he's breathing and cursing a lot…"

It was good to know that at least he was talking.

"Who attacked him?"

"We think it was a newborn. Quil said he was stronger than most of the leeches we fought."

"So…there's no sign of the Volturi whatsoever?"

"I don't think so."

I wanted to go with Embry but he didn't let me. Jacob's orders had been clear: I wasn't allowed to set a foot in the forest.

"What can I do then?" I asked Embry.

"Well…maybe you could go and pick up Kim from the Hospital. She's the only one who can help Quil since Carlisle isn't here."

"I called Bella earlier and she said they'll be here in an hour."

"Okay, but we need Kim anyways."

I picked up the car's keys and we left the house together. Embry went to the forest and I got into the Rabbit to go and get Kim and a lot of morphine to help Quil with the pain. I knew there was a speed control in Forks but right now I couldn't care less. I had to get to the Hospital and return back to La Push to help my pack.

I wasn't as nervous as before because I knew Sam and his pack were out there trying to get the leech that had attacked Quil. Besides Jacob was taking care of Quil in our house and as soon as Kim arrived, she would know what to do until Carlisle arrived. I had almost forgotten how handy the leech doctor really was in times like these.

There was something that didn't make sense though. Bella had told me the leech was following Jacob and I, so why would he attack Quil? And even more important why would he not kill him? I mean we were natural and mortal enemies. Either his encounter with Quil was accidental or not, vampires always killed their enemies especially when they were alone. I didn't doubt Quil was a strong opponent but if the leech was as powerful as he had mentioned, then he was lucky to be alive or maybe there was something more we were missing. We would have to revise our patrolling schedules. No one should patrol alone ever again.

It wasn't hard to find Kim, she was the only pregnant nurse at the Hospital. Jared had told her to stop working a few weeks ago but she wanted to work one more month until she was seven months pregnant. That wouldn't be safe to her baby boy but the Hospital was short on staff.

Kim could hardly believe my story but she didn't make too many questions at once. She made up an excuse to leave the Hospital earlier and joined me in the parking lot with a bag full of medicine.

"Embry said he's talking so I think you just have to administrate him the morphine." I said.

"Is Jared alright?"

"He's with Sam and the others in the forest but there were no signs of danger after Quil's attack."

"I don't understand why would a vampire attack Quil and let him live?"

"I don't know."

It was weird but right now I didn't have answers. Maybe once the Cullens arrived we would be able to solve this puzzle.

* * *

A/Note 3: I don't know yet if the Cullens are going to move back to Forks, it depends on where the story is going. But the new enemy is finally here and he will provoke chaos wherever he goes. Bella will come around eventually, so don't worry. As for the baby...well let's wait to see after the birth, okay?

Take care,

Karisan


	21. Insanity

Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer not me.

Author/Note 1: Sequel from _Our Dawn 2_

A/Note 2: I'm not a native English speaker so I'm sorry for my grammar and spelling. Thank you for reading.

Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed: teamtorettosupporter, FantasyLover74, Jada91, cinnamin, Cracker679, Blackwater Crazziii, Jacobleah, brankel1, Cherryx3Cat, Blackwater101, piper9004, BlacksWerewolfa, RobertForLife, o0FLAM3S0o, cyrusnjonas, Chica219, Sentinel10, wolfman inc, YoGurlB, Jeakat, CallyGreen, Teagann, Anne Sullivan, Twilighter, As Clear as Black, Rafaela, ILove2Write13, Mistress97.

Alert: the characters in this story curse a lot.

_**Our Dawn**_

_**Part III**_

_**Book 3 – Joy & Sorrow**_

_**Leah Clearwater**_

**Chapter 21 – Insanity**

In my whole life I had never had problems with a car before not even a flat tyre so it was really weird when I suddenly lost control of the Rabbit and hit a damn tree on the side of the road. Fortunately I wasn't driving too fast.

"Are you alright?" I asked Kim after killing the engine.

"Yes…What happened? Was there something on the road?"

"I don't know…It's like the car had a mind of its own."

I left the car to inspect the damages. Jacob was going to kill me. He had built the Rabbit years ago and he loved that car and now I had ruined it.

"Shit." I cursed when I saw the broken light.

I was still trying to understand what had made me get out of the road and hit the damn tree when I noticed the stench. There was a vampire close by and it couldn't be the Cullens. Everything happened so fast I didn't even have time to react. The next thing I knew a red haired leech with freckles was pulling Kim out of the Rabbit against her will. She tried to resist but it was useless.

"Stop moving or I'll break your neck bitch." He warned in a rough voice.

Kim obliged out of fear and looked at me. I knew she was frightened and the look on her face was a plea to me. She was silently begging me to save her. I had two options: I could phase and kill the leech putting my child's life in danger or I could watch Kim be murdered. I wasn't expecting to have a third option.

"I'll spare her life if you come with me." The leech said with a grin.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because my boss wants to have a nice chat with you."

"Your boss? And who is he?"

"The man who created me…The one who gave me this power…"

"What's his name?"

"I don't know. I don't know him that well."

I realised then that he was probably the vampire who had attacked Quil. He was definitely a newborn. What was actually disturbing was the fact that he wasn't working alone.

"What's your name?" I had to buy us some time. In a few minutes Jacob and the others would realise that something was wrong and would come looking for us. "Did you attack my friend Quil?"

"You mean the brown huge dog?"

"He's a wolf."

"Whatever…but yeah that was me."

"Why?"

"I was instructed to. Now…are you coming with me or do I have to kill your friend as an incentive?"

"Fine…But…I really want to know your name."

"Trevor."

The name sounded somehow familiar but it was Kim who recognised it.

"Trevor Carpenter?" She asked.

He glanced over at her surprised.

"Do you know me?" He inquired.

"Your parents think you're dead. Your mother is the Hospital…She's not well."

"I'm not their son anymore. I'm not related to them…I'm a superior being now. I survived that car crash for a reason…"

"You didn't survive Trevor. You were turned into a monster and the man you believe to have saved you was probably the one who caused your car accident." I explained.

Trevor's expression changed for a few seconds. He was confused. The vampire who had turned him had probably lied to him all along and if I could just convince him that he was being tricked Kim and I could still have a chance to go back home unharmed.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" He yelled.

"Think about it Trevor. Think about the accident. How did it happen?" I insisted.

"Enough talking." A creepy voice reached us and then I felt my body shivering. Two cold hands emerged from behind me and after feeling what seemed to be a bee sting I blacked out.

My head was hurting like hell when I woke up. I tried to move but I couldn't. It didn't take me long to notice I was handcuffed to a bed in a small and stinky room. It was dark but I could see that I wasn't alone. Kim was lying in a bed next to mine. She was still unconscious. There was a window covered with black curtains and by the doorframe stood a tall vampire with long and black hair and a red ribbon tying it into a ponytail. I almost thought he had somehow materialised himself out of a History's book because he sure looked like someone from the eighteenth century.

I didn't know where we were or what time it was but I heard an owl outside which made me believe we were in the forest and it was way pass dinner time. Why were we still there? Why didn't anyone come looking for us?

"What did you give me?" I asked the vampire.

"A powerful cocktail. It will help you to have some sleep."

"I don't want to sleep."

"I disagree."

"Let me go now!" I raised my voice but he wasn't impressed.

"I'm afraid I can't do that."

I tried to move my arms and legs but whatever he had given me it was still on my blood stream.

"Don't worry, Leah…I'm not going to hurt you. I've been trying to find you for so long."

"Who the fuck are you?"

"Joham." He came closer and I noticed he was holding a needle.

"No…Don't give me that again…"

"It's alright…it won't hurt the baby."

xxxxxxxxxx

The next time I woke up I could see a faint light coming through the dark curtains. The sun was shinning and Kim was awake as well.

"Are you alright?" I asked her.

She nodded but I could see the tears' marks on her skin.

"Did they hurt you?" I insisted.

"No…I think one of them is dead. I heard them arguing and now…"

To confirm Kim's suspicions Joham walked inside the room holding Trevor's head. Kim screamed and I was confused. Why would Joham kill his own partner? What did he want from us?

"Trevor was becoming quite impatient and he was going to jeopardise my plan. I had to make sure that today everything is going to work out fine."

Kim and I exchanged a worried look. He was planning something and I didn't like the sound of it.

"I'm going to set a fire and then…I'm going to help Lindsay."

He left closing the door behind him.

"Who's Lindsay?" I asked.

"I don't know." Kim replied. "What is he going to do with us?"

"Don't worry Kim. Jacob and the others are probably searching for us as we speak. They'll find us soon."

I tried to relax thinking about the two packs combining forces to find me and Kim. The Cullens were probably assisting them as well which meant we would be found pretty soon. I was just scared that we wouldn't be found in time to help the girl next door. Soon enough she started screaming. That was all we heard from at least ten minutes.

Then we heard Joham talking to her, telling her to calm down and relax because everything was going to be alright. The worst part of it was not knowing what was happening. If Joham was attacking her to feed I didn't understand why he was taking so long to kill her. So I assumed he was probably turning her into a vampire too. It made sense because he had done the same to Trevor Carpenter.

A half an hour later the screams stopped and Joham returned to our room. He was cleaning his bloody hands on a white towel and looked sad.

"What did you do to her you son of a bitch?" I snarled.

"Don't stress yourself too much Leah. It's bad for the baby."

"Fuck you!"

"Mind your language, will you? You Americans…"

"Why are you doing this to us?" Kim asked. "Why keep us locked up if you could just hunt like the others?"

"Hunt? I didn't feed on Lindsay and I didn't turn her either. I did turn Trevor though…But that was because I needed someone to help me. I needed a diversion."

I had just realised why Quil had been left alive. His attack was only a diversion. Joham's real plan was to get me but he needed the other wolves to be out of his way. He had used a newborn because they were faster and stronger than normal vampires and because they were easily manipulated. In the end he killed Trevor because he didn't need him anymore.

"You're a sick bastard." I said feeling suddenly dizzy. The smell of all that blood was really making my stomach flip.

"I'm not going to discuss morals with you." He said calmly. "But if you really want to know I was helping Lindsay to deliver her baby."

"What?" Both me and Kim asked.

"See? Vampires can be helpful too."

"Where's the baby?" Kim asked.

"Dead. Like his mother." He answered coldly.

"What have you done?" I inquired.

"She wasn't strong enough. There was nothing I could do…the baby was only seven months old and the poison killed him. Now I'll have to start all over again…with you."

He was speaking directly to Kim.

"What?" She asked frightened.

"Trevor said you wanted me, not Kim." I said.

"He wasn't lying. I do think you're the woman I've been looking for and that's why I'm saving you for last."

"Please, don't hurt Kim." I almost begged. "Do what you want with me but let her go. I'll do whatever you want."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"So…Leah will you give me your child?"

What the hell was wrong with the vampires these days? Why did they all want my children? The Cullens wanted to be close to us because they couldn't have children, the Volturi wanted William because of his power and now this leech wanted my unborn child. What the hell.

"You have no idea how important you and your baby are to me."

"You do know what I am, don't you?" I asked.

"Of course. I know all about you and your kind. I was quite surprised when I found out that there was another kind of werewolves."

"Me and my child don't have any interest to you. We kill vampires. What can you possibly want from my baby?"

I wasn't so scared of him anymore. I mean he was definitely insane or just plain stupid. Everyone knew vampires and wolves didn't mix. I mean everyone with common sense obviously and that excluded the Cullens because they kept thinking we were all buddies. In the end we did have a weird friendship going on but that wasn't important right now.

Right now I just wanted to know what the hell was this idiot thinking. Did he think all the magical creatures should have a syndicate? Or maybe he wanted us to form a club. I wasn't interested. I wanted to go home. Hopefully Jacob would find us soon enough and this nightmare would be over.

"I've been reading Doctor Cullen's notes about you and the so called La Push's wolf pack."

"You know the Cullens?" I asked.

"Not in person. I followed you yesterday and when you left I stole some of Doctor Cullen's notebooks. I've been watching you for a while now. I think it was fate that allowed us to run into each other in Port Angels when you were shopping with Kim, remember?"

Of course I remembered. I had felt his presence in the streets but I had never seen him. It looked like he had stayed in the area after that because of me and that was the reason why the packs never managed to catch him. He wasn't hunting humans he was just spying on me. That thought was really creepy.

"You're smart…I give you that. You didn't get caught so far but that is about to change." I said.

"No, it's not. I got rid of all the pieces that could give me away plus I'm a master at hiding my tracks. I'm a vampire for over two hundred years."

"You're underestimating my pack."

"Maybe." He shrugged. "But I have a back up plan and we'll be out of the country soon."

"Out of the country? And how do you plan on doing that with two pregnant women?"

"Don't worry about that."

I watched as Joham prepared another cocktail to inject me with. If only he stopped giving me that stuff I would be able to move and rip his head off with my own hands.

"You know…I believe God as a plan for us all. That's why I was given a second chance. Vampires are the purest creatures on Earth. God created us for a reason."

"You can't be serious."

"I am. My purpose is to follow His plan and make sure that we can live freely…We'll be finally respected."

"The Volturi won't let you do that."

"The Volturi are fools. They'll fall like the Romanian Coven before them."

"You can't fight against them, you idiot."

"I will. Thanks to you."

"What do you mean by that? What do I have to do with this?"

"I believe in God but I also believe that science can be used to fulfil His plan."

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

I was becoming impatient now. He wasn't making any sense.

"God instructed me to create a new generation of vampires."

"You want to create a newborn's army to kill the Volturi?"

I've seen that one before and I knew if that was his plan, it wouldn't work.

"No. Other vampires tried that before and it didn't work."

I guess he wasn't that stupid.

"You bet it didn't, you freak. There's a reason why they're still in charge."

I couldn't believe I was actually defending the Volturi but at least the Italians wanted to protect the secret of their existence and although they were monsters and murderers, they didn't want to rule the world.

"I'm going to create a hybrid."

I could only think about cars when he said that but soon I understood. That's why he was so interested in pregnant women. My body was shivering with that thought.

"Vampires can't have children." He said sadly. "And a newborn's strength only lasts a couple of years…but a hybrid, a half-human and half-vampire would be able to keep that strength. Imagine what an army of hybrids could do…"

"You're completely insane."

"Science proves I'm not. Different animal species are being crossed in labs all over the world. Man has now the ability to create new species and even to clone them so why can't I create a hybrid?"

"Because that's just wrong."

"Maybe it's wrong but it's not impossible. Not for me."

"What do you want from me then?"

"That's obvious Leah. I've tried to create a hybrid by turning a pregnant woman into a vampire but it didn't work. The baby usually dies and I was forced to kill the mother after she turned into a vampire. Then I've tried to inject vampire's venom directly into the baby's bloodstream. But it didn't work either. As soon as the baby starts to change the mother dies and so does the baby in a few hours. Lindsay was my last attempt and it failed."

"How many women and babies did you kill?" I asked feeling completely shocked about what he was doing.

"It doesn't matter. But I'm getting closer. I believe that the more advanced a pregnancy is the more chances I have to succeed. Lindsay was now seven months pregnant and she survived for two months after her baby was injected with the venom."

Kim winced realising that Joham was going to do the same to her. I couldn't let it happen.

"If only the mother survived until the birth…" Joham said dreamingly.

How could a woman bear a child that was dead? Of course she would die. Joham was completely insane if he thought that he could create a hybrid. Such a thing would be an abomination.

"I know what you're thinking." He told me studying my expression. "But you'll be different because you're unique Leah. You're a shape shifter, I'm sure your baby will survive."

"You can't do that. My baby has the wolf gene…"

"Your baby is human…as far as I investigated you only morph into wolves after a certain age. Now I have to go dispose of Lindsay's body so behave, alright?"

Tears emerged slowly from my eyes and for the first time I felt scared that Jacob couldn't find us in time.

* * *

A/Note 3: So, just to clear up what will happen in the next few chapters, I decided to use Joham's character from Breaking Dawn, although he's only mentioned once or twice in Stephenie's book. Things will get nasty for the packs, but I also decided to rejoin them, which will make them work together much better in a time of crisis. There are still a lot of surprises coming along (about the pack, Leah's pregnancy, the Volturi…). So far I have everything planned to work on Our Dawn 4, but no promises, okay? I have tests starting on November which means I plan to finish Our Dawn 3 by the end of October. Thanks for your words.

Blackwater101: Don't worry about the reviews, you don't have to review every single chapter. I couldn't follow your ideas one hundred per cent but there are a few things in common. I chose to work with a character created by Stephenie, as you probably noticed. Joham is in Breaking Dawn the vampire who wants to have babies with human girls (*shudders*), he's Nahuel's father, but in this story, since I don't like the idea of a male vampire being able to conceive babies, I changed things a bit. So Joham's goals remain the same, he wants to create hybrids because he believes vampires should tell the world about their existence. He needs Leah because she's not an ordinary human, so he thinks she can be the mother of these so called hybrids. There are going to be scenes in the forest, Joham will try to run away, many lives will be lost and the Volturi will help (yes, this time the freaking Italians will help the pack, shocking right?). Because I'm a Bella/Edward fan I chose not to break them up, but that doesn't mean she won't have doubts and try to ruin Jacob's blissful moments as a father. The same goes for Sam.

Take care,

Karisan


	22. Panic

Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer not me.

Author/Note 1: Sequel from _Our Dawn 2_

A/Note 2: I'm not a native English speaker so I'm sorry for my grammar and spelling. Thank you for reading.

Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed: teamtorettosupporter, FantasyLover74, Jada91, cinnamin, Cracker679, Blackwater Crazziii, Jacobleah, brankel1, Cherryx3Cat, Blackwater101, piper9004, BlacksWerewolfa, RobertForLife, o0FLAM3S0o, cyrusnjonas, Chica219, Sentinel10, wolfman inc, YoGurlB, Jeakat, CallyGreen, Teagann, Anne Sullivan, Twilighter, As Clear as Black, Rafaela, ILove2Write13, Mistress97.

Alert: the characters in this story curse a lot.

_**Our Dawn**_

_**Part III**_

_**Book 3 – Joy & Sorrow**_

_**Leah Clearwater**_

**Chapter 22 – Panic**

I was used to deal with death and with the supernatural by now. It was extremely hard at first. In the world I used to live in until I started phasing into a giant dog, I actually thought everything was just sunshine and rainbows.

I had so many dreams and hopes for the future and I never thought I would see the old legends coming truth and most of all, I never thought I would be a part of it. Once I accepted that I was a wolf, the only female wolf, my life became easier. I wasn't alone. I had a pack. Unfortunately I had to watch my father die from a heart attack and that's not something you forget about easily, especially when you know you're the one who caused it.

That was the first time I had a close contact with death. I thought I was living a nightmare. To tell the truth I don't know how I managed to bear the pain of losing the most important man in my life. The second time I contacted with death Jacob saved my life. A newborn vampire would've killed me and for a while I hated Jacob for not allowing me to die with honour. To die in the battle field was, in my opinion, the only chance that I had to stop being miserable and to free everyone else from my unwanted presence.

I guess now I was happy that Jacob had saved me back then. Otherwise I would never fallen in love with him and given birth to Harry and William. After becoming a mother I tried my best to give my children a normal life even though we had to protect our people from the Cold Ones and I knew that our lives would always be in danger.

I got used to all kinds of vampires and mytical creatures over the years. I wouldn't even be surprised if the Big Foot existed too. I accepted my supernatural life but now I was afraid that this was too much. I was being held against my will by a completely insane vampire who wanted to play God and create a super race to defeat the powerful Volturi and probably rule the world.

On top of that I would have to see this crazy leech doing experiments with pregnant women who kept dying along with their babies. I took a few minutes to realise what the hell I should do, but in the end I managed to keep focus and I started planning our escape. I couldn't stay there and I couldn't allow him to hurt Kim or her child.

I closed my eyes while listening to Joham leaving the perimeter. He was possibly carrying a bag with Lindsay's body. His steps became faint and then I couldn't hear him running anymore. If I couldn't hear him with my superhuman hearing, he couldn't hear me either.

"Kim…listen to me carefully. You need to get out of here."

She glanced at me surprised.

"On my own?"

"Yes. I'm handcuffed to the bed and I can't move. You wouldn't be able to carry me…so you need to go and find the pack, alright?"

"How? These ropes are too tight."

"You're next to the window so use your feet to break the glass and then try to grab a piece of glass to cut the rope."

I knew Kim wasn't used to this sort of thing and I also knew she was scared but at least she could move and try to run.

"Come on Kim, move. I don't know how long he's going to take. Don't you want to see Jared and your son again?"

Those were supposed to be incentive words but Kim started crying.

"Please Kim…Just calm down and focus."

Slowly she stopped crying and took a deep breath but before she could bounce her feet towards the window, we heard someone at the door.

"Is someone there?" A female's voice asked.

"Yes. Please help us!" Kim begged.

A small figure appeared. She had a white nightdress on and a few bruises on her legs and arms. Her smell was weird. She was human I could tell but she smelled like Joham.

"Who are you?" I asked when she approached us.

"I'm Amanda."

"Are you alright?" I asked, trying to decide if she was a hostage like us, or just one more pawn.

"Yes, I'm fine."

Definitely a pawn.

"Can you help us?" I inquired.

"I don't know. He's going to be angry when he comes back."

"Listen…Amanda I need you to untie my friend. Can you do that?"

"Joham said I shouldn't come here but I heard someone cry and…"

"It's fine. You're very brave Amanda but we really need your help."

The girl looked at me and then at Kim. Noticing Kim's tears she finally decided to help us. She was pretty young, nineteen years old or maybe twenty. Looking carefully at her it was obvious she wasn't a hostage, after all her hair was combed and her nightdress looked brand new.

"Do you live here?" I asked while she was untying Kim.

"Yeah."

"Alone?"

"With Joham and my dad."

"Where's your father?"

"He's hunting with his friends. He always goes hunting in the summer."

"Where are we? I've never seen you in Forks or La Push."

"La Push? Forks? I don't know any of those places. We're in Bella Bella."

The irony of the name of the place I was being held captive almost made me laugh but we were in serious troubles now.

"What?" Kim gasped in horror. "But that's in British Columbia…"

"Yes, we're in Campell Island." Amanda said.

We were in Canada which meant that all of our efforts to run away would be useless.

"When did you meet Joham?" I asked.

"Almost a month ago."

The motherfucker had probably brainwashed the poor girl or scared the crap out of her. I mean who would've accepted to harbour a fucking kidnapper and possible murderer without calling the police?

"What are we going to do now, Leah?" Kim asked trying to get up. She stumbled a few times and started to search for the handcuff's keys in vain. I knew it was probably Joham who had the keys.

"Kim, you have to go. You can't waste more time." I said.

"Do you have a car?" Kim asked Amanda.

She nodded negatively. Kim left the room and went outside to inspect the area. When she came back she was freaking out.

"We're in the middle of nowhere. I can only see trees and bushes. We're going to die here."

"You need to go." I said.

"He'll find me."

"He'll kill you anyway…" I said. I really didn't want to scare her more but I was just stating the truth. "Maybe you can find someone, reach a small town and call for help…"

"You should take the others too." Amanda said suddenly.

"What others?" Kim and I asked at the same time.

"They're in the basement."

Kim followed Amanda and ten minutes later four other pregnant women came into the room. They were possibly traumatized and I could tell that at least three of their babies had already been injected with vampire's venom. They were condemned and so were their mothers.

I was then forced to make a terrible decision. We were isolated in a damn island. The next town could be many miles away and there were no guaranties that one of us could actually escape especially because they were all pregnant, tired, scared and weak.

Three of them would die no matter what happened. The others had a very small chance to survive to this horror but only if they could leave and Joham didn't find them, and that was the tricky part. Joham was absent but I didn't know for how long. So far he had killed several women, their babies, Trevor Carpenter and maybe even Amanda's father.

The girl would probably have the same fate as the others especially since she didn't have any use to him. I didn't even know why she was still alive. I did have the feeling Amanda was just a silly young girl who was in love by the handsome vampire and so she let him do whatever he wanted.

So the question was: should I use these women in my advantage? They were already condemned but I would probably feel guilty for the rest of my life if something happened to them. I was supposed to protect them. I was a protector and yet I couldn't do a single thing to help our situation.

"What are we going to do?" Kim asked nervously.

"Is there a phone here Amanda?"

"No. Joham broke my cell phone."

"Of course…that bastard." I cursed. "How far until the next town?"

"Two miles, maybe more." Amanda answered.

"Kim take the girls and go south. Try to find a road."

All four of them were completely horrified with what they had experienced. They had been kidnapped, threatened, subjected to experiments and now they were going to have to run away for their lives. They wouldn't be able to go far and once Joham was back he was going to hunt them down easily.

I tried to talk to them, to give them hope and courage but they just kept on crying.

"Kim?" I whispered.

"I hate to leave you here." She confessed.

"I'm safer than you."

"What do you mean?"

"Stay with them for a few minutes and then go south on your own."

Kim looked at me surprised.

"He's going to hunt them down…he's faster, stronger and you have no chance to escape. They're the bait…I wish I didn't have to do this but as long as you survive it doesn't matter."

"Why?"

"Because I won't be able to look at Jared and your son if something happens to you."

"I'm going to make it, Leah. I promise. I'll call Jacob…He's going to find you."

"Thank you…But in case something happens…Please tell Jacob I love him."

Kim's eyes gave her away and she had to clean her tears with her sleeve.

"Before you go I need you to find a knife and cut me." I told her.

"No! I won't do that."

"The Cullens told me once that a wolf's blood smell is so intense that blocks other scents. When Joham arrives here he'll smell my blood and he will have a hard time to find you and the girls."

Kim finally did what I suggested, carving a knife into my forearm but not too deeply. She then tried to convince Amanda to go with them but the girl wanted to stay and wait for her lover. She reminded me of a younger version of Bella, but at least Edward Cullen was a decent leech to fall in love with.

I tried to focus on Kim. I could listen to her steps in the forest. She was ahead of the others and it looked like she had taken the lead. The other girls were sobbing and none of them could keep up with Kim's pace much less run because they were too weak and too tired. I had calculated the time they would take to reach the next town and the odds were against them. Joham would probably be back soon.

I was hoping that once he was back, he would start immediately searching for the girls who had escaped thus giving more time to my body to burn the damn drugs that were preventing me from moving.

Amanda had left the room's door opened and I could hear the television on. She was watching a TV show about make-up and fashion. By the faint light that was coming through the window I knew it was already pass lunch time.

I tried to keep myself calm. Kim seemed to be taking my advices and maybe she could actually find someone to help. I had been in many dangerous situations before but this one was easily at the top of the list.

This leech wanted to create an army of hybrids. Half-vampires, half-humans. He had been kidnapping and doing all kinds of experiments on pregnant women, killing them on the process. I could only imagine the horror those women had been put through and I felt my body shivering at the thought of the babies he had also killed even before they could actually be born.

I asked myself why the Volturi weren't taking care of this son of a bitch. He was clearly putting the vampire's secret existence in danger.

I had no idea how much time had already passed since Kim and the others had left the house when I heard Amanda turning the TV off and joining me. She was eating a toast and I would have asked her to give me something to eat too if I hadn't notice how happy she was.

I should have known. I should've read the signs. She had helped us not because she was feeling sorry for us or even because she was worried about other human beings but because our presence there was a threat for her. She wanted Joham's attention all to herself which meant she was probably as insane as he was.

"You do know he's a monster, right?" I asked. I didn't use the word "vampire" because I didn't know how much she knew about Joham.

"No, he's not. He's the most perfect and handsome man I ever met."

It was pretty obvious she was in love with him. Stupid human girls. Okay so some vampires were slightly handsome but they were all creepy and unnatural. They could sparkle in the sun for crying out loud! Jacob was a real man for a change.

"Do you know what he's been doing to the girls he keeps in here?"

She shrugged emotionless.

"I don't care as long as he stays with me." She said.

"He's going to kill you."

Usually I used to feel sympathy for the people who were under a vampire's spell but this girl was different. I didn't really care if she was stupid or just not very bright, I just wanted her to realise that Joham couldn't be trusted even if that meant I had to scare the crap out of her.

"He killed people before." I insisted.

"You're a liar."

"If I'm lying why am I being the one handcuffed? Joham is sick and you need to understand how dangerous he is."

"He's not dangerous at all."

"He's going to hurt me and my baby."

"You're wrong. Joham is sweet and he cares about me. He told me he loves me and we're going to leave the country together soon."

"How can you trust him?"

"He's everything to me. I won't let anyone come between us. Not even you."

"I don't even want to be here. I have a husband and kids at home…"

"But I heard him saying how important you are to him. I want him to choose me not you…I want to be with him every night and every day…I want him to make love to me like we did for the last month…but you're going to take him away from me."

I didn't know what shocked me the most: to know she was actually having sex with a vampire or to know she thought I wanted to be there and take her precious leech away from her.

I guess know I knew why she was covered in bruises. What the hell was wrong with girls these days? As soon as they set their eyes on a fucking leech all they could think about was jumping his bones. Why couldn't they just fall in love with a human guy like the good old times? Thank the spirits that Bella's wedding was a disaster and she had to be turned sooner than expected otherwise she would have been exactly like Amanda. I remembered how stressed out Jacob was when we teased him about what Edward and Bella could do when they were alone.

"Amanda…I think you need help too." I said slowly watching her demented gaze.

"I need to get rid of you before he comes back."

"Well if you find the keys to the handcuffs, I'll gladly leave this place on my own."

Of course I would never leave before I could actually kill Joham first. And maybe I should do it in front of her so she could realise what kind of a monster he really was. That would show her not to sleep with freaking dead people. I would have nightmares about this forever. A human and a vampire? Ugh. Disgusting.

"I didn't find it but I found this." She showed me a knife. A very large knife and I knew she wasn't going to use it on the handcuffs. "I can tell him that one of the others killed you. I'm sure he won't be that angry…"

"Amanda…I don't want anything to do with your damn leech…I mean with Joham. I'm married…I have two kids and I'm pregnant again…Please don't do this."

I was pretty sure she had never killed anyone before. She was acting like this because she probably had mental problems and she didn't know what she was really doing. I wouldn't die easily from the stab injuries but my baby could die.

"Please Amanda…Don't hurt my baby." I begged while she was approaching me.

In that moment I heard his steps. He was back and he would arrive in less then ten minutes. I didn't know if that would be enough time to save me from that crazy girl. I only knew he wouldn't be happy at all.

"I'm sure he loves you more than anything but he'll never forgive you if you kill me."

"Why can't he understand I'm the one? Why does he have to bring all these women here?" She whined.

"Because he's a maniac. He's sick…He's a serial killer."

"Don't call him that!"

"Please Amanda…Just go to your bedroom…"

"I'm sorry about this, I really am…but I love Joham too much."

"He's coming home." I said suddenly and Amanda gave a small step back and started to look around.

"How do you know?"

"I can hear him. He's getting closer."

"You're lying."

"Let go of the knife and go outside."

"I need to finish what I started."

"If he discovers that you helped the others escaping he'll kill you for sure. You should leave now Amanda while you still can."

She dropped the knife at her feet and the next thing we heard was the front door opening. Joham was back.

* * *

A/Note 3: I apologise if things are a bit confusing but everything will make sense, okay? I'm working on this story daily, so a few more chapters and it'll be over. Thanks for your words.

Take care,

Karisan


	23. Rescue

Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer not me.

Author/Note 1: Sequel from _Our Dawn 2_

A/Note 2: I'm not a native English speaker so I'm sorry for my grammar and spelling. Thank you for reading.

Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed: teamtorettosupporter, FantasyLover74, Jada91, cinnamin, Cracker679, Blackwater Crazziii, Jacobleah, brankel1, Cherryx3Cat, Blackwater101, piper9004, BlacksWerewolfa, RobertForLife, o0FLAM3S0o, cyrusnjonas, Chica219, Sentinel10, wolfman inc, YoGurlB, Jeakat, CallyGreen, Teagann, Anne Sullivan, Twilighter, As Clear as Black, Rafaela, ILove2Write13, Mistress97.

Alert: the characters in this story curse a lot.

_**Our Dawn**_

_**Part III**_

_**Book 3 – Joy & Sorrow**_

_**Leah Clearwater**_

**Chapter 23 – Rescue **

"They threatened to kill me with a knife." Amanda shrieked launching herself into Joham's arms as soon as he came in. "I was so scared, Joham. Why did you leave me alone? I missed you."

And I thought Bella Cullen was a good actress. This girl was something. She was "drama queen" number one for sure.

"What the hell happened?" He pushed her violently away and she hit the wall.

"The girls on the basement managed to escape…they forced me to open this door and they let the other one go too." Amanda rubbed her elbow and stood there trying to hold her tears.

"I guess I underestimated them…I'm glad I took the keys from your handcuffs with me." Joham told me and I could feel Amanda's glares burning my skin. She was jealous and that wasn't good for any of us.

She could try to kill me again or Joham could kill her if she gave away what she had done in the first place. Fortunately for her Joham couldn't read her mind and he didn't look too upset.

"What have you done with the body?" I asked trying to buy Kim and the others a little more time. "Did you buried her in the forest, like a true serial killer?"

"I took her home. I'm not that insensitive."

"What do you mean?"

"She wasn't from here…She lived in Montana, so I took her there. The police will find her but they'll conclude it was an accident that killed her. She'll have a decent burial and her family will have closure."

That's why he had taken so long. He had gone all the way over to the States and he had to prepare an accident scene to trick the police.

"I do feel sympathy for these women, you know?" He added with a soft expression. For a second I felt he still had human feelings. But then he changed his gaze and I could see a "maniac" sparkle in his eyes.

"Somehow I find that very hard to believe." I said.

"They served a purpose. Their lives are now over but they were important to me. They helped me a lot."

"Joham…When are we going to leave together? You said it would be soon…" Amanda started whining. "I mean daddy will be here in a week and..."

"Be patient Mandy. Now go to your room and wait for me there."

"Can I start packing?"

"Sure...If you like."

She obliged immediately. I had the feeling she wouldn't leave her room again but I pushed those thoughts away when Joham came closer and started caressing my belly.

"You know you're the one I want right? I really don't care that they escaped…They're all dead anyway."

"Don't touch me!"

"I'm sorry...I forgot you only let him touch you...what's his name again? Jack? Jacob? It's Jacob, right?"

"Go to hell!"

"You'll forget about him, eventually. He can't help you right now. I took a detour on my way back and your pack is searching for you and Kim day and night non stop. Even if they managed to track you down, they'll be too tired to fight...They'll never take you away from me."

"You don't know anything about my pack!"

"It's such a shame that you're only three months pregnant. I wish I could inject your baby right now but I can't risk to fail this time."

"So what are your plans now, leech?"

"Well, right after I capture and kill all the lose ends that my stupid human girlfriend helped escaping, I will burn this damn place down and we'll leave. Just the two of us."

He knew Amanda was lying. Things wouldn't go well for her.

"Where are you going to take me?"

"To a safe place. Don't worry I have everything under control."

"My pack is coming for me." I said firmly but he knew my words were plagued with doubts. Actually he knew I was saying that only because it was the only way I could have some hope.

"Really? So where are they? Where's your brave husband?"

"He's coming and when he finds you, he'll rip your limbs one by one with his sharp teeth and I'll watch your head being pulled out of your shoulders and then he'll burn every piece of your body."

"I'm shaking with fear Leah." He mocked.

"You should."

Joham brushed my hair and then smiled at me.

"You're just trying to convince yourself that he's coming when in fact he doesn't have a clue about where you are."

"He'll be here."

"I'm giving you the opportunity to be a part of a new world by my side. A world where we won't have to fear about being different."

"I don't want to be by your side. Can't you see that?"

"Well I'm sorry but you don't have a choice."

He turned around and walked to the door.

"Amanda didn't help us. She told you the truth…Don't hurt her."

At this point I didn't care much about the silly girl packing in her bedroom but she was a human and it was my duty to protect human lives. I tried to help her because it wasn't her fault to be so damn clueless, but deep inside I knew her fate.

"It's okay, Leah…You don't need to feel sorry for her. I won't hurt Amanda…actually she won't feel a thing." He smirked.

He closed the door behind him and I heard him calling Amanda. I heard them kissing and she was convinced they were going to be together soon. But I knew better, I knew he was lying and to confirm my suspicions I heard Amanda's neck breaking and I could smell her blood being shed. I wanted to cry but my tears were dry. Amanda had made her own bed, she had fallen in love with the wrong kind of creature and in she ended up being just a snack. Joham was feeding and just like he had said, she hadn't even felt a thing.

I felt helpless and useless. Being there, handcuffed to a bed and not being able to move made me realise how Jacob must had felt when he was under Jane's powers. It was horrible not being able to defend yourself.

"I'm going to get the others now, okay?" He said opening the door and putting only his head inside. "Don't move."

Then he left laughing like a freaking maniac. Without noticing I had started crying. I wanted to go home. I wanted to protect my baby and to save those girls out there but I knew I was about to fail. I felt drained and completely defeated.

I could smell Amanda's dead body in the living room and for a while I thought that there was no hope for me or my unborn child. This baby, whether was a boy or a girl, would never know his or her father nor Harry and William.

Kim was on her own right now, even with the smell of my blood lingering and messing up Joham's senses, he would still be able to catch them. I wouldn't be able to live with my conscience knowing that I had been partially guilty for their deaths.

I was getting anxious and almost an hour later a furious Joham walked inside with a body in his arms. I was afraid to look and find a lifeless Kim before me.

"I don't know why it was so damn hard to pick up their scents…but I finally caught Bianca."

I finally opened my eyes and I saw a dead girl looking straight at me with her lifeless eyes and serene face.

"She didn't suffer." He said putting Bianca's body right next to Amanda's.

I stopped the tears from falling but inside I felt as dead as Bianca and her unborn child. Joham left a second later to get the others and I prayed that he wouldn't bring Kim next. He had left the door of my room opened intentionally so I could see the two dead women. He wanted to break me and my hopes of getting saved.

The sun was almost down and my stomach grumbled. I didn't eat in almost two days and those stupid drugs were still affecting me.

A few hours later Joham came back again. This time he was carrying another lifeless body.

"Valerie…She put up a fight…"

"Please…why can't you just let them go? They're out there in the forest all by themselves. They're scared and they're weak. Too weak to get out of here…too scared to tell anyone who you are or what you did…"

"They're already dead inside…their babies are dying in the womb. I'm doing the right thing, I'm sparing them the pain Lindsay had to endure."

He left again and this time he took several hours before turning back with another dead girl. He told me her name was Leila. She had been an easy prey once he had found her. She was seven months pregnant and could hardly walk.

"Three down, two to go." He said with confidence.

I must have blacked out for a while because the next thing I knew, Joham was back. He put the body of a blonde girl in the bed where Kim had been tied up and looked at me intensively.

"Their scents are faint…" He mumbled and started touching me.

"Stop! Don't fucking touch me, you bastard!"

"Someone cut you." He said lifting my sleeve and watching the almost healed cut Kim had made before leaving.

"So?"

He carved his nails on my arm and I had to bite my lip not to scream. Then he smelled the blood and sighed.

"You're quite smart Leah. You knew your blood's scent would confuse my senses. That's why I'm taking so long to find them."

"Tough luck, leech." I grinned.

"I will find Kim anyways and I will bring her here and force you to watch her die." He threatened.

"I'll go with you. Isn't that enough? Kim's baby wasn't injected...Just let her go."

"No. You backstabbed me, Leah. You need to learn your lesson."

"No! You need to learn a lesson, you freaking maniac! There's no way I'm going to bear hybrid children! Jacob is coming to save me and when he does you'll learn your lesson the hard way!" I exploded.

"I'm not afraid of the big bad wolf. Now, I'm going to get Kim and then, after I kill her, we're going to leave. We'll take Cassie with us."

I realised then that this time he had brought someone alive and I calmed down. I could also sense that Cassie's baby hadn't been injected with venom yet, which meant she still had a chance to live. What I didn't know was why Joham was keeping her alive.

"Why can't you just leave her here?"

"Because I need to feed and we have a long journey ahead of us."

He left again and I watched the girl on the bed next to me. She was terrified with what she had just heard. She was crying silently probably hoping that this was just a bad dream.

"Cassie?" I said in a soft voice. "Cassie…stop crying. You need to be strong for your baby."

"Why…is he doing this to us?" She asked between sobs.

"Was Kim with you?"

"No…She…We followed separate ways."

That was a good sign.

"Everything is going to be alright."

"What does he want from us?"

Should I really tell her the truth? She was going to die anyway, because honestly, I couldn't think of a way to save us. Not without help. Once Joham came back again, I would have to see him killing my friend and I wouldn't be able to do a thing about it.

"Are you having a boy or a girl?" I asked trying to calm her down.

"A girl." She said after a few seconds.

"Did you choose her name?"

"Mallory."

"That's a beautiful name. I think I'm having a girl too."

"You're pregnant?"

"Yes."

"I didn't notice."

"I'm only three months."

"Is your husband really searching for you?"

"Absolutely. He's coming to get me and he'll save us."

"This guy…he's too fast and too strong…Whoever or whatever he is, he's not human. He's going to kill your husband."

"Don't be so sure about that. You don't know Jacob like I do."

xxxxxxxxxx

Cassie and I spoke about many things. She told me how Joham had kidnapped her and how she had met the other girls who were now dead on the living room. Hours passed and when she finally fell asleep the dawn was coming. Joham was taking more time than before and I didn't know if that was a good or a bad sign. All I knew was that I was really tired and my body was aching because I was in the same position for too long. I closed my eyes for a minute and I blacked out again.

I woke up with the sound of a car outside. It was Joham and he seemed to be alone. He walked in the room and started packing a few medical instruments in a small black bag. Then he released me from the handcuffs and helped me to stand.

"Where's Kim?" I asked nervously.

"Hopefully dead." He replied.

"Son of a bitch!" I tried to move my hand to hit him but he grabbed my hands together and tied me with a rope.

Then I noticed his shirt had a hole above his shoulder.

"They're here." I whispered. "Jacob's here."

"Your friends are quite pissed off with me right now, so we need to leave. I'm only about fifteen minutes ahead of them."

"Now that they've found, they'll never let you go. You're a dead leech." I grinned.

"Not if I can help it."

He took me inside a black SUV and then he went back into the house. I heard Cassie screaming in fear and I realised Joham was spilling gasoline all over the house and he had locked her inside the bedroom. I could only hope my pack could reach the house and save Cassie in time.

"You said you'd take her with us." I yelled from inside the car.

"Change of plans." He replied pulling a match.

I watched horrified as the house started burning down and then we left. Behind stayed the bodies of too many innocent people and Cassie who was about to die in that fire.

"They're going to kill you for what you did." I stated on the back seat.

"Don't be so sure."

"The numbers lie with us. You're facing two alphas, Jacob and Sam. Then you'll have to face my brother Seth and our pack brothers, Embry and Quil. Plus Sam's pack: Paul, Jared, Collin, Brady, Shane, Martin, Caleb, Denis, Justin, Clayton and Sullivan."

"I don't fear the wolves, Leah. It's the vampires I'm worried about."

So the Cullens were here too.

"I guess the Cullens are pretty powerful too." I said. "You'll be an easy prey actually."

Edward and Jasper had powers they could use on Joham and Emmett was twice his size, so I guess I would place my bets on the Cullen's brothers.

"The Cullens?" He laughed. "Don't get me wrong, but they're not even real vampires…I meant the ones in black robes. The Volturi."

"The Volturi?"

This was becoming more complicated than I thought. Why were the Volturi here? Were they our enemies again or were they coming after Joham too?

"I managed to escape the Volturi. They captured me in India. I was conducting experiments with newborns and I also discovered a small village of werewolves. When I was captured by the Volturi and they took me to Italy to kill me, they realised I had important information about the Children of the Moon and they decided to spare me. After a while I escaped."

Jacob had told me that it was impossible to escape the Volturi unless they let you escape. This meant the Volturi were also interested in Joham.

"Shit, they're close." Joham cursed.

It was true. I could now feel Jacob's scent. I recognised the others as well and it seemed that the pack was divided into groups. I knew Jacob was with Sam, Brady and Embry and I could also feel Edward, Bella, Jasper and Alice's scents behind us. Coming in our way were also four other leeches that I presumed to be the Volturi because they're scents were hideous.

The road was almost completely deserted and I could smell the ocean already. I knew Joham should have a boat somewhere to escape the island. Suddenly a rush of adrenaline hit my entire body as I realised I couldn't let him get away with this. Plus if we left the island it would be much more difficult for my pack to find me. I had to do something. I slowly moved my fingers and my legs. It looked like the drugs' effects were finally disappearing.

While Joham kept mumbling incomprehensive words I managed to untie myself and noticing the clear road ahead I jumped to the passenger seat and grabbed the wheel. Joham lost control of the SUV and we fought for a while. He cursed and called me a few names and then the car fell down into a cliff. I could only see trees and bushes sorrounding us.

We rolled for about two minutes and then we hit a huge tree. The SUV was upside down and I could smell my own blood. I had hit my head on the dashboard and was bleeding. Joham was nowhere to be seen but then I felt his cold hands pulling me out of the car and into the forest.

"You fucking bitch! You almost killed yourself!" He pushed me against a tree.

He didn't have a scratch, obviously. My diversion had been dangerous only for me and my baby but at least I had managed to stop him. My pack was close. So close I could hear them already.

"We'll see each other again, Leah and next time I won't be so generous." He kissed my forehead and then I saw two wolves coming straight to us. Joham took his bag and left running. One of the wolves followed him immediately but I couldn't recognise him. He was black with white spots behind his ears.

The other one came to meet me. He sniffed my body and howled. He was almost completely white but his paws were grey. I didn't recognise his scent either. Both wolves were smaller than the ones from my pack, so maybe more kids had phased back at the Reservation.

When the white wolf left a russet one appeared right before me. My body finally shut down at the sight of Jacob and I fell on the grass. I saw Jacob phasing back to human and putting his shorts on.

"Leah! Are you alright?" Jacob questioned with a worried look, holding me. "Leah...I was so scared I wouldn't find you. How are you feeling?"

"I've felt better…"

"What did he do to you?"

"I'm fine. He didn't hurt me or the baby."

Then the Cullens arrived with four other leeches. I recognised Jane, Alec, Felix and Demetri.

"Joham is near the coast. We need to hurry." Demetri stated.

"Bella you stay here with Alice, alright?" Edward said and left with Jasper. The Volturi followed them and so did Embry, Brady and Sam who had arrived in the meantime.

Alice kneeled down beside me and started to inspect me carefully. I noticed that Jacob was barely holding his tears.

"Jacob…I'm fine." I tried to make him relax in vain.

He squeezed my hand and then Alice looked at Bella with a worried expression.

"Get Carlisle fast." She told her. "Leah's bleeding."

Bella was gone in a flash.

I guess I hadn't noticed the extents of my injuries from the car accident and now my baby's life was in danger.

"Hold on, Leah. Carlisle is coming." Alice said.

"Jacob?" I asked in panic. "Am I going to lose our baby?"

"No, baby. I won't let that happen. Just hold on, alright?" He assured me. "I'm here now."

* * *

A/Note 3: Joham sure is a creepy bastard but I liked him as the bad guy. I hope to get this story finished on Sunday which means I'll update soon. There are still 4 or 5 chapters left. Hope you like it.

YoGurlB: I didn't feel sorry for Amanda either, I mean just a tiny little bit because she was just like Bella in the past. I mean she saw Joham and boom, love at first sight and all that crap about vampires being so damn handsome...it was out of her control actually and he did lie to her. She was just too stupid and too in love to see that. Bella could've been Edward's snack too if he wasn't strong enough to fight his blood lust. God bless him.

Twilighter: Kim makes it. I don't know about Big Foot but I would like to see some freaking Aliens. LOL

Thanks for the reviews.

Take care,

Karisan


	24. Guilty

Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer not me.

Author/Note 1: Sequel from _Our Dawn 2_

A/Note 2: I'm not a native English speaker so I'm sorry for my grammar and spelling. Thank you for reading.

Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed: teamtorettosupporter, FantasyLover74, Jada91, cinnamin, Cracker679, Blackwater Crazziii, Jacobleah, brankel1, Cherryx3Cat, Blackwater101, piper9004, BlacksWerewolfa, RobertForLife, o0FLAM3S0o, cyrusnjonas, Chica219, Sentinel10, wolfman inc, YoGurlB, Jeakat, CallyGreen, Teagann, Anne Sullivan, Twilighter, As Clear as Black, Rafaela, ILove2Write13, Mistress97.

Alert: the characters in this story curse a lot.

_**Our Dawn**_

_**Part III**_

_**Book 3 – Joy & Sorrow**_

_**Leah Clearwater**_

**Chapter 24 ****– Guilt**

Right after Carlisle had arrived with Bella, Esme, Rosalie and Emmett, I had lost consciousness and when I woke up it took me a while to recognise where I was. The white walls and the smell of the sheets were I was lying in told me I was in the Hospital.

"Hey…How are you feeling?" Jacob asked holding my hand.

"Tired." I confessed.

"You'll be alright." He said smiling weakly. "Do you remember what happened?"

Suddenly my heart raced and I covered my mouth.

"Did I lose our baby?" I managed to ask.

"No. The baby is fine."

I sighed in relief.

"Where are we?"

"Vancouver."

"Really?"

He nodded.

"Look, Leah…I don't want you to worry about anything else right now but our baby. Things are still a bit complicated but I promise you everything will be alright."

"What are you talking about? What's wrong?"

"We're going to leave to Forks as soon as Carlisle talks to your doctor. I'll tell you everything once we get home."

"I want to know now. Is everyone alright? Quil? The others?"

"Quil's fine. He recovered easily as soon as Carlisle arrived."

"The attack was just a distraction." I said.

"I know. Edward read the leech's mind. We know he wanted to get you...we know what he wanted to do to you. Fucking bastard."

"What happened to Joham?"

"He's gone."

"As in dead?"

"No. He escaped but the Volturi are still after him. Demetri is the best tracker in the world. They will catch him for sure."

"And then what?"

Jacob shrugged. I guess the Volturi would deal with Joham their way. That wasn't very reassuring though since I suspected they had some kind of morbid interest in the leech's experiments. Besides there was still the possibility that he would come after me again.

"Did you find the house? Joham set up the fire and there was…"

"A girl there. We know." Jacob cut me off. "I sent a group to save her."

"Is she okay?"

"She's still on the ICU. Emmett and Carlisle saved her…but now it's up to her."

"She's pregnant."

"The baby is alive too, but there are complications."

"Is she alone?"

"I think Carlisle contacted her family."

"What about Kim?"

"Jared found her."

"Is she here too? Can I see her? She's the one who saved me…She managed to warn you…I never thought she would be this strong."

"She wasn't he one who warned us."

"What? But…"

"When we noticed you and Kim were missing, Edward realised the case was serious. He and Alice travelled to Italy and the next day they came back with the Volturi. Since Demetri is a tracker and since he knew Joham already, we were able to locate you."

"I see. Anyways, Kim was very brave. I want to talk to her."

"She's recovering right now."

"Jacob…What is it? What are you not telling me?"

"Nothing. I told you, we need to go back to Forks and you need to rest."

"I'm fine. I feel great."

We were suddenly interrupted by Seth who came inside and hugged me tightly.

"Hey there big sister." He smiled. "How are you feeling?"

"Great. Can you please discharge me?"

"Sorry but I'm not your doctor."

"Damn."

"I called mum earlier, she can't wait to see you. Harry and William are cooking blueberry pies for you."

I smiled thinking about the twins cooking with their grandmother. Charlie's kitchen was going to end up in a chaos.

"I'm going to talk to your doctor so he can sign your release papers." Seth said leaving the room. "I suggest you tell her the truth now, Jake. It's better this way." He added before closing the door.

I glanced over at Jacob and he sat down on the bed with me.

"Look, Leah…what happened is not your fault." He started. "You were drugged and even if you wanted to protect those women, you would kill our baby, so…no one blames you."

I nodded but I felt my heart aching when I thought about all the lives that Joham had taken and that I wasn't able to save. I was supposed to be strong, a protector and yet I let him kill those pregnant women and their babies.

"Carlisle is in charge of talking to the authorities. The bodies will be taken to the morgue to be recognised but the Cullens think there are other victims."

"I just felt useless."

"I know the feeling but…there's something else I need to tell you. I was hoping to tell you later but Seth's right. Better sooner than later."

"What?" I asked nervously.

"Well…When Edward called us saying that he and Alice were bringing Alec, Jane, Felix and Demetri, we were worried about the safety of our people. We didn't know what to expect besides we don't trust the Italians."

"I understand. I would do the same."

"So we called a meeting with the Council and we decided to rejoin the packs. I'm the alpha and Sam is temporarily my Beta. He's going to step down as soon as you have the baby."

"You rejoined the packs?" I was dumbfounded. Jacob had opposed to that since forever and now he had even accepted Sam as his beta again.

"You and Kim were missing and this new enemy had managed to hurt Quil, so we thought it would be better if we all could be in touch. The packs would have to work as one again. They all accepted, even Sam. Actually this was his idea."

"I don't know what to say."

"There's more. When we left La Push, we were divided into three groups. My group followed the Volturi who were already after Joham. Jared's group followed Kim's scent into the forest and Paul's group went to the house in flames."

"You worked as a team again."

"Yes, we did."

"What happened then?"

"When Jared found Kim…She had been attacked."

My heart almost stopped when he spoke those words.

"But you said Kim's fine."

"We think Joham attacked her but when he realised we were coming, he didn't have time to finish the job and left. Kim was pretty bruised and she lost a lot of blood…Seth managed to save her but when she arrived the Hospital there were complications with the baby. They had to induce labour and the baby died an hour ago. His lungs and brain were severely damaged by the lack of oxygen. There was nothing we could do."

I was completely frozen. I couldn't believe that Kim had lost her baby. She had everything prepared for baby Jesse. I had seen the room Jared had been painting, the small crib and the toys. I had even bought him a present. Three more months and Jesse would have been born safely and now he was gone.

"No…This can't be true." I mumbled.

"I'm sorry." Jacob hugged me.

"It's was my fault. If she wasn't there when Joham found me…If only I…"

"Stop, Leah." Jacob cut me off and held my shoulders. "You can't change the past. You can't think about what could've happened if you'd done things differently."

"But it's still my fault. I used those girls because I was afraid. I was terrified because I didn't know if you would be able to find me. I was scared because I thought I wouldn't be able to see you and the kids again. I knew what Joham was going to do to me and that's why I told Kim and the others to leave the house and try to get help. I should've never allowed her to go."

"It was my fault too. I wasn't there to save you. I'm sorry."

I cried for a while in Jacob's arms. It was almost impossible to describe the sadness I was feeling to know that Kim had lost her baby and I still had mine. It wasn't fair.

"I want to talk to her." I stated.

"I don't know if that's a good idea."

"Please."

Jacob got up and gave me some clothes.

"I'll wait outside."

I did my best to keep my composure when I met Jared outside Kim's room. I had never seen one of my pack brothers crying, except for Jacob, Seth and Sam. The only thing I kept thinking was how much this whole situation was unfair to him. He didn't deserve to suffer like this.

Paul and Embry were by Jared's side and after a few seconds Quil arrived with a cup of coffee. I guess Jacob had made a good decision about rejoining the packs. They seemed to be closer than ever. But that didn't mean Jared would forgive me just because I was part of the pack.

"Jared…" I said softly. "I'm so sorry."

He lifted his brown eyes from the floor and tried to smile. Unexpectedly he pulled me into his arms and hugged me for a few seconds.

"Thanks." He whispered trying to hold down his tears. I couldn't hold mine though. I couldn't understand why Jared was thanking me. "Thanks for saving her life."

"I didn't save anyone…" I murmured.

"She told me what that leech was going to do to her. She would've died along with our baby if he injected her."

It was a relief to see that Jacob was right. Jared didn't blame me for what happened but that didn't mean I was feeling less guilty. I would carry the death of Kim's child forever. That much I knew.

"Can I see her?" I asked.

"She doesn't want to see anyone. She just threw me out of the room."

"I understand."

"She'll be back to normal once we go home." He said with a hint of hope in his voice. "She's staying here until tomorrow for observation. Carlisle said it's safer this way."

"Someone should stay with you." I glanced over to Jacob.

"There's no need. Kim's parents are coming over. They're bringing Jerry too." Jared said.

"I guess it will be nice for her to see Jerry." I agreed.

"You're free to go." Seth said joining us. "The Cullens are waiting for us in the car."

For the first time in many years I felt completely drained. I was making a huge effort, trying to cope with everything that had happened in the passed three days. It was hard to imagine that so much had changed. I didn't feel like that since my father had died. It was a feeling of loneliness, guilt and self-pity. Most of all it was despair and fear that nothing would be the same again.

Yes I was going home, yes I still had my family but everything was different. The pack was rejoined for starters. I didn't mind about the younger ones or even with Paul, Jared, Brady and Collin, but Sam...He was still a ghost from my past and I was afraid that he would disturb my relationship with Jacob again.

And then there was Kim. Jared didn't blame me for his child's death. He had even thanked me for helping Kim, whatever that meant, because I didn't think I had helped her at all. She had every right to hate me. I never had a very good reputation in our community but now I was actually scared about what other people, mainly the other imprints, would think about me. I could always ignore them.

"You're overreacting." The mind rapist said when I got inside the silver Volvo. "You're just imagining things. They won't blame you. You are the only one who blames yourself."

I chose not to answer. Right now I wasn't ready to speak about the subject out loud.

I could feel Jacob's warm arm around my shoulders while Edward was driving us back to Forks but I was feeling so mentally tired that his words of comfort weren't having any effect on me. I kept thinking about all the lives I should have saved.

"You shouldn't blame yourself like that, Leah." The mind rapist said again.

"You should consider becoming a shrink or something." I said.

"I know...maybe in the future. I have all the time in the world." He grinned. "The point is we could have acted sooner. These deaths aren't just your burden to bear."

"What do you mean?" I asked surprised.

"Before leaving Forks Alice had a few visions about dead women." Bella explained. "We began to suspect that a vampire was involved but we never thought Joham had already made so many victims."

"You knew about this?" I gasped.

"Not everything. Alice knew something was going on since we came home from Italy. Aro insisted that Alice went to Volterra to get me and Will because he needed Alice's powers." Edward said.

I was confused but Jacob seemed to understand what Edward was saying so I let him continue.

"The Volturi captured Joham once. They learned a few things from him like the fact that there were still werewolves alive in India. Aro also read Joham's mind and saw he had a great scientific knowledge so they let him go. When they realised Joham was killing women they got worried and Aro asked Alice to see the future. He wanted to know how dangerous Joham really was." Edward resumed the story.

"Alice saw many dead women but since Joham never killed more than three women in the same area, the Volturi didn't take him as a serious threat." Bella continued. "She didn't see the real danger because Leah was directly involved in the matter."

"How many women died?" I asked.

"As far as we know…thirteen." Bella said. "But we only know about the ones who were filled missing. There might be others."

Thirteen women, thirteen babies. I suddenly hoped the Volturi would catch Joham and Jane would torture him for all eternity.

We arrived at Charlie's place before dinner. I was relieved to see my children. They kept the bad thoughts away from my mind for a while. My mother had a delicious meal waiting for us and everyone acted as if nothing bad had happened.

We had already thought about a cover up story for being away from home for three days. Jacob, Jared, Kim and I had gone to visit the Cullens in Canada and we had an accident. The Rabbit had been damaged, I had suffered a few cuts and bruises and unfortunately Kim had lost her baby. The story wasn't very consistent since Jacob and Jared were perfectly fine but no one needed to know the truth.

I could see the relief in my mother's face when we left to La Push. She had been worried about me again. Charlie whispered to me she hadn't slept in two days.

Once we arrived home Jacob and I went to put the kids in their beds. I kissed them and stayed with them until they fell asleep. I didn't know what I would do if I lost one of my children. I would probably go insane.

I joined Jacob on the bed after a brief shower. I could still smell the scent of that damn leech all over me and the scent of death that I had to put up with in that house. Fortunately Jacob's scent could camouflage the others. We lay in bed silently, hearing the small noises outside: the crickets, a dog, a cat, a squirrel, the wind.

I only realised I was crying when I felt Jacob's arms swing around my waist and pulling me closer. I would remember the screams and the pleas of Joham's victims forever but after a few minutes I managed to calm down.

"You're safe now. I'm here." Jacob whispered to me.

"Jacob…I don't know what to do."

"You don't have to do anything Leah. Just stay with me and try to rest."

"I was weak."

"You were drugged…It's wasn't your fault."

"Do you know what he wanted from me?"

"Edward read Kim's mind. We know the whole story."

"He wanted to turn our baby into a monster."

"I would never allow it."

"You weren't there…"

"I know...I feel as useless as I felt when Irina attacked you. I wish I was there with you. I wish I never said Embry to tell you to pick up Kim at the Hospital. This is my fault."

"We're going to blame ourselves forever and I hate it."

"Me too."

We were silent for a while and then I suddenly realised I hadn't told Jacob about the other wolves. The ones who had saved me after the car crash.

"Are there new wolves in the pack?" I asked.

"No. Why?" He asked worriedly.

"I saw two wolves right before you found me."

"Two wolves? There was Sam, Embry and Brady with me...I didn't see more wolves."

"They didn't belong to our pack. One was black and white and the other was white and grey. They were smaller than us. Actually they were even maller than Denis."

"Are you sure? You had hit your head pretty hard…Maybe you think you saw them."

"I'm sure. They followed Joham."

"The Cullens never saw them while they were after Joham neither did Sam or the others."

It was weird but I knew I hadn't imagined the two wolves.

"We'll check that out later. Now I want you to sleep, okay?" Jacob suggested and I nodded. My eyes were already half closed when he said that. I was feeling so comfortable that I fell asleep immediately.

xxxxxxxxxx

I felt Jacob's body leaving the bed but I didn't care. I needed to sleep. My body was too tired to get up and I wasn't ready to go back to my daily routine. It was almost a week after Joham had kidnapped me and Kim and nothing much had changed. I was going to stay at home for two more weeks before going back to work, doctor's orders, of course.

Jacob wasn't that lucky but then again he wasn't pregnant. I could hear Jacob calling the twins to get up and start getting ready to go to school. He was keeping his promise this time. He was helping me as much as he could. I really didn't know why but this time I was actually worried about what people would think about everything that happened with us, especially with Kim.

Kim, like Emily, had a very good reputation in the Reservation, opposite from me, of course. Being involved in a car accident with me was going to start some rumours and I knew people would blame me for the loss of Kim's baby. Not that I wasn't feeling guilty already, it was just that the circumstances were different from what everyone would actually think.

Kim was already at home but she still refused to talk. Jared was having a hard time for the past few days and we didn't know how much he could take. The only person Kim would actually talk to was Seth. He told us it was normal for a woman to act like that after losing a child. In his opinion she would heal with time and things would get better once she accepted that Jesse was gone.

I opened my eyes to see Jacob looking at me. He sat down in the bed and held my hand.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I was just watching you sleeping."

"That's creepy."

He shrugged.

"What do you want for breakfast?"

"Anything will be fine besides I don't think I can eat right now."

"Morning sickness?"

"Yeah…"

"You've been throwing up for three days now. You should go see Carlisle."

"I'm pregnant Jacob. I'm supposed to throw up."

"I'm going to take the kids to school…will you be alright?"

"Sure."

I spent the next ten minutes in the bathroom and when I was finally well enough to go the kitchen Jacob showed up with Edward Cullen. I really wasn't expecting him to visit us but there was something about his face that told me he wasn't there just to visit.

"I ran into Jacob by the door." He said. "We need to talk."

"You could've called." I mumbled. His sweet smell was going to make me throw up again soon.

"Morning sickness." He stated.

"Duh."

"I tried to call but the line was disconnected and you have your cell phones off."

"Leah needs to rest at night so I turned off all the phones." Jacob explained. "What's going on?"

"Alice had a vision." Edward announced. "It's about the Volturi."

"Did they catch Joham?" I asked.

"Yes. They took him to Volterra but…"

"They let him go, didn't they?" I cut Edward off.

"No…But Aro read his mind to know all about his plans and now he decided to come here again."

That caught us by surprise. We weren't expecting to be forced to face the Italians again.

"Are you sure?" Jacob asked.

"Yes. Alice said they'll arrive tonight."

"Tonight? Why are they coming? Are they coming for William?" I inquired nervously. There was no way I was going to watch them take my son away just like that.

"No…I'm afraid this time they're coming for you Leah." Edward stated. "I'm sorry."

* * *

A/Note 3: I've counted the chapters left and this story will have a total of 28 chapters. So there are 4 more to go. The last chapter will be the 27th and then I'll write an Epilogue (chp 28) probably in Sam's POV. I'm absolutely stunned with myself because I never thought I would write something in Sam's POV. That will be a challenge.

Blackwater101: Just like you wanted here are the amazing Volturi back to mess up with Leah this time. Don't expect too much though because this story has a happy ending. ;D

Rafaela: Sim, eu publico depressa porque preciso de tirar todas estas ideias da cabeça ou não vou ser capaz de estudar para os testes da semana que vem. Assim que fizer os testes vou começar a traduzir para português, o que será mais fácil do que ao contrário.

Jeakat: More twists and turns. When they finally got rid of Joham, Aro comes along. What a pain in the ass. XD

YoGurlB: I killed Amanda, I saved Cassie and her baby, Leah's child is fine too and now the Volturi are back. By the way, you're right about Bella and Edward. A small piece of me still thinks it would be awesome if Edward had just killed Bella in the first place. That would've taught her not to mess with vampires. I mean who is the sane and normal girl that finds out the boy she likes is a vampire and stays like "Ohhhh...it's fine. I don't freaking care if you're a vamp 'cause I totally know a lot of other vampires and I totally knew they exist."?WTF...I mean her reaction was way too "calm"? Come on I would totally freaked, at least at first. There are a few things about human nature that Steph forgot when she wrote the book, it's called self-preservation. People normally runaway from potential threats but Bella did the opposite. That doesn't give the book much credibility, does it? Anyway, what Steph says goes and now we have to put up with it. God bless Fanfictions. ;D

Take care,

Karisan


	25. Uprising

Chapter Rating: M

Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer not me.

Author/Note 1: Sequel from _Our Dawn 2_

A/Note 2: I'm not a native English speaker so I'm sorry for my grammar and spelling. Thank you for reading.

Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed: teamtorettosupporter, FantasyLover74, Jada91, cinnamin, Cracker679, Blackwater Crazziii, Jacobleah, brankel1, Cherryx3Cat, Blackwater101, piper9004, BlacksWerewolfa, RobertForLife, o0FLAM3S0o, cyrusnjonas, Chica219, Sentinel10, wolfman inc, YoGurlB, Jeakat, CallyGreen, Teagann, Anne Sullivan, Twilighter, As Clear as Black, Rafaela, ILove2Write13, Mistress97.

Alert: the characters in this story curse a lot.

_**Our Dawn**_

_**Part III**_

_**Book 3 – Joy & Sorrow**_

_**Leah Clearwater**_

**Chapter 25 – Uprising**

The fucking leeches were coming for me. I wasn't scared but I was shocked. It looked like suddenly I had turned into the most popular person in the damn world. I wouldn't be surprised if there was an FBI team knocking on my door at any moment.

"Why are they interested on Leah?" Jacob asked.

"We don't know. We can only assume Aro wants her because Leah is unique."

"They want me as a pet because I'm the only female wolf?"

"Probably." Edward confirmed.

"This is insane. I mean a week ago I was kidnapped by a fucking leech who wanted to turn my unborn child into a freaking hybrid and now the Italians want me to be their pet?"

"I can only give you answers once I read Aro's mind, until then I suggest we take precautions."

"Like what?" Jacob asked.

"You should separate the kids once you pick them up from school this afternoon just in case they ask to see William. We can't let them know Will has a twin brother."

"Are you going to be with us? Shouldn't you go to Canada in case the Volturi try to separate your family again? I mean you can be in troubles again because of us." I said.

"We want to respect our treaty so we'll be here." Edward replied with a confident look. "Besides this time Aro doesn't seem interested in a battle. He's coming just to check the situation. Plus he already knows we still keep in touch with the pack."

"How many of them are coming?" Jacob asked.

For a split second I was afraid that Edward was going to say they had an army coming to La Push again.

"Only four. Aro, Felix, Alec and Jane."

"Fucking bitch…" Jacob muttered to himself. He still had issues with Jane.

"I think you should call a pack meeting and maybe you should also warn the Council." Edward suggested. "Then meet us before the sunset in the clearing."

We agreed. Actually we didn't have a choice. If things didn't work out peacefully, we would need Bella's power to protect us.

"After picking up the kids I'm taking Harry to Charlie's place and William will stay with my dad, alright?" Jacob asked while I was trying to eat something right after Edward left.

"Okay."

"I'm going to meet Embry and Quil at work and tell them about this. You should call Seth although maybe he already knows what's going on."

I knew Jacob was talking about what had happened when Joham took me. Seth was in Canada, working and he had suddenly felt something was wrong with me. When Sam called to tell him what was going on, he was already on his way to La Push.

I had felt the same years ago when Irina attacked my brother on the Cullen's mansion. I had felt he was in danger and my mother thought that we had a stronger link inside the pack because we were blood siblings. It was actually the only explanation why we would feel like that towards each other when we weren't in our wolf's forms and we were miles away from one another.

"I'll call him anyway."

"Don't leave the house, alright?"

"Actually I was thinking about going over to Kim's place."

"Okay, I'll take you there on my way to work."

Jacob drove in silence. We were still taking in the news but I knew that sooner or later we would have to talk about this in private. Right now we were only worried about informing everyone about the Volturi and the danger we were about to face again since Aro had chosen to bring the witch twins with him.

Jared was at home with his kid when we arrived. Jacob told him briefly what Edward had told us and he promised to take me home safely after I had my talk to Kim. Then Jacob left to warn the others.

"How is Kim?" I asked Jared.

"The same. She doesn't talk to anyone, she barely eats…she just cries…a lot."

I sighed and entered her bedroom. She was on the bed. The curtains were still closed but I could tell she wasn't sleeping anymore.

"I'm opening the curtains." I warned before letting the faint sun enter the room.

Kim closed her eyes and turned around so she wouldn't have to see me.

"I know it hurts to lose someone you love. I know you have every right not to speak to me ever again but I'm here to tell you something."

I knew she was listening and since she didn't throw me out of the bedroom, I took that chance.

"The Volturi are coming to take me." I announced.

I was improvising. I didn't know what to tell her this time. This was actually my third attempt to have a conversation with her. The first couple of times I had apologised for not being able to protect her. I even told her I wouldn't mind if she hated me and wanted me to die, but nothing worked. She just listened and remained in silence.

"They caught Joham and now they're interested in me. It seems that the boss leech has a collection of freaks and I'm going to be his next toy."

Slowly Kim sat down on the bed and looked at me but she didn't speak.

"In a few years they're going to take William too. I'm losing my family and there's nothing I can do. I can't fight because I'm pregnant, I can't protect my children…I'm useless. The only thing I can do is to go with the Italians…maybe that way they'll leave for good without harming anyone else."

I noticed the tears in her eyes and I couldn't help feeling surprised.

"Why are you crying? I should be used to this by now. Nothing in my life works the way it should. When I think I can actually be happy something happens and…"

"So you're giving up?" She asked whipping her tears away.

"Maybe I am. What about you? Are you giving up?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Well…I guess I'm just surprised because you were so brave before and now…"

"Brave? I was freaking scared Leah."

"But you risked your life…"

"I couldn't warn anyone, I wasn't even able of taking care of my own baby."

"It wasn't your fault, Kim. If you should blame someone, blame me not you or Jared or Jeremiah."

"I shouldn't have allowed them to induce labour. Jesse was too small…I should've known. I'm a nurse."

"You would've died too. You have to put yourself together and cherish the life you can still have with Jared and your son. You never know when your happiness will be over."

"Are you really going to leave with the Italians?"

"If that means I can save all of you…yes."

I held Kim's hand for a while and whished her good luck. There was nothing more I could say to her to make her feel better. Now she had to heal on her own.

"Jacob won't let you go." She said when I was about to leave.

"Yeah…He's going to put up a really big fight…I'll have to talk to him."

"Thanks for coming, Leah."

I met a very happy Jared in the living room. He thanked me for helping Kim and I felt good. At least I had managed to help someone. I just whished things could be that simple with Jacob.

When Jared and I arrived at my place, Jacob was there with the pack and the Council members. I tried to calm my mother down but she was pretty nervous this time. She didn't believe the Volturi were coming in peace and she wasn't the only one.

Jacob had told the truth to everyone. About Joham, about what he wanted, about William's powers and about the Volturi's interest in him and now in me too. The whole pack decided to fight for us. I was truly surprised but I was also aware that a fight would have too many consequences. The only way to avoid someone I loved or cared about to die was to be ready to sacrifice myself. There was no other way to prevent a blood shed. Jacob's eyes met mine for a brief second and I was sure he knew what I was thinking.

"This time I think we should let our numbers to be a secret. They don't know how many wolves there still are and they're only four." Sam suggested. "At least this way we'll have a small chance."

"I agree." Jacob said. "Besides I need some of you to guard William and Harry."

The pack was more confident than the last time we met the Italians because this time Alice had seen only four of them coming. We were sixteen wolves plus eight vampires. The numbers were on our side but they still had two deadly leeches: Jane and Alec.

I listened carefully as Jacob and the others planned everything for that night. Jared, Collin and Martin were going to protect William at Billy's. Paul, Shane and Clayton would be near Charlie's place watching Harry. Denis and Justin would stay guarding La Push's perimeter. The rest of the pack would join the Cullens at the clearing that night to wait for the Volturi. Jacob and I would remain on human form but the others would phase to intimidate the enemy.

Once again we were in danger, people could die and the saddest part was that there wasn't enough time to say goodbye. It was almost lunch time when we decided to call off the meeting. My pack members had to go home and explain their imprints and families what was going on. Some would have to lie but it was all for a good cause. Not all the people could actually handle the truth, I mean even my father's heart couldn't take it.

It was hard to cope with the anxiety in the next hours. I wanted to believe that everything would be alright but I couldn't. I was watching some pictures in the bedroom when I noticed Jacob leaning against the doorframe.

"Something wrong?" I asked taking a picture of Jacob with the twins when they were three years old.

"Seth arrived. He went to see your mother and then he's coming here."

"Okay."

"I won't let they take you away."

"You know…I always blamed someone else for what happened in my life. Now I just think I was never meant to be happy. That's why all these things are happening."

"What the hell are you talking about?" He asked confused.

"Come on Jacob…We have to accept it. We had six years together but now it's time to say…"

"This is not a goodbye!" He half yelled coming closer. "I refuse to say goodbye."

"I've decided already. If they threaten you and our people, I'll have to go with them."

"You can't decide things like that. You're not the only one involved here. I'm your husband, we have two children who need you and you're pregnant with my child."

"Don't you think I know that?"

"I'm ready to fight if I have to."

"You can die."

"Then I'll die protecting you."

He come closer and hugged me. I felt safe in his arms but I knew it wouldn't be for much longer. Actually that could be our last day together. When we looked at each other's eyes no more words needed to be said.

We slowly stripped our clothes and he carried me over to the bed. We were driven by our feelings and emotions. That was the moment I really felt I was living a fairytale. I had to go through a lot to get here, to find my prince charming and to be happy, at least for a few years. Now fate was screwing me over again but nothing would take away this blissful moment with my prince.

In times like this I truly felt as the luckiest person on Earth and it was all because of Jacob. Because to be with him made me believe I was a better person, I was a good mother and somehow I came to realise that we fitted together. Because of him my life had a purpose and a meaning.

It was so easy to be with him. From his kisses I knew everything he wanted to tell me, from his touch I knew everything he wanted me to feel, from his embrace I knew exactly how I made him feel, from every movement he made he send me to oblivion in a desperate attempt to make our connection last longer.

No matter how far apart we were, I would always love him. We had two children together and a third on the way. There was no bond stronger than this and I wanted him to know so when we managed to breathe properly and he pulled me up into his strong arms I let my tears speak for myself. "What's wrong?" He asked alarmed.

"I'm just happy to be with you." I said. "It's just sad that our time is running out."

"Do you really think you're going to get rid of me that easily?" He inquired playfully.

"I'm trying to have a serious conversation here." I replied.

"Are you getting sentimental on me, Clearwater?"

He used my family's name intentionally. We used to call ourselves like that when when we were trying to annoy one another.

"Not a chance, Black."

"Good because I really need you to focus. We're not going to let them win. Understood?"

"I…I'm scared Jacob."

"I know. I'm scared too but I have a plan B."

"And what's plan B?"

"We can move to Italy. Me, you, Will and Harry."

I sat down and looked at him.

"What have you been drinking? Gasoline?"

"I'm not staying here if you're not with us. I gave up on my family once and I'm not doing it again. This time we stick together."

I cupped his face and kissed him passionately.

"Thank you, Jacob. Even though your Plan B sucks."

The phone rang suddenly and Jacob answered immediately.

_Can I come over or what? _I heard Seth's voice on the other side of the line.

"What's up Seth?"

_I would like to talk to my sister before you have to go pick up the kids at school. _He whined. _Can you please put some clothes on and act properly for the rest of the day?_

"Just give us a few more minutes and then you can come inside." Jacob said trying not to laugh.

_Sometimes I really hate you Jake._

"I know."

Jacob and I took a shower and then we dressed up. Seth arrived shortly after and promised me he would not let the Volturi take me away. I knew he was serious because I would certainly do the same for him.

We arrived early at the school. Seth left to meet Sam and the rest of the pack while we waited for the kids.

"Sorry about the Rabbit." I said suddenly.

"What?"

"The Rabbit…I'm sorry about the accident."

"It's fine."

"I know you really loved that car. You worked so hard to build it."

"I can still fix it, but it's just a car."

"I know you hate to drive my car."

"I don't hate it."

"Liar."

"Fine…I do hate it."

"Why?"

"Because…Never mind."

"Come on, tell me. I mean you helped me to fix it when I asked you…"

"I helped you because you told me it was your father's wish that you'd take good care of the car. I helped you because I enjoyed your company."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"So, what's wrong with it now?"

"I don't know."

"Just tell me."

"I vaguely remember seeing you and Sam…" He started.

"My father used to borrow him the car whenever he wanted to take me out. He didn't like me to ride on Sam's bike. That was a long time ago, Jacob. I can't believe you remember that."

"I don't use to think about it often…but sometimes I think about the memories you have of him and I feel…jealous."

"You're an idiot."

The laughs of your children interrupted our conversation but we didn't mind. I hugged them tightly before breaking up the news.

"Mum and dad are going out tonight." I said putting Harry's school's bag inside the car.

"Again?" They both whined.

"The Cullens invited us for dinner." I lied.

"Are we going over to grandma's?" Will asked.

"Well, grandma Sue wants to have a word with Harry, so he's going to spend the night over." I said. "As for you, grandpa Billy needs to talk to you about something really important."

"Really?" They asked at the same time.

I nodded. I hated to lie to my children but it was important that they would stay separated tonight.

"What does grandma want?" Harry asked with curiosity.

"It's a secret." Jacob said.

"What about grandpa? Is he going to tell me a secret too?" William inquired.

"Sure." Jacob assured him.

It was hard to kiss and hug my kids goodbye. They didn't know the truth, I tried not to think that this could be the last time I would see them and I tried to keep myself together for their sake but it was extremely difficult. My mother promised she would take good care of Harry and we hugged for a couple of minutes. Billy promised the same when we left Will at his place.

We thanked them and then Jacob had a talk with everyone who was going to stay behind protecting our children. I felt relieved to know Will and Harry were going to be safe. I knew I could trust my pack brothers.

When we finally arrived at the clearing, everyone was already there except for the Volturi.

"They'll be here in an hour." Edward answered my question.

"I can definitely say that Aro isn't coming here to fight. Jane and Alec were forbidden to hurt us and the pack." Alice explained. "We still don't know exactly what they want though."

"In that case, we'll have to wait." Seth said.

"This time everything is under control." Edward pointed out. "They are only four and we have Bella. There's no way they'll force you to go to Italy."

Jacob squeezed my hand and I felt there was a light at the end of the tunnel.

"Aro always plays safe. I believe he's here because he wants something from us." Carlisle announced.

"Or from you." Jasper added.

"They probably want my baby, right?" I asked.

"It's possible." Carlisle agreed.

"There's no way I'll let them have Leah or our baby." Jacob stated firmly.

"We know that, Jake. That's why we're here." Bella announced. "As soon as Aro arrives, Edward will know everything."

In a way that moment while we were watching the sunset kind of remembered me the old times. That clearing had many stories to tell. We had fought against a newborn's army in there. Jacob protected me that day and got half of his body crushed. We had confronted the Volturi on that same spot a few years ago and we had managed to survive. Now we were again waiting for the enemy.

My pack brothers started phasing as soon as we felt the stench. The hideous smell almost made me throw up.

"I love you." Jacob whispered to me.

"I love you too." I replied watching four vampires walking gracefully to meet us.

They were coming but we were ready. I wasn't scared anymore. They would not control our lives. I put my head up and waited. Jacob's grip around my waist intensified when Aro's eyes observed every single one of us. Then he simply smiled.

* * *

A/Note 3: I'm about to start writing the final chapter. Thanks for all the reviews. Your feedback is great.

Rafaela: Não sou brasileira, sou portuguesa. Por isso, se fores brasileira e quiseres escrever as reviews em português podes fazê-lo. De qualquer modo também entendo francês, inglês e espanhol. Mas o português é a minha língua materna. Obrigado pelas tuas palavras.

brankel1 and Jeakat: I'm also sad for Kim, I never planned on being so mean to her. But I'll make up to her soon enough.

Take care,

Karisan


	26. Agreement

Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer not me.

Author/Note 1: Sequel from _Our Dawn 2_

A/Note 2: I'm not a native English speaker so I'm sorry for my grammar and spelling. Thank you for reading.

Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed: teamtorettosupporter, FantasyLover74, Jada91, cinnamin, Cracker679, Blackwater Crazziii, Jacobleah, brankel1, Cherryx3Cat, Blackwater101, piper9004, BlacksWerewolfa, RobertForLife, o0FLAM3S0o, cyrusnjonas, Chica219, Sentinel10, wolfman inc, YoGurlB, Jeakat, CallyGreen, Teagann, Anne Sullivan, Twilighter, As Clear as Black, Rafaela, ILove2Write13, Mistress97.

Alert: the characters in this story curse a lot.

_**Our Dawn**_

_**Part III**_

_**Book 3 – Joy & Sorrow**_

_**Leah Clearwater**_

**Chapter 26 – Agreement**

Before they could speak, Embry and Quil left to check if the Volturi were actually alone like Alice had seen. They returned a few seconds later but remained behind the leeches just as Jacob had instructed them.

Aro didn't seem worried about being surrounded by wolves but Felix was apprehensive to say the least. Carlisle had told us Felix was the only of the four who hadn't any power and myabe that was why he felt more vulnerable. Jane and Alec were absolutely confident and their expressions never faltered.

"Carlisle, it's always nice to see your family." Aro said. "We should visit each other more often because your last visit to Volterra was so long ago and too short. We barely spoke of the old times."

"It was like two months ago…" Bella whispered.

"Really? Well…I guess I've missed you more than I thought." Aro laughed.

"If everyone is here we should go straight to the point." Jane said in a calm but cold voice. She winked at Jacob and he clenched his fists.

"Jane…let's not rush things." Aro opposed. "Although you probably know why we're here."

"Actually...we kind of wanted to hear your version." Edward stated.

The mind rapist was good. He wouldn't be able to read Aro's mind about what they wanted from us unless he was thinking about it.

"I thought Alice had…"

"There are many things about my power you don't know Aro." The pixie cut him off and he smiled at her as if she was a box full of surprises.

"That's why I can hardly wait for you to join us."

Jane's face was suddenly contorted in a scowl. I knew she hated Bella but I guess Alice wasn't on her good side either.

"You caught Joham." Bella said touching the real motive of their coming. "Why isn't he dead?"

"Well…Isabella…you didn't complain about our generosity when you were in Italy for the first time." Aro said in defiance.

"Bella wasn't a threat." Edward contradicted.

"Humans aren't allowed to know about our existence." Jane replied with a grin.

"She wouldn't tell anyone. People would say she was crazy." Alice said. "Besides she would never do anything that could put Edward in danger."

"Joham broke the rules, Aro. We both know that." Carlisle pointed out.

"I know but he has great knowledge. It would be such a waste if we killed him. You know how I like to keep myself surrounded by intelligent individuals. I mean you were once part of that group, Carlisle. Don't you remember?"

"I do remember but you can't just ignore what he did. He killed thirteen women and their children. He turned a young man into a vampire and then killed him too…he killed humans…"

"That's what we do." Jane grinned viciously.

"To feed or to protect our secret." Edward said. "You don't kill randomly."

"Joham did many terrible things." Aro agreed finally. "But he never killed more than three women in the same place so the police couldn't establish a pattern. He planned his actions and he was acting on the behalf of science."

"So he'll live." Bella said with a hint of anger in her voice.

"Yes. He will live but he will never leave Volterra again." Aro assured.

"You do realise he wanted to create an army of hybrids to kill all of you, right?" Bella inquired.

"Joham is so dramatic." Aro laughed. "But yes, I read his mind and I was surprised about his plan…especially when I noticed he wanted to use someone really…unique…Am I right?"

His red eyes were now focused on me and I shivered. The guy was creepy.

"Joham was surprised to find a female shape shifter and he thought she would be able to bear a hybrid." Carlisle explained.

"I see…"

"He didn't inject her so there's nothing you should be afraid of." Edward added.

"I know that and that's why she is still alive. If I suspected she was a threat to us I would've ordered her death already." Aro said and Edward's eyes opened in shock while reading the Italian's mind. "I also discovered you've been studying her and the pack."

Carlisle nodded to confirm.

"I'm also a doctor." He said. "It's my job to help them."

"And as a doctor I want you to give me a straight answer. Can she give birth to a hybrid?" Aro asked with a serious expression.

"I will never…" I said immediately and I felt everybody's gaze in me. Carlisle's eyes ordered me to shut up and I closed my mouth.

"I don't think so." The doctor said. "She may be stronger than most women but…"

"Can she survive the venom? Yes or no?" Aro asked.

"Yes, she can."

"Then Joham was right. She can give birth to a hybrid." Alec muttered.

"I disagree." Carlisle said calmly.

"I remember you told us these shape shifters are partly human." Aro reminded.

"And they are but Joham wasn't aware of all the details. Leah's child possesses the wolf gene. This baby has twenty four chromosomes which means he is not entirely human and the hybrid would be half-wolf, half-vampire. Since we're natural and mortal enemies, I believe the baby wouldn't live."

"Why not?" Aro asked with curiosity.

"We're talking about a pure wolf. All the shape shifters are usually born from a human mother and a father who has the wolf gene. Leah and Jacob are both shape shifters."

"I see." Aro said. "So…Their children are also unique."

"Inside the pack, yes...they are one of a kind." Carlisle answered.

"William is their son, isn't he?" The boss leech asked and I moved nervously. Jacob's heart was also racing like mine. Aro was still interested in William.

"Yes, he is." Carlisle confirmed.

"Amazing…there are so many interesting individuals in your family." Aro turned t us.

"Pack." I stated.

"Whatever. I would be so honoured to have you with us for a while."

"What like a freaking pet?" I replied.

"No, of course not. We know how to be good hosts. You would be very well treated."

"No, thank you. I have no intention to join the freak's circus."

"That's a shame. How is young William by the way?" He asked with a smirk.

"Fine." Jacob stated.

"Does he still have nightmares about vampires?" Jane laughed. "Or wait…maybe now he has nightmares about the big bad wolf since you're both monsters too."

Jacob clenched his fists again.

"Leah is not dangerous to you in any way, so…why don't you go back to your bat-cave?" He said aggressively.

"You know what I miss dog?" Jane gave a step forward. "Our private sessions…I loved to hear you scream."

Jacob was about to phase when Seth growled on our left side. He took a step towards Jane and she backed off much to our satisfaction. It was good to see that this time she had to play by our rules although Aro could still change his mind and launch the twins at us.

"Yes, we will leave but before we go we would like to remind you that we expect you to join us soon." Aro spoke to the Cullens.

"What's the rush?" Edward asked.

"There's no rush."

"Are you sure?" Edward insisted.

"Absolutely. I just can't wait to welcome you in our family. The same goes for William, of course."

A collective growl filled the forest but there wasn't much more we could do about it. Jacob had agreed with that and we couldn't risk that Aro called for back ups. To have an army of powerful vampires in La Push was something we didn't want to witness ever again.

"By the way...when that happens…when you finally join us we think it'll be good to have some sort of agreement." Aro announced looking straight to our pack.

"Agreement?" Jacob asked. "About what?"

"Well we all know how some of us feel about your pack. I admit that Caius isn't your biggest fan…but when Will join us and because we're generous and I believe you don't want any troubles either, we should work on a deal."

"I thought it was forbidden to your kind to have a treaty with our pack." Jacob said.

"You're not Children of the Moon."

"You kill innocent people to feed." I stated. "We can't accept that and I really don't see you changing your food habits."

"Well…we do it because we have to but we won't do it in your lands, your territory." Aro retorted confidently.

"And your suggestion is?" Jacob questioned.

"It won't be a friendship's treaty like you have with the Cullens. It's going to be more like a non-aggression's treaty. We agree not to enter your lands without your permission and not to harm you, your people or even innocent souls. In your territory we follow your rules. How is that?"

"And in return?" I asked. I knew he wanted something.

"Let's just say you will have to consider diplomacy over violence every time we meet."

"So Forks and La Push will be like a safe ground, right?" Edward asked.

"Yes, neutral territory." Aro confirmed.

"That's it?" Jacob insisted.

We had convinced ourselves that Aro would want to take me and my baby to Italy.

"Yes. As simple as that."

"How can we be sure you're not lying?" I asked.

"I don't lie and I always keep my word. Ask Carlisle."

It was hard to believe that what we thought it was going to turn into a blood bath was actually turning into a diplomatic arrangement between two mortal enemies. Their interest in me wasn't completely gone because I knew they would still try to make me join them, especially since that motherfucker Joham was in Volterra, but for now they seemed willing to let it go. As for William, he was safe for a few years and we could still use the Cullen's plan to make them believe Will's power was gone.

"My friends and I are leaving now. We'll see you when the time comes…" Aro smiled widely. "It was a pleasure to see your family again Carlisle."

"It was good to see you too Aro."

"Can you tell the dogs to move out of our way?" Felix asked with repulse. "They fucking stink."

"Imagine what it will be like living with one in the future." Emmett joked and Felix glared at him. Rosalie put her arms around Emmett's waist so that he wouldn't do anything to provoke Felix again.

"Aro…can I...?" Jane asked as if she was a little child begging a toy in a shop. We all knew she wanted to use her power on us.

"No Jane. I told you…no powers today."

"Now sister…why are you always so impatient? Try to relax." Alec said. "Aro is putting some effort in this agreement. We have to play by the rules from now on."

Jane pouted.

"Besides…they have Bella. Our powers are useless against hers." Alec added and grabbed his sister's hand while she was glaring at the Cullens.

He knew how much she hated Bella but it seemed that he didn't fear Jane's reactions when he mentioned it. To be her brother had its advantages. I guess Alec was the only person aside from Aro that could talk to Jane like that and walk away unharmed.

"Let's go." Aro called and Alec, Jane and Felix followed him immediately.

"Oh…congratulations for your pregnancy." Jane smirked at me. "Maybe we get to meet this pup one day."

She was only trying to piss us off and by the look on Jacob's eyes she was succeeding.

"Don't let her get to you." I held his hand tightly.

"I'll be right back. Wait for me at the Cullen's." Jacob said and then he phased and joined the rest of the pack who were going to follow the Volturi until they were out of our lands.

Carlisle pulled me softly and we walked in silence until we reached their house. Esme offered me something to eat but I politely declined. I was still in shock about all of this. We had actually met the Volturi and everything was fine. They were going back to Italy and had made an agreement with us.

"We thought he was really going to ask for you to go with them." Emmett said sitting down on the huge brown couch.

"Maybe they realised how bad they really smell." Rosalie mocked.

"Caius wouldn't agree with having a wolf there." Edward announced. "Aro could never make that suggestion. His first option was to kill Leah if her baby was infected."

"But they still want William." Bella pointed out saddly.

"William is young and Caius will try to make Aro change his mind. But there are definitely things changing among the Elders."

"What things?" Carlisle asked Edward.

"Aro has two major problems in hands. One is our admission into the Volturi Guard."

"Why?" Bella asked. "I thought everything was settled."

"Jane is feeling threatened. She was always Aro's favourite and now she's afraid of losing her spot to one of us…mainly Alice."

"Me?" The pixie asked surprised.

Now I knew why Jane had glared daggers at Alice.

"Aro wants your power more than anything else. Jane's aware of that and to make things worse Bella's able to neutralise her power. That leaves Jane completely out of herself." Edward said. "She'll have to compete with you to maintain her current position plus everyone will know her power isn't as effective as she says."

"They're gone." Jacob announced coming inside. Seth was right behind him but the others were gone. Jacob had probably sent them home.

"The other problem is much more difficult to handle and it's why Aro made the agreement with you." Edward continued.

Jacob joined me and kissed my forehead. Then he remained in silence so Edward could explain us what was Aro's plan about this strange agreement in the first place.

"While they were in India, Caius and Marcus discovered not only that werewolves aren't extinct but also that their numbers are higher than they thought. Werewolves used to be lonely creatures. They didn't have a community or a clan. They hunt and live alone mainly because when they're human, they are aware that they're dangerous to other people. They lose control with the full moon and become beasts until the cycle is complete."

"What's the problem, then?" Emmett asked.

"Over the years or more like decades that they were supposed to be extinct, these werewolves changed their habits. They have an organised society now. They have clans and they work together."

"As a unit?" Jacob asked.

"Pretty much."

"But that's a good thing, right? I mean this way they don't interfere with humans and live isolated." Rosalie said.

"Yes and no. It's good because it means they're trying to control the monster inside, but it's also dangerous because now they have finally realised they can work together. Everyone in the town Joham found in India was a werewolf. Children too. They're increasing their numbers on purpose which means they're getting ready. They're forming an army."

"An army of werewolves?" Seth asked surprised. "Why?"

"To do exactly what the Volturi had tried to do to them all these centuries." Edward explained. "To kill every single vampire."

"So…we're talking about a war, right?" Jacob asked worriedly.

"Yes." The mind rapist confirmed.

"But we're not werewolves. We're shape shifters. We're not directly involved in the matter." I said.

"I don't think so, Leah. It's not that easy. This agreement Aro made with you…that was him recruiting your pack." Edward said.

"What? But…we didn't agree to be recruited." I opposed.

"Aro is counting on having your help because William will be with them."

"Fucking bastard." Jacob snarled. "He's not going to take my son."

"Does that mean you agree with our plan?" Jasper asked. "About introducing them to Harry instead of William?"

"Yeah, you can bet on it." Jacob assured. "They're not going to use my son to make us go to war. We have nothing to do with that shit."

I felt the same as Jacob but I wondered what he would do if the Cullens were involved in the war as well. I mean we had an alliance with the Cullens and they had helped us many times before. Even if William weren't involved with the Volturi there was still a chance we had to take a side and fight. But for now I chose to remain in silence. This wasn't the time or place to discuss that yet.

"It's good to know you're worried about us." The mind rapist told me in a whisper.

I shrugged.

"Did Alice see anything about this war?" Seth asked and the pixie nodded negatively.

"Aro is not sure how many werewolves are there and there are no guarantees about a war, but he is taking precautions. Anyways, I think we still have many years before this happens." Edward announced.

"Besides, I'll be able to see it before it actually happens." Alice assured.

"That's why Aro isn't too concerned." Edward said turning to his sister. "He really needs your powers."

Alice frowned for a second but then she danced around us and smiled.

"I'll find a way to stop us from going to Italy." She said confidently. "Just watch me…"

If there was someone who could do that it was definitely Alice.

"So this is it, right?" Jacob inquired. "We can go home…"

"Sure. The Volturi are gone and we will work things out with the police in Canada." Carlisle said.

"Will you warn us about Cassie's condition?" I asked.

"Of course." Carlisle assured me.

"I was assigned to finish my internship in the same Hospital she's staying, so I'll make sure she's alright." Seth told me. I had forgotten all about his internship. With all these problems affecting our family my brother was always forced to choose us over his career as a doctor.

We were about to leave the Cullen's house when Jacob turned around suddenly.

"You can stay, if you like." He said.

"Are you inviting us to celebrate with you?" Emmett asked.

"No, I'm saying you can stay in Forks…if you want to."

"You're changing your mind?" Bella questioned. "Are you sure about this?"

Jacob rolled his eyes and was about to say something when Bella held her hand up so he wouldn't talk.

"I'm sorry I acted the way I did, Jake. You were right…My new life doesn't allow me to stay in Forks with my father forever. I know that now." She said. "I apologise."

Jacob was slightly shocked but he accepted her apologies.

"So, you don't want to stay anymore?" He inquired.

"Before all of this Joham's thing started, we decided to go to the University. I'm ready to leave High School now. We're going to stay in Canada for a few more years…but after that we may consider coming over to Washington again…to be close by and see the kids more often." Bella explained.

"We'll stay in touch. I'm still Leah's doctor." Carlisle smiled at us.

"You better be here when this baby is born." Jacob warned. "I'm not going to put up with her bitchiness during labour on my own." I slapped his head and the others laughed.

"I promise I will." Carlisle said.

"So…when are you leaving?" Seth asked.

"Tomorrow morning after saying goodbye to Charlie." Bella said.

"Then we'll see you tomorrow." Jacob promised.

They all nodded and we left. Edward knew that this was our way to say "thank you" for everything they had done. All in all it wasn't such a bad night.

* * *

A/Note 3: Finally the pack and the Cullens are going to have a break. Aleluia. Next chapter the Black family is going to have another member. Thanks for all your reviews. You're awesome.

Rafaela: Quando perguntaste se eu ia publicar a história em português fiquei na dúvida se eras brasileira, portuguesa ou de algum outro país latino, mas agora já sei. Fica tranquila porque faço intenções de traduzir esta história e a sua continuação muito em breve, mas como entendes inglês não sei se valerá a pena leres de novo. De qualquer maneira obrigado pelas reviews. Ah e sim tenho msn: nisanikuratos(arroba)hotmail(ponto)com

Karisan


	27. Surprises

Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer not me.

Author/Note 1: Sequel from _Our Dawn 2_

A/Note 2: I'm not a native English speaker so I'm sorry for my grammar and spelling. Thank you for reading.

Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed: teamtorettosupporter, FantasyLover74, Jada91, cinnamin, Cracker679, Blackwater Crazziii, Jacobleah, brankel1, Cherryx3Cat, Blackwater101, piper9004, BlacksWerewolfa, RobertForLife, o0FLAM3S0o, cyrusnjonas, Chica219, Sentinel10, wolfman inc, YoGurlB, Jeakat, CallyGreen, Teagann, Anne Sullivan, Twilighter, As Clear as Black, Rafaela, ILove2Write13, Mistress97.

Alert: the characters in this story curse a lot.

_**Our Dawn**_

_**Part III**_

_**Book 3 – Joy & Sorrow**_

_**Leah Clearwater**_

**Chapter 27 – Surprises**

I woke up in a very good mood. The kids were in school and for the first time in weeks the weather was fine. It was actually sunny although it was the second week of November. My round belly was now huge since I was almost eight months pregnant. This time everything was different.

Jacob had really kept his word and after rejoining the packs he had rescheduled patrols and asked Sam to stay as the leader for a while because he had to be with me. He used to take the kids to school early in the morning then go to work and came home every day after picking up the twins.

He was the one who helped William and Harry with their homework, sometimes I could see how tired he was but he wasn't complaining about anything. The fact that he had everything under control gave me more free time to relax, watch TV and basically do nothing all day. My mother used to come to our house to help me cooking, cleaning and taking care of the clothes.

Because everything was working out fine for us, I had decided to celebrate Jacob's birthday with a party. Rebecca and Rachel were helping me organising everything for the next day so in a few hours I was going shopping with them. Jacob didn't know about the party because I wanted to be a surprise.

I dressed up and went downstairs to have some breakfast. I was surprised to see Jacob in the kitchen. The kids were already at school and he wasn't supposed to be at home.

"What are you doing here? Weren't you supposed to be at work?" I asked.

"I asked the day off."

"Why?"

"I have to go to Forks."

I looked at him carefully and realised he was wearing his best suit.

"Where are you going dressed like that?"

"I have to take care of some businesses."

"In Forks?"

"Yeah…in Forks."

"Jacob…"

"Do you remember when we came home after our vacations in Australia?"

"Yeah…so?"

"After the baby is born I think we should go on vacations again. We should just go to Australia with the kids for a whole month and forget about everything that happened…all the bad memories gone."

"It sounds good Jacob but we can't afford that."

"Leave that to me, okay? I'll see you later."

He put his cup of coffee in the sink and left with a grin.

A few hours later Becca and Rachel came to pick me up but I couldn't stop thinking about Jacob's grin and his words while I was shopping with them. I should've had insisted him to tell me what he was planning. Now I couldn't even focus on his party and what I had to buy. Rebecca and Rachel were making all the decisions that were supposed to be mine.

"What can a man do to win a huge sum of money in less than twenty-four hours?" I asked out loud.

"Gambling." Rachel suggested.

There weren't any casinos in Forks.

"Kidnap or murder." Rebecca tried.

There weren't too many rich people living in Forks to ask for a ransom and Jacob would never kill anyone.

"Rob a bank." Rachel pointed out.

Jacob wasn't a thief.

"Or sell his body…" Rebecca laughed.

"What?" I half yelled looking at her.

"It was a joke, Leah. Anyways who are we talking about really?"

"Jacob. I'm talking about Jacob." I raised my voice.

"Oh…Well I'm sure he would never cheat on you with a rich woman." Rachel said quickly.

"Thank you very much for the mental picture, Becca." I spat.

"We thought you were just kidding." Rachel said defending her sister.

"I wasn't kidding. Your brother is driving me fucking nuts. He didn't go to work today and didn't want to tell me where he was going."

"Isn't that Jake, over there?" Rebecca asked and moved closer to the store's large window.

I almost had a seizure when I saw Jacob getting out of a silver Land Rover and walking over to the store. Rachel and Rebecca pulled me outside to meet him and there it was the same grin plastered on his face.

"What the fuck is going on Jacob?" I snarled at him.

"I love you too Leah." He said and kissed my forehead.

"What did you do?" I insisted.

"I didn't do anything wrong."

"What is that?" I pointed to the brand new car.

"That's our new car. I'm going to get rid of your old Honda."

"My old car is still working perfectly."

"We need a bigger car, Leah. We're having another baby, remember?"

I glared at him hard and he smiled sweetly. The son of a bitch even had the audacity to pull me over to the new car as if I had nothing better to do today.

"Isn't it beautiful?" He asked.

I would never understand the fascination men could feel about cars but I had to admit that to have a new car was kind of exciting.

"We can't afford it, Jacob." I said coming back to reality. "Please tell me you didn't spend our savings in this car…"

"I haven't."

"What have done then?" I asked.

"Did you kill someone?" Becca asked.

"No." He answered.

"You gambled." Rachel accused.

"No, I didn't."

"You robbed a bank, didn't you?" Becca charged again.

"No. What the fuck…"

There was only one option left.

"Who did you sleep with?" Rachel crossed her arms over her chest and glared at her brother. "I never thought you'd do something like this to Leah."

"What? I haven't slept with anyone. What the hell are you talking about?"

"How did you get the money to buy the fucking car Jacob?" I almost yelled.

By that time we were giving a pretty nice show to the people who were passing by. Everyone was looking at us and whispering.

"I sold the damn garage. Are you happy now?" He replied.

"You sold that shit hole?" I was stunned.

"Yeah."

"Who the hell bought it? I mean who would want that old freaking garage?" I questioned.

He shrugged.

"Who cares? This guy called me and asked if I wanted to sell it and I said yes."

I narrowed my eyes. I wasn't totally convinced about that story but it was better to think he had sold the garage than to imagine him with another woman.

"Come on…I'm going to give you a test drive." He said with excitement. "You're going to love it."

I tried to fight back but to drive a new car was too much appealing.

"What about you?" I asked Rachel and Rebecca.

"We'll manage. Just go." Rebecca said with a smile. "Have fun."

I sat down on the driver's seat and Jacob gave me the car's keys. I felt I was driving an airplane. It was awesome and I couldn't deny it but at the same time I needed explanations.

Jacob kept on explaining what all the buttons did and I drove almost all the way to Forks. Then I finally stopped on the side of the road and looked intensively at him.

"What?" He asked.

"I need to know the truth now. Did you really sell the garage?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because we need the money."

"Where are the papers?"

"What papers?"

"I knew it…you're lying. You borrowed money from the Cullens, didn't you?"

"No! You can call them and ask. Look…I told you I got a phone call yesterday from a buyer. He offered me more money than I was expecting so I took it. I met his lawyer today. He gave me some money in advanced and the rest will be in our bank account on Monday."

"What? You accepted money in advanced?"

"Yeah. How do you think I bought the car?"

"Jacob…You should've asked for all of the money to be transferred immediately. We'll never see the rest of the money now."

"He promised the money would be there."

"You're an idiot! Please just tell me you didn't give him our bank account number…"

"I had to."

"Oh dear lord, what the hell have you done!" I exclaimed. I was now pretty much furious.

How could he be so damn naïve? He had been schemed so easily. My first thought was to go to Forks and check our account and the second one was to murder him right there. But in the end I couldn't do neither because a sharp pain hit my lower stomach.

"I can't believe this." I muttered.

"I know you think I messed up but I promise everything will be alright. Our money is safe."

"Shut up, Jacob."

"Look, if you don't want the damn car fine. I'll take it back and…"

"I don't care about the fucking car!" I yelled unable to contain the pain. I knew what was going on and I was scared.

"What the hell Leah. Why are you yelling like that? I said I'm sorry. I actually thought you would enjoy the surprise."

"You want to know a surprise too, asshole? My water just broke!"

The silence filled the car and for a while none of us spoke. I was having troubles breathing and Jacob was just there looking at me like a damn idiot.

"Jacob Black put yourself together right now!" I yelled.

Jacob was hyperventilating for like two minutes now which was not helping me at all because I needed him to call Carlisle Cullen.

"Jacob…are you listening to me?" I asked.

"This can't be happening…You're not even eight months." He mumbled.

"The baby is in a hurry and I need you to call Carlisle."

"This wasn't supposed to happen." He kept mumbling.

"JACOB!"

"What?" He finally reacted.

"Call the leech doctor. NOW!"

"Right…where's the damn phone?"

Carlisle was only supposed to come to Forks with the Cullens in a few weeks so it was possible that he was at work.

"Call the Hospital first." I said.

Jacob took a few seconds to remember how to use the damn phone but the he managed to make the call. Carlisle was in fact at the Hospital getting ready to do a surgery.

"Leah's having the baby, you need to come here now." Jacob said almost begging.

_This surgery will take only a half an hour, alright?_

"But she...her water broke."

_That doesn't mean the baby will be born right now. It might take a few hours. Count the time between contractions and wait for me. Don't take her to the Hospital because they'll realise she's not an ordinary human._

"Shit…you got to be joking. I can't do that." Jacob whined.

_Take her to our house, I'm sending the others ahead._

"I'm going to kick your sparkling ass when you get here leech!" I yelled.

_Just hang in there alright?_ Carlisle said.

"Fuck you!" I said before he could hang up the phone.

Jacob managed to put me on the back seat where I was more comfortable and drove us to the Cullen's mansion. He carried me up to a bedroom and I winced with the stench. They didn't live there for months but the house still smelled horribly.

"Call my mother." I begged almost crying. "I want my mum."

"Wouldn't it be better to call Seth?"

"No. My brother needs to finish this internship this month. Call my mum."

He finally obliged. I started to count the time between my contractions while Jacob was pacing in the room after calling my mother.

"You're starting to piss me off Jacob."

"I'm nervous. I can't help it."

"You're not the one having this baby."

"You should be giving birth only next month."

"Just stop pacing around! If you want to go for a walk just go outside!" I screamed.

"I'm not leaving you alone."

"Then just sit the fuck down!"

"Stop yelling at me. The baby isn't going to be born faster just because you're angry with me." He retorted.

He wanted war? I was going to give him a piece of my mind.

"This is your fault." I accused.

"How come?"

"You stressed me out. You gave our account number to a stranger."

"You need to start trusting people."

"Fuck Jacob…How can you be so stupid?"

"Can you please stop calling me stupid?"

"No!"

"Fine! Call me whatever you want."

"I will."

"You're acting like a child."

"I'm in pain, you bastard!" I snapped. "And it's all your fault."

"It takes two baby."

"If you don't shut up I swear I'm going to get up and kick you where it hurts the most."

"If you'd done that before, you wouldn't be in this situation." My mum said playfully entering the room. "I see you didn't loose your good humour."

"Humour? I would call it bitchiness." Jacob complained.

"My mother is right. I should've kicked you in the balls a long time ago."

He laughed.

"Can I watch you kicking the mutt's balls?" Rosalie asked coming inside as well.

The Cullens arrived almost at the same time as my mother but who I really needed was Carlisle and some damn drugs for the pain and unfortunately he wasn't there yet.

"How much time between contractions?" The Ice Queen asked.

Because they know I could be really bitchy when I was in pain, all the leeches had preferred to stay downstairs. All but the Ice Queen and her mind rapist brother. I could also tell that Jasper was outside the room by the door. Probably trying to control my emotions.

"Ten minutes." I winced in pain again. "This kid really is in a hurry."

"She's going to be a fighter like her mother." Jacob stated kneeling next to the bed.

"After this baby is born…You will never touch me again, do you hear me?" I almost yelled at him.

"Come on…It's not so bad, you did this once before."

I hit his chest hard because right now I meant every word I had said. He defiantly put his hands over my round belly and kissed my forehead. I glared hard but deep inside I was smiling.

"I love you." He whispered.

I tried not to scream in pain again but I couldn't. I could feel the time was coming. Everything in my body was aching and I could hardly breathe.

"I think we should see if she's dilated enough for the baby to come." Edward announced and Jacob flinched.

"What does that mean?" He asked.

"It means we have to check under her clothing." The mind rapist came over to the bed and started to move my dress up my legs.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Jacob snarled at him immediately.

"Do you know another way to see if she's dilated?" The leech replied.

"Don't fucking touch her."

"Move over you two." My mother ordered. She looked under my dress and sighed. "She's ready alright. Now where's Carlisle?"

"Right here." The leech doctor said.

"Fucking finally." I spat. "As soon as this baby is born I am so going to kick your ass."

"Sure, Leah…now let me check the situation."

"The situation? Are you fucking blind? I'm giving birth here, leech!"

"I know that. I'm still the doctor and I believe there are too many people in here."

Edward left immediately and Rosalie frowned for a while. She had these sad eyes because she probably wanted to be there watching my baby being born. In the end she left too because my blood's scent was too horrible for her to bear. Only Carlisle remained in the room.

"Jasper, stay where you are." The doctor asked. "I'm afraid there are people here who need to calm down." He was glancing over at Jacob who was now shaking.

The emotion's controller stood in his place.

"Put yourself together." My mother told him.

"Now…Leah breathe slowly." Carlisle advised.

"It's hurting so bad."

"No one said it was easy." Carlisle smiled. "You're fully dilated and you're going to have to push."

My mother stood near the door with her hands together whispering incentive words to me. Carlisle was on the end of the bed and Jacob was right next to me. I grabbed Jacob's arm and pushed as hard as I could. My breathing was now erratic but I knew I had to keep pushing.

"I know you're exhausted Leah, but you need to push harder. The baby is coming…come on." Carlisle said.

"I'm here with you baby…come on…push." Jacob cooed.

"You're not helping." I complained.

"I'm trying my best here, Leah."

"Try harder."

"One more push Leah. Just one and the shoulders are clear."

I pushed and the next second we all heard a cry. The pain slowly faded away and I could now breathe properly. Carlisle put a yellow blanket around the baby and my mother joined him to have a better view at our child.

"Looks like Jacob." She whispered with a hint of disappointment in her voice.

"She'll look like Leah when she's older." Jacob stated firmly still holding my hand.

"I don't think so." Carlisle said. "I think you need to pick a new name because you had a baby boy."

Over the last months I had convinced myself I was having a girl just like Jacob wanted. We had prepared Seth's old bedroom and painted the walls in shades of pink and purple. We had told practically everyone I was having a girl and we would name her Sarah.

"Are you sure?" Jacob asked.

"I can tell the difference, Jacob. It's a boy."

Carlisle gave the baby to Jacob and I turned my head down so I wouldn't see Jacob's disappointed look.

"He's perfect." Jacob said suddenly and I glanced at him. He looked genuinely happy with the baby in his arms. "Look Leah…He is really cute. He has my hair and my nose."

He handed the baby over to me and my heart melted. Jacob was right, he was perfect. His eyes were still closed and he was still a bit flushed but he was the most beautiful baby in the world just like his big brothers.

"You need to go to the Hospital. Your baby needs to be observed."

Thanks to my wolf's metabolism, fifteen minutes after giving birth I was already healed, but I wanted my child to be seen by a doctor at the Hospital. Carlisle wouldn't be able to go with us because people could recognise him and start making questions.

I took a very quick shower and dressed the clothes my mother had brought for me. When I returned to the bedroom again all the leeches were surrounding the bed were my baby was lying quietly. Rosalie was hugging Emmett and smiling widely.

"He is so damn cute." She said.

"I always knew you had a thing for Jacob." Alice mocked.

"I'm talking about the baby." Rosalie retorted.

"You want me baby…I know you do." Jacob said playfully.

"Go to hell, mutt."

"Are you ready to go?" I asked Jacob.

"Sure." He picked up our son and smiled at me. I loved that smile.

When we got to the Hospital we were ordered to wait in a room until our baby was checked properly. He was taken by a nurse and an hour later we were told we could go pick him up at the nursery. But there was still one thing we needed to do. We needed to choose his name. I didn't want to leave the Hospital before registering him.

"There must be a name you both like." My mother said with a tired look. She had been listening to us suggesting names non-stop.

"Maybe we should ask the guys or even the Cullens." Jacob said.

"No way."

"Brendon? Cole? Andrew?" He suggested.

"No."

"Okay, that's it…I'm calling your brother. Maybe he can save us." My mother announced and she dialled Seth's number.

Seth was truly excited with the news about his new nephew.

_Weren't you supposed to deliver the baby next month? _He asked.

"Carlisle said sometimes they are born before the due time…and since I'm not exactly normal…you know…it was not that strange."

_I'm sorry I wasn't there. I wish I could be with you and the baby right now._

"I wish you were here too Seth. When are you coming home?"

_In two weeks._

"That's great."

_So mum said you're driving her insane choosing the baby's name._

"Well we don't seem to settle an agreement."

_Okay…There are two names I really like…What do you think about Isaac?_

It was perfect. As soon as I heard it I knew that was the name I wanted to give my son.

"Yes. That's it. Thanks Seth…I love you baby brother."

_Really? Just like that? Wow…I'm good._

"You're a star. I'm sure Isaac will love his uncle."

_I can't wait to see him._

"Isaac Clearwater-Black." Jacob repeated after I turned off the phone.

"You said you liked it." I said.

"And I do. It was actually a good idea to call Seth."

While my mother and I went to take care of the paper work, Jacob stood near the large window of the nursery watching our son while the nurse was preparing everything for him to leave.

When I was going to meet Jacob I watched a young couple approaching him. It was obvious that Jacob knew them.

"You're the guy from the Reservation that followed Bella around, right?" The guy asked.

"Yeah, I guess I was…and you're the guy who threw up on the movies." Jacob said.

"You still remember that, huh?"

"You threw up?" The girl laughed.

"I was sick Jessica."

"Sure Mike…"

"Honestly. I was." He insisted.

"So you're Jacob Black, right?" Jessica asked. "You haven't changed much."

She was checking out my husband right under her boyfriend's nose.

"Yeah, you haven't changed at all. What the hell do you eat in the Reservation?" Mike questioned playfully.

"We always eat our vegetables." Jacob grinned.

"So…what have you been doing? I haven't seen you in ages…Have you seen Bella?" Mike asked.

"Yeah, she still visits us from time to time."

"Really? So you still have your hopes up, huh?"

"Not really. Bella's just a friend. I've moved on…and it looks like so did you, Mick."

"Mike." He corrected.

"Right, Mike."

"We're not together by the way." Jessica said with a seductive smile. "What are you doing here anyway?"

Jacob pointed over to the window.

"Seriously?" Mike asked surprised.

"Yeah. That one is mine." Jacob said proudly.

"Wow…Aren't you a bit too young to have a kid?" Jessica inquired. "I mean you're not even married, are you?"

We didn't wear our wedding rings frequently because we had to phase often. That's why Jessica had thought Jacob was still single.

"Actually this is my third boy."

"Really? And who's the lucky girl?" Mike asked.

"I am." I announced joining them. "I'm Leah…Black, and you are?"

Jacob chuckled when he heard me presenting myself as Leah Black. He knew I was getting territorial because of Jessica.

"We're Bella's old friends." Mike said with a smile. I didn't have to be Edward Cullen to see he was impressed with me, well at least with my body, even though I wasn't in my best shape right now.

"Well it was nice to meet you both. See you around." Jessica said pulling Mike with her.

"I sure hope not." I whispered and Jacob smiled again.

"Give our love to Bella next time you see her." Mike said waving.

The nurse brought us Isaac and we finally left the Hospital. I was more than ready to go home and relax but the next thing we knew all of your friends and family were at our house wanting to see Isaac and when William and Harry arrived from school they could hardly contain their excitement about their new baby brother.

Everyone laughed at the fact that we had everything ready for a baby girl. I guess that since things in my life never worked as planned it wasn't really strange that I had given birth to a boy instead of a girl like we all thought initially. Jacob joked with that saying that we were still young and we would try again later. He received a few glares from Sam but thankfully no one noticed it except from me.

That night we went to bed early. I was exhausted and so was he. We hadn't touched the car subject because right now everything felt perfect. We were both home and our family was together with a new member. We would talk about our problems later.

I had everything I needed and I was happy. I took a deep breath and I felt his hands embracing me under the sheets. He kissed my hair and the peace and quiet was so relaxing that I wondered if I was somehow dreaming. But it didn't last long and a few hours later we both woke up suddenly. Isaac was crying.

"The baby is crying." I mumbled.

"I know…"

I was going to leave the bed when he stopped me.

"I'll go get him."

He returned shortly after with Isaac in his arms. I watched him as he lay on the bed holding our child and I checked the clock. It was ten passed midnight.

"Happy Birthday Jacob." I said and kissed him passionately.

"Thanks for the present, Leah." He replied.

"But I didn't give you my present yet."

"Yes, you did and it was the best present ever."

We both looked at Isaac who was sleeping again in his father's arms and I knew we would be alright as long as we'd stay together. Life was much more interesting if we had such good surprises. Three times I had been surprised and three times I had met absolute happiness and for that I was thankful. Maybe fate didn't hate so much.

_**End of Book 3**_

* * *

Next chapter: Epilogue - Cold Vegeance (final chapter)

A/Note 3: This chapter is dedicated to everyone who read and reviewed this story. Thank you for being there for me and for the characters. The name of the chapter was inspired by Jeakat's words because she always wants to be surprised. Hope I didn't fail my mission.

I know some of you are disappointed about baby Isaac, in my defence I have to say that I always planned to make Leah and Jake have four children, three boys and a girl. So before hating me to pieces, please just wait for the next chapter. :)

Take care.

Karisan


	28. Epilogue Cold Vengeance

Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer not me.

Author/Note 1: Sequel from _Our Dawn 2_

A/Note 2: I'm not a native English speaker so I'm sorry for my grammar and spelling. Thank you for reading.

Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed: teamtorettosupporter, FantasyLover74, Jada91, cinnamin, Cracker679, Blackwater Crazziii, Jacobleah, brankel1, Cherryx3Cat, Blackwater101, piper9004, BlacksWerewolfa, RobertForLife, o0FLAM3S0o, cyrusnjonas, Chica219, Sentinel10, wolfman inc, YoGurlB, Jeakat, CallyGreen, Teagann, Anne Sullivan, Twilighter, As Clear as Black, Rafaela, ILove2Write13, Mistress97.

Alert: the characters in this story curse a lot.

**Dedicated to all the readers, reviewers and people who put this**** story on their Favourites and/or Alerts. You're the best.**

_**Our Dawn**_

_**Part III**_

_**Sam Uley**_

**Chapter 28 – Epilogue: Cold Vegeance**

Vengeance should be served cold. I couldn't stop thinking about _it_. _Her_. _Them_. I knew she had never planned to have this life. If fate had only let her chose, I know she would've chosen me. The problem wasn't her, it was me. I was the one who messed everything up.

Deep inside I knew she wasn't trying to have revenge against me but that was exactly how it felt. It wasn't just her heart that was broken when I met her cousin for the first time, mine broke too. Only Emily filled it with love again and Leah's heart was broken beyond repair. Or so I thought.

But now, after seven years, I was finally aware that Leah's heart was whole again. Someone had fixed her, someone had become her "Emily". I was just too damn shocked to know that the person in question was none other than Jacob Black. My pack brother, my friend, someone I thought I could trust. An un-imprinted wolf for that matter.

I had no idea why I didn't see it coming. I mean it made sense. They were both suffering, they were rejected, humiliated and had to endure all of that pain alone. Two broken souls. Back then all I wanted was for Leah to stop hurting and stop hating me so I never saw any harm on her relationship with Jake. After all Jake was in love with Bella and his feelings didn't change even after she was turned into a leech.

Every time I saw Leah and Jake together I knew she was just trying to get to me, to make me jealous, to make me see she was moving on. I never reacted and that was probably my biggest mistake. I let them be too close and when I realised my mistake it was too late.

I never thought they would actually get involved much less sleep together. I knew Leah better than anyone else. She would never let anyone touch her after having her heart ripped out and yet she had let herself get knocked up. I wanted to believe that Jacob had taken advantage on her. Yes, he was a nice guy but he was _a guy_ nevertheless. With a little help from a painful rejection and his wolf's hormones, I had no doubts he had forced her.

But then she defended him. She wanted to keep the baby and she even told me she had feelings for him. To say that I was shocked was an understatement. It wasn't easy to see her pregnant with another man's child. It wasn't easy to see her smile at him like she used to do for me._ Only for me_. I tried to understand how could she actually be in love with Jacob and I forced myself to believe that she couldn't. She was only pretending for the sake of her family and her children. Just like I made myself believe that Jacob wasn't also in love with her. She was simply a distraction and after getting her knocked up his only option was to take responsibility for his actions. A marriage for convenience and that was all.

But now everything was different. My theories had crumbled down when she announced her second pregnancy. For six years I had kept my hopes high that one day she would wake up and see that Jacob wasn't meant for her. But this child didn't seem to be a mistake. Whenever they looked at Isaac I could see love and pride in Jacob's eyes and pure adoration in Leah's.

I was wrong about their marriage and about them. Leah loved Jacob and Jacob loved Leah. And as the rain was falling on my already soaked body, I could listen to their words inside their house and it nearly killed me. They had tucked William and Harry and they had fed Isaac. The three children were now sleeping soundly. I thought that with three children at home they wouldn't have time for anything else. I had two on my own and Emily and I could hardly have time to ourselves but with them it was clearly different.

I was forced to leave Leah's back yard because I was close to phasing after hearing their first kiss. It was a long kiss that left both of them panting and my head started to hurt like hell. I knew perfectly well what was coming next and if I stayed there another minute I was sure that I would hear their clothes being shredded, their hearts racing, their kisses intensifying and their moans becoming louder. Suddenly the rain felt colder than usual.

I left because I was jealous and disappointed. Somehow I always thought that Jacob would imprint one day and leave Leah. It would be unfair but it would definitely prove I was right about their marriage being a huge mistake. I was being selfish but I couldn't help it.

The imprint bond was too strong to fight it. We all knew that. I tried to resist but in the end I couldn't. Emily became my world. I couldn't live without her, I couldn't breathe when she wasn't around, I couldn't be myself without her. If someone asked me if I regretted having picked Emily instead of Leah, I would tell the truth and the truth was that I didn't regret it. I was in love with Emily since the first day I saw her. I knew that she was who I needed but I couldn't lie to my own heart and say that I had forgotten all about Leah.

I still had feelings for her. Of course I didn't love her the same way I had before the imprint but our memories were still alive inside my heart and it was hard to know that we would never be together again. It was impossible to say goodbye and it was truly painful to know that someone else had her the way I used to. The worse part of it was to know that he could actually make her happy. He was there for her, he was the father of her children, he was the one she wanted now.

I had to take a deep breath before opening my front door. I had made a promise to myself once. Inside my house I would never think about Leah. It wouldn't be fair on Emily and our children so I was only allowed to remember the past outside otherwise it would be the same as cheating on my wife and Emily was someone who deserved to be respected above all things. I loved her, I loved Ella and I loved Levi more than anything in the world. I would never do that to them.

I walked in and took a long shower. Emily was getting ready to go to bed and the children were already sleeping. I went to their rooms and I watched as they slept quietly. I wanted to be the best dad in the world. I wasn't going to be like my father, who had abandoned his wife and child, who had cheated and had many mistresses. I wouldn't be surprised if Embry was my real brother. It was now safe to say that Billy wasn't his father and I was pretty much sure that Quil's father was innocent too.

Even though things had turned out differently from what I had expected I had no regrets and no sorrows. Inside my house I felt completely happy. I was a husband, a father, a friend. I had everything I always wished for.

I slowly brushed a few stripes of hair from Ella's face. She was my princess. We didn't know if she was going to phase into a wolf but it was unlikely. The leech doctor had said it and he was right most of the times. Levi was another story. He had the gene and one day he would phase. He would probably never be an alpha because Jacob's children carried that responsibility but I was sure he would be the best beta ever. I was a proud father.

After kissing both of my children I joined Emily in our bedroom. With one glance she knew I wasn't alright. Our bond was strong and unbreakable and she seemed to have a sixth sense that always told her when something was wrong with me.

She hugged me as soon as we lay together. As soon as she touched me I forgot about my relapse a few minutes ago.

"Are you worried about the meeting tomorrow?" She asked me.

"No."

"If you're not okay about being beta, you can just drop the position and stop being a wolf. I won't stop loving you and the guys won't say anything because deep down they want to do the same and have a normal life."

"It's not that. It's just that…after what Jacob told us about the Volturi and the Werewolves…"

"You don't want to stop phasing." She finished for me.

"Yes but I also have doubts about him."

"Who? Jacob Black?" She was surprised.

"He's…not the most responsible person on the planet and he's too connected with the Cullens. I'm afraid he's not the best person to lead the pack right now."

"He's the rightful alpha, Sam."

"I know and I really trust him, but…"

I couldn't say more without mentioning Leah so I pulled Emily's body closer to mine and buried my face in her long black hair.

"I'm worried about this war." I confessed and it wasn't a lie. Even the Council was worried about it. We were afraid that in a few years more kids started to phase and our own children would obviously be among them. The last thing we needed was to participate in a damn war.

"I'm worried too but Leah told me Alice will warn us when the time comes."

"I know." I inhaled her scent and closed my eyes enjoying the sweet smell of her shampoo.

"I've been thinking and…You know what we should do next year?"

"What?"

"We should do the same Leah and Jake are going to do."

I knew what she was talking about. Jacob had sold his garage to some rich guy and could now afford to go on a vacation with Leah and the kids. They also had enough money to buy a new car and to save some for the twins. They still had hopes for their future in a good University although we all knew Harrison and William would phase before that and would be trapped in La Push just like us.

"I don't have a garage to sell honey."

"I've been saving…I'll have enough money for all four of us to go on a vacation next year." She said happily.

"Really?"

"Yes. I was thinking about Mexico or Brazil."

"What would I do without you…" I kissed her softly.

"You'd be alright but you wouldn't probably be going to Mexico next year." She replied playfully.

"That's not true. I wouldn't be able to live without you." I told her and I was being sincere. "You mean so much to me."

Emily cupped my face and we kissed with passion. I couldn't deny that we fitted. We were perfect for each other and every time we made love reassured me that I had made the right choice. Her sweet smell drove me insane and I slowly moved my hands to remove all of her clothes that were in the way.

I took my time because I wanted her to feel that she was special, that I really loved her despite my past relationship with her cousin. But during a split second my mind betrayed me and I recalled Leah and her scent. I was so stunned that her name almost left my lips. I managed to control myself just in time and when I rolled off to Emily's side, I realised that I did love her with all my heart but I also loved Leah. And for that I was condemned.

xxxxxxxxxx

The Council had called a meeting with the whole pack because the New Year was coming and we had important decisions to make. Leah had her baby last month and she was ready to take her place as beta which meant I was going to step down on my position even though I thought I was more fitted to the task.

The meeting would also give us the opportunity to welcome Seth and greet him about his new job at the Hospital in Forks. Two of us were now working there: Kim as a nurse and now Seth as a doctor.

There was also another business to take care of. We had been told by the Cullens that a war between Werewolves and Vampires could happen in the future and the Council had made it clear that it was our responsibility to be ready if something happened. We were almost sure that the war would be fought in Europe and Asia but we had to take precautions mainly because the Volturi still had a morbid interest in Leah and William.

We decided to maintain patrols and be aware of any signs of danger. In the meantime Jacob had told us that Leah had seen two unidentified wolves while she was in Campell Island. The Council was absolutely shocked with her testimony about the new wolves and started to investigate on their own. Now we were about to know what they had finally discovered.

"Let's just start without them." Sue suggested.

Leah and Jacob were late and unfortunately I knew why. As if three children weren't enough they had to give in to their desires the night before an important meeting. That was so damn typical of Jacob Black.

"Maybe Seth should go there to make sure they didn't forget about the…" Billy never finished his sentence because they both arrived that same minute.

"Sorry…Isaac wouldn't stop crying." Jacob said.

I rolled my eyes. Lying piece of shit.

"You were the same Jake. You made me sleep on the couch for weeks after you were born." Billy recalled.

"I'm thinking about camping outside." Jacob whined and this time he seemed to be serious.

Leah hit him in the back of his head and the others laughed.

"So…have you decided what to do about the pack?" Old Quil asked.

I stepped forward but Jacob prevented me from talking.

"Yeah, we did. I'm keeping Sam as my beta." He said making everyone look at him in awe. Including me.

"Are you sure?" Sue asked surprised.

"Yes. We're sure mum." Leah stated.

"Leah can't be my beta because she's the alpha female, so…there's no need for Sam to back off from his beta post." Jacob glanced at me waiting for my reaction.

"Thanks…I guess." I mumbled.

"Okay. If no one opposes it's decided that Sam will remain beta." Billy said.

"Are there any news from Alice Cullen?" Old Quil question.

"No. So far so good. We're going over there tomorrow so they can see the kids before we go on vacations next month." Jacob announced.

"Give our compliments to Carlisle." Billy said.

"What about the other wolves?" Leah asked.

"We still have no clue about who they were." Old Quil stated. "But we're following a lead."

"What lead?" Quil asked his grandfather.

"It's still too soon to tell you but we'll talk about it soon enough." Billy finished.

"Fuck, you made me wake up on a Sunday at eight in the morning to tell us this shit?"

I didn't have to turn around to know that Paul was royally pissed and this time he wasn't the only one.

"I have a fucking exam tomorrow…I was supposed to be studying." Martin said.

"I should be fucking sleeping." Paul insisted.

"You and me, bro." Collin said.

"You sleep together?" Brady mocked.

"Shut the fuck up, you little shit." Paul groaned. "Or do you want me to tell your mother who you sleep with?"

A collective "Uhhhhh" was heard in the room.

"My mum knows all about Madeleine." Brady replied.

"What about Joelle? And Andrea? And…what was her name?" Paul smirked.

"Monica." Collin grinned.

Brady was now red and everyone laughed.

"The boy has skills." Quil stated.

"Aren't you playing with fire?" Seth asked. "What if you imprint?"

"I refuse to die a virgin like you and Quil." Brady said and we heard muffled laughs amongst the younger ones.

"You're dead Brady!" Quil warned and Brady left running to the forest phasing mid way. Seth and Quil followed him and I knew they wouldn't come back before kicking Brady's ass.

"I think I'm going to give Quil and Seth a hand." Paul said.

"You mean a paw." Embry referred.

"Whatever." Paul said leaving too. It was good to see that some of them still had the same childish and playful behaviour as before.

I managed to avoid Leah and Jacob for the rest of the morning. Besides they were more interested in talking with Sue and Billy about Isaac and the fact that he kept crying every night. Curiously that hadn't stopped them from having fun the previous night. I shivered thinking about it.

Minutes later Jared and I excused ourselves and we went home. We lived close to each other.

"How's Kim doing?" I asked.

"Much better…" He said. "You know in times like these I'm glad I imprinted."

"Really? Why?"

"Seth is right. Brady is playing with fire."

I sighed. I knew what Jared meant.

"Yeah, maybe."

"He can imprint any minute and to be in a relationship is…dangerous." He said. "But to play with those girls is also wrong." He added.

"As long as he doesn't fall in love for real, he'll be safe." I stated without thinking.

"Seriously? You think it's okay to have a different girlfriend every week?"

"It's better than having a long and steady relationship with someone and then be forced to…"

"Break her heart." Jared finished for me.

"Exactly."

"Her memory still hunts you, doesn't it?"

It did much more than that but I would never admit it to anyone.

"Sometimes."

"She's with Jake now."

"I know that."

"She's our alpha female."

"I know that too."

"What they have is different but it's strong."

I shrugged. I knew it was wrong and selfish but even after six years I wasn't ready to let her go. It didn't matter that she was his wife, had his children and was his alpha female. I still had feelings for her and they weren't going to disappear anytime soon.

xxxxxxxxxx

I made my way over to Emily and gave her the milk that she put in the small basket. Ella was trying to choose the flavour of her favourite ice cream and Levi was half sleeping in Emily's arms.

I saw Leah alone with three bags full of groceries leaving the store and I noticed how tired she looked. It was now the last week of January and despite everything we had heard, Jacob and Leah had cancelled their vacations and sent Jared, Kim and Jeremiah with Harry and William to Peru.

Right after their visit to the Cullens last month Jacob and Leah had an argument and although no one knew what that was about, we all suspected it was serious because a few days later Jacob moved out to stay at Quil's again and Seth moved in with Leah.

It was typical and everyone thought they would eventually make up. I couldn't lie and say that I was sad about them being separated. I was sad about the kids having to go all through that again and I was feeling sorry for Leah because she would have to take care of the kids on her own but I had told her countless of times that Jacob wasn't the one for her.

"She looked terrible." Emily said in a whisper. "Aunt Sue said she's just a little tired but I think there's more. They're hiding something."

"Like what?" I asked.

"I don't know. Leah took care of the twins on her own and she was never this tired. Isaac can't be that bad."

"She's probably upset because Jacob is an idiot."

"I'm going to have a word with Aunt Sue. I need to know…"

"Know what Emily?" I insisted.

"Look…Leah's a shape shifter, right?"

I nodded.

"She's strong and she never gets sick…but…her condition isn't normal. She wasn't supposed to be this tired plus I've seen her taking some medicine."

"Medicine? What for?"

"I don't know but I'm scared that she could have the same illness Aunt Sue had years ago."

"The brain tumour?"

"Yeah."

Emily was right. Leah could have inherited the same thing which meant she was very sick at the moment and that explained why Sue and Seth were always around helping her with Isaac. If this was the case then Jacob was a fucking moron. How could he leave her in a time like that? Was he that clueless of what was going on with his own wife?

After leaving Emily and the kids at home I decided to pay Quil a visit because I wanted to talk to Jacob as soon as possible. Apparently Quil wasn't home and I found Jake playing some stupid game in the living room.

"What the fuck?" I could hardly keep my temper. "You're playing a damn game?"

"Hey Sam…What's up?"

"You're a real bastard, do you know that?"

Jacob moved his eyes away from the TV's screen and watched me carefully.

"What's the matter with you?" He asked.

"You're the one who was supposed to know that."

"You lost me." He said.

"How could you leave her like this?"

Jacob understood immediately I was talking about Leah and dropped the controller. He glared fiercely at me.

"My wife has nothing to do with you Sam."

"She's a member of my pack too."

"She's my…"

"Alpha female, wife, soul mate." I copied his voice. "Yeah, yeah…so you keep saying, but you're not treating her the way you should."

"You have nothing to do with my marriage."

"You were supposed to be helping her."

"I know that, but I can't…not right now."

"Do you know how much she needs you?"

"Yes Sam, I do."

"She's not well…"

"I know."

"And you left her anyway?"

"I had to. It will be easier this way."

I wanted to punch him hard in the face but I knew he would heal fast.

"I was right…you were never good enough for her."

I turned around and left. He was lucky I hadn't phased and ripped his head off. Without noticing where I was going I ended up at Leah's doorstep. She was alone with Isaac. That was a great chance for me to talk to her privately.

I heard her saying to Isaac that she wouldn't be around forever and he was going to have to depend more on his father. I felt pity for the kid because Jacob was an irresponsible jerk.

Leah was surprised to see me knocking at her door but despite her current state she opened the door and accepted to talk to me.

"You should've left him a long time ago." I snapped.

"What are you talking about Sam?" She asked following me to the messy living room.

"He's a damn jerk!" I half yelled. "How could he leave you like this?"

"Lower your voice, Isaac is sleeping." She warned me.

"Leah…" I approached her and grabbed her shoulders. "You deserve more…please…don't let him ruin your life."

"What are you talking about?" She repeated.

"You're not well. You're sick…"

She looked to the floor not wanting to meet my eyes.

"I can be here for you. Me, Emily, Sue, Seth…We'll help you."

"Sam, I think you should leave."

"I'm not leaving! I need to know you'll be alright."

"I'm fine."

"No, you're not."

"Sam, Jacob is coming over and I don't want you two fighting about this."

"He knows you're sick and he doesn't even give a damn."

"That's not true."

"Yes, it is. But don't worry, I'm here for you. I'm sure that if Sue made it, you can make it too. You just need to talk to the leech doctor and…"

"Sam, stop! I said I'm fine."

In that moment a very pissed off Jacob Black entered the house and came straight at me.

"What the fuck gives you the right to come to my house and harass my wife?" He growled.

"The fact that you know she's ill and don't even care." I replied.

Jacob lifted his fist to hit me but Leah grabbed his arm.

"No. Let's handle this peacefully." She begged.

"There's no other way to solve this, Leah." Jacob said. "Unless you tell him the truth."

Leah let go of his arm.

"I know the truth, Jake." I said. "I know she's sick and I know you're not man enough to take care of her."

"Fuck this!" Jacob said and he grabbed my neck pinning me to the wall. "I'm sick of you and your protectiveness towards my wife! She's mine, do you get that or do I need to draw you a damn picture?"

"Jacob!" Leah scolded. "The baby is upstairs."

"I know. I'm just trying to make this idiot see he can't just claim you back."

"I'm doing the right thing, Jake. You're the one acting like a jealous prick. At least I'm trying to help Leah while you just left her."

"I didn't leave her!" He yelled at me.

"Liar." I spat.

"Sam…I told you everything is fine." Leah assured. "Why can't you just forget about it?"

"Because I care about you Leah. I can't stand the idea that you might die."

"I'm not dying Sam…I'm pregnant."

I felt Jacob loosening the grip around my neck until he let me go. I was completely frozen. I wasn't sure about what I had just heard.

"What did you say?" I asked.

"I said I'm pregnant. I'm having another baby."

I felt numb for a while. I looked at both of them and finally realised that this wasn't a morbid vengeance against me or Bella. This was…true love. There was nothing I could do to break their bond and honestly, maybe that wasn't the right thing to do.

I had to learn to live with this. I had always seemed to play the wrong card. I had been chasing something that I would never have again. This was it. Jacob had won. I had lost. Leah was happy. Their children deserved to be with both their parents.

Fate was a funny thing but in the end we always get what we deserve and in a way, Jacob and Leah deserved each other. As I left their house on that rainy afternoon I became aware that reality was much simpler than I always thought. Jacob and Leah would be together as long as fate would let them.

Leah and Sam would never be a reality again. This was goodbye. At least for me. But I knew that after tonight, after finally accepting my defeat, a new dawn would come and the sun would rise again.

THE END

* * *

_**Our Dawn 4 **_

_**Jacob Black**_

**Prologue: ****Unbreakable (part 1)**

Leah was right all along. Our lives could resemble a fucking carousel or maybe a rollercoaster. When Isaac was born we thought we would have some time to relax and see our boys growing up like it was supposed to be. Instead we rushed things again.

It wasn't totally our fault. I mean that was what we kept telling ourselves. After Isaac's birth Leah had recovered rather fast and the mating season was just around the corner so we took every time we could be alone and together to do what every normal couple of shape shifters do.

Besides Isaac didn't actually let us sleep over the first month so what else could we do? Since we were awake we just decided to take the chance and use the time in a more productive way. Plus we had been far too long without touching each other. We didn't sleep together for almost four months because of Leah's pregnancy.

So, okay maybe we should have talked about this with Carlisle, since he was a doctor, but sometimes hormones just speak louder and in this case things backfired…again. What's new, right?

When we travelled to Canada to visit the Cullens before the New Year, Leah had a fit because Emmett told her she smelled funny. I didn't know why she got so damn upset I mean Emmett always loved to tease us. Especially her.

The next thing I knew she left me alone with the kids at the Cullen's and went to the nearest town saying that she needed to buy something. I thought she was going to buy a fucking gun to kill Emmett but then again she was a wolf and we all knew guns don't work on someone who's already dead. So I waited patiently for her to return. She came back after two hours and God she was pissed off.

When I asked her what the hell was going on she swung her right hook and hit me straight in the face. Needless to say that she broke my nose, that healed seconds later, and it took Alice, Bella and Edward to get her off of me even though Jasper was the one who saved my life because he managed to control her in time.

I was shocked by her actions. I knew Leah had constant mood swings and she could be quite violent sometimes but this was beyond strange. Edward read her thoughts and advised me to be extremely careful with my words. When I asked again what had upset her so much she threw a white stick at my chest and I believe I blinked several times before realising what it was: a pregnancy test. A very positive pregnancy test.

Then I did the most stupid thing ever. I laughed. She almost phased. The Cullens almost became homeless and I thanked the Spirits that Rosalie and Esme had taken the kids upstairs. To say that she was pissed off was an understatement and she didn't speak to me during the whole day. Carlisle asked her to run a few blood tests to check if she really was pregnant and it also came back positive. It seemed that the drugs Joham had given her while he kept her prisoner had some component that had neutralised the pill she was taking. He then gave her a prescription for a medicine to clean her system completely without harming the baby and she almost snapped again. She told him he could shove that up his sparkling ass because now it was useless, she was already pregnant.

He told us that this time Leah was going to need to be extra careful. He didn't know if the drugs had more side effects after a second conception or if her womb was totally recovered from the previous pregnancy. She would have to stop working and our vacation would also have to be cancelled. Since the mating season was starting soon we would probably have to stay away from each other until it was over.

The first couple of weeks we struggled to keep focused on what was happening. Leah was extremely angry with me although she couldn't put all the blames on me. It was hard to have a quiet talk to her because she really wanted to rip my head off, or my balls. But she wasn't the only one having troubles coping with all her feelings. I was also forced to think about our current situation. We had just become parents again and now we would have to remake our plans and our priorities.

But after a while we came around. We gave in and she even cried in my arms all night apologising for her behaviour. I understood. She was exhausted since Isaac was born and wanted to get back to our normal routine fast and now she was going to go through all of it again. She told me she wanted this baby as much as she had wanted Harrison, William and Isaac but she was expecting to get pregnant again only in a few years.

I felt almost the same. She knew I wanted more kids but right now I was focusing on Harry, Will and Isaac and I had to admit that my hands were full. This pregnancy caught both of us off guard. Only this time was worse because we would have to be apart for about four months. We were going to have to handle more rumours, not that it would matter to us. I mean we were used to it by now. When Leah was pregnant the first time, she was called a bitch and accused of conning me after getting knocked up on purpose. The second time everyone thought Isaac wasn't mine. I could hardly imagine what was coming next.

Leah wanted her pregnancy to remain a secret for a while. I didn't see any reason to do that. A pregnancy wasn't something she could hide for too long and she would have some symptoms showing soon enough. So when Sam came to find me and accused me of being a negligent husband and father I didn't tell him the truth because Leah didn't want anyone to know yet. But Sam, being the stupid asshole he always was, went to talk to Leah and she had no choice but to tell him. After that we ended up telling everyone what was going on between us and let's just say people had different reactions.

Fortunately Sue and Seth were on our side and I trusted them Leah and Isaac while I had to stay with Quil. A few months later I was able to go back home and things became easier. Leah ended up handling this pregnancy better than I expected. And if she was happy, so was I. I tried to help as much as I could and in the end I was rewarded when she told me I had made her the happiest woman on Earth. She added something about my flaws but I chose to ignore that part.

I kept recalling all the good moments we had spent together for the last few years while pacing back and forth in the Hospital's corridor. I was outside Leah's room waiting patiently. I was worried and nervous but I trusted Seth and Kim. They were both inside the room with a couple more nurses. Leah was in labour for almost an hour now.

"How is she?" Sue asked meeting me in the hall followed by Charlie.

"She's still in there. I don't know what's going on." I said. "Where are the kids?"

"With Rebecca."

"Didn't they let you in?" Charlie inquired. "I was allowed to watch Bella when she was being born."

"Apparently when she's giving birth Leah hates me. Seth told me to wait outside so I don't disturb her more."

"Right." Charlie said almost in a whisper. "Seth's the doctor now...so maybe it's better this way."

"She's going to be fine, Jacob." Sue assured me. "You know Leah."

As soon as she spoke those words we heard Leah's screams and then a baby cried. I was a father again and it felt like the world had stopped. The feeling of being responsible for the creation of a new life was amazing.

A blondish nurse came outside and called me. I walked in the room to see Leah holding a tiny little baby in her arms. Quietly all the nurses left the room to give us some privacy. Only Seth remained with us.

"Look Jacob…She's so beautiful." She said emotionally.

"She?"

"Yeah…It's a girl." Seth said with a smile. "A perfect little girl."

I approached Leah and kissed her forehead. I could tell she was exhausted but her smile was absolutely genuine.

"She has your hair but she looks like me." She said.

I sat down beside Leah and watched our baby girl.

"Hey Sarah…It's daddy. You're going to be daddy's little girl." I whispered.

Leah let me hold Sarah for a while and I was completely captivated when she opened her beautiful brown eyes and looked at me.

"You did an awesome job, Leah."

"No, we did this together."

"I mean it Leah…You're awesome."

She smiled at me and rested her head on the pillow obviously feeling tired.

"I'm glad you noticed it." She smirked.

"I always knew you were amazing. I never doubted it."

"Please…get a damn room." Seth said. "Wait…on a second thought just ignore what I said. I just think you should call it a rest for now. No more children for a few years."

"What do you think Leah? Should we call it a rest?" I said in a seductive voice.

"I don't know. I always wanted to have triplets." She answered playfully with a mischievous smile.

Seth looked at us as if we had grown two heads and then put his hands in the air in surrender.

"Fine…do whatever you want. Go for a football team…see if I care." He said with a long sigh. "It's not my problem anyway."

"I disagree." I announced.

"What?" He questioned.

"You're going to be Isaac's godfather, Seth."

"Seriously?"

"Yep. You picked his name, remember?" Leah reminded him.

"Thanks, sis. It'll be an honour."

We had talked about our kids' godparents a few weeks ago and we decided we should make Seth Isaac's godfather and Kim his godmother. As for Sarah we weren't sure yet but we were inclined to ask Esme and Carlisle to be her godparents.

Sarah was now asleep and I handed her over to Leah who kissed her little pink cheek and we just stayed there watching our baby girl in pure bliss.

xxxxxxxxxx

The song that was playing on the radio was still in my head when I killed the engine and left my beautiful Land Rover parked outside our house. I knew Leah was probably angry at me after all she had left about seventeen messages on my cell. I was royally fucked.

I loved her more than anything else in this fucking world. I loved all of our four children but I needed a break and tonight I had found my chance to do it with the guys. Leah had sent me over to Rebecca's to ask something I didn't remember anymore. In the process I had learned that Embry was going over to Sam's to play some poker with the guys.

I didn't want to go at first. I had a duty and should go back home to my wife and kids but then I thought that ten minutes wouldn't hurt. Plus it had been three months after Sarah's birth and I hadn't failed any of my responsibilities as a father so far.

Besides the twins had all their homework done, Isaac was fed and Sarah was sleeping. Why couldn't I spend a few minutes with my friends, my pack, having some fun? When we arrived at Sam's, Paul, Jared, Quil, Collin and Brady were already there. Emily was out with the kids, she was probably at Kim's. After all Kim was two months pregnant and she had always been best friends with Emily. They would have loads to talk about.

I played with the guys, we talked about several things and we ended up drinking all of Sam's stash of alcohol. Ten minutes quickly became five hours and now I was standing outside my front door not knowing what to do. I knew that she was going to kill me whether I was drunk or not.

My hand was almost touching the doorknob when the door opened suddenly revealing a very scary Leah. I was pathetic. For fuck sake I was the alpha of my pack, I had killed and fought all kinds of leeches, I had been tortured by that little bitch named Jane in Italy and yet I was shitless scared of my own wife.

"Hey…" I said sheepishly.

"Did you have fun tonight?" She asked almost aggressively.

"I did." I said going inside. By the look on her face I knew I wouldn't win anything unless I was honest.

"Don't you think you could at least call me to let me know where you were going?"

"Well…" She was right. God, I was stupid sometimes.

"I had to call the entire Reservation to know where you were." She said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Sorry." I tried.

"What the fuck have you been doing with those shit-heads?"

"Playing poker." I let my body fall on the couch and put my head back. Her voice was starting to feel like a buzz in my brain.

"Great…gambling and drinking…what a damn model you are for your children."

"Come on Leah…it was one night. I was…exhausted…I needed a break."

"What about me? Don't I need a break too?"

"It's not my fault your friends don't play poker."

"Fuck you." She spat and went to the kitchen.

I heard her pacing around mumbling things, possibly insulting me and my childishness. After a few minutes she came back to the living room holding a cup of black coffee that she handed me.

"Drink it now."

I didn't think I needed the coffee since I wasn't _that_ drunk, but in that precise moment I didn't think it was a good move to antagonise her even more so I drank the coffee and let my head fall again in the couch.

"Are the kids asleep?" I asked.

"Yes. Not thanks to you anyways…"

"I said I'm sorry Leah. What else do you want me to say?"

"Look I'm tired…I'm going to bed."

"I'm going with you." I said getting up.

She glared hard at me.

"What?" I asked. "I need to sleep too, don't I?"

"You can sleep here."

"What? Why?"

"Use your brain, idiot."

"Come on…That's not fair."

"And is it fair to leave me for five hours with four children? Is it fair not picking up your stupid phone? Is it fair to make me worry about you?"

She came closer and poked me on the chest. In a fast movement I grabbed her wrists and pressed her to me.

"Stop that Leah! I'm sorry I was an idiot, okay? It won't happen again."

"Why don't you go to seek some comfort at Sam's? It looks like he's much more interesting than your own family." She snarled trying to break free from my iron grip.

"Well…because I couldn't do this to Sam."

My lips met hers and she tasted really sweet tonight. I didn't know if it was the drinks or the coffee, but whatever it was enhancing Leah's sweet taste was making impossible for me to stop.

We only broke the kiss when the lack of oxygen became unbearable. I had left her breathless and finally she had gone mute.

"I should've stayed home." I said.

"Yeah, you should." She agreed. "Asshole."

"I'm here now." I grazed her lips with mine and I felt her heat consuming all my body.

I knew then why she was so angry about me coming home so late and slightly drunk. She had been waiting for me. The alcohol was disappearing from my system and I could now smell her perfume. I let go of her wrists and took a quick look at what she was wearing. Her black nightdress was so short I could see her long legs perfectly and her neck was totally exposed to me.

"You look so beautiful." I gasped in amazement.

"If only you'd come home earlier."

"The night is still young." I contradicted.

Three months of total abstinence were enough. We had followed Carlisle's instructions and a month ago we had already been told that it was safe for us to sleep together.

"You have to work tomorrow."

"I'm calling it a sick day. Quil can cover for me."

I pushed her over to the stairs.

"You can't come home drunk and expect for me to reward you."

"You want this too, Leah. I can feel it."

She trembled when I kissed her neck on the top of the stairs.

"Jacob…" She moaned. "Stop…"

"Make me."

I pulled her to our bedroom and she didn't resist me for too long. This time we were gentle and patient with each other. I wanted her to feel special; after all she was the most perfect woman on the damn Universe.

"Leah…You're amazing." I whispered.

I could feel her smile on my skin while she was planting fiery and small kisses along my bare chest.

"You're not bad yourself, Jacob."

"I guess I have to go to Sam's and play poker more often." I joked.

"Shut up and kiss me." She ordered.

"I love the way you punish me."

She flipped us over and straddled me. My hands rolled down her sides in an attempt to feel more of her perfect body.

"Let's see what more you love about me…"

"Everything Leah. I love everything about you."

I lifted her nightdress slowly and threw it to the floor. She repeated my actions with my pants. Then I took that chance to flip us over again. Yes, there was a wave of lust washing over both of our bodies but I didn't want her to feel just the want, I wanted her to feel the deep and true feelings I had for her. She was my everything. I knew she was impatient for me to start moving but I wanted to let this moment last.

She put her arms around my neck and I let myself succumb to her want and her desires. We pressed our bodies even closer and it didn't take long for her to start moaning at the pace of our rhythm.

"Jacob…" She said in the most sensual voice I had ever heard before.

"What?"

"If you get me pregnant again I'm going to cut your balls off, understand?" She was now looking at me with a mischievous expression.

"You're turning me on, baby."

"Did I make myself clear, Black?" She grinned.

"Crystal clear."

She bit her lower lip while we exchanged a silent look and then we had the most perfect night of our lives. Nothing would top that in a very long time. It was absolutely amazing. We ended up resting in each other's arms trying to catch our breaths.

"You should've told me you wanted a break Jacob." She said adjusting herself between the white sheets.

"I know…But I didn't want you to think I'm selfish." I kissed her neck and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"You're not selfish. Being a father can be as tiring as being a mother. I just wish you would've talked to me."

"I'm so sorry. It won't happen again."

I kissed her forehead and held her as close as I possibly could. She embraced me and we stayed in silence for a while.

"I love the sound of your heart." She said.

"Good because my heart is yours."

"Forever?" She asked playfully.

"And ever." I declared firmly.

xxxxxxxxxx

It was official, I hated mating season. Thank the Spirits the wolves only had one mating season per year: one single period when the female is sexually active in order to breed. Usually we were able to control our inner wolves and Carlisle had told us that if we used protection, Leah wouldn't get pregnant not even if she was "in heat".

So we were used to deal with it but after two consecutive pregnancies, one of which had occurred precisely during a mating season, we decided to cool down and we also realised that it was better for us to stay away from each other.

But this time I couldn't just leave her alone with four kids to take care of. It would be unfair to say the least and we were talking about four months. So we agreed that we should just ignore each other's presence when we were in the house at the same time. Plan number one failed miserably. Her smell was too intoxicating for me to resist and I was too hot for her to keep her hands off of me, or so she told me.

We understood that we wouldn't be able to be under the same roof without purchasing some sort of intimate contact. So after coming home from work one of us would stay with the kids while the other would patrol. Leah hadn't phased in a while and she missed it so in the second week of January I put her on patrol with Seth.

I stayed at home with the kids but three hours later I had to call Sue because Sarah refused to drink the milk bottle I prepared. Isaac was so much easier to handle than her. She would have her mother's temper that much I knew. I didn't know if I should be happy or frightened about it.

Since Sue was in control, I decided to take a small nap on the couch. The TV was on but I was too tired to pay it some attention. I closed my eyes and with nothing to worry about I fell asleep. I woke up with someone shaking me violently.

"What?" I groaned.

"Something happened." Sue's disturbed voice said and I sat down immediately.

What could've happened during, I checked my watch, the two hours I had been off? There were no vampire's activities since Aro, Jane, Demitri and Alec had been here. Maybe Sue wasn't talking about Seth and Leah, after all they were experienced wolves and I hadn't heard them howl.

"Are the kids okay?" I asked, convinced that one of my children had done something.

"They're fine…It's…" Sue's eyes went to the floor and that got me worried. Sue Clearwater would always go straight to the point.

"What happened? Tell me."

"Seth called…They need you in the forest."

"Is Leah okay?"

Sue didn't answer and I just felt my heart racing. Something was definitely wrong with Leah and I had to know what. I stormed out of the house and phased as soon as I reached the first tree line on our back yard not even caring if I had just ruined an expensive shirt.

I ran through the forest as fast as I could, following Leah's scent. I could feel she wasn't too far away. I found her and Seth on the cliffs. A brief look made me notice she wasn't hurt but her face was contorted in a disgusted expression. Both Seth and Leah were in their human forms and when Seth turned around to meet me, I saw another person standing there.

He was just a few inches smaller than Seth. His body was muscled, tanned and he was wearing only cut-offs. His black hair reached his shoulders and he had also black eyes. I didn't know him and I was sure he didn't live in La Push. It was hard to say his age, but he was probably a bit younger than me.

"You better phase back, Jake." Seth said. "There's someone you need to meet."

I didn't have any clothes to put on so Seth had to give me his extra pair of shorts. I phased back behind a tree and joined them. I felt stupid for overreacting when Sue told me something had happened. This was just a stranger. A very peculiar stranger, but we could handle it.

"Who's he?" I asked. "Is he one of the wolves you saw when you were taken by Joham?" I asked Leah and she nodded negatively.

"He says his name is Josh. He's from the Makah Reservation." Seth explained and Josh nodded with his head complimenting me at the same time.

He didn't look dangerous and the fact that he was a wolf didn't surprise me that much. He looked like us and we all knew Quileutes and Makahs always had connections between their people so Josh was just like Embry which meant that his father was certainly one of us.

"He doesn't know his father." Seth said as if he had read my mind. "His mother died a few months ago and told him to come to La Push if something happened to her."

"We have to tell the Council." I stated. "This is their department, not mine."

"There's more…" Seth announced unsure if he should continue. I saw Leah turning her head the other way and Josh simply smiled.

"What the hell is going on?" I inquired.

"Josh…" Seth glanced over at his sister again.

"He imprinted on me." Leah said in a whisper.

I felt the floor disappearing below my feet and my brain shut down for a moment. Someone had imprinted on her. Someone that wasn't me had actually imprinted on Leah. How was that possible?

"Did…Did you imprint on him too?" I almost chocked after saying those words.

"I don't think so…But…I don't know for sure." She said looking at me.

Josh was as lost as me. I could see it in his face.

"Did I do anything wrong?" He asked.

_Yeah, you exist you piece of shit. _I wanted to tell him that but I knew it wasn't his fault.

"What do we do, Jake?" Seth asked.

"Take him to Old Quil's place and summon the Council. We'll be right behind you." I ordered.

"Okay. Let's go Josh."

"Is he the one in charge?" I heard Josh asking Seth.

"Yeah. Jake's the alpha."

"Really? Awesome."

When they both disappeared behind the trees the silence was almost too much to bear.

"Leah…I…"

"Don't say anything…I can't believe this is happening." She confessed. "I'm so sorry."

"Do you love him?"

"Of course not. I hardly know him."

"What happened when you first saw him then?"

"Seth and I were patrolling and he jumped out of the woods. We were completely astonished to see an unknown wolf out here. Because we couldn't read his mind we decided to phase back and when we met, he couldn't stop staring at me."

"Did you feel the pull, too?"

"No. I don't think I did. I think he imprinted on me but I don't think I imprinted on him. But that's not possible, is it?"

"I have no idea."

"What a mess…" She said and started crying.

"It's okay, Leah." I said embracing her.

"No, it's not. We have four kids, Jacob. I can't be someone else's imprint."

"I know. I don't want you to be with him either. That's why I'm going to ask you something and I want you to be honest."

She looked up to meet my eyes.

"The imprint bond in unbreakable and it can tear you apart both physically and emotionally…" I started.

She nodded in agreement.

"Do you think you can risk your health and sanity for me?"

"I'd risk anything for you Jacob." She stated firmly.

"Okay…then…I beg you Leah…don't leave me. Don't give up on us. Fight it like I would if it was me who had imprinted."

A single tear rolled down my face and she kissed me tenderly.

"I'm going to fight it, Jacob. I swear. I won't let you down. I can't loose you…not like this."

I hugged her tightly and we promised to fight this battle together. Time changes and people change too, but love, _our_ love would never change. Giving up wasn't in our nature and we had four good reasons not to give in: Harrison, William, Isaac and Sarah.

We would prevail.

**To be continued…**

* * *

A/Note 3: I didn't post sooner because I had problems with my laptop, again. He died…like really died. I'm not wasting anymore money or time with that piece of crap, I'm buying a new one…I just need the money first. So I'm sorry about the delay, I hope you like the final chapter. Yes, I'm going to write Our Dawn 4, entering new characters and focusing more on the pack. Any questions, suggestions or comments, please feel free to ask.

**Thank you** so much for all your support. Take care everyone.

Blackwater101: You, my friend, deserve a cookie, because you managed to read my mind and know what was going to happen. So here's Jake's little girl. This story ends with a cliffhanger but like Jacob put it, their love will prevail.

Rafaela: Não te preocupes, agora que já terminei esta fic vou começar a escrevê-la em português para publicar. Vou também começar a próxima, Our Dawn 4/O Nosso Amanhecer 4. Bjos

Karisan


End file.
